May It Be
by AscaRiel
Summary: The story with an perhaps not unexpected twist.
1. Prancing Pony

Disclaimer: All characters, places, names, language and other, related to The Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The books used as resource and inspiration is: "The Lord of the Rings (illustrated by Alan Lee) published in 1991." "A guide to Tolkien" by David Day, "The Atlas of Middle earth" by Karen Wynn Fonstad. Any similarity to characters not related to the books is entirely coincidental. Any original characters belong to me.  

Chapter I: The Prancing Pony 

She took one last look over her shoulder, when she saw no one she took another step. 

Her pulse quickened and her palms became clammy from sweat. Biting her lower lip in hesitation, she reached out her hand and, fast as lightning, snatched bread from the shelf. 

She slowly started to walk towards the door, when suddenly a voice boomed. 

"Stop the thief!"

Someone grabbed her arm and asked why she was in such a hurry.  She didn`t answer and tried to wriggle her arm free. " I think…. you have something to hide, empty your pocket!" the man sneered and the grip around her arm tightened.  She twisted her arm free, ignored the pain, and before anybody had time to do or say anything, dashed towards the door.

"Stop her!"

She made her way through the crowded street, knocking over people and steering away from horses and carts. She turned her head, for just a second to see if they were following her. She could see the man who had grabbed her in the store, and the shopkeeper. She turned a corner and continued down a small alleyway. 

The alley led to a dead-end. Before she realized she had walked straight into a trap, the two men cashing, her caught her. The shopkeeper, who was a couple of pounds overweight, drank air in deep, ragged, gasps and bent over trying to catch his breath. The other man curled his hands in fists and glared at her. 

"There you are…you dirty little street rat!" 

She spun around her eyes seeking away out of the prison, but the two men blocked the only exit. They started to walk towards her. She backed up against the brick wall and felt the fear of a trapped animal. In the pits of her stomach panic stirred, and she covered her face with her hands.

The merchant smiled and reached out his hand to grab her by the collar, when a low growling sound appeared behind him. 

The men turned around and faced a large gray dog, snarling and showing its fangs its claws scratching the ground. The men looked at each other not sure what to do; finally, the shopkeeper took a step in the dog's direction and waved his hands flatly. 

"Shoo…Go away mutt" 

The dog continued to growl and it approached them slowly, ears flat on its head and muscles tensed. The shopkeeper started to get a little nervous and he looked shifty-eyed at the other man. He swallowed deeply, raised his hands in defense, and started to mutter slowly and calmingly. Suddenly the dog leaped towards them, jaw open and teeth barred, ready to attack. Both the men screamed and dashed out of the alley. The dog followed and watched them disappear in the crowd.

She removed her hands from her face and smiled when she saw the ragged gray dog sitting in front of her, head tilted and eyes shining. She took a deep breath and walked over to the dog, petted its head and dug up some of the bread she had nicked from the store and handed it to the dog. "T quel" she whispered and sat down. 

A cold wind washed over her, brining with it strange whispers and she shuddered. She stared at the bread, suddenly not hungry and tossed it away.

The Prancing Pony was the most popular tavern in Bree and each night it was always merry gatherings around the tables. She used to wait until darkness before she snuck inside through the back door. She usually hid in one of the darkest corner and rested near the heat of the fireplace.

This night however a man dressed in a long dark cloak sat in her usual spot. Now and then, the fizzling ember from his pipe lit up his dark eyes. She stared at him, trying to catch his gaze, but his eyes were wandering far beyond this tavern. 

She hid in the shadow of the back door, thinking about what to do. She did not want to go back outside, the cold autumn wind whispered about winter, the sky had grown black, the stars had hid themselves behind the clouds, no longer gave her any console. There was a stirring in the earth, and she could not tell if it was for good or bad.

As the waiter walked past her, she grabbed one of the goblets he carried and took a small sip. She grimaced when she felt the sour flavor of mead and quickly wiped her mouth trying to get the taste away. She looked at the stranger again. He had the aura of a great man, of a man who had seen many things and were no longer surprised at the wonders of the world. She felt drawn to him, but at the same time, there was something boding about him. She could not explain why she feared him and why she wanted to follow him.

A wave of laughter ripped her out of her thoughts, she saw the bartender shake his head, and then he muttered something to the crowd. The main door opened, and the bartender walked towards the counter, ready to greet his new guests. She decided to sneak out again; maybe she could find some shelter in one of the stables. 

"Look here a stray dog, do you have some kind of pest problem"

The sound of barking made her turn around and she saw that a man had grabbed T`quel by his neck and was holding him up in the air. The people around him laughed and T`quel whimpered in pain. 

Her fists clenched. They dropped T`quel down on one of the tables and pinned him down, spread eagled, while somebody withdrew a knife. Without thinking, she yelled. 

_"Tampa tanya!"_        (Stop that!)

The laughter died down and the men who had been holding T`quel slowly let him go.  She felt the eyes of everybody in the room stare at her and she swallowed deeply. 

"Tula sinome"     (Come here) 

T`quel jumped down from the table and scurried off to his master. She bent down and lifted him up in her arms, the uncomfortable silence still hung over the tavern. Their stares felt like cold rain and she shivered.  She turned around and started to walk away, when she saw the dark cloaked stranger in the corner of her eye, he rose from his seat and walked away. 

"What kind of dark tongue is that?" somebody suddenly shouted and murmur spread around in the small pub. 

"She may be a witch or a sorceress …she has cursed us," another voice yelled and then for the second time that day, somebody roughly grabbed her arm. She tried to twist it free, but the man holding her was strong.  She tried to kick him, but the man only squeezed her arm harder, she dropped the dog, and then tried to hit him with her free hand. Another man arrived, seized her free arm and twisted it. Pain ripped through her arm and eyes filled with water.

_"Tampa"_ she cried. The crowd parted as the men dragged her towards a table in the middle of the room. She looked around and saw that T`quel was growling angrily and tried to bit one of the men in the foot, he kicked the dog and whimpering T`quel flew across the room, hit the wall and landed unconscious on the floor.

"Now evil harpy undo the curse you cast upon us," a gruff male voice ordered, she spit in his direction and he took a step back. 

_"Auta miquela Orqu"_  (Go kiss an orc) she growled and tried once more to kick one of the men holding her. The people started to murmur again, the grip around her arm tightened, and they threw her down on the table, she rose quickly and swung her arm hoping to hit anybody. They grabbed her arms, locked them and she stopped fighting.

She could feel their foul breath on her chin and she shivered slightly as one of their hands touched her bare skin in the base of her neck. "Undo the curse," somebody growled again, and she spit at him as well. He wasn`t so lucky and he wiped his eye and glared at her, as she stared at him shock.

_"Amin hiraetha"_ ( I am sorry)

She said quickly, the people her seemed to grow taller; her vision blurred their voices blended to one deep snarl that chilled her bones.  The man raised his hands to hit her, and she closed her eyes awaiting the blow. When nothing happened she opened her eyes and stared in fear at the man above her. His hands had stopped mid air, as if some invisible force was holding him back. She could see him struggle to free his hand; his was face red, a blood vein pumped angrily and droplets of sweat dripped down his forehead. The other men backed away, murmuring in fear. Suddenly, the man managed to free his hand, but before he could hit her, he flew backwards across the room and hit a table. 

The tavern was silent, while the man struggled to his feet. He wiped blood away from his head and stared in fear at his own hand. Someone let out a scream, the hand had turned black, and the skin was wrinkled and moldy. It was the hand of a man long dead.

"She….she….."the man stuttered.  She stared wide-eyed at hand and then looked down at her own hands expecting them to be the same. What had happened­? The men stared at her, and suddenly somebody yelled. 

"A Wright from the Barrows!"

"Get her!" They grabbed her arms.

"Stop it!"

The voice was strong and full of anger.  Everybody turned around and saw that a man dressed in the black cloak had appeared. She could see that he was clenching his fists and his eyes were dark with rage.  The men holding her loosened their grip briefly, before the man who she had hit, ordered them to grab her again.

"You can't tell me what I can and can not do," he barked. 

"That is the man called Strider, you best do as he say Telon," somebody muttered and Telon furrowed his eyebrows

"Strider ey…it doesn't matter if you are king, she…." He was lost for words and raised his hand to show him. The hand had grown back to normal. Telon looked at it in fear and wonder.  "she……..she spoke her dark tongue…."he tried.

 Strider clenched his fists again and suppressed the urge to raise his sword. 

"Do you not you see that she is an elf…. that was no dark tongue, but elven!"  Strider said slowly, the men in bar gasped and quickly let her go, pushing her down on the floor.  She didn`t stand up, put lay with her face down, hearing the men above her argue. She could still see the hand, feel the unknown force pushing him away from her.  The voice grew stronger and more intense.

Suddenly they where interrupted of something happening at the bar.  They all turned around and saw that a small man was running towards the counter, he suddenly tripped on someone's foot and fell back wards. Next, there was a gasp of shock running through the room, as the small man suddenly disappeared.

Please review, but no flamers. This is my first fiction and English is not my first language. Any help would be appreciated. 


	2. The Elf

Disclaimer: See part one.

**Chapter 2: The elf.**

The people kept talking in low hushed voices still staring at the spot where the man had been just seconds ago. She used the confusion as her cover and crept over to where T`quel was lying. She bit her lower lip and gently lay a hand on his stomach.

She sighed deeply when she felt he was still breathing and then suddenly he blinked his eyes open and started to lick her hand. She scooted the dog up in her arms and was about to escape from the tavern, when she remembered the man who had defended her.  There was something about his eyes something about the way he had looked at her as if he knew who she was. 

She looked around, hoping to see him but he had disappeared, just like the small man by the bar. She could hear and see the confusion on the people in the room, they had forgotten all about her.  Some stairs led up to the second floor and the sleeping quarters, she could hear low and hushed voices talking above her, and recognized the voice as Strider¢s, she quickly crossed the room and headed upstairs

"Hey you, have you seen the man called Strider?"

Turning around she saw three small men, one carrying a large candlestick one a frying pan, and the third had just his fists, clenched, ready to attack.  She just shrugged her shoulders and pointed down the hall. The three guys looked at each other and then at her before the one holding the frying pan said.

"You're the girl from downstairs, do you know Strider?" 

She shook her head and the three men sighed. They continued to walk down the corridor and then suddenly stopped outside the last door. " I think he is here, I can hear master Frodo" one of them called, and in the next minute the door burst open and they charged inn.

She waited a couple of minutes, then slowly walked down the corridor towards the door.  She didn`t know what drew her towards this Strider. Maybe because he was different then the other men, or maybe because he seemed to know what she spoke, maybe he knew what she was.

T`quel wriggled in her arms and she put him down, knowing he wouldn`t go far. A cold wind washed through the corridor ripping at her clothes.  It was colder then the usual draft. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her but the wind chilled her bones. When she reached the door she could hear mumbles and hesitated a second before she gently knocked three times.

The murmur stopped and she could hear people move quickly around and furniture scraping against the floor. The door opened and a glinsening blade greeted her in the darkness and the hooded man looking around in the corridor. She took a step back and was about to run away, when he seemed to relax.

"Oh…it`s you" 

His voice wasn`t the harsh one it had been downstairs and his eyes were softer. He looked at her for a long time, and then down the corridor. "What do you want?" he asked and she bit her lower lip and stared down in the floor.

_"Diola lle"_(Thank you)

She said quietly, staring down at her bare feet. The man looked at her rather surprised and then shrugged.

"You are welcome" he answered and scratched the bridge of his nose. Just then somebody called from inside the room. "Who is it?" before Strider had time to answer two curios heads appeared in the doorway looking at the girl, and one of them said rather surprised.

"Blimly it`s an elf"

She raised her head and stared at them, it was the second time she had heard the word, elf. 

_"Mani naa tanya?" _

Strider seemed shocked to hear her question and he turned around, wondering if any of the hobbits knew the elven tongue, but they looked at him, waiting for him to translate what she had just said.

"You don't know what you are?" he asked, the girl just continued to stare down in the floor. Then something suddenly hit him and he said. "You don`t understand the common tongue" 

_" Manke naa lle tuulo'? "_ (Where are you from?) She raised her head and one green and one blue eye meet his. It took him a couple of seconds to notice what was different about her face and for a moment he wondered if he could be mistaken. All elves had only blue eyes. But the lady in front of him had an elvenglow that made everything else seem like the background. And there was something strangely familiar about her, as if he had seen her before in a dream.

She heard him repeated the question and the words woke something inside her. For a moment green visions danced in front of her eyes and a name kindled in her memory, for just a brief second everything seemed clear, then it vanished. She looked at him helplessly. 

"What did she say?" Strider grabbed her shoulder and dragged her into the already crowded room. 

He pointed to a chair by the fireplace, where another person was sitting staring aimlessly into the glows. She hesitated but then sat gingerly down on the edge of the chair, then turned her head to stare at him again. 

"So…what did she say, what is she doing here?" one of then urged.

" She told me that she was thankful for my help" Strider asked half dazed.

"Help…what did you help her with?" one of them asked, and quickly another one answered. "Didn`t you see Pippin, she was the one on the table, the one those men were hassling, it was a good thing you helped her"

"Oh" Pippin replied looking rather embarrassed, he had been to occupy with the pint.

"So…what is she doing here, alone?" Strider sighed deeply and stared quickly at the dark haired elf. Who was she? What was she? What had happened downstairs? 

"She said she had been in the city for weeks…don`t remember how she got here"

"Then what do we do, shall we leave her here?" Pippin asked, the elf turned around and stared at them, the fire was reflecting in her eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness. Strider walked over to the window and stared out into the night, thinking.

 They had to hurry to Rivendell and that it was a far to dangerous journey to bring an elfmaiden on. He could let her stay and tell Lord Elrond about her, but there was a voice in his head that told him that he had not met her by coincidence. She was meant to follow them.

"We should probably take her with us to Rivendell…. at least there she will be safe" He explained and the hobbits nodded in agreement. The hobbit that had been, quietly sitting, on the chair turned around and stared at the others.

"Wouldn`t it be to dangerous for us to take her with us….you know the black riders" he almost whispered and the other hobbits turned quiet and Strider sighed.  "They are looking for the ring, Frodo…not an elf….I think she will be safe"  

Strider walked over to where she was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched slightly at his touch, turned around, and meet his stare.

_" Mani naa essa en lle?"_   (What is your name?) 

He asked softly. She didn`t answer but stared in the fire for a long time, and then she turned around and muttered something only he could hear. 

"What did she say?" Pippin asked and nearly jumped up and down of excitement, this was turning into one great mystery "She said she don`t have a name" Strider replied.

Strider turned back to the elf and they spoke more in the language the hobbits didn`t understand, the only thing they recognized was the name Rivendell. After a while she nodded.

"_ Diola lle"  _ (Thank you)

" Lle Anta kaim" (You need to rest) 

She nodded again, and was about to say something, when a thought suddenly hit her. "T`quel!" she said and pointed to the door. One of the hobbits hurried over to the door and opened it, a few minutes later the scabby dog ran in and jumped into her arms.  She looked at all the people staring at her, and although she never felt safe in presences of other, she somehow knew she could rest safely here, because the people in this room would not close their eyes to sleep.

"_Quel kaima"_ She muttered, then she curled up in front of the fireplace T`quel safely placed in her arms.

Just then, they heard the rain start to pour down from the sky, and the piercing noise of the Black Riders as they neared the city.  Frodo shuddered and clenched the ring.

Strider walked over to the window and stared out into the darkness wondering if he had made a mistake, and if it would cost the life of the people in this room. He could feel it. This was only the beginning of something greater.

Please review.


	3. Amon Sûl

Disclaimer: see chapter one. The elven language does not belong to me, and my quotations belong to the "TheGrey Company" and I do not take any credit for it. All spelling/gramma erros….just overlook them.

Chapter III: Amon Sûl

"There you are, you dirty little rotten snake"

She turned around by the sound of the harsh voice ringing through the crowd, she looked at the others wondering if they had heard it, but they continued to walk. She shrugged, thinking that the man was probably not yelling at her, made sure T`quel was still by her side and started to run, trying to catch up with the others.

"Hey you, we've got some unfinished business, you owe me for the bread!"

She continued to walk ignoring the voice until a strong arm reached out and grabbed her by her hair.  She yelped in surprise and pain and felt her eyes fill with tears. "Thought you would get away, ay?" she recognized the voice now and she slowly turned around and saw the shopkeeper from yesterday. He did not look happy. 

"Now either you cough up the money or I'll…"

"…You'll what?"

The shopkeeper relaxed the grip around her hair, for a moment, and she breathed a deep sigh in relief, before the pain returned. "She owns me money, she stole from me, she and that…dog," the shopkeeper pointed at T`quel who was barking angrily. Strider looked at the girl and then to the dirty shopkeeper, sighed and started to roam around in his pocket, there was no need to make a fight out of this.

"Here…that should be enough"

The shopkeeper grasped the money and counted it three times before he let her go. She looked at Strider and opened her mouth to say something, but he lifted his hand, telling her to be quiet.

"Now…If I ever see that little street whore here again I'll…" Strider withdrew his sword and pressed the edge against the shopkeeper's throat. The buzzing in the crowd stopped and people drew away from them.

"If you ever touch her again…" he threatened and pressed the sword against his skin. Sweat prickled down the shopkeeper's forehead and he swallowed and nodded eagerly. Strider removed his sword and pushed the man away before he grabbed her hand and led her away.

The merchant watched them go, the crowd started to mutter slowly, and people slowly returned to their chores.  The merchant let his hand rub the spot where the sword had rested, and he shuddered and then hurryingly dashed towards his shop, thinking it was best to get out of here before the man made truth of his promise.

She followed Strider, her eyes glued to the ground, as he dragged her through the mass of people and towards the stable.

 "_Diola lle" _she whispered. Strider just sighed deeply and sadly, and then he asked.

"_Mani nae lle umien?_"  (What have you been doing?)

Her green eyes turned dark as she turned her head away, unable to meet his gaze. How could she tell him? The mere thought of what haunted her dreams made her feel filthy. 

He saw that she was fighting something and regretted asking. He was used to see the elves full of joy, always singing and glowing, not like this, looking like they were apologizing for the air they used. 

He hated seeing her like this, and wanted to change it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and noticed again, how her body stiffed how she forced her self not to flinch.

"Amin hiraetha, amin merna  lle eska, uma dela"  (I am sorry. I will take you home, do not worry) 

She raised her head and looked at him shocked, he had apologized to her, for what? She opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head and then disappeared into the stable. A few minutes later, he appeared with a chestnut brown pony with blond mane.

"We must leave quickly" he told the hobbits, and then they started walking towards.

            T`quel had taken a liking to Sam, unfortunately for the dog the feeling was not mutual. Each time Sam heard something breath behind him he turned quickly around, expecting a Black Rider, each time the scabby, gray dog sat down, tilted his head and looked at him with his brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Seems like you have a new friend there, Sam" Pippin called merrily as Sam shooed the dog away. "Well…I don`t like him" Sam muttered and watched as T`quel scurried off this owner and then stared at Sam as if he had kicked him.

"Master Frodo, wait up" Sam called and hurried up to Frodo and Strider.

Pippin sighed deeply and heard his stomach growl of hunger, he looked at the sky and saw that it was about time they had their second breakfast. They had left the Prancing Pony in a hurry; he hadn't even had time to digest his food, before Strider dragged them around in the town, buying equipments.

He sat down and opened his backpack and started to slowly take out what he needed, soon Sam could detect the aroma of food and quickly hurried over to Pippin to help him with the preparations. The nameless elfmaiden, stopped and watched them as they prepared the meal. T`quel started eagerly wag his tail and ran over to Sam to beg for some scraps.

Strider had been talking to Frodo when All of a sudden, he noticed that the other hobbits were not following him, and he turned around and saw them seated down on the ground, passing around a lump of bread.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?"

They all looked at him like it was the stupidest question they had ever heard, but Merry quickly understood, and started to pack his things down.

"It`s time for out second breakfast…. we barley had time for our first" Pippin explain and Strider sighed deeply and shook his head. 

"We don`t have time to stop for any meals" he said and continued to walk. Pippin looked at him perplexed and quickly Marry hurried over to him and whispered. " I don`t think knows about second breakfasts, Pipp!"

Pippin gaped and quickly gathered his stuff and hurried after Merry. "What about third breakfast" Merry shook his head and started to walk, Pippin followed him quickly and stuttered 

" What about: lunch, brunch, dinner, tea, afternoon snack, supper, he knows about them right?" he asked worryingly. Merry furrowed his eyebrows and patted Pippin on the shoulder.

"I don`t think he has heard about them either!"

            It seemed like they walked for ages, they only stopped two times, once to fill their bottles and another time because Sam insisted he couldn't go another step without a rest and some food.  Frodo felt his body tire with each new step and he stared up at the sky that the sunset was painting in all its colors. Surely, Strider would set up camp soon.

All the time the elfmaiden from Bree walked far behind them, not saying a word, never complaining, and never asking for anything. A couple of times she stopped, when she got near them, and when she did, she stared down in the ground trying to be as invisible as possible.

"Have you ever met any elves before, Strider?" Frodo asked when he noticed the way the ranger was staring at her. "Yes…" he answered flatly.  Frodo nodded thoughtfully. "Are they all as shy as she? I remember old Bilbo telling me that they were cheerful and merry folks." Strider did not answer; he only gave one of his deep sighs.

"Let us hope that taking her to Rivendell will help" he mumbled.

"Help?"

"The scars she bears goes further down then the bruises we can see on her skin, Frodo. It takes much to break an elf spirit, it takes much darkness" he paused and looked at the darkening sky.

            When night hung over them, they stopped and stared up at a great hill where the remains of a tower roared above them. Strider stopped and took a deep breath, then turned around to see if everybody was still following. Pippin and Merry soon waited behind him, Frodo had been walking straight in his heels all day, then came Sam and Bill the pony breathing hard, muttering something about that Hobbits were not build to do long distance walking. Then finally she came stopping a few meters from them, so not to disturb.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sûl"

" Amon Sûl, the Hill of Wind. This tower was build in the early days of Arnor, the tower and the hills north had been further fortified after the fall of Rhudaour to Angmar, the tower was burned in 1409" Frodo said thoughtfully.

Everybody stared at him and Strider shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know history very well, Mr. Frodo for one who has lived his entire life in the Shire, I am impressed" Frodo shrugged  "Bilbo used to tell me all sorts of things, I must have learned a thing or two during the years"

"We rest there," Strider announced and everybody started the long climb up the hill. 

Only the elfmaiden hesitated before she stopped, her eyes were fixed on the road they had just walked on. She could feel the wind play along with her hair, its harsh teeth nipping at her skin and she shuddered slightly, not only because of the cold. There was an unexplainable presence lurking in the breeze, a presences of evil.

When Strider noticed that she wasn`t following, he ordered the others to wait where they were and hurried down to her. Her eyes were filled with worry and her skin had grown pale, she turned and looked at him, and he could see that her body was shaking even T`quel whimpered slightly.

_"Tula"                        _ (come)__

" _Amin dele"               _(I am worried)__

_"Mankoi?"                 _(Why?)__

"Aminn'sinta"                        (I don`t know) 

She couldn't explain what it was; she just felt that going up there was very, very wrong. Strider smiled warmly and put a hand comforting on her shoulder and said that there was nothing to be worried about.

He was wrong.

Please review.


	4. The Black Rider

Disclaimer: See part one. The story will take a slightly different route then the books/movies.

Chapter IV:  The Black Rider 

They sat under a large shelf of rock, staring at the hills they had just crossed. The dark gray winter clouds hung heavy and silently above them, brining with them promises of rain. Only a few stars were visible on the night sky. In the far distance, they could see the calm smoke from the houses in Bree, and trees dancing in the wind as the night mist crept towards them.

Frodo shifted position, feeling a sharp rock stab his thigh. How strange it was, he thought, a few years ago he listened to Bilbo telling about his own adventures, whishing he could have been part of one. Now here he was on his own adventure, whishing he could be home.

Tquel was resting his head on Sam's knee and right now he did not have the strength to tell the dog to go away. Strider stood for a moment staring out over the horizon and then he felt his own stomach growl. He sat down and opened his bag and took out some food.

I should look around afterwards…. make sure everything is safe he thought while he unpacked his meal.

When the hobbits saw that Strider was eating, it didnt take long before they also started to dig up the food they had purchased in Bree, after all they had several meals to make up for.

Frodo opened his backpack and saw bread and some apples neatly placed, next to a blanket, his water bottle and some ropes.

He took out his apple and could already feel the taste of the sweet fruit meat melt in his mouth, when his eyes suddenly rested on the elfmaid sitting on a rock a couple of meters from them staring out over the horizon. The wind grabbed hold of her hair and lifted it up into the air so that it danced around her head.  He stared at his apple one more time, before he sighed and walked over to her.

"Here!"

His voice startled her and she cringed and turned around and stared at him with her large eyes. "Here" he repeated and handed her the apple. She stared at it for a long time, and then hesitating, she reached out a thin and slender arm and took the fruit he offered still keeping her eyes on him.

"_Diola lle aier, amin harmuva onalle"_

Frodo just nodded then walked over to Strider, who had been watching them.

"Uh…. what did she say?" he asked.

"Thank you, short one, I shall treasure your gift" Strider replied with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh"

            Strider rose and stretched his muscles, then he walked over to a small bag he had been carrying and walked over to the four hobbits, now talking quietly together.

"Here" Strider said and unwrapped the cloth around four small swords he had the foresight to buy in Bree. He handed them each a sword and they looked at them with awe. He could tell they had probably never held a sword in their hands before in their life, much less used one. He wondered for a moment if he should take them back, incase they harmed them self.

"Keep them close, I will take a look around" he muttered and before anybody could ask any questions he started to walk down the hill again.

The uneasy feeling she had been carrying around ever since they stopped in front of the tower started to grow in her stronger as the darkness started to sweep over them. She watched as Strider handed them each a sword, then he looked at her, and walked down the path they had climbed almost an hour ago.

She watched him go and could feel his tension. They way he moved reviled that he was anxious, or feared something. The soothing he had tried to give her was false. She looked up the stone ruins and saw the silent faces of the statues staring down at her. Their penetrating stares made her tremble.

She stared out over the hills and knolls. In the city, the streets were made with mud and cold stones, and just a couple of scarcely trees tried to burry their roots in the hard earth. The wind blowing against her skin, the scent of nature seemed to bring back memories, vision. But they were still just a fuzzy image in the back of her head.

Tquel moved uneasy and raised his head, she meet his dazzling brown eyes and he whimpered slightly, he could feel it to, the shadows that was approaching, and it wasnt the night.

She rose quickly, wondering if she should tell the others she was going to have a look around, but then remembered that they didnt speak her tongue, so she silently crept away.

            She walked up a small and narrow stair that winded its way around the entire tower. When she finally reached the top, the view was even more spectacular then it had been before. The stone pillars rested heavily against each other, and here and there she could see detailed and elegantly carvings. This had once been a great tower and many men had served, and died here.

Visuals stared to dance in her head and soon walls re-appeared, a roof was build over her head and statues and carvings started to grow younger, as the traces age had left them disappeared. She could see the people who had once been here; she could hear their laughter and their battle cries. Then there were flames and screams of terror and death in the night, and then there was nothing more.

As soon as it had happened, it stopped and she was brought back to reality. The night seemed to be colder and she wrapped her cloak tighter around her and started to walk back to the hobbits, the echoes of the battle cries still in her head. She drew a map in the back of her mind and soon she knew the place like the back of her palm. In the few seconds she had witnessed lifetimes of people serving this towers, she had felt their thoughts and secrets.

            When she returned down to the others she noticed to her fear that Sam, Merry and Pippin were sitting around a fire toasting bacon and tomatoes. She was about to tell them to put the fire out, when Frodo suddenly woke.

"What are you doing?" he asked shocked and ran towards the fire.

"Bacon, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked and handed him a frying pan with scraps of bacon in it.

"Are you mad?" Frodo cried and started to jump in the fire trying to kill the flames.

"Ah lovely ash on my tomatoes" Pippin said ironically.

She heard Frodo breath hard in panic, and just then they could hear a terrifying scream pierce the night. They quickly grabbed their swords and were about to run up the stairs when she cried out.

_" Khila amin"_

They stopped and looked at her and then at Frodo waiting for him to make the decisions. "Eh…. sorry I dont understand you, but you better follow us" he said slowly hoping she understood what he was trying to tell.

She shook her head and waved her hands at them motioning for another route. "I think she wants us to follow her" Pippin said and clutched his sword to his chest. Just then, they heard another scream, this time even louder. They were getting closer.

Frodo hesitated and looked at the stairs leading up, and then at the elf in front of them. She was still waving her arms pointing to something among the stones, her eyes were calms and they seemed to pierce right trough him. He did not know what made him do it, but he followed her, it seemed like the only rational thing to do.

She quickly led them round the tower and then pointed to a small cave high up on the wall. It was too small for a human, but it was a perfect hobbit size.

_" Nurta"_                                 (hide)

She said and pointed to them and then to the cave. Frodo hesitated a second time, and then he quickly climbed up closely followed by Sam, Merry and Pippin.  The cave was long and narrow, before it suddenly grew and he could almost stand, his head just touching the roof. The others followed him, and then she lifted Tquel up and the dog hurried over to Sam.

" _Dina,  Uuma dela"_               (be silent, dont worry)

They heard another one of those soul-ripping cries from the Black Riders and Sam whimpered quietly in the cave. She stared at them for a long time, and her peaceful, serene eyes seemed to calm them. Then suddenly she turned her head sharply and started into the horizon, and she then quickly climbed down.

The cave was perfect for a hobbit, but too large for a man, or an elf.

**Part II.**

She saw the Black Riders approach them, the mist had grown thicker and the Riders seemed to float. Their dark cloaks twirled around their feet and their ironclad hands gripped long swords. She sat calm, hidden behind a rock, feeling them coming nearer.  She had taken their equipments and hid them behind some large rocks and she had even managed to mess up the fire. She hoped the Riders would leave if they could not smell anything.

They walked closer and she could hear the high pitched moaning they were making as they continued to march, their swords resting in their hands, ready to strike.  She watched them in fascinated horror and could not escape the small urge she felt to walk up to them. They seemed familiar, and their screaming woke something in her heart. Something from her dreams.

Strider.

She wondered where he was and hoped he was safe, maybe he had seen the Riders and managed to hide.

They were only a few meters from her now, and they turned their heads in each direction, as if they were sniffing the air. Their long, black and ragged clothes swept the ground. Suddenly they turned their heads in her direction and she quickly ducked down behind her rock.

One of them walked towards her and she could hear his dragging step coming closer and closer, the rattling of his iron boots with each step he took. She closed her eyes not daring to open them. He stopped right by the stone she was using as a cover and she curled up, trying to be as invisible as possible.

Time seemed to stand still, and the cold airstreams dancing around her made her body, shake and her teeth rattle. Suddenly the high-pitched sound staggered trough the air once more, and they stared to walk away.

That's when she heard the battle cry.

From out of nowhere Strider appeared a torch in one hand and his sword in another. The Black Riders immediately turned around and raised their swords ready to attack. Strider used his torch as a shield and then suddenly trusted it towards them making the Riders jump back.

One charged at him and, with the dexterity of an elf, he elegantly swung his sword meeting the knife blow by blow. As the Rider struck at him, ready to deliver his deathblow, Strider quickly held the torch near its black clothes and the wraith started to burn. He screamed in pain and started to stumble around.

The Rider staggered towards the edge and she held her breath, she saw him drop his sword before he fell and screaming disappeared in the darkness.

When she looked over the edge, again she saw that Strider was busy battling another Black Rider. His muscles tensed, his eyes fixed on the target as he predicted the attackers move and blocked the swinging sword, the weapons sang in the darkness. Suddenly another Rider attack from behind, Strider gasped and dodged the first blow from both of them, they started to slowly press him towards the edge. He still managed to block their rage; the sound of metal hitting metal rang through the night.

Then he suddenly jumped towards them, dodge-rolled and got behind them, before they managed to turn around, he chopped the arm off one of them, and used his heel to kick the second one in the back, pushing him to over the edge. The one-armed one still lunged at him continuing its high pitched screaming. Now, the last one was walking towards him sword raised.

Quickly Strider jumped backwards and blocked a blow that would have cut his head off, and then he trusted the torch towards the Rider, who had learned something from his friend and doge the blow. Strider tossed the torch and the flames started, to greedy, lick the black cloak.

She could see that he was getting tired now, sweat ran down his forehead and his chest heaved for air. He raised his sword ready to take on the last one, who walked towards him with the utmost calmness. This rider attack with twice the force the other had used and as his sword swung it hissed through the air. Silence ruled and only Striders hard and ragged breath cut through.

The Rider continued to attack him strike by strike, the force growing each time he charged.  Suddenly his blow hit so hard that Strider's sword flew out of his hands. She hid a gasp as she saw him search for anything else to defend him self with. The Rider continued to walk towards him, Strider started to back, and then suddenly the ranger fell.

The Rider raise its sword over its head, she saw Strider's face reflect on the blade as the sword slowly lowered over the ranger, pinned to the ground, unable to move.

She grabbed the sword the first rider had used, and without a word, with no battle cry, no warning charged at the Black Rider. Just as it realized they were not alone, and turned around she lunged the sword into its chest with all her might.

She felt the Rider stiffened and for the first time she saw what was really under those black hoods. A soul, a soul glad to be released from the pain life was giving it. For a moment, she was blended by white light. Then she felt he sword dig into the Rider, she felt almost no resistance. The Rider let out a shrilling howl that made the hobbits in the cave cover their ears.

Then right in front of her, the Rider suddenly vanished and all that was left of him was small prickles of dust that disappeared in the wind.

She stood still, unable to move, still clutching the sword in her hands, she felt blood start to prickle in her palm, and scared by what she had just done she dropped the sword. Her body was shaking and in her mind she recalled the exact moment she had seen what was under the Black Rider's hood.

Then she fell to her knees and felt darkness consume her.

Please review.


	5. Death

For disclaimer please see chapter one.

Chapter V: Death.

"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha . gurth tula khila amin, gurth ta tuluva a' lye" 

The four hobbits in the cave waiter anxiously for something to happen: for the elf or Strider to return or for the Black Riders to find them. Time seemed to stand still, the only sound they heard were from their own deep breaths. Then suddenly everything seemed to happen at once they heard somebody scream and then the sound of metal hitting metal.

Pippin and Merry jumped up and raised their swords, ready to leap out into the night and join the battle, when Frodo grabbed their arms. "What ever is going on, we are safer inn here," he said sternly.

"We can't think about our own safety when the others are in danger" cried Pippin, feeling braver then he was. "Of course not, but Pippin have you ever used a sword, have you ever used it to kill something?" Frodo asked, Pippin opened his mouth to answer when he remembered that he had never raised his sword to anything or anybody before, he did not even like to watch when the others chopped heads off chickens.

"Maybe Mr. Frodo is right" said Merry thoughtfully and lowered his sword. "We may only cause the others danger when they must spend their focus protecting us"

So, they waited in the darkness and they could still hearing the intense shrills from the Black Riders, and then suddenly it stopped.

"Do you think it is safe?" Sam asked when the silence grew too intense. Frodo took a step towards the exit and looked out, he could see nothing but the darkness, the clouds were even hiding the stars.

"I shall take a look," Frodo said and started to climb down, when Sam stopped him. "I think it is best if I go first Mr. Frodo" he said, and before Frodo could stop him, Sam climbed out. They waited worryingly for Sam to appear, then after a few moments, his head popped up in the opening.

"They are gone," he said simply and then disappeared again, the three hobbits looked at each other waiting for somebody to make the first move, then slowly Pippin climbed out followed by Frodo and last Merry, carrying Tquel in his arms.

            He rose slowly and filled his lungs with air, letting the events from the last couple of minutes play through his mind. He could see the hooded figure loom over him, sword ready to strike. She had saved his life. He watched her, sitting on the ground near the sword her legs drawn up under her check, her arms wrapped tightly around them, not moving.

He walked over to her and reached out a hand to touch her, she whimpered in fear and then crawled over to the large stonewall where she curled together and stared at him with large terrorized eyes. He was about to walk towards her again, when another thought suddenly entered his mind.

The hobbits.

Quickly he dashed around the corner fearing the worst, when to his delight he saw the four hobbits safely on the ground dusting some dirt of their jackets.

"Strider" Frodo called brightly, delighted, to see the ranger in one piece.

"Where have you been?"  Strider asked. When he heard the loud cries he had feared the worst and the shock of what had really happened still played freshly in his mind.

"Up there!" Pippin said and pointed to an opening high on the wall that was almost invisible to the untrained eye. It was probably an old cave were they hid emergency equipments.

"How did you find that cave?" Strider asked puzzled, he had rested here several times but had never spotted the opening before.  "The elf…she took us here…. where is she, is she alright?" Pippin asked.

Strider nodded and the hobbits breathed a deep sigh in relief. "What happened?" Merry asked as he dropped Tquel to the ground.

"We will talk about that later, right now we need to get as far away from this place as quickly as possible, there is no telling when they will return, but they will be stronger" Strider answered.

            She could see and feel nothing but pain and a deep and throbbing darkness that seemed to strangle her with its cold and harsh hands as it twirled around her body. She could feel the exact moment the sword entered the body of the Black Rider, how the body jolted before it relaxed and withered away. She could see the death in the Rider's face and she could hear its soul cry in anguish as the centuries of pain left it and entered her.

The pain was unbearable, stronger then she had ever felt before. Even the worst beating could not compare to the spasms that ripped through her body as she struggled to breath. Then the darkness around her took form as a ghostly shade, and suddenly entered her body.  A voice began to whisper in her ear, and soon she could hear nothing except chanting telling her to come to Him. The darkness inside her stirred and her body started to move.

It was like watching something happen from far away, as from under the water, and she could not stop it. She tried to scream but her voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. She saw her self, walking towards the edge, the wind was starting to play with her hair and it lifted the shaggy cloak, she always bore, tore it off her body and tossed it out over the rim. She walked closer to the edge and her body started sway slightly as rocks fell under her foot._ " Amin…Mori… Gurth"_

The voice continued to whisper in her ear, more urgently now telling her to surrender to the darkness. She took another step and felt nothing under her foot; somebody grabbed her arm and dragged back.

It was like being ripped out from a nightmare and she gasped in shock and surprise.

_"Mani ume lle umien?" _ (What are you doing?) She heard a voice cry and she feel her knees buckle under her as she supported her self against the man holding her.

" _Ndengina amin….. Tua amin…..amin….Mori….. Gurth_ "

(Kill me…. Help me…I… dark…. death)

Her body started to twitch violently and Strider looked at the hobbits helpless.

"What…what is wrong?" Pippin asked hoarsely as he heard Tquel whimper softly. They stood paralyzed watching the elf frighthfully jerk in the ranger's arms.

"I…I dont know…let us get away from here…. grab our stuff" Strider said and lifted her fragile body up in his arms, she immediately started to struggle against his grip, but he was stronger and soon he had her firmly fixed against his chest.

            They ran. They didnt stop or turn around because they knew the Black Riders were behind them, because they knew each stop could cost them their life. The trees reached out their lean arms and grasped for the people running through the forest in the darkness of the night.

The only thing they heard was the elf's mantra as she repeated the words over and over again her voice turning into a croaking rasping until it was only a whisper.

"_ Ndengina amin….. Tua amin.. Ndengina amin….. Tua amin"_

Only when the sun rose dared the ranger stop and then they were all breathing heavily, gasping for air.  Merry and Pippin dropped to the cold and hard ground wiping sweat of their foreheads and clutching their chests were their hearts drummed against their torsos.

Frodo leaned against a large rock and watched as Strider gingerly put the elf down on the ground, then covered her with his own cloak. Sam, who had suddenly taken the role as a dog watcher, saw how Tquel looked at his master with his large brown eyes, then he walked away his tail between his legs, whimpering slightly.

"What…. what is wrong?" Pippin repeated and stared at the elf that lay motionless on the ground, the mantra had stopped and now she looked more dead then alive, her eyes stared blankly at nothing and the only thing showing she was still breathing, was the rise and fall of her chest.

Strider didnt know what to do, he had never experienced anything like this. He scanned through his memory trying to find anything that could explain what had happened. But he came up empty. He walked over and placed a hand on her forehead, then quickly dragged it back as he felt the heat from her body burn his palm.

"She has…. a fever" he said slowly, as if he was trying to convince him self.

"Is she sick?" Pippin said and took a steep in her direction. Strider shook his head.

"But…. you said she has a fever" Merry asked questionably and then suddenly Frodo remembered something Bilbo had told him a long time ago.

"Elves can't get sick."

He grabbed her hands, but quickly let go. The hands had turned black and looked like dead and burned flesh. The dark spots seemed to pulsate. He checked her neck, opened the top buttons on her dress and saw the dark spots on her neckline and down towards her breasts. He swallowed and quickly covered her skin. He felt nauseating just looking at the dark throbbing flesh.

He started to pace back and forth his arms on his back and his eyebrow furrowed deep in thoughts. What was happening, did it have anything to do with what happened at Amon Sûl? He had never before seen anything like it.

"We need to get her to Rivendell…. hopefully the magic of the elves can help her" Strider said and lifted her up again, they had no time to lose.

"But…. but we are six days from Rivendell…will she make it?" Sam stuttered as he quickly gathered his things again. Strider stopped and turned back to the hobbits and then stared at them, " I pray that we will" he said slowly and then looked down at the elf in his arms, she had once again started to mutter.

_"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha . gurth tula khila amin, gurth ta tuluva a' lye"_

(I will follow you to death, death follows me, and death will follow us)

Please review


	6. The Last Homely House

Disclaimer: see any other part. For those who don't know it,  Teleperion ( The White Tree) and Laurelon ( The Golden Tree of Valinor) were the trees that brought light to the Land of the Valar in ancient times. They were destroyed by Melkor (the first dark Lord, more common called Morgoth) and Ungoliant. Their last flowers were made into the sun and the moon.

**Chapter VI: The Last Homely House.**

" Amin nowe ron n'kelaya e' cormamin" 

The sight of The Last Homely House was always a sight of joy for tired eyes. For the travelers who had been walking quickly for more then six days, it was like reaching land after swimming across a sea.

Strider led them down a hill and when they reached the gorge, they could see the House of Elrond captured on a cliff at the root of a tall mountain that disappeared in the clouds. "That is the River Bruinen" Strider said and pointed at a mighty river that twisted its way around the house, surrounding it with waterfalls.

"We should keep on the Main Path" Strider continued "we must reach Lord Elronds House before nightfall " he shifted the weight of the elf in his arms and placed her head lay gingerly on his shoulder.  Frodo and Sam cast a nervous glance at her and, then they stared up at the house once more before they stared the walk down.

They had not walked far before the elve's eyes suddenly open and she moved uneasy in Striders arms. The she opened her voice and spoke in barley audible voice, which was soar from the muttering and sounded like a dry rasp.

"Mani marte?"                                      (What happened?)

"Lle tyava quel? "                                     (Do you feel well?)

" Amin nowe ron n'kelaya e' cormamin"             (I thought they would never leave my heart)

"Ya?"                                                              (Who?)

Her eyes stared vacantly at him, she did not answer, soon her eyes closed again, and she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Has she woken? Is she alright?" Frodo asked when he saw that Strider had stopped walking.

"I do not know Mr. Frodo, let us haste," he answered quickly.

They had walked for a few hours when Sam, although he had been silent for most of the journey, asked if they could not rest for just a few minutes. Strider looked at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to smear the sky reddish and then looked up the road to the House. It would be dark before they reached their goal.

"Let us rest then, but not for long" he muttered and gently lowered his valuable package.

They all removed their backpacks from their back and content sighs of relief filled the forest as the hobbits sat down for the most welcomed rest.

Strider stretched his soar muscles and rubbed his forehead before he too sat down letting the ache in his feet slowly leave his body.

"I wonder if there are any elves here!" Pippin said thoughtfully as he roamed around in his bag for an apple.  

" I should think so, this is Rivendell" Merry answered and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…I wonder what they are like, do you think they are as ghastly as Mr. Billing said?"

"Who is Mr. Billing?" Sam asked questionably.

"A man from the Prancing Pony, he said he had meet the elves loads of time, told me they were man-eating monsters" Pippin said dramatically and Strider snorted.

"Maybe not man…. but we do fancy a bit of hobbits now and then"

Everybody leaped to their feet as three elves emerge, from the bushes with their bows armed. Merry, Sam and Pippin quickly huddled together and dragged out their swords and raised them in defense.

Strider rose calmly and walked over to the elves, which he reorganized.

" _Naa rashwe?"_                                (Is there trouble?)

The elves shook their heads and lowered their guards. "They were starting to get worried and sent somebody out to search for you" one of them said and then eyed each of them, his eyes finally resting on the elfmaid resting on the ground.

"They told us to look for one man and four hobbits, but did not mentioned an elfmaid, where did she come from?" Frodo rose from the stone and walked over to her, not knowing why but he felt like he needed to protect her, she seemed so vulnerable, when she lay on the ground.

"A long story, we need to get to Lord Elrond… I do not know what is wrong…she has been unconscious for almost six days" Strider said and one of the elves walked over to her and placed a hand on her for head, he to quickly drew it back.

"Her skin is on fire Master Glorfindel"

Glorfindel walked over and placed his hand on the woman's head, he felt the heat from her skin burn his hands and he removed them.  Her head rolled to the side and she opened her eyes and stared wearyingly at the elves gazing down on her.

"_ Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha … gurth tula khila amin, gurth ta tuluva a' lye"_

"She does not understand the common tongue, this is what she has been muttering for the last six days" Strider said. "I do not recognize her from our house, can she been from Mirkwood or Lothlòrien?" Glorfindel asked.

"I do not know we found her in….." Strider was cut short as they heard a scream pierce the night.

"Ndengina amin….. Tua amin…..amin….Mori….. Gurth" 

"The Ringwraiths…" Frodo shuddered and Strider put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Mr. Frodo the magic of the elves will keep them away…. they can't cross the river Bruinen which Lord Elrond has under his control"

Frodo and the others breathed a sigh of relief as they, for the first time since they started the journey, felt truly safe.

"Let us hurry to Lord Elrond" Glorfindel said. The hobbits eagerly gathered their backpacks and Strider walked towards the elfmaid, when Glorfindel stopped him.

"I shall carry her, let us haste"

 The black spots on her skin puzzled and feared the elves. The elfmaid seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep and they watched as the black spots started to fade away and left the skin pale and soft.  She had been unconscious for a few days, but when one of the elves  had walked in to check on her, she had awoken with an alarming scream.

Lord Elrond had gotten his first rest in many weeks when the scream awoke him. He staggered out in the hallway half drunken in sleep, down the corridor curious heads popped up as they all turned towards the sounds. Suddenly a door opened an elf, which looked like he had just found a goblin in his bed, hurried out muttering curses under his breath.

"What is going on, what is all the screaming about?" Elrond asked and grabbed the elves arm.

"Its the elfmaid we brought in, my lord," he added.

"What do you mean?" He asked, fully awake now already on his way towards the door, but the elf stopped him.

" I do not think you should enter, Gildur has his hands full trying to calm her down." Elrond was about to open his mouth to ask something, when suddenly there was a loud crash, then silence.

Just then, the door slid open and Gildur walked out carrying some cloths in his hands. He closed the door, and leaned heavily on it.

"What is going on?" Elrond asked.

"I was going to tend to her wounds when she suddenly awoke and started to trash about "Gildur said and handed the bandages to the elf who had been talking to the Lord of Rivendell, and he hurried off.

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked.

"She started to kick and scream. Suddenly one of the vases broke and she turned silent."

Elrond opened the door slowly and glanced around in the room. The bed sheets were on a tangled heap on the floor and a blue vase, a gift from Lothlórien was broken and shards of glass lay all over the floor.  In the corner, he just managed to see the elfmaid, huddled   together, hiding behind her face in her hair, her arms around her knees. He opened the door a little more, when suddenly he heard something growl and he looked down at a dog.

"I was going to warn you about that" Gildur said as Elrond quiet the dog. T'quel hurried across the room to its master. He lay down by the elf's feet and stared at them with his calm brown eyes. Elrond took a steep inside and he heard the sound of glass crumble under his foot.

When she heard his footstep, she looked up and her hands rose up to cover her face as if to shade it. For a minute her eyes meet his and she stared at him with a most intense and serene look. Elrond felt his pulse quicken as he stared at the one green and one blue eyes in the pale elven face. It felt as if he was staring back thousands of years in time. As if he was looking at a ghost.

"So…" Gildur asked, but the Lord of Rivendell did not answer, just started to quickly walk down the corridor toward the library.

"Send for Gandalf…tell me to meet me in the library!" Elrond ordered.

"What about her?" Gildur asked and pointed to her room.

"If I am right…I am afraid there is little we can do to help her" Elrond muttered, and then thoughtfully he added to him self. "…Thought they were all killed when Teleperion and Laurelin were destroyed by Melkor"

"What do you mean?"

"She may be much more then an elf…" The Lord Elrond answered and the quickly hurried down the corridor. This was no concidence.

Please review.


	7. The Spirit Weaver

Disclaimer: See part one. A/N Sadly I am no Middle-earth history expert; if some of the following events I have mentioned is wrong, please tell me so, so that I can correct them. Please note that all conversation in elvish, will now be marked with "-  -".

Chapter VI: The Weaver of Spirits 

Few had seen the Lord of Rivendell pace, but lately it seemed like it was the only thing he did. When he heard that the One Ring had been found, he had immediately started the march of worry and had not relaxed until Frodo was safely in Rivendell.

Now he had started to pace again and when Gandalf saw the half-elf walk back and forth between two bookshelves in the library, he feared the worst.  He walked carefully in the room so not to disturb Elrond; maybe he could find some clue to what was causing him to be worried. But he should have known that you could never sneak up on an elf.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Elrond said without even acknowledge Gandalfs presences.

"I was asleep, something one normally do at this hour," he answered grumpily and Elrond stopped walking.

"I fear…. I know what she is" the half-elf said and took a deep breath. Gandalf started to roam around for his pipe while he arced an eyebrow at Elrond, urging him to continue.

"Who? The elfmaid that was brought in with the others?"

Elrond nodded and then walked over to one of the bookshelves and searched around for one particular book. He tiptoed and grabbed a book from the top shelves and carefully lifted it down. It was an old book with a red leather cover. Elrond blew some dust off it, and a sky of powder drifted towards the floor.  He opened the book and, with an utmost care, started to lift the pages that had turned yellow with the hand of time.

"This is the journal of Lord Laivindur son of Lord Isimal. This book was found in the Great Library and given to me sometime in the beginning of the Third Age, by a man who thought that an elven diary belonged here

"_Yenerasira        1600  Second Age_

_Today Ithil'quessir passed away._

_ Before she died, she approached me in confidence and told me, the tale I would whished I had never heard, but it weighed heavily on her spirit and she asked for forgiveness something I did not have the heart to deny her._

_            In the months of the blossoms she was traveling to Lothlòrien when her company was surprised by orcs.  They threatened to kill her protectors if she did not follow them to Mordor. __"_

Elrond paused and waited to see any kind of reaction from Gandalf. The old Maia had stopped searching for his pipeweed and was now his pipe was dangling between two of his fingers, while he leaned heavily on his staff.  Elrond cleared his throat and continued.

"_She did not tell me much about what happened in Mordor. A man approached her and told her that she had to bind his Spirit unto the Ring, so that his spirit could never die._

_            -I took a part of him and carried it with me; one part that I gave to my newborn child, making sure it would be forever protected by the evils of the Dark Lord. "___

Elrond stopped reading again and carefully closed the book and stared blankly at Gandalf as he quoted the last lines.

"And then she died, leaving the last Spirit Weaver with me, leaving me with a child that was bond to the Dark Lord Sauron. 

The Ring and the child are connected and they must both perish together, but one cannot perish without the other. The child can not touch the Ring for should so happen, it will be drawn to its darkness and release a menace so terrible that it will destroy the world.  The child is protected from all the evils of humanity and can never be harmed, never killed. The sacrifice of the child's life and the destruction of the Ring must be made willingly by different parts.

 He ends the story here," Elrond said.

It was a long and heavy silence that hung over the library as Elrond carefully placed the old book back and resumed his pacing.

" I first read the journal when I received the book. The book it self holds little of interest beside this entry…it is also the last entry"

"I have heard of this Lord Laivindur, a long time ago, but never meet him." Gandalf mused.

"He disappeared sometime after the Last Alliance. King Celeborn of Lothlòrien, should know more about him," Elrond said.

"I shall ask him next we meet"

"Tell me-" said Gandalf carefully suddenly sounding very tired. "-What is a Spirit Weaver…tell me again"

"Valar is the name given to the fourteen powerful spirits who took physical form and entered Arda after its creation to give order to the world and defeat the evils of Melkor.  Vairë was the Vala called the "Weaver" Ainur spirit of Timless Halls that entered the world and became one of the Valar. Vairë is the wife of Mandos the Doomsman. She is the weaver of fate."

Elrond paused and sighed deeply, he closed his eyes briefly and then started to tell again.

" Vairë gave seven of the elves the Gift, the skill to weave a spirit.  A Spirit Weaver can see a spirit and weave it, giving it life even after it has passed to the other side, curing it of darkness, or kill it. When the Dark Lord heard of these he immediately sent out orders to hunt down and kill the Spirit Weavers. Many elves were slaughter or captured, among the fallen fell all of the seven Spirit Weavers, except one, who fled.

            Few knew that Ithil'quessir was one of the Weavers, even fewer knew she gave birth.

…. there is no record of what happened to the child. Some say the Dark Lord Sauron killed it in an attempt to free his spirit from its prison; others claim it passed over the sea. As history does, history turned to legend, then to nothing more then a fairytale.. "

Elrond stopped. His throat felt dry from all the talking, and he swallowed deeply and waited for Gandalf to say anything. The wizard was silent for a long time then finally he said, what Elrond had been thinking since he first saw the elf.

"You think…. that the elf Glorfindel brought in is the last Sprit Weaver…. why?"

"Her eyes…Ithil was the only elf with green eyes, it says that all of the Seven Spirit Weavers had green eyes." Elrond said and Gandalf was silent again, thinking.

"She has green eyes?"

"One green and one blue…. and that would be correct if she is only half a Spirit Weaver."

"That would explain what happened by the watchtower…if she killed one of the Black Riders…"

"She probably touched its spirit… a dark spirit…." Gandalf finished and Elrond nodded.

"Where has she been all these years?"

"She must live the cycle of the Ring. It was lost and discovered just as she, it may be no coincidence that Aragorn found her in Bree."

" Do you think she knows what she is…that she knows how to use her powers?" Elrond said and stared at Gandalf hoping he could answer some of the many questions that roamed through his head.

"I do not know…. the only way we will ever find out is to ask her" Gandalf said calmly and then lit his pipe feeling the need to make some smoke rings to calm his nerves.

"What shall we do?" Elrond asked finally and watched as Gandalf filled his lounges and then sent a single yellow smoke ring to the roof where it disappeared.

" We have no hope of truly destroying the Dark Lord if what you have told me is true. The sacrifice has to be made willingly it says….I fear we have no other choice then to send her on the same journey. But what to do about the Ring?"

" I have already called a Council…. Have we shall have a meeting soon. This is not something one of us has the power to decide" Elrond said. Gandalf yawned and started to walk towards the door.

"What about this Spirit Weaver? Shall we tell them about her?"

"No." Elrond said flatly and Gandalf nodded understandingly.

" I am glad you told me about this Lord Elrond…. you have given me much to think about" he said and then muttered quietly for him self, "much to think of indeed….If she and the Ring are connected…."

Elrond watched him leave and then resumed his march of worry and sighed deeply while he murmured to him self.

"…but if she is bond to the Dark Lord….he can not truly be defeated without she killing herself."

            There was a quiet knock on the door, she rose from the bed and crossed the room towards the door. She stopped a few inches from the doorknob not sure if she was going to open it. She hesitated a long time and finally the door opened of itself and a plumy elf walked inn carrying fresh sheets and a green dress in her arms.

The elf strolled over to the window and withdrew the curtains. She immediately shed her eyes from the sharp sunlight and walked over to one of the corners trying to be as out of the way as possible.

The maid handed her a new green dress and she reached out a hand to take. The maid's eyes suddenly rested on a single golden ring around one of the elf's finger. On the ring were detailed carved leaves and in the middle a single diamond. It was not the beauty of the ring that made her crease her eyebrows in thought…. but the finger it was resting on.

The maid waited until she had changed, then smiling quickly left the room.

"Elonia" She was ripped out of her thoughts as she saw Lord Elrond coming walking down the corridor.

"Yes my Lord " she said and bowed. Elrond stopped outside the door to the room; Elonia had just left, look at it and then to the maid.

"How is she doing…is she well?" he asked carefully.

"She is resting my Lord"

"Good…. has she said anything…her name or something else?"

"No my Lord"

"Nothing then…nothing that can tell us who she is?"

"Well…My Lord there is something?"

"What is it?"

"The ring, my Lord…. she carries a wedding ring"

"She is wed?"

Please review, I need to know if this story is worth continuing

_Since it is unknown ( at least by me, if anybody knows please mail me) when the one Ring was forge I randomly picked this date. It is know that the rings were forged between 1500 and 1600 the Second Age._


	8. Stranger from the Past

Disclaimer:  See chapter one. Thx for all the reviews, keep them coming. I heard a little bird tell me somebody was waiting for the mushy stuff…here it comes, or at least starts.

Chapter VIII: Strangers from the Past. 

Strider explained to them that she spoke very little, hardly anything at all.

First she had sat on the chair, clutching the arm rests, now it seemed like she had sunken into some deep trance and she stared down in the floor, looking more dead then alive.

"-Dont worry, I only whish to ask some questions-" Elrond said and sat down in a chair a couple of foot from her. He felt that his legs had an urge for pacing, but suppressed it, thinking it, would only feed to her anxiety.

"-What is your name?-"

She did not answer.

"- Do you not remember your name? -"

She remained silent and Elrond hid a deep sigh. If this really was the daughter of the Spirit Weaver from the diary…. then she was about a 1000 years young then him, that meant she had a past, and somebody must have known her, she couldn't have been in Bree for over a thousand years and not been noticed before now.

"-The people in the city what did they call you-?"

"-What about your past…. do you remember anything before you came to Bree, when did you first come to Bree?-

She turned her head towards the window and stared at the blue sky and the birds that flew hurryingly by.  A cold October breeze flew in the window and nipped at the edge of her dress.

She closed her eyes and blurry green images flickered in her memory, then black figures entered and she could hear echoes of screams, roars of angers the sound of metal hitting metal. Was this her memory or was she reliving the events at the Watchtower. 

Then the images changed to a blue sky and she felt empty.

"-There was a fight-" She said suddenly and lowered her gaze to the floor again and her fingers started to fumble with her ring.

"-A fight ? Between two people…. or a war?-" Elrond asked. She looked out the window again, a shadow flickered across her face as her knuckles around the arm rest whitened. She did not say anything and for a long time they only sound they heard was from the birds that still struggled to sing summer back.

"-Your ring then…. where did you get that-?" She looked down at the ring in her hand and let a thin finger stroke the golden leaves that twirled around it. Elrond watched her every move and the more he thought about what Elonia had said, about the wedding ring, the more it seemed true.

"- I do not remember…. -" she said in a voice that was on the verge of breaking.

"-Do you know why you fell ill…. after you killed the Black Rider-?" Elrond asked when he sensed that there was another topic she either tried to avoid or didnt remember.

She closed her eyes again and remembered how the darkness had captured her and the voice start to whisper in her ear. She had memories of things like this happening before, but never so intense as by the Watchtower.

"-There was a voice…. And darkness…-" she was quiet again and the dark shadow that had flickered across her face, when he mentioned the war, turned to her eyes. Elrond wondered if he should tell her what she was, and what she had to do, but somehow it just didn't seem right.

"- Do you know what a Spirit Weaver is?-" Elrond asked and waited to see if there was any kind of reaction in her features that could reveal something…something they could work on. She did not move, the darkness still lingered in her eyes and she turned away.  Elrond was about to ask another question when there was a knock on the door.

She seemed to snap out of the trance she had fallen into and she straightened up and looked nervously towards the door. Elrond sighed deeply, he had told them not to disturb him if it was not of great importance. Elonia walked over and opened the door.

"Sorry my Lord…. but they have arrived"

It was no question who they were and slowly he rose, looked one last time at the elf in the chair and then at Elonia and slowly nodded his head. He would have to talk to her later, maybe check in some of the books, maybe there was something there that could help restore her memory.  Right now there were other urgent matters to deal with, what to do with the One Ring. The One Ring her mother had bound Saurons spirit.

            Rivendell was all he had imagined it to be and so much more. As his uncle had said _"The Last Homely House was a big house…always a bit more to discover."_

He strolled down a stone stair and made a mental image in his head of all the detailed carvings of flowers and plants snooping their way up large stone pillars and wooden carvings of animals on the walls.  Sam was walking next to him still awing and owing over everything he saw.

Suddenly there was a racked off noise and the unmistakable bang followed by hurryingly footsteps and screaming that, although in elvish, told them that whoever screamed was angry. Then, running out from one of the many doors, covered in white flour, clutching some cookies in their hands, were Merry and Pippin. Running after them was a tall and slim elf carrying a large frying pan.

"Hide us Mr. Frodo" Pippin called when he saw Sam and Frodo, and before either of them could scold them for being up to their tricks and pranks (again) they hid behind a stone bench.

"Uh…. sorry Mr. Frodo…. but did you see two other hobbits that was with your company?" the elf asked and lowered her frying pan. Sam was about to tell the elf where Merry and Pippin were hiding, when Frodo pointed down the stairs and said.

"They ran that way"

When they were sure the elf had disappeared Merry and Pippin crept out from their hiding place and dusted the whit cover off them, sneezing.  "What on earth are you doing?" Sam asked when the two mischievous hobbits grinned at him.

"Getting some snacks for out afternoon tea" they said brightly and showed them the cakes and cookies they had nicked. Frodo was about to give them a lecture in manners, when Pippin suddenly gasped in fear and staggered backwards. In the next moment Tquel came running down the corridor and jumped on him, eagerly licking his face.

And then after the dog came the elfmaid, but they had trouble recognizing her.

Her shaggy, colorless, clothing was replaced by a green water colored dress that looked like it was poured on her. The dress slightly swept the floor and they could see it sparkle in the sun, the color matched her eyes perfectly. Gone was the darkness that had lingered in them the days they ran through the forest.

It was not her beautiful dress that made the hobbits stare at her, her face, still covered by small bruises and scars, seemed to glow. She seemed to be only thing truly alive, but at the same time she seemed so vague that if disturbed she would disappear.

She stopped when she saw them and bit her lower lip, Frodo did not know if it was from containing her laugher, because she was afraid, or out of habit.

"Tquel" she said, her voice still as calm and low as it had always been. The dog stopped licking the flour from Pippin's face, grabbed one of the cookies from Merry and then hurried over to its master. She started to walk away, and Tquel looked one last time at the hobbits as if to say. Yes I know she is breathtaking and then, wagging his tail he followed her.

They followed her with their eyes as she left. When she reached a small patio she stopped and stretched her hand out into the air, as if on commando a small bird landed on her finger and she gently stroked its feather. Then she turned her head in their direction and looked at them once more.

"Is that the same elf who saved our life…. if this is what living in Rivendell do to you…. then I might never leave" Merry said.

"Neither I" said Pippin.

Suddenly they heard the sound of happy laughter, the unmistakable voice of friends reunited after a long time.  They looked over the railing and saw that two riders jumped down from brown horses and were greeted by the elves. One of them was a man with half long reddish- brown hair. He dismounted his horse and suddenly looked straight at them, and then towards the elf and dog, his eyes lingered there for a long time.

            Boromir handed the reins to one of the elves that arrived, never taking his eyes off the elf that was standing above him, holding a bird in her hand.  He knew that elves were extraordinary and held a un-earthlike, magical beauty, but he had never seen anybody that held the grace she did.

He snapped back into reality as he felt somebody, nudge his shoulder as they rushed past him to greet the elf, he had meet on his way to Rivendell. "Your majesty it is good to have you back…. how is your father?"

"My father is well, my Lord…. and how is everything here, well I hope" Legolas asked and removed his luggage from his horse and handed it to one of the maids. Elrond nodded and told them that everything was as well as the expected by the situation.

"Tell me Lord of Rivendell…. who is she?" Boromir nodded his head in direction of the alcove above.  Elrond furrowed his eyebrows…. he had a hard time recognizing her, until he saw the dog beside her. When he saw her, he became certain that she was indeed a Spirit Weaver. There was a glow around her, a glow of all things beautiful and kind in this world, he felt as if he could hear the Ainulindalë. He felt an instinctive attractiveness to her that could not explain.  Suddenly a terrifying feeling ebbed through him, that her death would be the killing of a star on earth.

"If she knew Boromir I am sure she would tell us" Elrond answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You mean she dont know who she is…. what is her name?" The son of Gondor nagged, not managing to take his eyes of her. Now, Legolas became interested in the conversation between the human and the Lord of Rivendell and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The nameless elf…." Boromir said nodded his head in her direction.

Legolas slowly, casually, lifted his gaze-

-and felt all the blood drain from his face. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was just holding his long bow and could lean his body on it, he was sure his knees would have given inn to the weight of his body.  He felt warm and cold at once and Elrond and Boromirs voice seemed to come from far away. He wanted to scream to run up to her but didnt, because he had to bee dreaming, it had to be an illusion.

Suddenly she turned her gaze straight at them, and it seemed like their eyes connected. Her eyes the colors of the forest and the sea, he had stared into them many times, and never again had he believed that he would see them.  He had tell his mind that it was an illusion, because the same elf who had those eyes, looked at him with the kind of warmth that seemed to fill his entire body, had taken her last breath in his arms a long time ago.

Please review.


	9. Fellowship of the Ring

Disclaimer:  See chapter one.. I know that Frodo arrived in Rivendell on October 24th an the Fellowship didnt leave before 25th December, and it would take a couple of months for Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and the others to arrive, but I have no idea how to fill out that blank time, and either way this is a fiction.

Chapter IX: The Fellowship of the Ring 

When their eyes connected the world, as he knew it stopped running. There was a hundredth thoughts racing through his head, thousands of things he wanted to do or say. He wanted to scream her name, he wanted to run up to her and touch her, but he did neither. He was afraid that if he spoke her name she would disappear, that if he ran up to her she would turn out to be a dream.

Instead, he followed Lord Elrond, Boromir and the other represents of their region, through the doors and inside. At least that was what his body did, his mind and still outside staring at her.

"So this…. Ranger found her in Bree?" Boromir asked and Lord Elrond nodded wondering why he asked so many questions. They continued to walk down the corridor; now and then Elrond turned his head to see if Legolas was still following.

"So…. what will happen to her, do you not have any kind of magic to help her?" Boromir continued and Lord Elrond said that it was not that simple, even if they returned her memory to her, she would still be trapped in the past.

Suddenly Legolas tripped in something and he had to grab hold of the wall to support. "Hey watch where you are going!" Pippin said annoyed as he hurried past the elf, if he had known he had just yelled to an elf prince, his ears would have been just as red as the tomato's he cocked at Amon Sûl.

Boromir chuckled and muttered something about the elves dexterity not being like it used to. Legolas managed to gather his thoughts again, followed the small man with his gaze, and then turned to Lord Elrond.

"Was that Mr. Frodo?"  Lord Elrond shook his head. "That would be Peregrin Took, and I wonder what he and Meriadoc Brandybuck have done this time…. seems like the maids have done nothing but chase those mischievous hobbits all over the place" Elrond chuckled as also Merry suddenly hurried past them.

"Now…. you must be weary and hungry…. eat and rest…. tomorrow will be a hard day" Lord Elrond said as he lead the party into a large room where a table was decked for a royal dinner.

"Has the dwarves arrived?" Boromir asked as people started to gather around the table. Lord Elrond shook his head and took a seat as well. Then the entire assembly stared at Legolas who had a spaced look on his face and was still standing, finally Lord Elrond said.

"Legolas…. you may sit down as well"

            All he could think about was she his mind brought forth haunting visions that seemed to devour him completely. Had the woman he had seen today really been her or was it just someone who looked like her? Was there some force tormenting her by making a mockery of her memory. Or had she already been reincarnated in the halls of Manods? He could feel his heart stir at that very thought.  Could somebody have heard his soul's anguishing crying for her return and had fulfilled his wish?

_"What are you thinking about?" _

_"About…fate_

_"Ah yes…the strange thing called destiny do you believe in it?"_

_"I have little other choice." _

He swung his legs over the bedside and sat for a moment still, feeling like a glass sculpture. He reached his hand up and gently let his fingers play with the ring that rested on a chain around his neck. She had talked so often about faith, he had never understood why the future scared her.

"If you can't promise me that if I walk to my doom you won't follow me, I will walk out now and it will be as we have never met!"

The oath she had made him swear, that if something happened to her, he would not save her, that if she disappeared he would not search, that if she left, he would not follow.

He walked over to the window and stared out on the stars, if…. if it really was her, what was she doing here? How had she ended up in Rivendell? What had happened? Why did she not recognize him? All these questions and a countless more danced around in his mind as he felt the cool October wind wash over him.

 He doubted that anybody knew that his mind was another place and in another time. He could hear Lord Elrond talk, but his words turned to foggy murmur he could not understand. He watched as Frodo went over to a small stone table and carefully place a small gold ring on it. There were whispers and mutters around the Council, and then he saw that Boromir rose and stared to talk with much eager in his voice, but for the Legolas could not concentrate.

His emotions had gotten even worse when he saw her again this morning.. He had watched her walk with her head bent staring into the ground, and each second he saw her, the more certain he grew, that it really she. His heart and mind was battling with the idea of running up to her and pull her into his arms again. He had not managed to summon up the courage to face her, knowing that her rejection would be too painful.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and he jumped in his chair as metal shattered around on the floor. "This ring cannot be destroy by any craft here Gimli son of Glion"  Lord Elrond said calmly and the dwarf snorted and stared at Gafundel, who sat next to Legolas.

They were arguing now, loudly, everybody had rose and were yelling at each other. Not wanting to show the other he was not paying attention while they talked about the destruction of the one thing that was the root to evil, he to rose.

"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in a hands of an elf!" Gimli bellowed, and Boromir continued to talk about using the ring against the enemy. Gandalf tried desperately to calm everybody down, but it was not working. Lord Elrond had sunken back in his chair, rubbing his forehead and sighing.

Before the Council, he had seen her again, this time with one of the elfmaids. He had followed them in hopes of hearing her speak, but she had not opened her mouth. As they rounded a corner she had turned her head once and stared at him. Her eyes had been blank as if she was looking at something far away. There was no sign of recollection in her eyes and the pain had almost overthrown him.

"I'll take it……I ll take the Ring to Mordor…although I do not know the way"

There was an indescribable and complete silence, Legolas turned his head in Frodos direction and watched as he walked towards the Ring.  Suddenly felt a deep and utmost embarrassment. Here had been thinking about his personal problems, when the life of countless was at stake and perhaps the future of the Free World.

"I will help you carry this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf said and placed hand on the young hobbit's shoulder. Aragorn walked over to Frodo and knelt down in front of him.

"In life…. or death if I can protect you I will. You have my sword"

His father had stated that he to do anything to aid Lord Elrond. Legolas looked in the half-elf's direction and saw his gaze at Boromir, who was clenching his fist.

"And my bow" he said and took a step in Frodos direction. He knew there would be a time to heal his heart that time had not yet come.

"And my axe!" Gimli said loudly taking a step in their direction. He gave Legolas a meaningful glare.

Boromir hesitated then he also walked over to Frodo and said slowly.

"Seems you carry the faith of all little one, if this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will se it done"

Suddenly Sam climbed out from over the railing and ran over to Frodo.

" Mr.Frodo is not to go anywhere without me!" Sam said sternly. Lord Elrond looked at the hobbit rather shocked, rose and said slowly.

"I doubt it would be possible to separate you two, even when he is called to a secret Council and you are not"

Sam blushed furiously but said nothing.

Just then he spotted two mischievous faces that looked like mushrooms had just walked away in front of them. They ran in through the door before anybody could say anything and ignored the total look of confusion on Elronds face.

"And us….he won't go anywhere without us…you will have to tie us in a sack to stop us from coming!" Merry said firmly and crossed his arms, Pippin nodded eagerly.  "Yeah and you need somebody with brains and cunning on this sort of…quest…. thingy" he trailed off and Merry shot him an annoyed glance. "Then that rules you out dont it Pipp"

Elrond sighed and spread his arms over the nine people gathered in front of him. Nine brave souls that carried the fate of everybody on their shoulders.

" Nine to face the Nine Ringwraiths.  Nine it is then. …. and you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"

The adrenaline and atmosphere caught up with the hobbits as they suddenly felt like they were the heroes that had just returned from a daring quest, not starting the dangerous journey of their life.  They cheered and nudged each other in the shoulders, and soon the others joined in, for the first time it felt like this was nothing then a fairytale. Suddenly Pippin stopped cheering and furrowed his eyebrow inn thoughts.

"Great….eh where are we going?"

            He was told that they were going to leave as soon as possible, but he could not would not leave until he saw her one more time…. until he talked to her. He walked out and stretched his muscles wondering where he was going to start searching. Night had fallen over Rivendell heavy and ominous and full round moon gloved on the sky.

He found her, sitting on one of the large bench leaning over the railing staring down at the river. He watched her in silence, completely spellbound by her presences. She seemed like a ghost, her skin almost white and transparent and her ebony hair shimmered in the moonlight.

She started to hum and he felt his heart jolt and his breathing quicken. If he had had any doubt before, they were gone now. She had the voice that sang in the Creation. He could not recognize the words she song, nor the melody.  It was a mournful melody and he drew a sharp staggering breath.

She stopped singing and her head turned sharply in his direction, a look of panic on her face.

He started to slowly back away, afraid that he had destroyed everything. She rose from her seat and walked away. He watched her disappear unable to do anything.

She could not rest and tossed and turned for hours, finally she woke up drenched in sweat. She felt suffocated and tired, as if she had been under water for a long time and needed fresh air. Outside, right after supper, she knew somebody had been watching her, and she could not get the feeling off her body.

She walked down a couple of stairs, until she found a quiet corner with a bench and sat down.

Gazing up at the dark sky she saw that the stars blinking silently above her. Stars gave her comfort, wherever she was, however she felt, they were always there. Stars never changed.

Footsteps was coming in her direction and suddenly she heard a voice call out.

"Hm…. thought I heard somebody"

He cane towards her, but then suddenly something else caught his eyes and he walked over to a large mural and stared at it.

He started to mutter something, something she did not understand, but suddenly there was an evil and vengeful feeling in the air. She looked at the man and saw his aurora glowing in a faint reddish glow. She took a deep breath, her body felt drained and she could feel sweat start to drip down her forehead, she looked in both directions before she quickly hurried back inside.

            "There you are….I have been looking all over for you" She jolted when she saw him in the middle of the corridor, her body froze and she didnt know what to do. Boromir leaned casually against the wall in the hallway, one hand on his back.

"They say you do not remember your past….that is a terrible" She did not understand what he said, but she recognized the tone he used on his voice, and did not like it. The same haunting voice that followed her started to whisper in her mind again. "You can talk…. Can you not ?" He moved towards her and she took a step back, she shook her head and said quickly in elvish that she did not understand what he was saying.  Boromir lifted both his hands and said quickly.

"Hey…hey slow down…there is no danger here" His eyes rested on hers and suddenly she saw something dark flicker across his face, and she took another step back. Darkness started to glimmer across his eyes and his breathing grew heavier. The torches on the wall flickered in the wind and the shadows seemed to grow as he approached her, and soon she heard whisper in the darkness.

"_gurth ta tuluva a' lle"_              (death will follow you)

She turned around and started to quickly walk down the corridor away from him, still hearing the voices whisper in her head. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her arm and she froze and felt that her heart stopped beating.

"Calm down….I am not going to hurt you"

She turned around and saw that his eyes were almost completely covered with darkness from edge to edge.  She could feel that something inside her was starting to flicker. Her chest became even heavier and she struggled to breath to remain calm.

He slowly reached out a hand, removed a strain of hair from her face, and then slowly caressed her chin. His lips parted, they felt dry, and he licked them to bring back the moisture.

Boromir opened his mouth to say something, when something suddenly bit his legs.

He yelled in pain and let go of her and she ran quickly down the corridor. He looked down and saw a shaggy gray dog, snap after his legs, it growled continually and its ears lay flat on his head.  Then it suddenly started to bark loudly, before it hurried after its master.

            She continued to run, quickly down the stairs and soon she heard Tquels heavy breathing beside her, but she did not stop. She could feel the ghosts haunt her and she only ran faster until she felt grass under her feet again, then she slowed down. Her eyes started to run with water as she the terror she had felt in the corridor still lingered in her body, and she ran out into the night and into the forest.

The next day the Lord of Rivendell did not discover that the Spirit Weaver was gone, until the Fellowship had left. He ordered a search through the entire house, but no traces of her were found.

"If the Journal is true" Lord Elrond muttered to him self "then it does not matter if Frodo does manage to cast the Ring down into the fires of Mount Doom. As long as she is alive, the spirit of the Dark Lord Sauron will live"

Please review.


	10. The Spirit of Tquel part one

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Chapter X: The Spirit of Tquel                                                  Part one. 

"How long has she been missing?"

" I do not know my Lord…. the bed looked like it had been sleep inn"

"We need to find her…." Elrond muttered and suppressed the urge to do his march of worry. Glorfindel stared at the Lord of Rivendell as he tightened his fists and muttered something under his breath.

"Why is it so important to find her….she could have left on her own" Glorfindel said, he had a feeling Lord Elrond was hiding something from him. Lord Elrond stared at Glorfindel and then started to roam through his brain for an answer, he could not tell him what she was.

"She….is…she….comes from Lothlòrien and it is of utmost importance that she returns as quickly as possible"

"So shall I send out a search party then…in which direction?" Glorfindel said, knowing that if Lord Elrond was hiding something from him, it was because he thought he was better of not knowing.

"In every direction, she is on foot and can not have gotten far" Lord Elrond ordered and watched as Glorfindel nodded and then he hurried off. Lord Elrond walked over to the window and stared out on the blue sky, he could not explain it but he had a feeling that her disappearance had something to do with the barking in the corridor last night.

            "Exactly where are we going?" Pippin asked as he hurried off to Gandalf who was walking first and leading the way. "We are walking towards the Gap of Rohan…from there one we will travel east into Mordor" Pippin nodded thoughtfully. "And exactly how long is it to Rohan?" Gandalf hid a small smile as he muttered.

"Oh…about 40 days or so…if we are lucky and keep good haste"

Pippin gaped and stared at Gandalf for a long time as the old wizard hurried on, closely followed by Frodo, Sam (and Bill), Aragorn, Merry, Gimli, Boromir and then finally Legolas, who hadn't said a word since their journey started.

40 days…he could not imagine walking for 40 days, they had been walking for almost 48hr already and he was tired. After reaching Rohan, it was even longer to Mordor. He thought about the nameless elfmaid and figured she was lucky being back in Rivendell …how he envied her.

When the sun reached its peak, they stopped for a small rest in a clearing. Gandalf said that from tomorrow on they would mostly travel across plains with nothing beside mountains and grass to keep them company. It was a most welcomed rest for the hobbits who quickly had their backpack off and sat slumbering under the trees. Legolas dumped his bag on the ground, nodded to Aragorn and then he quickly disappeared.

"Where is he going?" Pippin asked curiously.

"Scouting I suppose" Merry answered drowsily.

Aragorn waited a few minutes and then followed Legolas. He knew something was bothering the elfprince…he was not his cheerful self. Usually he would keep their spirits high with songs or stories, but he had not said a word since they left, not even to answers Gimlis banter.

The elf prince was almost invisible against the dense green foliage. He was staring aimlessly into the middle of the forest, and for a moment Aragorn wondered if he had seen something.  Carefully he walked up to him. He had never managed to startle an elf before…. and never ever Legolas. Therefore, when Legolas jumped, he to.

"You startled me Aragorn" he said and looked quickly around, wondering if anybody else had seen that the ranger managed to sneak up on him.

"I did not think it was possible" Aragorn replied with a small smile on his lips.

"Well…." he muttered not offering Aragorn more explanation.

"Now my friend….tell me what troubles you" he said cheerfully and Legolas looked another way finding Aragorn's cheerful spirits annoying.

"Nothing is wrong," he muttered quickly.

"Then why do you look like you've just kissed an orc?"

He shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"I was just thinking about the nameless one…she seems familiar somehow" it was more information then he should have shared, he realized, when he saw the look on Aragorn's face.

"She does?" he asked, shock written all over his face and Legolas looked quickly another way feeling the ring around his neck burn.

"Yeah….but I can not place her in my memory…..and it bothers me" Legolas lied and  tightened his fists so not to reach up and touch the ring.

"Well my friend….I will leave you to ponder on it in silence…but do not let clouds of thought cover your judgment….it is a dangerous task we have at hand and we need your eyes and ears."

            Tquel licked her face and woke her from her slumber. She slowly rose and felt her body aching from chill, hunger and yesterdays darkness. Looking around and she saw that she in the forest and large trees rose around her, stretching their naked winter arms towards the sky.

She leaned her back against a tree and closed her eyes feeling relaxation slowly return to her body, yesterdays flight was still fresh in her mind .She should never have run away, but it was what she did, she ran as quickly as the darkness came, it was the only was she could escape it.

Her skin prickled from cold and she rubbed her bare arms in an attempt to restore the heat in them. Tquel was whimpering softly, his ears perched and his nose twitching slightly. She bent down to try and pick him up, but he leaped out of her grasp and ran into the woods. She started helplessly after him.

"Tquel " she called, but he did not return. She sank down on the ground again, and then pulled her knees up under her chin. Her only friend had left her, now she was alone in these woods and she had nowhere to go.

As soon as that thought entered her mind her heart started to beat faster until it drummed in her ears. There was a place she was supposed to go to. There was something calling her name. She rose to her feet and quickly started to walk.

            "I thought I heard something!" Gimli said suddenly and raised his axe ready to strike down anything that dared to move, even breath.  The others stopped moving and Boromir quickly reached for his sword. They could hear it clearly now, the sound of branches and twigs breaking.

The hobbits drew together and Frodo looked at his sword, to see if it was orcs that approached. They could hear the sound of something…. or some animal move swiftly in their direction. Then a deer staggered out from some bushes. It was a rather funny sight and neither Frodo nor Gandalf managed to contain their laugher as the deer stopped running and stared at them.

It moved on unsteady legs as if it was drunk, and when it saw that there were people around it, it looked like the deer wanted to jump and greet them and run away at the same time making the animal stumble to the ground. They laughed heartily and the deer quickly staggered on its feet crashed into Aragorn before it finally stumbled into some shrubberies. 

The Fellowship watched the deer disappear, each scratching their heads in wonder. Gandalf opened his mouth to tell them that they were going to walk again, when another animal jumped out from the bushes.

"Tquel" Pippin cried in delight and suddenly the dog was covered with hands that eagerly greeted him.

"The dog…. what is he doing here?" Aragorn asked puzzled, speaking aloud the thought that was on everybody's mind.

"What is so special but this mutt?" Gimli asked suspiciously as dog started to happily wag its tail and sniff around looking for food. "That my good dwarf is a story saved for later" Gandalf said and told them it was time to continue on their quest.

"If the dog is here…. could its master also be close?"

"No….I think Tquel followed Sam" Aragorn said. "Let us continue…this is a wise dog….it will find its way back to Rivendell" he to started to walk and so did Gimli. Only Pippin and Tquel remained as those two had unfinished business. Pippin was about to hand Tquel some food, when he suddenly started to growl.

Boromir stopped walking and stared at the dog as it flickered its teeth angrily towards him. Pippin scratched its ears hoping to calm the dog. He continued to growl at the human in front of him. Boromir remembered all to well the dog from that night and quickly snorted.

"Be quiet dog" before he hurried away. Tquel did not let his sight off the human and Pippin watched the dog's action with interest. Was it true that dogs could sense things others could not.

            "Night will soon be upon us….let us rest here, in the forest tonight" Gandalf declared as they halted at the edge of the forest. Through the trees, they could see the open plain that greeted them and yellow grass swayed slightly in the wind.

Aragorn quickly started to gather some wood while Merry and Pippin opened there backpacks searching for anything eatable. Frodo sat down with a heavy sight and rested his head in his hands.  Tquel walked over to him and put his head on the hobbits knee and stared at him with large brown eyes. Frodo smiled and nuzzled the dog's fur.

"Oh…how I wish we had decent food" Sam sighed and he saw that all they had to eat was bread, some fruit and dried meat. Pippin held up his apple and sighed deeply. "Oh yes….I would do anything for a cheesecake now" he said.

"Or some sweet bread" Merry cut inn taking out his bread and stared at it sadly.

"Or some of Old Miss Raspberry pie"

"Eggs!"

"Chocolate"

"Stop it you are making us all hungry," laughed Boromir as the hobbits stared dreamily at their food.

"What would you want then?" Sam asked as took a bite of his apple, imagining that is was a freshly baked cake.

"Hm…..I wouldnt say no to some fresh meat" he answered thoughtfully.

"Yeah…. roasted rabbit" Sam said.

Tquel lifted his head off Frodo's knee and before anybody could say anything the dog dashed into the woods. Pippin rose and was about to walk after him, when Gimli put a hand on his shoulder. " Let him be lad….we can not have you wondering around in these woods, who knows what might be lurking in the shadows" he said and the hobbits shuddered.

They sat quietly around the fire and Gandalf let smoke rings, of all colors float, around their heads. Pippin stared nervously towards the trees, Tquel had been gone for a long time now.

He rose slowly and was about to call the dog's name, when he suddenly came running out of the forest carrying something brown in its teeth.

"Looks like you will get your wish Sam" Aragorn laughed as Tquel dropped a rabbit at Sam's feet and titled its head. 

The rabbit was a welcomed surprised for everybody and soon the smell of roasted rabbit filled their nostrils.  Sam insisted on handing Tquel a leg, it was only fair since it was he who had caught the animal…. that left the others with just mouthful of meat that made their mouths run with water for more food.

"Now…. let us rest because tomorrow will be a longer day then this" Gandalf said and then he placed his hat over his eyes and rested against a large stone. Boromir yawned and lay down next to the fire covering his body with his cloak. Sam, Merry and Pippin also huddled together, while Gimli sat down, with this back to a rock and closed his eyes. Aragorn stared a long time into the fire, before he too lay down in a blanket, knowing that Legolas would keep watch.

The elfprince was not the only one awake; Frodo could not sleep because his head was filled with thoughts and worries. He stared into the flames and the image of the flaming eye started to flicker through his mind.

"You should try to rest Mr. Frodo" Legolas said.

"I would very much welcomed …but I can't seem to" Frodo muttered.

Legolas opened his mouth to say something, when the unmistakable sound of a wolf's cry pierced the night.

Tquel lifted his head and then started to whimper. Legolas rose and scanned the forest, trying to determine where the cries came from. There was another howl followed by two more cries in the night. Now, the others, who had barley fallen a sleep, woke and they quickly grabbed their weapons.

"Blasted wolfs" Gimli cried annoyed as he grabbed his axe. There were even more wolf cries and they could hear that they were getting closer. Aragorn quickly grabbed a stick, made a torch, and let his eyes wander the edges of the forest.

"Stay close to the fire" Gandalf said and hurryingly the hobbits drew near the heat. Another cry pierced the night. The sound started low and grew to the point where they had to cover their ears. Tquel started to howl, one long howl, and as if in an echo the wolf's replied with their screams.

Suddenly the dog ran towards the forest, and before anybody, ever thought about holding Pippin back, the hobbit hurried after the dog and disappeared in the darkness.

"Aragorn, follow me" Legolas said quickly as the hobbit and the dog disappeared among the trees.  Tquel ran quickly and determined and all through the forest the echo of the wolves cries surrounded them.

            "Tquel, please stop" Pippin gasped as he followed the dog that ran with unwavering steps through the darkness. He could feel the trees grasp at him as he stared away from logs and jumped over small stones.  The dog did not listen to him and he soon found him self deeper and deeper in the black forest and all around him he could hear the hungry wolves cry.

"What are you doing, Tquel, let us go back to the others" Pippin said as the dog finally slowed down.  Pippin looked around and realized what a huge mistake he had made, how was he going to find his way back now. Suddenly, he saw a pair of yellow eyes gleam at him and then he heard growling and snarling.

Out of some bushes crept two large and gray wolves, their jaws open and fangs gleaming in the darkness. Tquel barked at them, but the wolves just growled and snapped their jaws in his direction. The dog whimpered. Soon Pippin saw more eye slits gleaming in the darkness. His whole body started to tremble and he covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around expecting to see Strider or one of the others. In stead the calm and eyes of the nameless elfmaid stared at him and she lifted a finger to her lips ordering him to be silent. Pippin thought that it was a great idea and nodded eagerly telling her that he understood.

Then there were more howls, growls, as three other wolves appeared, bigger then the two first and they looked even hungrier. Tquel growled bravely at them, but Pippin knew that the dog had no chance to protect them from five wolves.  The elf stepped out in front of Pippin shedding the wolf's view of him. They started to slowly approach and Pippin backed backwards until his back hit the trunk of a tree.

The wolves howled again and soon he could hear the sound of scratching and growling all around him. But she did not seem scared or anything, she was unnatural calm, just as she had been on Amon Sûl when she showed them the hiding place and saved them from the Black Riders.

The wolves made a half circle and approached once again, their heads lowered flickering their teeth in the darkness, clawing at the ground with their paws, talons gleamed. The elf turned her head and stared at Pippin, making sure he was okay and then she spoke the same words she had told them at the watchtower before she left.

"Dina,  Uuma dela" 

"Yeah…you to," Pippin said nervously and hid behind her back. The wolves took another steep in their direction, but now she suddenly took a steep towards them and said something on a tongue Pippin didnt recognize, but it sounded different then elven.

To his surprise the wolves stopped growling, so did Tquel. She took another step in their direction and captured the animals' gaze. She continued to speak, her voice low and hoarse.  The ears of the wolves flickered back and forth, and then suddenly they closed their mouths, raised their heads, and looked at them. Their eyes were not filled with hunger and Pippin could see that their muscles were relaxed.

She turned around to Pippin and smiled faintly, then turned back to the wolves and took another steep in their direction. The wolves tilted their heads and looked at her with the look Tquel used. She sat down on the ground and continued to stare at them, talking with her low and calm voice.

Then what happened next was even more extraordinary. One by one, the wolves walked over to her and started to sniff at her. She smiled again, and then she turned to Pippin and waved her hand, telling him to come closer. Hesitating, Pippin took a step towards the wolves; they lifted their heads when they saw him approached, but did nothing.

The wolves greeted him, like Tquel and they started to lick his face and tickle him with their wet noose. Pippin laughed as he pet the wolves, thinking nothing more of them then simple dogs. Their fur was ragged and hard and he could feel the well build muscles move under his small hands.

Just then, he heard somebody call his name. The wolves and the elf tensed but Pippin quickly recognized the voice and rose. "Its Strider!" He said happily and then suddenly yelled. "Hellu Strider" They could hear the sound of footsteps quickly approaching and the wolves stiffened.

The elf grabbed his arm and covered his mouth. "Hey…" he muffled as he saw that the wolves were starting to growl lowly. She talked to the wolves again in that unfamiliar low hoarse voice.

"Pippin!" a voice called again, this time another one. Tquel lowered his head and whimpered softly as the wolves tensed again, the magic she had used on them was starting to break as Strider called Pippins name again, louder this time.

Pippin could feel the arm wrapped around him start to quiver and his eyes widened in fear of what he saw. Her one green eye had gone all together green, from edge to edge. It lasted for only a few seconds before they returned to normal.

Suddenly Strider and Legolas dashed out from some trees, and who of those two was most surprised is hard to tell. They did not know what to say as they saw Pippin, Tquel and its master sitting among seven large wolves. She started to talk rapidly in the strange tongue again, never taking her eyes of the wolves that were starting to circle around them. They were growling lowly in their throat their eyes darting from she to the two newcomers.

Strider quickly raised his sword and flickered the torch towards the wolf and Legolas had his bow out and armed.

"No, stop….you will frighten them" Pippin said, getting loose from her grip. He did not think that he was the one who was suppose to be afraid in the middle of a flock of hungry wolves. The elfmaid rose and continued her muttering, but the wolves were too occupied with the strangers to listen her voice.

 _"N'ndengina ta, Uuma dela"                  _(Don't kill it, don't worry)

Legolas felt his arms tremble with fear as he tried to hold his bow steady. He knew she held some kind of power over all the beasts in the forest, but he had never seen her do anything like this before. He cast a quick glance at Aragorn and saw that even he was hypnotized in a state between admiration and fear.

The wolves eyes grew narrow, and then they turned their heads in her direction again. They walked over to the elf and Pippin again, one of them licked Pippins face one last time before it hurried off in to the forest.  Then quickly the others followed.

Pippin rose slowly wondering if he was still dreaming. She quickly grabbed his arms and ran over to the others. She muttered something on her own tongue, this one Pippin recognized as being the elven she had spoken earlier.  She pushed Pippin in Aragorns direction and was about to walk away, when Legolas grabbed her arm.

Please review.


	11. Moria

Disclaimer: see chapter one, please. Some of the following sentences are direct quotes from the book and movie, and I won't take any credit for them.

Chapter XI:  Moria 

When they returned to camp, lead by Tquel, Pippin was greeted by a mixture of scolding and hugs. Gandalf was the first to seize him by his neck and held him high over the ground asking him what in Mordors name he had been thinking. Both Sam and Frodo had something on their mind to share, it was only Merry that seemed happy to have him back.

Then before the others could scold him even more, Pippin crossed his arms and said that if they said anything more to him, he wouldn't tell them what had happened. Something the hobbits were all to eager to know.

When the Ranger and the elf prince appeared followed by Tquel and the nameless elfmaiden, nobody knew what to say or do. The dog quickly started to growl at Boromir when he approached them, and quickly the man took a step back.

Now they had an even bigger problem, and that was what they were going to do with the tenth companion on the fellowship. Legolas said sternly that he would follow her back to Rivendell but Gandalf said calmly.

"It is two days to Rivendell….and then two more back….we cannot afford to loose four days…and you are far to valuable to our company"

Aragon nodded "and no matter how good she is to take care of her self, or the dog for that matter, we can't send her back to Rivendell alone…and that leaves us with only one option" the ranger said calmly and Legolas sighed. He didn't want her with them it was far too dangerous.

"She can stay in Lothlòrien there she will be safe until we can get word to Elrond" Gandalf said. He remembered the conversation he had had with Lord Elrond. Both the Spirit Weaver and the Ring had to return to the fires of Mount Doom. But she had to go there willingly. Was that perhaps what she was doing now? He stole a look in her direction, but she was avoiding eye contact with all of them.

Legolas wanted to say something, but then changed his mind. Her going to Lothlòrien was perhaps better then for her to return Rivendell.  He had not let go of her arm since he dragged her away from the wolves and first now he realized that he was actually touching her. He let go of her quickly as if she had burned him.

Gimli argued and said that it was hard enough to travel with one elf, if not two but he had little to say as Gandalf and Aragon said that she was traveling with them, and that was the end of it.

            The wind was blowing huskily over them as they walked over the grass-covered field. They had been walking non-stop for days, and little had happened. The nameless one hadn't said a word when Aragon explained that she had to come with them. She had been silent ever since. Sometimes Aragorn caught her staring into the flames for hours, oblivious to the fact to Legolas was watching her every breath.

It was only Pippin who managed to keep his spirit up as he told, again, the tail of what had happened with the wolves each time adding another gruesome detail.

"Let us rest here for a while," Gandalf declared when they stopped by some large rocks in the middle of the field.  They all sighed a heavy sigh of relief as they sat down for the most welcomed age. For a man of his age, Gandalf sure held a fast pace and stopped rarely to rest.

Sam and Frodo lit a small fire, ready to make them self some warm food while Pippin and Merry took out their swords, thinking it was time for another practice round.  Aragon sighed deeply and sat down on a small rock, watching the two hobbits fight, and then he roamed around for his pipe.

"Here….I will help you  practice" Boromir said and took out his sword and walked down to the hobbits. He attacked slowly and gave them some advise as they blocked all his blows.

"Move your feet, Merry" he instructed as Merry backed away as Boromir used more force on his attacks.

"Good…you are getting better….your turn Pippin….faster this time" he said as Merry grinned broadly of the praise he got.  Aragon hid a smile as he watched the young hobbit block the blow from Boromir.

Suddenly Pippin yelped in pain as Boromir used so much strength on his sword, that Pippin's flew out of the air.

"I am sorry" Boromir said quickly and dropped his sword walking towards Pippin to aid him. Big mistake.

As soon as the foot was in his reach Pippin stamped on it, making Boromir yelp in pain. Before he had time to defend him self both Merry and Pippin jumped him, knocking him over.

"For Shire!" they cried bravely as they started to hit him with their small fists. Aragon chuckled.

Gimli rested heavily on his axe and watched as Gandalf lit his pipe and started to slowly puff, sending small rings of smoke around his head.

"If you ask me…which you probably don't!" he started thoughtfully and walked towards the gray wizard. "We are taking the wrong way around. We should go to my cousin, Balin in Moria, he would give us a royal welcome"

Gandalf furrowed his eyebrow and shook his head "I won't cross go into Moria " he said sternly and thought about the terrible darkness the dwarves had managed to produce, and the demon that had awakened in the flames of Khazad-dum.

Suddenly the nameless elf rose and jumped on one of the large rocks and stared towards the horizon. Legolas followed and gazed in the direction she was looking.

"What is it?" Aragon asked when he noticed that the elves were staring towards the sky, he had long ago learned to respect the sight and hearing of an elf, it had saved his life many times.

"Its just a wee cloud" Gimli sighed. Boromir rose and freed him self from the attacking hobbits and stared in the direction of the cloud.

"Moving" fast, he said as the cloud approached with a terrific speed. "Against he wind"

Suddenly Legolas cried out a warning, grabbed her hand and pulled her down under some large rocks. Quickly the others took cover under the rocks as the black birds swept down over their camp. Frodo held his breath as he heard the bird scream and claw at them. When they were sure that the road was clear the crawled back out and watched as the birds disappeared.

"Spies of Sauron…the road from here will be watched" Gandalf said thoughtfully, he then looked up to the snow covered mountain roaring over them. Everybody followed his gaze and knew that he was thinking.

"We must cross the Misty Mountains and the pass to Caradash"

            They staggered through the snow each step felt like a mile as the snow reached above their ankles. Legolas walked next to her swearing to her self that he wasn't going to leave her out of her sight. She had wrapped her arms around her body and she was shivering in the cold snow as they marched on. But she spoke not and seemed to take no notice of the company she was walking with. He took of his cloak and handed it to her. She hesitated but then slowly took it out of his hands.

Legolas stared at her, and closed his eyes briefly, how he was going to keep his emotions hid he didn't know, but he had the feeling he wouldn't manage. She bent her head in a thank you motion and reached down and grabbed Tquel who was drowning in the snow.

Aragon walked last making sure that nobody was left behind. He trudged through the heavy snow and watched as the others struggled on their pace growing slower with each passing hour. Suddenly Frodo stumbled and he rolled down, not stopping until he reached Aragon's legs.

Quickly the ranger hosted him up to his feet and the hobbit reached for the ring that….was not longer around his neck. He stared at Boromir as he walked over and slowly picket the ring up and held it close to his eyes.  The whole company stopped, and turned to watch Boromir as he stared at the ring.

"Boromir!" Aragon called, but he didn't listen.

"It is strange…." Boromir said slowly rolling the ring in his palm.. "That we should stride so much for so little" the ring glinted in the sun and seemed to whisper his name as he brought the ring closer to him-

She froze and felt the rhythmic drumming of her heartbeat start to pulsate through her body again. She turned around and saw the man called Boromir stare at the ring. Shivers ran up her spine and suddenly it seemed as if something from within her wanted to escape. She clutched her body and felt her knees buckle when-

"Boromir!" Aragon called again, stronger. Boromir snapped out of his trance and stared confused at Aragon and Frodo.

"Give Frodo the ring!" Aragon ordered and quickly Boromir handed the ring to Frodo.

"Here" he said slowly as not wanting to let go of it.

"You take it, I care not!" Then he rustled Frodos hair and continued to walk. Aragon relaxed a little and nudged Frodo in the shoulder, telling him to continue.

            As they started the climb up the mountain, days later, the wind suddenly started to blow. The wind soon changed from a cold breeze to a vicious gale that twirled up the snow blinding them, and tugging at their clothes with its ruthless teeth.

Legolas walked first, since he had the keenest eyes and could see, even through the blizzard. He turned every second to see if the others were following, to see if she was still there. Gandalf walked right in his heels, behind him was she, carrying the dog against her chest, holding on to Bill, the faithful pony. Then followed Boromir carrying Merry and Sam, as they couldn't walk in the snow, after came Gimli and finally Aragon carrying Frodo and Pippin.

"We must go back" Cried Boromir as he shifted the weight of the hobbits in his arms.

"No!" cried Gandalf stubbornly and continued to stagger through the deep snow.

The wind twirled around them, as if to try and pull them off the mountain. Legolas closed his eyes briefly, and now he was certain he heard it, he thought it had been delusion.

"There is a foul voice in the wind," he yelled hoping the others heard him. "It is Saruman," cried Gandalf. They heard the mountain thunder and tons of heavy snow came crashing down over them.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain!" The mountain rumbled again and more snow fell down on them.

Legolas climbed his way up and gasped for air, and then he turned around and saw that all the others were buried in snow. "No" he cried desperately and started to dig frantically where she had been minutes ago. Then suddenly Bill's head surfaced and in the next moment he grabbed her cold and numb hand and dragged her to the surface. She took hold of his shoulder as he hosted her up, and for a brief second he allowed him self to wrap his arms around her.

The others had also made their way up and all were soaked in snow and blue on their lips shivering from cold. "If we cannot cross the mountain!" Gimli cried through the wind that seemed to roar even more.

"Let us go under it….let us head for the Mines of Moria!" Gandalf closed his eyes briefly and thought once more about the shadows that slept deep in the mines. Would the fellowship manage to walk through the dark hell without stirring the monster that waited in the deep? Was it worth the risk? He opened his eyes and saw the others staring at him waiting for him to make the decision.

"Let us head for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir yelled through the snow.

"Rohan brings us to close to Isengard" Aragon replied.

"Let the Ring bearer decide" Gandalf said finally and looked at Frodo. Frodo sighed deeply and a looked at Sam, Pippin, Merry and the others shivering in the snow. If they continued across the snowy mountain, they would surly freeze to death or be buried under the snow.

"Let us go to Moria" he called and saw that there was other then the dwarf that took a deep grateful sigh.

Gimli walked next to the old wizard for he was so eager to come to Moria. Together they led the Company back towards the mountains. The only road to Moria lay next to the river, Sirannon that ran down some steep cliffs near where the doors had stood.

A darker place then Moria had Frodo never seen. As he gazed up on the large dark stonewall, he suddenly felt even smaller. Gimli was talking nonstop about the marvelous stonework and the only one who seemed really impressed with it was Sam.

 Here and there a few dark trees sprouted but even the water seemed to be a bottomless pit. The others were also looking gloomy in this grayish place. He looked at the elf maid, but she was so pale she looked almost invisible, even Legolas had a haunted look on his face and he seemed nervous and anxious.

Gimli was the only one who seemed to be in a good mood, and over and over again he encouraged them with stories about his cousin and the feast they would get, once they entered the mountain.   They had walked for hours since coming down the mountain and the day were slowly turning into night, not that you could tell the different in this gloomy place. They scrambled among dead trees and sleek stones, suddenly Gimli stopped and pointed.

"There are the walls of Moria" he said brightly and they all gazed on the long and steep dark wall that rose over them. They stopped and stared a long time at the stones, before Merry asked the question that were in many minds.

"How are we going to get in the mountain"

"There is a door here….somewhere" Gandalf said thoughtfully and stared at the door.

Aragon started to unpack Bill knowing the pony would not be able to follow them into the mines. Sam looked dead depressed and sighed deeply.

"The mines are no place for a pony…not even one as brave as Bill" Aragon said and Sam nodded mournfully and petted the ponys neck.

"But will he be able to find his way home…will he be alright?" Sam asked Aragon was about to answer, when she walked over to them. Gingerly she put a hand on Sam's shoulder, then she walked over to the pony. Bill pressed his head against her chest and his muzzle gently nipped at her cloak. She softly stroked the pony's fur and then whispered something into his ear…words that the pony carried with him in his heart.

They watched Gandalf as he tapped his staff her and there, soon Gimli joined hitting the wall with his axe.  "Dwarfs door are not made to be seen when shut" Gimli explained as almost apologizing for the time it took to get inside.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Legolas muttered dryly.

Sam and Frodo sat in silence, while Merry and Pippin were smoking. They were all too tired to speak and they all knew that it would be many hours until they would be able to rest.

"You think Gandalf will find a way to open the door Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

"I am sure he will" Frodo asked and offered a smile. Sam lowered his voice

"Why do you think Gandalf insisted on taking her with us?"

Frodo looking her direction, she was sitting a little away from all the others, the dog resting in her arms and her hair hiding her face.

"I mean…he is a wizard isn't he…. could he not have sent some sort of message to Lord Elrond?" Sam mused.

"Maybe……but…do you remember what happened after the Watchtower?"

Sam nodded eagerly.

"I think….there is something special about her….she is not like the other elves. Have you never had the feeling when she looks at you?"

Sam hesitated. "What feeling Mr. Frodo"

"That she is the only one truly alive….and yet at the same time, she does not belong in this world…." He trailed off.

Legolas dared to inch closer to her until he was standing next to her. He did not know if she had noticed his presences or if she was just ignoring him. He wanted so desperately to touch her, to speak to her, to hear her voice. He swallowed deeply and searched for the right words to pronounce, but he did not know what to say to his reincarnated lover.

Suddenly the moon appeared from behind a cloud and fell upon the wall, and slowly markings appeared on the wall. They all rose and walked over to Gandalf who was studying the writing.

"The words are in the elven-tounge of the West of Middle-earth in the Elder days" Gandalf read the writings slowly.

"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter. I, Narvi, made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs"

Gandalf nodded slowly and Pippin felt the urge to applaud, but didn't.

"What does it mean, by speak friend and enter" Frodo asked.

"That is easy" said Gandalf. " If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open"

"Do you know the word, Gandalf" asked Legolas and the wizard shook his head. The others looked dismayed; only Aragon who Gandalf well, remained silent. Gandalf walked closer to the door and placed his staff on it and said.

"_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! __Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_"

Nothing happened and Gandalf scratched his forehead, the sat down, knowing that this would take some time.

            He tried the words in different orders, he tried other spells. But nothing happened. He then tried to change the tone of his voice, spoke softly and low, and then loud and booming.  But there was no result. Gimli sat down and started to smoke his pipe, while Pippin began to aimlessly throw rocks in the water.

She grew nervous the longer it took, but now she felt like she was trapped between two strengths of equal darkness, the one outside and the ones inside the mine.

She watched as Aragon grabbed Pippins hand before he could toss another stone and scolded him, warning him to disturb the water. Small ripples appeared on the surface and the water started to lap at the shores and soon they could hear a faint hissing, the others had also noticed and reached for their weapons. Quickly she walked over to where Gandalf was muttering, placed her hand on the door and whispered barley audible.

"_Mellon"_

The doors slid open and Gandalf jumped to his feet. " Of course, of course…. how simple…of stupid of me…it is very easy, like it is when you see the answer to a riddles" He walked inside and the others followed quickly trying to escape the thing that was rising in the water.

"This my friends is the hall of my cousin Balin…soon you will experience the feast of the dwarves, songs, malt bear and red meat fresh of the bones. Imagine they call this a mine," Gimli cried happily. "A mine!"

"Let me shed some light" Gandalf muttered soon gasps spread around the group. Rotten skeletons of dwarf warriors  was all that greeted them.

"This is not a mine," Boromir whispered, fear written clearly over his face. "This is a tomb." Gimli cried out in rage and Legolas hurried over to the nearest victim and dragged an arrow out of its scull.

"Orcs" he cried. "Quickly everybody out!" They started to run towards the exit while Boromir yelled. "We should have gone for the gap of Rohan!"

She leaned against the wall as she saw the ghosts rise from the dead bodies spread across the floor. The whispering was replaced with the screams of death that had echoed through this corridor. The visions of the battles flickered before her eyes and her vision grew black and red. The voice appeared and started rasp in her head. Her chest became heavy and she struggled to breath.

In the corner of her eye she noticed that the others were yelling and running and somebody grabbed her arm. She allowed her self to be dragged away, stumbling in the rocks and tearing her shoes to shreds.

Frodo felt something wrap around his foot, and in the next second he was dragged outside. He screamed in pain and Sam hurried over and hacked the tentacle with his sword while he cried for help.  Suddenly twenty arms reached out and pulled Frodo towards the water.

"Strider!" Legolas hurried outside and quickly started to fire his arrows at the tentacles that lifted Frodo up. Aragorn and Boromir hacked their way thought he maze of arms, hearing the creature yell in pain, but then it leaped out of the water and Frodo cried out as it saw the razor sharp teeth's greet him.

Legolas aimed, and then fired a single arrow it hit the arm holding Frodo and the creature dropped him and he landed in Aragorn's arms and the ranger carried him quickly towards the shore.

"Legolas" he yelled, the elf continued to fire his bow hitting the monster between the eyes. It roared in pain, and then came crawling out of the water towards them. The elf prince jumped inside and just managed to escape the mass of boulders that stumbled over them as the monster crashed into the wall.

When the silence finally fell over them, Gandalf lit the light again and held it over the Company and then he stared at the blocked exit.

"We know only have one choice" he said and pointed to the steep stairs disappearing in the darkness.  "It's a four day journey to the other side…let us hope or presence will go unnoticed"

.

Please Reviw.


	12. The Spirit of Tquel part two

Disclamier: Please see chapter one. Some of the sentenses are direct quoats from the movie and the book.

Chapter XII: The Spirit of Tquel Part II 

They walked up in the darkness the stairs growing narrower and steeper. The light from Gandalfs staff was barley enough for them to see where to place their footing. The silence was only broken by the hollow sound of echoing water dripping somewhere deep down.

"Let us sit down and have something to eat, here on the landing since I doubt we will find a dining room" Frodo said suddenly. The turmoil of the horrible clutching arms still lingered in his memory and he was suddenly terrible hungry. All welcomed the proposal and they sat in the darkness eating quietly.

Gandalf stared at the nameless elf as she took some water from her bottle and handed it to her dog, that eagerly licked it.  Spirit Weaver he thought solemnly where are you going? Do you know where you are going?  Suddenly she looked up at him as if she had heard his thoughts.  Is there anything behind those eyes or are you just an empty shell? Some part of you is connected to the Dark Lord Sauron do you….?

He knew it had gone unnoticed by the others, but they didn't know what to look for either. He could see that the darkness and death that surrounded them was affecting her badly. She had grown pale ever since they reached Moria, now she was visible shaking. Gandalf was worried about her, but at the same time he was scared.

He knew very little of what powers she held. The Spirit Weavers knew the magic that raised the dead or to cut the string of life, but what other skills did she have? She carried a part of the Dark Lord Sauron with her, was it growing stronger or weaker in the presence of the Ring?

It seemed that only time would be able to answer his questions

They continued their journey in the dark, climbing the stairs for hours. It was Gandalf who led, consulted by Gimli, who was unlike the hobbits, Aragon and Boromir, not troubled by the darkness. It was his courage that kept their spirits up as they walked the ever lasting road that twisted and turned. Now and then the dwarf and wizard stopped to argue about some direction, but it was always Gandalf who got the last word.

Suddenly they reached a crossing that divided into three paths. Gandalf stopped and stared for a long time at the doorways before he said slowly, mostly to him self.

" I have no memory of this place"

It was a most welcomed rest for the others and they sat down. Gimli started to roam around for his pipe, as well did Aragon while the hobbits rested, nobody talking. Legolas leaned against the wall and cast a glance at her as she stood in the middle of the room, silhouetted by darkness. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her, and Tquel who she still carried in her arms, the dog whimpered slightly and she let a hand comb its fur.

She looked different then in Rivendell. The light in her face and eyes were gone, instead she was deadly pale and he could see that she was slightly shivering.  She stood with her back turned to them, as if she trying to be invisible.

Why has she returned…. Uncompleted ? he mused. She seemed to be just an empty body walking around, with no soul or spirit. There was nothing there that hinted about her former glory and beauty. Had he wanted her back this badly, he wondered. Was it not better that her spirit had found its rest and not been reborn in this miserable creature?

He was about to walk over to her and ask if everything was all right, when Aragon beat him to it. The ranger but a hand on her shoulder, and he watched how she flinched slightly before she turned around and met his gaze. He said something to her, that he didn't hear, but in the next moment his cloak was resting over her shoulders and she  sat down on a couple of rocks.

Legolas sighed, he had promised him self, not to let his thoughts cloud his judgments…. But it pained him to see her as she was now. The way she looked at him, as if he was nothing hurt him so immensely that it felt as if his heart was being clenched.

He walked over and sat down next to her and caught a glance Boromir was sending her… he tried to understand what he was hinting about, but the son of Gondor avoided his eyes.

Frodo stared at the two men, and the two elves wondering what was going on between them. Then he sighed deeply and then suddenly Pippins voice rang through the darkness.

"Merry?"

"Yes Pippin?"

"I am hungry!"

Frodo smiled sadly and then stared down in the darkness and he saw something move under him. Startled he hurried to his feet and ran over to Gandalf. "Gandalf…there is something down there…." he stuttered. Gandalf just nodded and didn't remove his gaze from the door.

"It is Gollum, he has been following us for three days"

"Gollum?"

"Yes…he hates and loves the Ring…like he hates and loves him self"

Frodo was silent for a long time thinking, before he suddenly burst out.

"It was a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!"

Gandalf turned around and looked at Frodo with a look of surprise on his face.

"Pity…. was it pity that staggered Bilbos hand? Many has lived that deserved death and many have died that deserved life, can you give that to them?" The old wizard asked and Frodo didn't answer.

"No my dear friend…. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring…as you were meant to get it. Gollum still has a part to play, where or for good or evil, Bilbos pity may have changed the faith for many of us"

Frodo let his fingers briefly twirl the ring that rested around his neck.

"I whish I never had gotten this ring…I wished no of this had happened" he muttered sadly.

"So do all who gets in this kind of situations…it is not for them to decided the part faith plays for them…just to do with the time given to them!" Gandalf said, and then suddenly he rose and walked towards the middle door.

"Here it is!" he called brightly and the others jumped to their feet. "He has remembered then!" Pippin said happily and Gandalf shook his head. "The air doesn't smell so foul down her…remember that Pippin, whenever in doubt just follow your nose!"

            Last they reached a large hall with delicate carved poles of rock as far as the eye could see. The black walls were polished and looked like glass, and from far away they could feel a faint draft running through the room. Awes spread around the hall as Gimli smiled proudly.

They walked huddled together staring at the roofs and trying to see where the Great Hall ended.  Suddenly they saw a small room, with sunlight streaming down on a lonely stone box. Before anybody could stop him, the dwarf ran to the room.

The others followed and stopped when the saw the dwarf kneeling by a stone tomb. Gandalf walked over and dusted some dirt of the box and touched the stones slowly and his lips moved as he read the inscription.

"Here lies: Balin Son of Fundin Lord of Moria" Gandalf read out loud as Gimli started to sob, leaning his head on the coffin. Around them more skeletons watched them with hollow eyes. "So he is dead then….it is how I feared" Gandalf muttered and walked over to one of the skeletons resting against the coffin, holding a large red book.

He dusted some dirt of it and flipped the book open to the last page and read.

_"….They have taken  the Bridge and second hall. We have barred the door and cannot get out. The end comes and then drums drums in the deep. They are coming….they are coming, we cannot get out!"_

They were all silent as they pondered over the fate of the dwarves. Pippin started to slowly back, and then suddenly his back hit a skeleton sitting on a well. They could see the head fall off and could hear it rattle down in the deep, then suddenly the body followed crashing down brining the bucket with it. It was a long time before it reached the bottom with a loud crash, and when it did Pippin stared at everybody, trying to be as invisible as possible.

"Oops" he sighed as Gandalf angrily walked over to him and grabbed the hat and staff he had handed to him earlier.  "Fool of a Took….throw your self down next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he growled angrily.

Then they heard the drums followed by eager snarling.

Aragorn and Boromir hurried over to the door, gasped, and yelled that they saw the orcs appear from nowhere. They quickly barricaded the door as arrows started to swoosh past them. Boromir leaned heavily on the door and cried.

"They have a cave troll".

"They are coming" cried Pippin."We cannot get out"

"Trapped" cried Gandalf  " why did I delay? Here we are, caught just as they were before. But I was not here then, we will se what…."

_Doom, doom_ came the drumbeat and the walls shook.

They reached for their weapons and Frodos sword, Sting, was glowing with a flaming blue light. Legolas jumped on the coffin and armed his bow. Aragorn handed the elfmaid a sword, not knowing if she knew how to handle it.

They heard the growling of the orcs as they clawed against the door and the sound of their swords as they furiously tried to break the barricade down. Soon the door yielded and Legolas fired an arrow piercing an orc on the other side.

"There is still one dwarf in Moria who draws breath!" Gimli cried as the door burst open. They started to fight, hitting furiously everything inside; soon the doors burst open and the orcs poured in through the door.

She clutched the sword in her hands and swung the sword at the first orc that jumped towards her. The sword entered its stomach and black blood poured out. Surprised by the warm fluid she dropped the sword and ran towards a corner.

Tquel ran along the floor barking at the orcs, and he even managed to grab hold of the ankle to one of them, making it scream in pain. Sam decided that frying pans were just as effective as his sword.

"I am getting rather good at this" he said to him self, when suddenly the huge troll burs through the door. The hobbits gasped in fear and the troll started to swing its club blindly, hitting whatever stood in his way. Legolas fired two shoots at the troll, but they seemed to just tickle him.

The troll scanned the room, saw Frodo and then came after him. The club smashed a pillar, turning the stone into dust. Quickly Frodo took cover behind a pillar, as the troll made his way towards him, angrily sniffing the air. The troll reached out to grab him and he just managed to escape. He could feel his heart beat loudly against his chest and taste the sickly flavor of blood in his mouth.

From across the room, she saw him barely escaping the troll. She cast a glance at the others seeing that they were busy fighting off orcs.

"Aragorn" Sam cried, and he turned around, saw the troll chasing Frodo, and rushed towards him.

She saw Frodo run towards the wall, and she saw the troll heading the same way on the other side of the pillar. Three orcs that jumped at Aragorn stopping him, and she knew he would not reach Frodo in time.

Frodo heard the troll's breathing and gurgling sounds from its throat. He closed his eyes and dashed away from the wall, hoping to manage and escape the troll, when suddenly he felt somebody grab his arm. The nameless elf stepped out in his place, the troll raised its club, and she pushed Frodo out of the way, taking the blow that would have killed him.

She stumbled backwards and hit the wall, her knees buckled and she collapsed.  Tquel growled in anger and leaped at the troll, when Merry and Pippin saw how brave the dog was, they felt that they could not be any worse, and with roars of fury they jumped on the troll's back.

Legolas felt his heart jolt as he saw her fly across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud. He jumped down from where he was standing and rushed over to her. He could feel his heart crying as he gingerly lifted her into his arms. He pressed her body against his chest and he could feel a small stream of warm blood wet his clothes.

"_Amin mela lle Feavair._ _Uuma gurth"_

He cried, and wiped some dirt away from her face. Her body stiffened against his and slowly her eyes opened and she stared at him with a blank and dreamily expression. She opened her mouth to say something, when suddenly Frodo yelled out in pain as the troll's spear pierced him.

For a moment, they stopped fighting and turned towards Frodo as the hobbit stumbled to the floor. This only fed the anger in Merry and Pippin and they hacked loose on the troll screaming in rage. Legolas lifted her up and placed her against the wall. Then he fired an arrow at the troll piercing its head. The troll stopped moving for a second, and then it swayed and flung Merry and Pippin off its back.

He shot another arrow this one through the troll's mouth and into its brain, the troll stopped moving. Everybody was silent as the heavy troll body fell to the ground making the walls shake. They hesitated for a moment; nobody wanted to go over to Frodo only to discover what they feared.

She closed her eyes and searched for the hobbit's life tread. Sensing nothing she opened her eyes and stared at the hobbit, the spear still penetrating in his shoulder.

"-He is not dead-" she said, surprised with the strength her own voice held. Aragorn hurried over to Frodo and gently lifted him up. The hobbit blinked his eyes and stared at the astonished look on Aragorns face and then at the spear piercing him.

"I am okay…Im not hurt" Frodo said, surprising him self as he felt no pain at all.

"That spear would have killed a wild boar," Aragorn said and pulled out the spear. Frodo took a couple of deep breaths and then smiled.

"Let us get out of here!" Gandalf ordered. Legolas lifted her up and quickly carried her out to the hall, closely followed by the others. Orcs started to crawl out from cracks and holes, as spiders, soon they were surrounded by hundredths of screaming and groaning orcs.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang…. followed by another. The orcs looked at each other with panicked expressions. "_Ghâs_" They muttered and then started to desperately flee towards holes they had come from.

Far down the corridor they could see a sharp and piercing light blend them, and the loud banging started.

Suddenly she found the darkness overwhelming and the loud thudding in her head drowned her thoughts out. Her breathing became ragged and her head fell down on Legolas' shoulder as she fell into unconsciousness. 

The orcs ran screaming away and soon the only sound was the chanting of the drums in the darkness.

"What…what is it?" Frodo asked, wondering what could have scared the orcs so badly.

"A demon from the when the earth was still young" Gandalf said and the drumming continued.

_Doom boom doom _went the drums in the deep.

"Let us run…. weapons will do us no good now!" Gandalf ordered and they started to run away, down the corridor towards the exit. They could hear the drums condone their mantra as they raced down the narrow corridors and over bottomless pits. They climbed down countless stairs, never stopping to ask questions on what was following them, never looking over their shoulders; the mantra of the drums followed them, growing louder and louder.

"Go on, and chose paths leading downwards and right!" Gandalf cried as he let the others pass him.

"We cannot leave you to hold the door alone!" said Aragorn and the others hesitated.

"Do as I say" the wizard said fiercely "swords are no more use here".

They groped their way down a long flight of steps. Frodo turned around and he saw nothing except the faint glimmer of the wizard's staff. Then they heard Gandalf running down the steps, muttering words that echoed down the slopes.

"I have tried a shutting spell on the door, although I am not sure if it will hold, let us run," he said.

The drumbeats rolled, growing louder and louder.

In the distance, they saw a thin bridge stretching over a bottomless pit and they ran with all the strength they had left.

"The bridge of Khazad dûm" Gimli cried.

They hurried to cross it, Gandalf last making sure everybody was safely over.

As he reached the middle of the bridge, the monster appeared. It roared over them being nothing but darkness and fissure of flames. Its blistering mane kindled, and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire.

The hobbits gasped in fear and Legolas clutched her tighter to his chest.

"A Balrog" Legolas wailed as the demon roared over Gandalf.

"Durins Bane" cried Gimli and dropped his axe and covered his face.

"You cannot pass!" The wizard said trusting his staff in the bridge. The Balrog roared again and conjured a sword of flames that it swung over its head and howled. A white light surrounded the wizard as the sword swung down on him, not breaking the shield the wizard had around him.

"You cannot pass! I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn." Gandalf cried.  The Balrog made no answer, and the fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew.

It stepped slowly forward on the bridge. " You cannot pass!" Gandalf repeated and thrust his staff into the bridge. White light flared up and the Balrog took a step back. "Back to the shadows!" The Balrog's nostril flared and it roared.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air. She could feel the blackness pressing at her chest and the whispers drummed in her ears, in a hazy dream she saw the wizard and the monster. The Balrog turned its attention to her and Gandalf followed the demon's gaze. She saw the monsters' heart of darkness; saw the dark spirit that gnawed within, their eyes locked and the Balrog took a step back and lowered its head.

"Go back!" Gandalf yelled again, the spell on the monster was broken and it snarled, making the walls tremble.

Then the demon conjured a mighty whip of flames and let it fly over its head, and he swung the weapon at Gandalf, who thrust the staff harder into the bridge. The bridge started to shake and shatter, stones fell into the darkness and Gandalf's staff broke. Suddenly Tquel leaped out and ran towards the Balrog.

The demon snarled and was about to attack the wizard when the dog leaped forward angrily barking, the Balrog hesitated for a second then it roared in flames and used its whip once more. This time bridge gave after its weight and it fell to the darkness.

Gandalf crawled desperately backwards, trying to save him self, when the edge of the whip caught hold of his foot dragging him down. Tquel grabbed the wizards cloak and tried to pull him up as the bridge started to disappear under them.

Gandalf stared into the dog's brilliant eyes, and then at the group on land. He held on to the edge with his arms trying to hold his body up as the Balrog slowly dragged him and Tquel towards their doom.

"Fly, you fools," he cried and then he and Tquel were gone.

Please Review.


	13. Lothlórien

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter XIII: Lothlórien**.

After hours in darkness the piercing white daylight stung their eyes. They ran out of the cave and the hobbits fell to their knees, their bodies were to weary of battle and grief to continue.

She saw the others weep around her and she to sat down feeling all the bones in her body ached and her heart threatening to explode. She felt empty, like her soul had been wrenched out from her and had vanished into nothingness. Although her heart was heavy from the loss the others felt, for the loss of the great wizard, nothing weighed more then the loss of her best friend.

Aragon stared out towards the road they had to walk, scanning it for any danger. He briefly closed his eyes allowing him self a few seconds of grief as his mind replayed the last moments in his head.  The wizards last command floated to him and he turned swiftly around and said sternly.

"Legolas, Boromir get them on their feet"

"Allow them a moment of grief for pities sake" Boromir cried. Legolas walked without a word over to Sam and lifted him on his feet.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs" Argon replied.

She to stumbled up and let a hand wipe the moister away from her eyes. But in the emptiness she felt, there was an emotion missing, the same one she had been missing when the spear hit Frodo. The feeling of death didnt fill her.

"-Come-!" The elf ordered in her tongue and then, wordlessly, grabbed her hand and led her over the rocks towards Aragon.

"Frodo!" Frodo turned around as he heard the ranger call his name and he stopped walking. He just wanted to walk, walk and never look back, walk and not think about the burden around his neck, which never before had seemed so heavy. His heart whispered that his thoughts were foolish, but his mind could not stop from telling him, that hadn't he chosen to go through Moria, Gandalf would still be with them. He hesitated for a moment, was it perhaps better that he went alone and not endangered the others. His heartbeat quickened and then he turned around and walked back. He didn't even know which way to go.

Aragon lead them with swift haste because he had no desire to linger so near the mountain when the orcs would come as soon as night crept over them. He had only one thought in his head, and that was to get to Lórien as quickly as possible, maybe there they could find some shelter some consoles…and maybe they could help him to decide which road would lead the Fellowship. Gandalf had not told him about his plans beside he wanted to go to Lórien.

Sam held his arms over his wound where an orc had struck him and he could feel it burn on his skin. He said nothing because he didnt want to hold the Company back. The others strolled one and their pace only seemed to quicken. Soon he and Frodo fell back and so did the elf maiden.

The elf stopped all the time, and turned her head to see if they were coming, and when the caught up with her, she waited allowing them to walk first and she to be the last one in the Fellowship. Their pace only slowed, as they grew even wearier. Frodo could feel his stomach growl for food, which they hadn't tasted since morning, so many countless hours ago.

Suddenly they heard somebody fall, and they quickly turned around only to see that she had stumbled, and her hand was resting on her feet. She quickly rose and tried to ignore the fire that shot up in ankle. She placed her foot on the ground and grimaced in pain.

Sam walked over to her and, strangely enough, she allowed him to touch her foot, he unwrapped the last bits of skin and straps from her shoe and studied her foot-sole. He gasped as he saw the bruises and scars on them.  She must have walked bare footed all through Moria.

"Frodo…do you still have some of those leaves Aragon told you to gather by the Watchtower?" Sam asked and Frodo nodded. He quickly took off his backpack and started to roam around in it, finally he took out a small pouch of dried leaves. Frodo cast a nervous glance on the road and saw that Gimli, and the others were out of sight.

He handed the leaves to Sam and Sam took out a water bottle and poured the leaves in the little bottle he had left. He quickly mixed the potion and then started to search around in his bag. He took out an old shirt and was about to tear it, when she stopped him.

"No….its an old shirt…..I dont think I need to be nicely dressed for where we are heading" he said, and although she didnt understand what he was saying, she smiled and watched as he thorn the shirt and then poured the brownish water on it and tied them around her feet.

Frodo stared nervously up and down the road waiting for either orcs or the others to arrive. When Sam was finished she gingerly rose on her feet. Her eyes smiled in gratitude.

"Diola lle aier" 

She said and this time Frodo understood what she said, he had learned little elvish listening to the elves in Rivendell. But he also recognized the words from the Watchtower, when she had spoken to him after he had given her the apple. He pointed to him self and said slowly, as speaking to a child:

"Frodo" then he pointed to Sam and said. "Sam"

She repeated their names, tasting the words on her tongue, and then she finally pointed to her self and said. "_Feavair". _Her eyes glowed as she said the name and suddenly she seemed very old and full of power. It lasted for just a second, before she looked a little helplessly at them.

Sam and Frodo looked at each other with surprise and puzzlement, had she, during their journey, remembered her name?

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (  Why are you here?) Frodo stuttered unsure if she had understood him. 

She was about to answer, when suddenly they heard the sound of heavy footsteps and Boromir appeared. When he saw them he sighed a heavy sigh in relief and said. "There you are, alas, we were worried. Aragon says he has found a place to rest and tend to your wounds, not far from here," Boromir said. When they heard the word rest, the hobbits smiled blissfully.

Boromir looked at the elf with Sam's shirt wrapped around her feet and then at the battered shoes that Frodo had tossed on the ground. "Is she hurt?" he asked and Frodo nodded. "Then, if you permit my lady, I shall carry you" Boromir said, and before she, or the others, had time to protest he lifted her up as if she should weight nothing. She flinched against his chest and struggled to get loose, but his grip around her was strong and firm.

Frodo grabbed her shoes, and his backpack.

Legolas jolted to his feet and was over by Boromirs side even before the others saw them coming. His face was clouded with concern and he held out his arms and said sternly to Boromir. "I shall carry her" Boromir shook his head and told the elf, that he had no problem carrying the lady, since she practically weighed nothing. Legolas looked like he wanted to protest, badly, but didn't say anything.

"I am sorry my friends, I should have remembered that hobbits feet are not as quick as our own….and you Sam, you have been hurt, you to Frodo!" Aragon cried full of concern when they sat down next to the others.

"We are not the ones in need of great healing" Frodo said and held up her shoes that were nothing but straps or leather. " I recon she has walked bare footed thought Moria, if not longer" he said and Aragon sighed deeply.

"She should have spoken, I have an extra pair my self!" Aragon said and shook his head sadly and then he looked her foot, which Sam had mended and smiled.

"But I see we are in no need of worry…. looks like we have a great healer among us" Sam blushed by the prays of the rangers words and looked quickly to the ground.

"I no may way around the garden…and may have picked up some things here and there" he muttered.

While Gimli and the two younger hobbits gathered wood for the fire and drew water, Aragon tended Sams wound.  It wasn't deep, but didn't look good. Aragon patted the chubby hobbit on his back and said that he was lucky; the wound was not poisoned, others had received worse payment for slaying their first orc.

Then he turned to Frodo, but Frodo quickly held up his hands and said. " I all right!"

"No!" Aragon said sternly. "By rights…you should be dead" He gently ripped open the old west and batten tunic of Frodo and then he gasped in awe and wonder before his laughter roamed through the silence.

"Look my friends…. this is a pretty hobbit skin!" He held up the ring mail that glittered, more then the purest silver, in the last rays of the sun.

"If it was know that hobbits carried such hides all the hunters in Middle-earth would ride to Shire" Boromir chuckled.

"And all the swords and arrows would be in vein.  It is a mithril-coat. Mithril!" Gimli cried out in wonder.

"I have never seen or heard of one so fair. Is it the coat Gandalf spoke of…then he undervalued it. But it was well you were given it!"

            When they had eaten and felt their strength return, they got ready to go on. This time there was no stopping Legolas who lifted her up in his arms before the others had managed to pack down their things. In the back of his mind, Aragon noticed that she did not flinch as the elven prince lifted her up, as she had done when he just barley touched her.

Mist rose around their feet and dusk settled upon them as they continued their walk. This time Aragon let Sam and Frodo decide the pace as he followed surely behind them then came Gimli followed by Merry and Pippin who blinked their eyes heavy in sleep. Then came Boromir looking over his shoulder every few step at Legolas who walked a few pace behind the others.

Legolas walked with her safely in her arms, as if he was carrying a precious glass doll, but to him she had far more value then anything breakable. At first she seemed recent to let him carry her and told him to put her down. But he refused and soon her head rested against his chest and to the sound of his steady heartbeat she fell a sleep.

Nature was silent as the only sound they heard were from the quiet rustling of the grass and leaves and the silent night moans from the stones and water. Frodo stopped now again and listened to the sound in the darkness, between all the night noises, there was another sound he heard….or thought he heard.

"What is it?" said the dwarf, and Frodo furrowed his eyebrow in thought. " I though I heard somebody move…and that I saw light, like eyes….but it could be just the ghosts from Moria" Gimli halted and let his eyes scan the forest.

" I have heard tales of a great elf-witch a sorceress that lives in these woods. But I hear nothing…I should, nothing get past Gimli son of Gloin. I have the eyes of an hawk and the ears of an fox" he said proudly.

Just then stepped the ghosts out from the bushes and they soon found them self faced with sharp arrows, spent on bows and elves glad in silver and green surrounded them. One of the elves stepped forward and said calmly.

" A dwarf breathed so hard, we could have shot him in the dark"

Please review.

I am well aware off that the elves of Mirkwood and Rivendell commonly uses the elven tounge Sindarin, but poor Frodo it is hard enough to learn one of the elven languages if not two. J 


	14. May It Be

Disclaimer:  Please see chapter one.

**Chapter XIV: May It Be**

They were lead through the forest in silence by the elf Haldir, and his brothers Rúmil and Orophin.  They talked only on the elven tongue, that Frodo understood little off, they cast glance back at Legolas and the other elf and then talked with low voice to Aragon who answered in his own whisper as if not to wake some sleeping beast.

"-Why have you brought a lady on such a dangerous journey?-"

"-We did not bring her, faith stumbled upon us in the woods and we had little choice then to take her with us, hoping that the Lórien would give her shelter…and some answers"

"-Answers?-"

"-Yes…. seems like memory has been taken from her-"

Haldir stopped and looked at the elf with disbelief written all over his face, and then he caught he glare Legolas was sending him, like a wolf watching over her cubs, and then Haldir and his brothers laughed, Aragon couldn't understand why.

"I dont trust them!" Gimli muttered for him self; he didn't let his eyes off either Aragon or the other elves. It had taken much to convince the elves not to blindfold the dwarf, and it was not until Aragon had said that they all should walk in darkness that Haldir had been convinced that it was foolish ness to struggle in the dark, when they had struggled so far on their journey.

            The hobbits could not hide the gasps that escaped their mouth as they gazed upon Caras Galadhon. Trees seemed to disappeared in the sky and the forest was lit up by eerie blue light illuminated the glowing faces of the elves.  Haldir led them up a flight of stairs, saying that they Lord and Lady of The Golden Wood wished to speak with them. Legolas hesitantly let go of his valuable burden to Haldir who said he would tend to her wounds and give her a safe place to rest.

Orophin had told the hobbits that The Lady of Lórien was the fairest of them all, but they were not prepared for the glory she held. The Lord and the Lady was clad in white and their face held no trace of age, except for maybe in the depths of their eyes. The Lady was glad in a shimmering white dress and her golden hair hugged her fair face elegantly as it danced down her back. The Lord had long silver hair and he held the hand of his wife gingerly as they rose to greet their guest, as was custom among the elves.

"Nine there was sent from Rivendell and yet here are eight. Tell me where is the wizard Gandalf, for I have great desire to speak with him"

They all looked down into the ground nobody wanting to speak the sorrow their heart felt.

"He has fallen into the darkness," The Lady said in a calm voice piercing them with her eyes. She took a step forward and talked in a low, but stern voice.

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife…. stray little and you should fall. But there is still hope as long as the company remains true. Rest now with peace at heart and mind for you are weary with grief and sorrow."

            They walked down to get some rest, most in delight for the hobbits that feared that they would have to sleep in the trees. Aragon lingered for a moment with the Lord and Lady because there was something he wanted to ask them.

"Forgive me, my lady, my lord…but I was told that you held answers to our nameless one, who has helped us on our journey" The two of them looked at each other, with maybe for the first time since the age of trees, with surprise.

"The nameless one?" The lady asked, she had foreseen their coming, but she had not seen a ninth companion in the Fellowship. Aragon nodded and told them about the elf Haldir had taken to heal.  A dark shadow flickered across the lord and lady's face as they muttered something on their own tongue.

"We hold no answers Aragon son of Arathorn!" the lord, Celeborn answered swiftly, and before Aragon could ask more questions they walked away.

            She was rose from her rest and found her self in the middle of a forest surrounded by blue light. She blinked her eyes heavily from sleep, and then felt somebody grab her arm. The sound that had awakened her was the sound of soft whisper.  One arm was clambered tightly around her arm and she was led up a flight of stairs.

There she was greeted by two elves whom's light shone so brightly she had to shed her eyes.  They looked at her with eyes filled with sorrow, anger and maybe even fear.  But she did not crumble under their stare. The lady reached out a tender arm and placed it upon her head. Her heart jolted and she saw that lady shuddered slightly. Her strength grew and she closed her eye.

She seemed to give her the light and grace that was within her and the darkness she had carried for seemed to leave her body and disappeared into the night. The fire from her wounds, the ache from her heart and body started to float through her skin and then they twirled around her body before they to vanished. '

Instead she was filled with something else, the purest light, voices, sounds and images and she knew it was her memory that had been eaten away by the pain that filled her.

She opened her eyes and it felt like she had been reborn. The memories of the past came crashing through her like an unwanted, gruesome, melody. She knew that her time and come and she quickly suppressed the memories and cleared her mind.

"-Welcome child of light-" The Lady said and then she bowed knowing that she was no faced with an elf with greater grace then had been given to her.

"-And I greet thy, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn-" she answered and for the first time in months her voice held true strength and certainty.

"-It had been long since you wandered these woods.-" Lord Celeborn said-

"-We were worried when news of your death was brought to our woods, it seemed like hope then had truly perished-" Lady Galadriel continued.

"-It may grow dark in my heart, but if not for your spirit, darkness would have truly consumed me-" She then bowed and held her gaze on the floor for a long time.

"-If only I had been stronger, then so little of this would have happened-" she said and raised her gaze briefly, before she lowered it again.

"-You have shown greater strength then many others, you have strived and suffered not only in your heart but also in your body. There is no need to feel shame, for what has happened to you was out of your power. Even though you were captured by the darkness from Mordor, you have made your may here. -" Galadriel said and smiled warmly.

"-I only whish for the strength to do what faith has bond upon my spirit-" She answered.

"-You wish to make the sacrifice non could ask you to do-" Celeborn asked calmly.

"-None would have asked, and still I would have done it. The Ring may be destroyed but the Dark Lords spirit would still be bond to me, and through my life he would live. For him to die and for the evil to truly disappear I must fall with the cursed Ring-"

Celeborn and Galadriel closed their eyes briefly and then opened them to meet gaze that feel upon them, full of hope and promise. It was a long time ago since a small child with one blue and one green eye had been born under their sky. She had carried the very essence of life in her elven glow, and even then she knew what powers she had, what gift her mother had passed on, and what curse had been placed upon you.

"-Then May It Be-" Celeborn said and placed his hand upon her head. She bowed again and felt that he slowly removed it, and then she met Galadriels eyes. "-To night we shall sing a memento to the fallen wizard, but also to you and may you find strength in our song to go through with your task, and give your spirit strength!-"

"-Namarië Lord Celeborn, and namarië Lady Galadriel, if my life have been meaningless then it was given life when I step upon your land again. I will follow in the footsteps of the Fellowship and leave one day after them-"

"-May it Be, Feavair, an evening star shines down upon you.

May it be when darkness falls your heart will be true, when you walk the lonely road, far away from home, a promise lives within you-"

            She walked aimlessly through the woods trying to escape her thoughts and emotions at the same time. Her heartbeat was racing against her chest, she felt flushed and cold at the same time and she was trembling from nervousness and fear.

For some years she had allowed to indulge her self in the fantasy that the One Ring may perhaps remain hidden forever. Every time she had felt the evil of the Ring pulsate through the world she had tried to ignore it and she had tried to escape the nightmares.

She continued walking not sure where to, but wanting to get away from everything, wanting to get away from him. Her legs broke into a run and she let them carry her through the forest.

She had been certain that when she saw him run after the orcs in Mirkwood, she would never see him again. He thought she had died, what had he thought when he saw her again? Perhaps he had believed she had been re-born so she could continue her earthly life with him. She could not allow him to discover the truth. The mere thought of facing him was agonizing and she felt her heart sob and the prospect of leaving him again. She had never planned on falling in love.

Feavair had not realized how far she had run until she left the borders of the Golden Wood. She came to a sudden halt and stared at the world beyond the realm of the elves. That world out there was gruesome and cruel, and she had felt it on her own body those months in Bree.

Men, who were born free and innocent into the world, let them selves corrupt by society. They wanted material riches and powers over others it was all they ever strived for, and they slaughtered each other in meaningless wars to gain it. A world that had been tarnished and soiled by the presences of demons and monsters, this was the world she would die for.

"_Eowerith_?" and uncertain voice asked behind her. She stiffened as she heard the sound of her birth-given name. She turned around and tried to hide her smile as Haldir came walking towards her.

"Haldir" she breathed softly. He gave her a faint smile.

"I never thought I would see you again"

She did not know what to reply so she said nothing.  She could sense him hesitating, but then he seemed to make up his mind.

"You will leave soon" he stated and she nodded and turned away from him.

"I will follow Frodo, wherever he may go"

"You think he will be able to escape the corruption of the Ring?"

"Yes" she said confidently.

"I will go with you" Haldir declared.

"I wish to go alone" she replied

"Eowerith….." he began but was interrupted "that name means nothing to me anymore. I am Feavair, and that is who I have to remain."

"Feavair….I will follow you, I will not let you go alone. You are my sister-friend" he spoke the words softly.  "This journey will be your death, and I will not allow you to walk it alone"

Please review.


	15. The Spirit of Boromir

Disclaimer: See chapter one. The song "May it Be" is composed and preformed by Enya. Lyrics by Roma Ryan. EMI Music Publishing Ltd. AMI Blackwood Music Inc. All rights reserved.

Chapter XV: The Spirit of Boromir.****

They were given boats to journey down the great river, and the boats were a welcomed relief to all of them, especially Aragorn who now had a few days where he did not have to make the decisions. There had been messengers, telling them that the bridges of Osgiliath were broken down and the land held by the Enemy. They way to Minias Tirith lay to the west, but the straight road to the Quest lay east of the River upon the darker shore. His own plan, while Gandalf remained with them, was to go with Boromir to Minas Tirith. He knew Boromir would go that way no matter what they decided.

They had not seen the elf maiden again, much to the hobbits dismay for they had wanted to see her one last time and say good-bye. Aragorn had given some thought to they way Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel so quickly dismissed him when he asked questions about her.  He still wondered what had happened by the Watchtower and why black spots had appeared on her skin. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could still hear her feverish muttering.  What had she meant by "Death would follow her"

Legolas felt relieved to know that she would be staying in Lothlòrien. He did not know if he felt glad or sad when he did not get the chance to see her one last time. Maybe it was for the better. He wanted the memories of her to be the once where she was full of joy and life.

           As they journeyed down the river Galadriel's voice rang through the forest her voice soft and gentle and the song touched all their hearts and gave them strength, but not more then for Feavair, she knew the song was meant to give her courage.

_Mornie utüli___

_Believe and you will find your way___

_Mornie Alanti___

_A promise lives within you___

__

_May it be shadows call.___

_Will fly away___

_May it be you journey on___

_To light the day___

_When the night is overcome___

_You may rise to find the sun_.

The song lingered in their heart as the rounded the corner and left Lórien and its safe heaven.

Feavair stood hidden under some dark trees by the shore and watched them disappear. For a brief moment she had wanted to call out his name and to run after him. She had wanted to hear him utter his love for her and to hear him speak her name once more. She had wanted to tell him everything, and to tell him how sorry she was.

Oh, how she whished her mother had rather killed her and that she had not wove Saroun's spirit to her or to the Ring. Had her mother only let the Dark Lord kill her as she took her first breath and saved her from all the years alive, only to fall in love, and then face the biggest grief of them all, to leave her love behind. Why had her mother done this to her, to the world? Did she not think that the lives of people of Middle-earth counted more then her own. Why did she sell the doom of the world just to keep her safe from the Dark Lord Sauron?

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We must prepare for departure," Haldir said simply. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded once.

"I did not say goodbye," she muttered.

"Maybe it is for the best"

"I have prepared my good bye for many years. But I think you are right, I never wanted to say it. I just wanted to disappear. " she paused " I used to think I wanted a normal life….that this "gift" of mine was a curse….but there is something…if it had not been for it…" she stopped and looked away.

"Let us get ready. We shall leave at dusk"

"Shall we leave by boat?"

"No…we will follow the bank. I think the two of us will be safe….you will be safe anyway…. I do not know what rout they will take…so we need to stay close to them"

They had been traveling for nine days with little and nothing happening, and then on the morning of the tenth day Aragorn suddenly cried.

"Look" and pointed to two tall statues that roamed over them.

"Behold Tol Bandir, to the left stands Amon Lhaw and to its right is Amon Hen. The Hills of Hearing and have Sight" they passed the tall warrior statues feeling their aimless gaze upon them as they stood, tall and rigid as they had done in ages.

Frodo could not help but feel that the last stage of the quest was before them.

Aragorn steered them to the shores and told them they would rest here, tomorrow they would cross the river and journey on foot. Frodo looked at Legolas and could see that the elf was tensed, there seemed to be something that worried him. He said something to Aragorn and seemed almost nervous. 

If the elf felt anxious there had to be something going on. Frodo also started to feel worried. It was not only that they were drawing close to the most dangerous part of their quest; it was the words Lady Galadriel had whispered to him. He looked at the others, they didn't seem to notice that anything was going on.

Merry and Pippin sat down and took out their pipes. Sam yawned and then he to sat down and dug up his pipe.

He needed to escape from the nagging thoughts and before he know it Frodo found him self, wandering alone in the woods.

"A ring bearer is always alone"

Images of what he had seen in Lady Galadriels mirror and the dread that fell over her face as he offered her the one Ring played in his mind. He did not want to carry it any more, but he knew that it was he, and he alone, that had to walk into the fiery hell of Mont Doom and toss the Ring back to the claws it came from.

Lady Galadriel had also warned him about the weak link in the Fellowship and he had no doubt he knew who she was talking about. Boromir had been staring at the Ring ever since they left Rivendell and he feared that he would try to take it, which meant he had to get far away from everybody, before the ring broke them all.

"Nobody should wander alone, specially not you!"

He turned around. He had not heard that somebody had walked up on him and was startled to see Boromir walk calmly towards him, innocently gather some wood. Frodo did not answer for he saw the same desire in Boromirs eyes, as he had on the snowy mountain when he grasped the Ring. He started to slowly walk backwards and saw that Boromir followed him closely, like a cat playing with its pray.

"You suffer day by day, I can see it…are you sure you do not suffer needlessly"

He did not answer but turned around and started to walk hurryingly, he heard that Boromir followed him.

"I….I can take it" Boromir suggested and Frodo remembered thinking, no, no way, get away. He felt the Ring burn around his neck, and then suddenly Boromir slung the fire wood angrily to the ground and boomed.

"I ask only for the strength to defend by people….I should have been mine!" he  threw him self at Frodo, and the weight nearly crushed him as Boromirs fingers hungrily tried to grab the Ring from around his neck. Frodo gasped for air and soon he felt the chain break as he tugged the ring away from Boromir and, without thinking he placed it on his finger and vanished.

            Unnoticed by the Fellowship Feavair and Haldir had followed them on the bank. Swiftly as gray shadows they had run along the shore, never close enough to be noticed and never to far away to lose them. When nighttime came they had drawn deeper into the woods, and rested. They had not shared a word since their journey started, neither one had words to put to their thought and emotions. 

They had packed little provisions, only food and water and some clothes that might become necessary. They carried no weapons for they did not plan on getting caught in battles. As unusual and uncomfortable as it was, Feavair had dressed in pants a tunic and a cloak, similar to those that were given to the Fellowship. Their clothes were simple and showed nothing of elven elegancy or glory.

Haldir and Feavair had grown up together as close as brother and sister. They had traveled together for many years across Middle-earth searching for traces of the One Ring. But then Haldir had been needed elsewhere and Feavair found her self in Mirkwood.

There is something in this wood Feavair thought one night while she watched Haldir sleep in elf-fashion, eyes open and on constant vigilance. The Ring seems close….and its power has grown. Is it because we getting closer to the enemy….or is it because my strength has returned she wondered.

Suddenly she felt something cold tug her heart and she quickly rose and scanned the forest. The voice started to whisper in her ear and her heartbeat quickened. She stared at her own fingers and could almost feel the black prickling power in them pulsate.

"Haldir" she said and he awoke at once. "Something is wrong." She could sense it now, stronger then ever before. Suddenly she took off, disappearing into the woods without waiting for Haldir.

She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, over rocks and stones. The cold wind whipped against her face. She did not know where she was or where she was running, she was just following the pulse of her own heartbeat and the calling of her soul.

Frodo took off the Ring and landed with a soft thud on the ground. He looked up and saw that he had fallen down from a small peak. He could still hear Boromir curse and call his name, begging for forgiveness. He was about to run back down the camp, not knowing what he would say or do when he got there, when somebody suddenly called his name.

He turned around, surprised to see the elfmaid stare at him gasping for breath. Her eyes were widened with fear and she looked shocked to see him.

She took a step towards him and he backed off.

"Do not worry Frodo," she whispered and he blinked her eyes at her disbelief. All through their long journey, when she had spoke, the little she had, it had been on the elven tongue and now she spoke the common tongue. She walked towards him, but stopped a few meters away.

"Frodo….you must give up" she said. Her voice was calm and strong. Frodo stared at wide-eyed and pale expression. She took a deep breath and seemed to compose her self. 

"There is danger, quickly Frodo, you must go…. Orcs" she ordered softly. He just stared at her, her words sinking slowly in and he looked at his sword and saw that it glowed furiously blue. He did not ask any questions, but started to run down towards the shores. In the distance, he heard the sound of clinking metal.

Feavair turned around and saw an army of orcs walking towards her. She closed her eyes and felt the foul stench from their heavy pants. She stood calmly as the orcs walked towards her, they did not charge or raise their weapons. They stopped a couple of inches from her and she opened her eyes and saw the leader hesitate, then like the Balrog he backed off. He grunted something then they walked right past her as if she was not there.  As soon as the last one walked past her, she quickly followed Frodo down the steep hill.

Abruptly she heard a battle cry in front of her.

"Elendil"

She quickly turned around and started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She had no fear for her own life, knowing that as long as their spirits were bound together, she could not be killed. The Dark Lord Sauron wanted no harm to her.

Her pulse quickened and she ran on unsteady legs steering from logs and rocks holding on to the tree trunks so not to stumble. Around her the battle started and her eyes filled with tears as she heard screams of rage and terror as they fought against the orcs.  She could hear his voice ringing through the cries of the orcs and she closed her eyes and prayed that no harm would come to him.

Suddenly something grasped her heart and stopped her from running. She heard somebody scream in pain, and then followed the sound of the horn of Gondor.  Feavair ran swiftly towards the sound and halted when she saw an orc, taller and larger then normal, aim his crossbow at Boromir. An arrow was already penetrating his shoulder and a thin stream of blood from the corner of Boromirs mouth.

Then she saw in him, what the others had failed to see, what the Lady Galadriel had not foretold. His spirit was not clouded by desire for the Ring, his light broke through the darkness. Another arrow hit him the chest, but he continued to defend Merry and Pippin who hid behind tree.

Two more arrows, and then he fell.

She closed her eyes and swayed slightly as Boromirs breathing slowed down then it turned deep and blood ragged. Out of nowhere Aragorn appeared. The bower raised his orc sword and swung it towards the ranger, but he dogged the blow. He stabbed his knife in the orcs thigh as the orc suddenly tossed his shield at Aragorn, pinning him to a tree.

He attacked again and Aragorn ducked and in the next moment angrily swung his sword at the orc, cutting its arm of. The orc screamed, not in pain but in anger. Aragorn drove the sword deeper in its chest, the monster grinned and walked closed to the ranger, the sword sliding deeper into his chest and pulling Aragorn towards him. Then it raised its sword ready to kill the ranger, when Aragorn, with an inhuman strength, suddenly pulled the sword out and then cut the head of the orc.

Aragorn swayed and closed his eyes, then he rushed to Boromirs side.

"They….they have taken the little ones" Boromir gasped and gulped blood. She stood silent, hidden behind a tree and watched them. Aragorn looked at the wounds wondering where to start, knowing it was o late.

Feavair remembered Gandalf and Frodos talk about pity, about who deserved life and death. Boromir may have failed to fight against the power of the Ring, but stronger men had withered in front of it. The Lady Galadriel had appointed him out as the weak link and in predicting his future she may have done nothing to alter it. But in the end, he chose to stray away from the path of darkness.

Many have lived that deserved death and many have died that have deserved life.

Boromir did not deserve death; she saw the love and desire burn in his heart. Not desire for power and control, but desire to live and to change the World. It was a small light but it still was there, burning brightly, struggling against the black shadow of death that crept over it. With out a word she walked towards them and then kneeled down in front of Boromir.

Aragorn was too surprised to see her to say anything, but he tried to push her away. She ignored him and placed a hand on Boromirs chest and felt her hand became wet with blood. Then she closed her eyes, and drew forth the power to weave. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing but white daylight around her.

She saw a blue light slightly float before her, and then she saw a shadow crawl over it as Boromirs spirit started to fade. She walked closer and the shadow started to slowly withdraw. She felt her strength leave her as she placed her hands on the blue light and slowly her hands wove the light strings.

The dark shadow took form as serpent and it hissed in anger and leaped towards the blue glow.

"You cannot have this spirit," she ordered. The white light around her feet discolored to gray, then slowly turned black. The snake hissed again and twirled around the blue light and she felt the threads disappear between her fingers

"Go back!" she said sternly, the dark snake hesitated and then hissed again and squeezed the blue light even tighter. Like a distant echo, she could hear Boromir gasp for air and she felt that her own chest struggled to breathe.

"Go back!" she said firmly.  This time the snake lunged at her, twirling around her like a coil of rope, and tried to squeeze the life out of her.

As soon as the light discovered that it was free, it grew and soon it started to illuminate the darkness they were in.

She felt the snake squeeze her tighter and she gasped for air. The snake continued to squeeze harder and harder and it felt as if her bones were breaking, and when she thought, she could hold on no more, the black snake slid through her skin. She doubled over, fell to her knees and started to cough. She hasped for air and then she felt her breath and heart rhythm return too normal. The light hovered above her

"Why did you save me?"

" Your spirit, it still glows it defied the darkness," she answered.

"I tried to take the ring…. that night in the corridor I would have…."

"But you didn't…. that was made you strong…you didn't"

            Suddenly Boromirs eyes opened and he filled his lounges with air. Feavair removed her hand and staggered backwards. Boromirs eyes flickered around nervously, he expected to feel nothing but pain and see nothing but darkness, instead he stared into the confused eyes of Aragorn.

"How…" the ranger asked amazed and Boromir rose and looked for the person he had seen…could it be in his dream.

But she was gone

"She…." Boromir stuttered, but then his body swayed and he fell down against Aragorn's shoulders.

Aragorn had left Boromir in the care of Gimli and he and Legolas hurried to the shore where they saw Frodo and Sam disappeared in the woods on the other side. "Quickly…." Legolas said ready to jump into a boat, but Aragorn shook his head. He could not explain it…but he knew they were not meant to follow them.

"Frodos fate is out of our hands now….but we can not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death" he said calmly. How did she manage to save Boromir as he was dying in his hands? Where had she come from? Why had she followed them?

"Did you see her?" Aragorn asked suddenly "Where did she go?"

"Who" Legolas asked confused, and then suddenly realization dawned on him.

"Where is she…" Legolas suddenly cried out in panic. Aragorn stared around as waiting for her to appear from somewhere, but she had vanished and the only thing they heard was the whispering of the wind and the singing from the river.

"It was all in vain…" Gimli cried as he walked down, with Boromir leaning heavily against him.  Aragorn closed his eyes and tried to summon his thoughts as he turned around to what remained of the Fellowship. The hobbits where gone,  the elf maiden who had managed to save Boromir from beyond death, was nowhere to be found. Why had she run away?

 Then suddenly Legolas cried out her name, without thinking.

"Feavair!"

But none did answer and the only thing they heard was the echo of Galadriels song.

_Mornie utüli___

_Believe and you will find your way___

_Mornie Alanti___

_A promise lives within you___

__

_May it be shadows call.___

_Will fly away___

_May it be you journey on___

_To light the day___

_When the night is overcome___

_You may rise to find the sun.___

__

END PART I 

Please review.


	16. A Decision Made

Disclaimer:  See part one, chapter one. This is part two and (as you can guess) it tells the account of what happened in the second book, Two Towers. Chapter 1: A Decision Made 

Feavair was not certain what happened, because everything seemed to happen at once. She had seen Merry and Pippin carried, screaming, away, by orcs. She watched as arrows hit Boromir, and how he continued to fight until he had no more strength left. The only thing she was certain had happened, was that she had seen the light inside him and then used her skill to save him. Then she had left, leaving a dazzled Aragon to tend for Boromir.

She knew she needed to use the confusion in the moment to get away, or else she would never have the chance to slip away without them noticing, without him following her.

She had hesitated, for just a second, and wondered if this what she really wanted to do, if she left now she knew she would never see him again. She also knew that if she did not leave at once she would never have the strength to go.

Feavair ran towards the river. If she could get on the western shore, she could cross the Emyn Muil, the Dead Marshes and…she would have to find a way to overcome the Mountains of Shadow and in to Mordor. She stopped.

She could se Sam and Frodo making their way across the river. Why had they left the others, did they not know what happened to Merry and Pippin? The Company had been broken, what would Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli do now?

They would….cross the river and  follow Sam and Frodo. Aragorn would not leave to hobbits to do this dangerous task alone. Merry and Pippin would be sacrificed for the greater good, like she had not.

She heard the sound of running footsteps and she turned around and ran back into the forest.  She could not cross the river and follow Sam and Frodo knowing that he was right behind her. She could not lead him to Mordor. She continued to run and decided that she could follow the riverbank over the open plains down to Northern Ithilien and Henneth Annûn.

            She had not gone far before she saw the trail the orcs had left, in the distance she could see the cloud of dust the orcs left as the twirled up the earth. They were heading towards Fangorn Forest, why did they do that? She sighed and was about to continue, when suddenly pictures started to dance before her eyes and she felt her back burn in pain.

There were imagines of fighting. The day the orcs had appeared in Mirkwood she had walked in on the battles. There had been screams and then a sword had stabbed her. The orcs had taken her for dead and dragged her with them, she had….

Shaking the pictures and the memory away, she returned to reality. The imagines were still clear in her head, the pain still throbbing through her body. Therefore, she left her plan and started following the orc trail. She could not let Marry and Pippin suffer torture and death.

Feavair had no problem seeing the orcs trail in the ground. For the untrained eye it would be hard to spot the broken grass and twigs and the trampled earth. She had another advantage; she could feel their evil presence even hours after they had been there.

Breathing heavily, she let her body recall its strength as she survived her surroundings. There were nothing but marshlands and gray weather as far as the eyes could see. She could hear a lonely scream from an eagle pierce the sky, but it was the only sound she heard, there were no whispers in the wind and even the ground seemed to have grown mute.

She started to walk again, with slower haste knowing she would have to save her strength, she would not be able to travel far without more supplies. She thought little about the place she was traveling to, because the more she thought about the darkness she had to face, the more she started to doubted her own strength. It is when you start to doubt you self you are truly weakest she couldn't remember who had said that.

Feavair had not walked far when her eyes fell to the ground and she saw a small leaf-shape brooch. She picked it up and dusted the dirt away. The same brooch was on her cloak, the ornament they had gotten in Lothlòrien. Merry and Pippin thought Aragorn and the others were following them. They had hope. She dropped the brooch and hen she started to run again. 

She could still see the track from the orcs, still feel their presence and for a moment the journey the orcs were taking, where ever it lead, seem to be part of the road she traveled. She could still leave them and go straight to Mordor.

As long as she had the strength to save them, she would, for she was safe for the orcs could not harm her and she could not be slain. That she knew.

The Lady Galadriel had removed the shadows from her heart and released her form the Dark Lord's grip. He could still feel her presences, but his mind was clouded by the thoughts of the Ring. The two things he desired most was within his grasp, but he could only focus on one of them.

            It grew dark and the sun rose two times without much happening. She stayed on the trail and tried to keep up with the orcs speed, she grew weary as the days passed. But she was still determined to rescue Merry and Pippin before she went to Mordor and faced Mt. Doom.

The marshlands seemed to grow only grayer and shadowy as time went by and there was little to keep her company, except for the large eagle, still soaring over her head, giving the silence its hoarse cries.

She was in doubt of where her locations was, she counted on her fingers and tried to keep track of hours but soon lost trace of all time. She reckoned that she was near the Fangor Forest, a place she had only heard speak off a long time ago.

It grew dark on the third day and she felt her body tire, she had rested little and slept none. She had come to the edge of a large and dark forest. The trees were stout and covered with moss and the treecrowns shed the sun from the ground, beneath the trees only dead weed and grass clutched the cold ground.  Deep in the woodland she could hear a deep murmur that made her shudder.  She started to run along the forest border. The sky had turned to night and the cold winter wind blew harshly through her hair.

Suddenly she saw fire and smoke against the horizon. Feavair stopped running, hesitated, and listened. She could clearly hear the sound of people yelling and in-between the battle cries there was the unmistakable grunting of orcs. She looked at the forest and then entered it. Hidden under the trees she ran towards the sound, as she came closer the sounds became clearer and she could hear the sound of metal hitting metal and voices.

They were riders, from where they came from, she did not know, but they were the race of men. She watched from the shadows as the battle was fought in the darkness only lit by the fire from the torches.  She saw a rider charged towards a large orc, screaming and then chopped its head of before, roaring he charged towards another monster and let his sword slice another throat.

One of the orcs grabbed hold of one of the rider's foot and pulled him down on the ground. The rider yelled for help and grabbed his sword. Feavair closed her eyes as the rider gasped in fright as an axe came soaring down into his chest. She could feel her own body jolt, as if the pain was her own, as the orc raised his axe again, and again.

"Merry, Pippin!" She suddenly thought and stared with fear in the mass of hooves and swords in the fight. Were they slain or had they somehow, miraculously, managed to get away before the riders attacked. She looked for anything that could resemblance a hobbit, but the only thing her eyes caught was blood, slain orcs and men

Suddenly she heard noises, the sound of footsteps, from the forest and turned quickly around. Could it be an orc fleeing from the riders? She could hear the sound of twigs breaking and then silent muttering. Then, as she recognized the voices, a smile grew on her face for the first time in months.

Quickly she left the fight and hurried in through the trees, making sure she was not seen or followed.  She treaded softly on the cold ground and let her eyes search for the hobbits she was looking for. She could not see them anywhere and hurried on, she walked a few minutes before she stopped again, wondering if she had lost them. Suddenly she felt something knock her down from behind.

            "Pippin you fool, look who it is!" a voice hissed in the darkness. Feavair groaned softly and rose while rubbing the back of her head. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and then got into focus two round faces looking at her worryingly.

"Its that elf….do you think the orcs captured her as well?" Pippin answered concerned and reached out a hand to help her up, gratefully she grabbed and with the strength of both the hobbits, they managed to pull her to her feet.

"I haven't seen her before" Merry answered and then suddenly the sound of a scream, coming just a couple of meters behind them made them all tense.

"Quickly, we must leave this place" Feavair whispered and then she started to run. Without hesitation, Merry and Pippin followed her and they ran with as much speed through the tangled forest as it allowed.  They spoke not, because they needed all their strength to keep their feet going.

She could hear the sound of water, a small stream, and it seemed, as the only rational thing to do, was to lead them towards it. Soon the sound of the battle died away and their pace slowed down. Merry and Pippin leaned against the trunk of a tree and gasped for air, while Feavair sat down on the ground feeling her lungs burn.

"We can't go on like this" Merry panted

"Let us have a drink," Pippin said and then quickly climbed down the small slope to the river where they drank heavily,  feeling the water refreshed their soar muscles. Then suddenly something seemed to dawn on Merry as he watched the elf splash water on her face, then drink heavily as if she had not tasted water in days.

"You…. you spoke the common tongue, I thought you only spoke and understood elven….what are you doing here anyway? Where are the others? What…" Merry asked feeling a little suspicious. Feavair swallowed her last gulp of water and then turned to the hobbit.

" I shall try and answer your questions as we rest." She said.

"While the others were fighting the orcs, Sam and Frodo crossed the river alone"

"We know," said Merry "It was we who distracted the orcs so that he could flee. That was why we got captured."

"What about Boromir?" Pippin asked "We saw him…..is he?" he trailed off.

"He….he is alive…..it was not as bad as it seemed" Feavair said quickly and Merry and Pippin breathed a sigh in relief.

"I would hate it if he died because of us" Pippin mumbled.

"But why are you here?" Merry asked.

"I…" she paused for a moment thinking about an explanation she could give them.

"I healed in Lothòrien" she said slowly " I wanted to see you and give my thanks. But I got caught up in the fighting….and somehow I ended up searching for you" It seemed like a reasonable explanation and the hobbits nodded slowly in uderstanding.

"Where are the others?"

"The others crossed the river and follow Frodo or Sam….or so I believe" she paused and Pippin said " what do you mean?"

"I think Aragorn crossed the River to follow Sam and Frodo….and I could not let you…." She stopped. She thought she heard something in the forest…in the trees.

"So you have followed us all alone. Why?"

"I knew that if I found you I could led you to safety….better then than have you stumble blindly around when…." She stopped again and listened.

"How long, how many days have it been?" Pippin asked, changing the conversation.

"I have been running after you, only hours behind I guess…. for three days" Feavair answered and Pippin looked at her shocked.

"Have we really been with those awful orcs for three days…. it seemed like years" he muttered and the shuddered. Merry was about to ask her another question when suddenly Pippin asked

"What happened, why do?" he trailed off.

"I will explain it to you…but not here…there is something strange about this forest…..it is…angry"

Feavair answered quickly as she felt the shadows start to creep on her again there was something strange about this forest, and about the air in it. It was dark and foul, as it had been here for years never moved by the wind

Suddenly another scream pierced the silence and the hobbits jumped to their feet, but she did not. She had grown used to the screams of the eagle and welcomed the few sounds this forest held.

"Do you know where we are?" Pippin asked as she rose and told them they should continue to walk. Feavair stopped and thought for a moment before she said.

"I believe we are someplace in Mirkwood or near it. We are walking west along the Entwash. Misty Mountains is in front and this is Fangorn Forest"

"This place does not fit Bilbos description, that place was dark and black and the home of dark black things…. This is just dim and frightfully…. tree-ish. I can't imagine anything living here" Merry answered and shuddered slightly.

"And I do not like the thought of walking through it. I am hungry and we have little to eat only crumbs of _lembas_" said Pippin.

"At any rate it is better than that awful orc-draught. I wonder what was in it, better not to know, I expect"

"I would not worry about food" Feavair said. "At any rate something will catch us before we die of hunger"

Just as Merry was about to ask why she said so, they heard it or rather they felt it, the ground shook. They huddled together as they could see something move in the darkness.  It came walking towards them and they could hear the sound of twigs breaking as it moved. Then came a deep and steady, almost singing like, noise.

Hoom hoom, hm, hm……

Please review.

_lembas are the small cakes, the elven waybread,  the Fellowship got before they left Lothlórien, just one cache can keep  a fully grown man on his feet for a whole day without rest._


	17. The Hunt for Orcs

Disclaimer: See part I, chapter one.

Chapter 2: The Hunt for Orcs 

February 26. 3019.

Faith is the strangest of things and it has the most unlikely and unimaginable powers. Faith makes people believe they have a destiny, something to fulfill. It gives them hope when times are troubled and it gives them peace when they are tired of struggles. What cannot be explained must be the works of faith, the hands of kismet.

Meeting Feavair was more then faith. The roads in their lives did not cross, coincidental. It was as if his soul had been divided when he was born and then the two parts were reunited when they meet.  As he stood by the shoreline and watched Sam and Frodo climbed up the mound on the other side, as he heard Aragorn's deep sigh behind him, as he knew that he had lost her again, it felt like his soul had been ripped apart and shattered.

"Feavair"

He called her name again with more force and then he scanned the forest looking for signs of moments, but there were none. He felt his blood pump faster through his veins as the drumming from his heart reverberated in his ears until it was the only sound he heard.  He called her name again and this time it echoed through the mountains and in the distance birds flew up with hoarse cries.

Aragorn who had been staring at the water and whishing he was back and the Prancing Pony with a malt bear in his hand, or in Rivendell with a certain beautiful dark haired elf, suddenly blinked his eyes a couple of times and returned to the reality of the situation. He watched, or more heard, Legolas call her name repeatedly.  

He remembered Haldir saying, " Eowerith she was called, but she bares her green eyes and name _Feavair_"

"Be quiet, elf….are you trying to wake the dead? There is no need for the spies of Mordor to look for us when they can hear you're yelling even to Isengard!" Gimli said. Legolas ignored him and was about to yell again, when Aragorn raised a hand.

"He is right, Legolas….we need to calm down an think!"

"Calm down…..for all we know she can be in the hands of the orcs" he cried.

"He is right" Boromir said, "We have no time to lose"

Aragorn stared across the river, Frodo and Sam had nearly disappeared, and there was little they could do for them now. Feavair, Merry and Pippin had been captured by the orcs; they could not leave them…but what about the Ring…and why was it important that Feavair went to Mordor.

"Gimli, you and Legolas search the forest, see if you can find any trails…do not wander to far" Aragorn said snapping back into commando mode.  Legolas was up on his feet and in the forest before Gimli had time to grab his axe. Boromir also rose ready to help, but Aragorn eased him down.

"How are you wounds?" he asked and Boromir put a hand on his chest and felt nothing, there was no ache no pain, no fire shooting through his body.

"They are fine…. I feel no pain at all"

"By all means you should be dead…. you where dead…. there were minutes when you did not breath !" Aragorn said thought fully and furrowed his eyebrow.

"Minutes…it seemed to take forever." Boromir muttered.

"What happened?"

Boromir told him how he seemed to be in a dark forest, dark as a starless and moonless night. Around him whispered and hissed nameless monsters that grasped him, then suddenly there had been a bright light. She was there ordering the monsters back.  She had touched him, then he felt air enter his lungs, and he felt pain leave his body.

"She said…she said she saw light inside me," he muttered almost close to tears. He closed his eyes thinking about what he was certain he would have done to her, what he had done to Frodo.

"I tried to take the Ring, I was captured in its darkness….and still she….what, gave me life back?" he asked. 

Aragorn shook his head; he did not know what she had done, or how she had done it. He had a feeling it had something to do whit what she at Amon Sûl and why the Lady Galadriel wanted her to go with them. If she had the powers to heal wounds and raise the dead, she was a powerful addition to the Fellowship. Why had Lord Elrond or Gandalf not seen the power in her? Perhaps they had. But why did Haldir tell him to take her to Mordor. A thousand questions raced through his head, and there were nobody to answer them.

Gimli and the elf returned. Legolas looked like spring had been cancelled and once again, Aragorn was reminded by the unknown relationship between him and Feavair? What did the elfprince know? He needed to ask the prince some questions later; maybe he could sort things out.

"We saw traces of orcs…. heading west, to Isengard, no doubt about it" Gimli said.

"Then we must move with quick haste, if they get to Isengard we have no hope of saving them!" Aragorn said and rose quickly. The others nodded and quickly they started to gather their things.

"Take as little as possible we travel light, and fast, let us hunt some orcs!" Aragorn said brightly hoping to lighten the gloom that had settled upon the four that remained of the Fellowship.

Legolas started to sprint up the hill, closely followed by Boromir, Aragorn and finally Gimli. Legolas sprang like a deer, through the trees and on and on he led them, tireless and swift. They climbed long slopes, dark, hard edged against the sky already colored red by the sunset. Dusk came. They passed away, gray shadows in a stony land.

The stony vale ran through between the ridged hills. A cliff frowned upon their right and to their left rose gray slopes dim and shadowy. They continued a mile or perhaps more northwards. Legolas ran a head and he stopped now and then to trace the ground. Suddenly he yelled.

"Look here!" He was surprised to hear his own voice so strong and full with hope. He bent down and quickly picked something up that had been twinned together in some straws. He held it up; the others walked over, and stared at the small piece of green brooch he held up.

"That is a brooch from Lórien if I am not mistaken" Gimli grunted and matched the piece with his own. 

"I wonder what this is doing here…" Boromir said thoughtfully and stared at the horizon. They could not see anything; they had not seen anything for hours.

"One of the hobbits must have dropped it!" Aragorn said. Legolas shook his head slowly and stuffed the brooch in the small pouch around his belt.

"This was not dropped, this was placed her!"

"That means that they are still alive…or at least one of them"

"Or they were alive a few hours ago"

            "It grows dark, and in darkness we can risk loose the trail" They stopped and turned around and looked at Aragorn who stared at the sky. It had grown dark with no warning and all and around them; the mist was starting to creep out on the open field. 

Legolas paused and stared out over the open plains, it amazed him how quickly the orcs moved, they had been walking with great haste all-day and still the orcs` advantage was increasing. If they were going to have any chance of catching them, they could not afford to stop. A lonely scream pierced the silence and they all stared up to see the great eagle soar over their heads.

"Do you recon it is the same bird as earlier?"  Boromir asked as he halted next to Legolas. Legolas stared at the bird for a long time as it flew over their heads, it soared on the gently night breeze before it soared higher up and disappeared in the mist and darkness. Legolas never answered heard his question.

"Shall we camp here then?" Gimli asked when none seem to make any moves as to walk or stop for the night.  "We have precious little time to loose, I say we haste on" the elf said and was about to container his quick pace when Aragorn said.

"We do not see as clear as you in the dark Legolas, and in the mist even you can easily loose the trail" 

"But it goes straight ahead" He argued.

"As we can see now…but we do not know for certain where they are heading, let us rest now and then journey on as soon as the sun rises" Aragorn said and the elf knew it was little reason to quarrel with him, in one way or another he always got the last word.

            The others had fallen a sleep as soon as their heads touched the ground, but he could not. He started at the stars willing her voice to return to him, her wisdom had always guided him when he was troubled, why did it fail him now? He blinked his eyes heavy with weariness and questions. Soon imagines started to dance in front of his eyes and he did not know if it was a dream or it was really happening, so he let him self be lost in the illusion.

He recalled the first time he saw her. It was a warm spring day and he had been wandering in the forest of his father talking with the birds and enjoying the peace and quietness of being home.  Then there had been the sound of hooves and in front of him appeared a small group of travelers, unknown to him. Among them she was, indeed and without doubt the fairest of them all. Her raven black hair hung down over her shoulders and shone in the bright sun and she rode before him on a horse white as snow.

"Can you help us for we are lost and have traveled for many hours without direction" she spoke in the soft tongue of elven. The sound of her voice made his heart flutter.

"Then tell me the aim of your journey fair lady, so I can help you" he had answered and then made an elegant bow, making some of the other elves chuckle lightly.

"We seek the house of the Lord Thranduil of the elves of Mirkwood," she said and he had hid the small smile that played on his lips.

"Then allow me to lead you the way for it is not far"

He had known even then that she was something special that she was different. As he lead them up the road to his fathers house he could hear the other mutter in awe and amazement, but she remained quiet never keeping her eyes off the road.

"Tell me fair lady, what brings you to Mirkwood?" He had asked as she dismounted her mare and some of the maids arrived and grabbed her baggage. She turned around and smiled at him as she answered.

"It is my horse that brings me to Mirkwood and the businesses is of my own" She answered and had then disappeared with some of the other travelers and he had not seen her again until later that evening when…

            He was ripped out of his thoughts as the sun suddenly broke through the clouds. He had not known that the night had passed already. The sun was pale and clear and the last bits of mist rolled away as a new day broke. He leaped to his feet and quickly awoke the others, eager to continue their search.

They had run for many miles and Gimli fell behind. Boromir halted and waited for the dwarf who grunted angrily. "Days on foot neither food or rest" he glared at Boromir and said "you know we dwarves are not made for long distance running, but on short distances we can be deadly fast!" Boromir laughed.

They proceeded to walk, ahead and eastward and all they could see was the soft sky and the lonely bird that danced on the sky ahead of them, as if it was watching something. In the distance, they saw the World of Rohan that they had already caught a glimpse of, many days ago on the Great River. To the north stalked the great forest of Fangor looking at them with its bushy eyebrows and its dark eyes. Beyond that they, as floating in a gray cloud was the Misty Mountains.

They stopped for a small break and Legolas was listening to the quiet song of the grass in the wind, when another noise disturbed the coir. First, it sounded like drums, but then he soon understood what they were and he cried out.

"Riders!" The others leaped to their feet and scanned the horizon.

"Many riders and they are heading in our direction," said Boromir thoughtfully as they saw the riders approaching surrounded by a cloud of dust.

"Yes"-said Legolas. " There are a 105 and yellow are their colors".

"The elves has truly the eyes of a hawk," said Gimli said.

"How fare away do you recon they are?" Aragorn asked.

"A little less the five leagues" the elf answered.

"Five leagues or ten, it matters not we cannot escape them in this bare land, shall we wait or go our way?" Boromir asked as he let his hand tighten over his sword.

"We will wait, we are all tired and there is no means of escape, and our search has been in vein for they come in the trail of the orcs, we may get news from them" Aragorn said.

"Or spears" answered Gimli as the riders approached.

Please review.


	18. An Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: see chapter one, in part one. I take no credit except for Feavair.

Chapter 3. An Unexpected Friend

The humming continued as, whatever it was, came closer. Feavair closed her eyes trying to determined if what was coming was evil, but she could feel no presences of dark spirits.  Merry and Pippin huddled together, looking anxiously around. The humming stopped and an ancient voice said thoughtfully.

"Now here is a strange sight, two small ones and a elf"

Then it stepped out of the shadows and the most extraordinary sight greeted them. It was a large man-like or troll-like figure. It was at least fourteen foot high, sturdy, with a tall head and barley any neck. It was clad in gray bark and moss or that was its skin was hard to say. The arms, a short distance from the trunk were covered with a brown smooth skin and the large feet had seven toes each. The face was covered with a gray beard that swept the ground and was mossy in the ends.

The only thing they saw were the eyes. The eyes were looking at them solemnly and with a glare that penetrated them. They were brown with a small green light that had burned for endless years. Feavair stared into those eyes for a long time and even though they calmed her she could not hide the feeling that had been growing inside her ever since she entered Fangorn Forest.

He knew she was coming.

"Hrum…. hoom" it murmured in a deep voice that seemed to be able to make the very mountains quake.

"A very strange sight indeed. Do not be hasty, that is my motto, but even before I saw you I knew I liked you, there was a strange warmth in the wind, most peculiar, it reminded me of something…. something I can't remember… it has been years since I felt the wind so warm, and just then….very odd indeed, Root and twig, very odd!"

Feavair took a steep in the creature's direction; she twinned her fingers anxiously, wondering what to say. Pippin walked up behind Feavair and then poked his head out from behind her back and asked.

"What are you?" Merry was about to hit him in the back, worrying that Pippin had insulted the creature. It laughed with its deep waving voice.

"Hum hum…well I am an Ent, that is what I am called. Yes Ent I believe the word was, The Ent if you want to be snappy, but some call me Fangor, although I cannot recall that being my real name. Treebeard others make it…. yes Treebeard is much better Treebeard will do"

"An Ent, beg you pardon, but what is that?" Merry asked. Treebeard laughed heartily in a voice that reminded Feavair of a deep woodwind instrument. Then he started to sing in a swinging tune that was only interrupted when he thought aloud with his deep humming voice

"We are hobbits" Pippin explained when Treebeard was finished with his song.

"Hobbits…. heard that word before I have….you live in the grounds…in holes I recon. It sounds very right. Elves made that old word, they did a long time ago, though it doesn't sound very elvish" Treebeard hummed thoughtfully.

"Nobody else calls us hobbits but we" said Pippin.

"Hum hum…come now don't hasty, you should be careful to who you spread your name to. You call your self hobbits, you would be letting out your own name if you are hasty"

"We are careful," said Merry. " I am a Brandybuck, Meriadock Brandybuck, though most people call me Merry"

"And I am a Took, Peregrin Took, but I am mostly called Pippin or just plain Pipp" Pippin said brightly.

Treebeard hummed thoughtfully again and then turned to elf. "Though you I recognize, you don't have to tell me your name for you I know….hum….let me think. Yes Ithill it was, Ithill Quessir…long time since last we meet"

Feavair shook her head. " I am called Feavair, and I can assure you, we have never met!"

It looked like it was the first time Treebeard had been wrong and it probably was. He furrowed his mossy eyebrows, leaned closer to Feavair and his beard tickled her face. He studied her long and hard before he said.

" I see now….it was the same eyes I meet in this forest a long time ago, Ithills eyes….but you are only half of what she was….." Feavair felt her heart jolt a little and she bit her lower lip not show any signs of emotion. There was one other man in this world that had called her Ithill and that was her foster father,  Ithill was the name the elves gave her mother.

"You've met my mother?" she asked in a voice that sounded like it belonged to a small child. Treebeard hummed again for a long time.

"Humm….hummm"

"Was it your mother you say, most strange indeed that I should happen to stumble on mother and daughter in this very forest. But then again lots of strange things have happened lately. Especially after young Saruman appeared down at Isengard, and the presence of these orcs…. Don not like them, trampling down the forest they do. Your mother was on her way to Isengard when I met her…. but that is another tale for I can see that you are all tired let us go to my home"

"What…what are you going to do with us?" asked Pippin rather nervously.

"I am not going to do anything with you; not if you mean by doing something to you. We might do something together, but as I said let us go to my home and then you can tell me where from you have traveled." and then he bent down, picked them up, and placed them on his shoulder where they clanged to his beard, roots and twigs.

"We seem to have lost our belongings and have little food," Pippin said as he started to walk.

"Do not worry, I have drinks that will keep your leaves green for a long, long while"

            As they walked through he forest Treebeard kept talking and humming to him self and now and then he sang some small songs filled with words on a tongue they did not know. Merry and Pippin were just glad to rest and they nodded their heads sleepily, but Feavair could not sleep although she had not rested for many days.

Treebeard knew her mother.

He had met her, here, in this very forest. Why? And when?  Why was she on her way to Isengard? Was it perhaps after her visit to Mordor when the Dark Lord had set her free, had she stumbled through the dark lands and ended up in this tangled forest all alone and scared for the life she carried inside her?

Then for the first time she thought about her father.

She had given him little to no though in all her life. He had never had a position in her life, she had never known him. Had he loved her mother, had he waited anxiously for her return worrying for the safety for the woman that carried his child? Had he perhaps fallen in battle before her mother bound the spirit to the Ring?  Maybe he had been slain by the Dark Lord him self.

And as she thought about the unanswered question about her father's love for her mother, she thought about her own love to the man who seemed to be so far away, and at the same time he haunted her every thought and followed in her wake. She knew he worried for her, he always did. She knew he searched for her and that he would never stop looking until he found her. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, ragged with tears. How she whished things were differently, how she whished they had never met, never loved.

The wind grew fouler and this time she heard a harsh whisper in it, he was stronger, and he knew she was coming.

"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha . gurth tula khila amin, gurth ta tuluva a' lye" 

            "Hm! Here we are!" Said Treebeard, ripping Feavair out of her thoughts. " I have carried you seventy thousand ent-striders but I do not know how many leagues that is in your measurement. Anyhow we are near the roots of the Last Mountains, I think they call it Wellinghall on your tongue" he sat them down on the grass between the isles of trees and they followed him towards a great arch.

A great stone table stood there, but no chairs. At the back of the bay, it was already dark and they could feel the cold winter wind blow over them. Treebeard lifted out a great vessel and stood them on the table.  It seemed to be filled with water, but as he held his hands over it, it glowed. Now they could see that the other trees also started to glow in different colors of faint red and yellow.

"Well now we can talk again, I suspect you a thirsty, I expect you are that indeed, now drink this. Perhaps even tired. Now drink" Then he took out four bowls, three small ones and one large and filled them with the liquid from the vessel.

They drank heavily and it tasted nothing like the water they had drunk earlier that day. It was cool to their soar throats and warm to their body, they could feel their strength return and it tasted of what their lips missed the most.

"Hm…hummm hummm…. that was good indeed, now let us talk and do not hurry" Treebeard said and sat down on the floor while they sat on the table.

Feavair looked at Merry and Pippin, and they just looked at her, wanting her to talk.

"We come from Rivendell….we where eleven, but through troubles at Moria we lost….dear friends" she lowered her head thinking about poor Tquel. She missed him, she missed his wet nose his busy fur and his brown eyes, and she missed the security he brought her. She turned to Merry and Pippin and saw that they to were reminded of the grief.

"Gandalf the Gray fell in Moria at the bridges of Kaza-dum" Treebeard hummed a long time before he sighed. "So he came to a rest there….we shall see" he muttered and the hobbits looked at the elf, hoping she could explain to them something she couldn't. Later they understood what he meant.

"But why do you travel so far….what is that you seek on this part of the mountains…and where are your friends?" Treebeard asked slowly. Merry raised an eyebrow at her, they remembered Gandalf's warning that the dark Lord had spies everywhere and they were hesitated to tell Treebeard about the one Ring.

Feavair doubted not. She hadn't felt the kind of calm warmth around any stranger before and knew that whatever Treebeard would do with the information they gave him, he would surely not betray them. He had met her mother.

"We went to Lothlórien where we traveled down the great River. We journeyed for ten days, until we had to rest at the banks of Dunhow, but we were attacked and the fellowship split. Merry and Pippin were taken by orcs, and I followed them hoping to be of aid" she stopped her story and looked another way; refusing to think about the task she had at hand.

Now Merry and Pippin started to talk fast adding more dramatic details to their adventure. It was not easy to follow their trail for they interrupted another all the time, and followed now clear order and some times Treebeard had to pause them and ask them to go back on previously points.

He was specially interested in anything that concerned Gandalf and most interested in Sarumans doing, he listened as they spoke the little they knew about Sauron, at that time Treebeard fastened his brown gaze on Feavair. She looked her another way, trying to find the dark mountains and to lock her gaze on her target. She glanced her fists worriedly.

Then Treebeard started to talk, and they listened in silence. Only did the howls of wind interrupt them.

Sauron was growing stronger, and she felt small twigs in his soul. The part of him that was resting inside her was anxiously calling out for its other part. He would soon know of her presence, and that meant that it got dangerous for anybody to be near her.

Death would follow her.

Please review


	19. Stranger in the Dark

Disclaimer: Feavair and any original character belong to me. See chapter one, part one.

Chapter 4: Stranger in the Dark.

The four of them left the hilltop where they were clear goals for the riders. They walked slowly down the slope not knowing what to expect from the riders, where they spies from Mordor or unknown allies. Gimli was edgy, he looked nervously towards the riders as each second past and they came closer.

"What do you know about these….riders?" Boromir asked as he could sense Gimli`s unease. "I have been among them," answered Aragorn. " They are proud and willful, stubborn but true hearted. It is a long time since I have known them and I know not how they react on the threat from Mordor and Isengard. But at least they don not like orcs" 

"But Gandalf spoke of a rumor that hey tribute to Mordor" said Gimli and Boromir snorted angrily. " I don not believe that until I see it" "We will soon know the truth," said Legolas and now even Gimli and the others could hear the thunder from the hooves of the galloping horses. They were great and large horses with proud necks and their mane raised high in the wind as their coats glittered in the sun as if they were of silver and gold.  

As they came closer, Aragorn raised his hands in a sign of peace and said calmly.

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

The horses halted suddenly and without any word of command the Fellowship suddenly found them self surrounded by horses and riders that glared at them, with suspicion, from under their glistening helmets.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked a rider using the common tongue of the West. Boromir stepped forward for this was the language used by his people in Gondor.

"I am Boromir son of Denethor II, we come from the North and are hunting orcs" a quiet muttering spread among the riders. The rider they had been talking to, jumped down from his horse and handed his spear to another, he stared at them closely before he relaxed a little and said.

"At first we thought you were orcs but now I see that you are not. If you are hunting them like this, you clearly do not know much about them. These orcs were well equipped and heavily armed. You need not to pursue them further, the orcs are destroyed two days ago"

"Did you see an elven-maid among them and two hobbits?" asked Legolas quickly. The rider thought for a long time before he turned to the riders behind them and asked them. They could hear the muttering spread between the hundredth and five riders. They waited anxiously before the rider answered.

"We found none else then the orcs. "

Legolas` heart sank and he looked towards the forest. Could they have taken refuge there?

"That is strange…. are you sure you saw none but orcs, did you search among the slain? The hobbits would be small like children and clad in gray," Aragorn said.

"Children and female would be easy to be spot in a battle…there were nothing of what you seek. We burned the slain, the ashes are burning still" Legolas was about to ask another question when the riders started to murmured again and the horses nodded their heads nervously. They all looked at the black smoke rising to the clouds and the wind started to blow, brining with it the foul smell of decoy and death.

 " Then I ask, let me know your name" The rider arched an eyebrow before he put his hand over his heart and said proudly.

"I am Éomer, the Third Marshal of Rohan and the nephew of Théoden the King of Rohan. And I shall bring words to your city, Boromir they will be pleased to hear that you are well" Boromir bowed slightly and then Éomer turned to the others, who had been silent all through the conversation.

"Then I ask of you, orc hunter what name do you bear that finds it self worthy to speak with the Riders of Rohan" 

Aragorn took a step towards the rider and lowered his hood before he spoke in a loud and clear voice, as he spoke he seemed to grow, while Éomer seemed to shrink.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dunadan, the heir of Isildur, Elendil`s son of Gondor"

The riders muttered in awe and wonder and Éomer bowed his head, regretting he had used such a harsh tongue on the heir of Isildur. "Forgive me, my Lord, if my words may have seem harsh, but we do have to question whom travel's on our land these days" then he turned to the others.

"Tell me then, Master dwarf what is your name, and you elf?"

"I am Gimli son of Gloin" Gimli said proudly and rested heavily against his axe while Legolas let a hand wipe some hair away from his face.

" Legolas" he muttered, he felt there was no need for a further introduction, and right now he felt like just Legolas, no prince, no proud elf and no son of a Lord. Aragorn saw Legolas look towards the forest once again. He knew what the elf was thinking, and he to hoped they had somehow managed to seek refuge in the forest.

They extended more news, especially about the evil that had grown in Mordor, about Saruman. 

"It is bad to be dealing with such a enemy. He is a wizard with both brain and has many guises. I fear that we will soon have to fight against the enemy in the Dark Land. War is coming. We will fight bravely with Gondor as we always have" he said, mostly to Boromir who bowed his head in gratitude, his ego had lessened after he had…died.

"I would give you a word of warning though, there has been stories told, about the White Wizard. They say he walks the woods, disguised as an old man hooded and cloaked, very much like Gandalf. His dark birds are more often on the sky, although this last day there have been no birds beside the eagle…"

As if on cue the large brown bird let out a shrilling cry again. They had not heard the bird since early that morning and the noise startled them a little. The riders looked nervously towards the sky, as did the others.

"A good or bad omen, we do not know" Éomer muttered to him self.

There were murmurs of surprise and wonder among the riders as Éomer announced that the spare horses would be lent to the travelers. Aragorn had managed to persuade him, saying they would not give up their search.  Dusk started to dawn on them as the cold wind from the icy mountains captured them and bit at them with their cold teethes.

"But promise me this" he said. "When your quests is finished, return with the horses over the Entwade to Meduseld, the high house of Edoras. Then you have proven who you are to Theoden  and that I have not misjudged you. In this, I place my very life in keeping your good faith. Do not fail" He turned to Aragorn who nodded slowly and answered, "I will not"

Gimli refused to take a horse. "Who have heard of a horse of the Mark being given to a Dwarf?" asked one of the riders  "No one" said Gimli " and do not trouble. No one will hear it. I would sooner walk then sit on the back of any beast so great, free or begrudged"

"But you must ride now, or you will hinder us" said Boromir. Gimli opened his mouth to refuse once more when Legolas said calmly. "Come you may ride with me"

"Time is not on our side and we must haste on, may you find what you seek or return with good health" The rider said.

"I thank you for your kind words and for your help. My heart desires to come with you, but we cannot abandoned our friends when hope still remains" Aragorn answered.

"Hope does not remain," answered Éomer "You will not find what you seek in the North-borders. Hope has forsaken this country"

            Then they rode forward as the day neared its end. The clouds lay heavy and gray over the World and  bits of mists sparkled in the last rays of the sun. The trees of Fangor still stared at them with its bushy eyebrows and dark eyes. They saw no sign of the orc trail and soon they came to where the orcs was burned. The ashes were still hot and smoking. They searched everywhere but could find no trace of Merry, Pippin or Feavair. As the hours grew dark so did Legolas` heart, as hope seemed to disappear for each moment that passed. 

"We can do no more," said Gimli sadly. " I would guess that their burned bones are in the ashes with burned orcs" Legolas shuddered by the thought of her being slain in a wild battle and her final rest coming among orcs. His eyes became wet as he stared at the smoke rising in the sky.

"It will be hard news for Frodo, if he lives to hear it" said Boromir and took a deep and ragged breath "and hard for the old hobbit who waits in Rivendell. Elrond did not want them to come, I think he feared just this" 

"But Gandalf did not" Aragorn said.

"But Gandalf chose to come and he was the first to fall" answered Gimli, Legolas was about to say something and Aragorn feared that a quarrel was in the waiting, so he quickly jumped down from his horse and said.

"We are all tired, let us rest here and wait for morning, then we shall all think clearer of what to do" 

            They walked a few meters away from the battlefield and made camp under a spreading tree. Gimli shivered they had brought only one blanket each and the night was growing colder.

"Let us make a fire" he said "I care not for the danger, let orcs come or else the only thing they will find is our frozen bones" Legolas nodded, thinking that maybe the light from the fire would draw them out from that unhappy forest, if they were still there…

Aragorn rested his back against the trunk of a tree, while Gimli busied him self with making the fire. Soon the fire was sparkling giving off the warmth the dwarf had missed since he left his home. It did not take long before they could hear his silent snores, and soon Boromir was sound a sleep, near the fire.

Aragorn opened one eye and stared at Legolas, as he stood profound scanning the forest. He knew the elf had not slept since they left the River, and even though elves needed little sleep, he knew he had to wearier then all the others put together. Slowly he rose and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

It was the second time that he had managed to startle the elf, although this time he did not visible jump. His shoulders just tensed as if he knew what Aragorn was going to ask him, and he turned around slowly trying to prolong the minute as much as possible.

"You should rest Legolas, I know you have not, I will keep watch" Aragorn said but Legolas shook his head. 

"I can not sleep for my mind is clouded by worry" he answered and gazed up on the sky, the stars were starting to appear blinking their gentle eyes at them.

"I see….and you worry not as much for the hobbits" Aragorn asked, Legolas seemed to be both angry and embarrassed at once as he turned his gaze swiftly to the ranger.

"Of course I worry about Merry and Pippin…" he trailed off and Aragorn sensed a small but that hung in the air.

"You told me you thought you knew….the nameless one, although lately you have been muttering a name, then I recon you know who she is"

Legolas thought for a long time, he knew that he shouldn't tell Aragorn the deepness of his relationship to the elf, for then the ranger would break camp and set off into the woods at once, and although that was what he wanted, he did not want to endanger their life, he knew Feavair wouldn't want to.

"Yes…yes I know here…..she came to my fathers house a long time ago, and she has been a dear friend to me" he paused " She was killed by an orc in June" Legolas said and blinked his eyes.

"Killed….but how come she ended up in Bree then, with no memory at all" Aragorn asked mostly him self.

"That of course, as been the reason for my many worries" 

Suddenly Legolas tensed again as he saw something move by the edge of the forest. So did Aragorn and they spotted an old and cloaked man with a bushy hat on his head. The old man did not speak or make a sign.

"What can we do to help you old man, come and warm your self if you are cold" Aragorn cried, waking the others.

He walked forward but the old mans gone as if he had never been there, then suddenly a wind swept over them making the flames dance and then they heard the horses cry as they started to run. "The horses!" cried Legolas and started to run after them, but it was in vein, they where gone.

"They are gone," said Boromir as the horses disappeared.

"Then we must journey on our feet," said Aragorn tiredly as he held his eyes the place the old man had been. He was silent in thoughts for a long time before he spoke.

"I think that old man was Saruman, remember what Éomer said, `he goes as an old and hooded man`" 

"But this man had a hat not a hood.  I fear you are right, that was indeed Saruman, he has scared away the horses" Legolas said slowly feeling colder then he had done in a long time.

Suddenly there was a long howl in the darkness and they all looked towards the forest as something large and white dashed between the trees.

"There is trouble coming to us, mark my words" Gimli muttered

He had no idea how much promise his word held.

Please review.


	20. Pippin makes a discovery

Dislcamer: See chapter one, part one.  The song does not belong to me. It is taken from page 398, The Lord of the Rings, Fellowship of the Rings and belongs to J.R.R Tolkien.  In the book, The Lady Galadriel sang it.

Chapter 5: Pippin makes a discovery.

"Now…" said Treebeard and scratched his beard thoughtfully. " I suspect a good night sleep is in order, yes that would be very wise, a smart plan indeed" Treebeard walked away and disappeared in the darkness. Then he appeared again with some large leaves. Elegantly he made three soft beds of the leaves. They used the large ones as sheet for they covered all of Feavair who stood tallest of the three of them.

"But before night falls in your eyes, the elven maiden must sing a song" said Treebeard sternly and Feavair looked at him with a mixture of surprise and shock in her eyes. "Me?" she asked, she could not remember singing a tune since…. since forever, since her previous life. Treebeard hummed long and deep.

"Your mother sang, with the softest of tune I may add, I am sure we will all rest easier when we have your voice to calm us with, that indeed" Treebeard said. Merry and Pippin looked at her eagerly, they had not had a song in ages and missed the sound of music. Feavair bit her lower lip then she nodded slowly, mostly to her self.

_Ai! Laurië, lanta lassi sùrien._

_Yèni ùnòtimë ve ramar aldaron!_

_Yènu vi lintë yuldar avànier_

_Mi oromadi lisse-miruvòvera_

_Andùnë pella, Vardo tellymar_

_Nu luini yassa tintilar i eleni_

_Òmaryo airetàri-lìrien._

The hobbits knew that elves sang with the softest and purest of voices, they had heard them sing in Rivendell and even caught glimpses of Legolas` voice as he sang to him self when he thought nobody was listening. Feavair was different, her voice seemed to be clear as crystal and yet it held the strength of many mountains. Her eyes shone as she sang and her skin seemed to glow faintly. Her song enchanted them and they felt that they were drawn away from the darkness of Mordor. They did not know what meaning her words meant, but it did not matter. 

When she was finished, she looked down in the table and Merry and Pippin had tears in their eyes. "Oh blessed be" said Pippin deeply as he sank down in the leaves. "Even for just a moment I was home in Shire" he said and Merry nodded. "Even for just one moment none of this had happened"

Treebeard did not say anything and Feavair turned her head in his direction and saw that his eyes where closed and he was humming quietly for him self the tune she had sang. Then when he felt her gaze on him, he opened his eyes.

"Hmm…long ago is it since I have heard the soft song of the star children"  he said and sighed deeply.

            Feavair could not sleep. For a few moments she lay awake and twitched trying to find a comftable position, but then at last she gave up and crawled out of the leaves and out to the trees. She was feeling an ache in her body again, not only from the foul whispers. She thought she was stronger; that she could do this, but her heart betrayed her, as it had done when she first met him. All she could think of again was him.

She walked over to a stone, sat down, and rested her head in her hands and sighed deeply and stared out into the nothingness of the forest. Why was life so unfair, why was she doomed to end her life so miserable, why could not her mother give her the strength to do this, when she gave her the task to end his evil. Then again, was it really her mother to blame?

Tiredness and grief washed over and soon images started to dance in front of her face and she thought about the joyful days that was so long ago, but still stood clear in her memory. 

She recalled the first time she had meet Legolas. 

Some elves from the Golden Wood had started the journey to Grey Heavens and to the Undying Lands. She had followed a company of ten elves and they were to meet other in Mirkwood. She was not to cross the sea; there was no ship that could carry her. The Lady Galadriel had insisted on that she should see more of the world.

"If you are ever in doubt, memories will always give you knowledge. But Eowerith, leave your old name behind and carry the name Feavair, so that you will never forget whom you are. Your time will come, perhaps sooner then you think. When the shadows stir in Mordor and Isilidur's Bane starts to draw back to its master, you must go."

She had spent many years traveling, some times alone, and sometimes in the company of others. She never stayed long in one place and made sure to never make any friends. Friends she would have to leave behind, she had already left her brother-friend, Haldir and did not want to endure more farewells. 

She broke her promise and she befriended Jar`en Ben`al and the half-elf Fiowyn. They were bards and she learned to use her gift for music. She lived through her music and each time she saw the happy faces of the people they placed for, she knew that her struggles were worth it. 

One day they had reached the house of Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood. They had been traveling for many days and had gotten lost in the tangles of the forest and the autumn mist that crawled over them. 

She had heard his singing first; it was his calm and gently voice that drew her to him. Even before she saw his eyes, she knew there was something special about him and it scared her. When they met, she knew that he would cause her much pain, but none more then she would cause him. She tried to keep her feelings hidden, tried to lock them in her heart. He had swept her away and never before had she felt so happy and………. 

She heard the sound of heavy footsteps and quickly turned around and rose slowly so she would not feel so small in front of Treebeard as he walked towards her. "Hmm…. hum…thinking are we, deep in thoughts about pondering matters, no don't stop for me, don't be hasty, remember that"

"No…. that is all right I am finished" Feavair paused and then asked. "When…when was it that you meet my mother, Ithill?" Treebeard scratched the moss in his long white beard and hummed long and hard before he said.

"A very long time ago…. before the darkest of the Dark Years I think"

"But why was she here…. where had she been?"

"Hm… From where she came she did not tell, so I do not know. I only know she asked for the directions to Isengard, and then I followed her to the edge of a forest."

"Did she tell you she was a Spirit Weaver?" Feavair asked and Treebeard nodded.

"I knew she was a weaver of spirits, her eyes told me that, I did not need to tell me. She was the last of the Seven, the others had been captured by the First Dark Lord. He twisted and bent their spirits to monsters and shadow"

"How did my mother manage to escape?"

"Hmm…." Treebeard hummed "that is a good question, one I do not know the answer to…..hm….perhaps I can…" trailed of in hums. 

Feavair felt a sudden cold wind wash around her and she looked quickly to the ground. She could not hide the guilt she carried, the very reason for all those dark years, for all those wars, for all those death and this entire struggle was she. That was the main reason she was so determined to go to Mt. Doom, so she could make retribution.

"She bound the Dark Lord's spirit to the One Ring. Then she bound his spirit to me, to protect me. But through me he lives, he grows stronger" she muttered.

"You can not feel guilt for the choice of your mother, she only did what she thought she had to do to protect her child" Treebeard answered.

"But at what cost is my life really worth more then all those life lost through the years"

"For one your life is worth it" he said simply and once again, she looked another way. How come it felt like Treebeard was reading her mind.

"Even if he feels that my life is worth the darkness of the world, it is not. He loves me and he does not see clearly, when he know he will understand and he will accept." Feavair answered feeling so desperately alone and so unbelievable cold the coldness was inside her very bones.

"But it was not only your mothers choice that has fault in all this, even if she hadn't bound his spirit to the One Ring, he would have found another way to connect his evil to it, and that may have made the ring far more dangerous" Treebeard said calmly.

" She bound his spirit and the past can not be undone, I am doomed to go to the mountain to end his evil." She paused and then continued, " Why did she not just kill me then at once, why let me suffer now?" 

"Doomed or destined, seems like the boarders between the two alike is hard to see. Think about the happy times. Perhaps your mother wanted you to see and feel love, like she did" Feavair head snapped up and she stared at the Ent.

"Are you talking about my father? Did she tell you about him?" Treebeard did not answered and for a long time they sat in silence. As the silence grew heavier, the night became darker and the whisper in her heart stronger.

"Well…I probably should set out then, Merry and Pippin are safe here, or at least as safe as they can be" she muttered and rose ready to head for Mordor. Treebeard put a crocket hand on her shoulder and said. 

"Why not come to Entmoor and to Isengard. Let time work on your thoughts, it is foolish to wander of from here," Treebeard asked and Feavair hesitated, then she answerd.

"It makes no matter my choice is made" she said more determined then she felt.

"Then I will bind you to a promise. To find some more answers, you promise that you will come with us, it matters not, if you have not changed your mind, you can still reach Mordor by the speed of wings hoom…."

She heisted a few moments and stared out into the darkness, why did he want her to go with them to Isengard. Why did he want to go to Isengard at all? She stared long and hard into his brilliant brown eyes and that faint green glow that burned inside.

"Very well, I promise….I will go with you,  thou I see not what different it will make. Whatever happen I will not let Legolas see me."

Treebeard chuckled slightly and his laughers made the ground shake. "That is a deal then elf weaver, though I may say I find it a strange deal indeed, but then again stranger things have happened. And do not worry, I know all about what you can do and will let the others know to take ease on any beast in the woods" 

She nodded slowly and let a hand comb away some of her dark hair from her face.  She looked up and could just see the sky through the mass of leaves and branches over their head. It was a clear night full of stars and the moon shone brightly. Her heart felt lighter then it had done in a long time, talking to Treebeard had helped her ease her troubled soul, and the starts above calmed her. Stars never changed.

She did not know Pippin had heard the whole conversation.

Please Review.


	21. The white wolf

Chapter 6: The white wolf.

Gimli was flapping his arms and stomping his feet trying to get the warmth back in his body as he complained once again how chilled he was. Dawn was slowly breaking, and neither one of the Fellowship had rested their eyes that night. It was growing light and already had Aragorn decided to walk into the forest to search for the missing hobbits and elf.

"And do not forget the old man" said Boromir as they gathered the little things they carried and headed in through the tangled trees.

"There are many questions to be answered, but let us look first and solve riddles later" Aragorn said as he led the way.

Then they stared to crawl in through the trees, Aragorn and Legolas went first scanning the ground with their keen eyes for any trace of them. But the ground was hard and it was difficult to spot tracks. However, as Boromir said to Gimli, only the slightest bent leaf would be enough for them.

Suddenly he stopped walking called to the others. "News!" he called brightly and the others rushed over to him as he held up a broken Mellon leaf of Lórien.

 " There are small crumbs in the grass, here at least somebody has enjoyed a feast of Lembas" The news was warming for them all as the search suddenly did not feel in vain and hope sparkled in their eyes, not more so brightly then in the elf's as he looked around.

It was not long before Aragorn found more fresh signs. He led them down to a small stream and there they could clearly see footprints in the mud, there were two small feet and one larger one. Legolas looked he could kiss the first orc he saw, and he eagerly scanned the forest and the trees again.

"These prints cannot have been made long ago, none more then one day, perhaps two. We know at least that they are together" Aragorn said and let his fingers trail the outline of the hobbit foot.

"It is good that they managed to escape from the orcs" Boromir sighed.

"Then shall we continue on?" asked the dwarf as he leaned against his axe. "We can not pursue them through the whole forest of Fangor, we carry little supplies. If we don not find them soon the only thing we can do is starve together".

"If that is all we can do, we will do it" Legolas answered quickly and Aragorn nodded.

            They contained to walk in the quiet forest and all around them the tree stood proud and still as they had done for centuries; there was no sound in the darkness, no birds and no whisper. The wind seemed to have grown to frost, but under the cover of the trees it was little it could do to the travelers.

Legolas began to shiver and he stopped walking for just a moment and looked around in the forest. He got a feeling that somehow he had been here before. There was also this other strange feeling lingering in him, the feeling that he was loosing her to him, a feeling he did not like. He was about to tell the others to wait up, when a movement caught his eye.

"Look!" he yelled suddenly making the others stop.

"Look at what?" said Gimli.

"There in the trees"

"Where? I can't see anything"

"Hush…look down by the stream, where we just passed, it is that old and clocked man again," He pointed a thin and slender finger down where they had just been.

"I see him, didn't I tell you so Aragorn" said Gimli. Boromir and Aragorn stared down and saw the bent and gray figure moving slowly. He did not look at them, and nobody said anything. There was a feeling in the air that…that something was happening.

Suddenly the movement of something white caught their eyes and Legolas quickly spent his bow ready to shot. But, something inside him told him not to, and he hesitated until the white creature was gone.

"What is wrong, shot!" said Gimli. Boromir stood silent with a watchful and intent eye at the man and the white beast that had disappeared. "He is right, we might shoot an innocent man and beast," he answered. "Let us just watch and wait"

Then suddenly something happened so fast that not even Legolas had time to raise his bow. The white creature suddenly leaped out of nothing and jumped right in Aragorn's arms. The creature was too large and heavy for the ranger to hold. He stumbled backwards fell on his back and felt something wet licking his face.

Gimli and Boromir who was about to help their friend, stopped with their weapon raised as the white creature, they could now identify as a very large wolf-like- looking dog wagged its tail in sigh of happiness and playfulness.

Then out from between the trees stepped the old white man and he stared at them for a long time. Aragorn pushed the beast away, rose slowly, and met the old man's gaze, before he suddenly extended his arms and cried in delight.

"Gandalf!"

As soon as he spoke the words, he removed all doubt that still lingered in the others. Here before them stood the man they had watched disappeared in Moria. Gandalf smiled his small and mischievous smile and removed the gray cloak he had wrapped him self in. 

"You are all in white!" said Boromir in awe and Gandalf nodded slowly.

"Yes I am all in white now" said Gandalf. " But let us not talk about color. The tide of water has changed and I knew things I did not know, and I have forgotten things I thought I would always remember. I see things more clearly and though all seems dark" with those words he turned to Legolas, who looked another way.

"There is always a reason for things to happen. Let us sit by a fire and talk, tell me what has is the latest news"

            "What do you want to know, if you want to learn what happened after Moria we would be sitting here for many nights. Tell us, have you spotted Merry, Pippin and Feavair?" Aragorn said and Gandalf shook his head slowly.

"Nay, I did not find them, but I know they are safe and those words should calm you much, they meet an unexpected friend, as the eagle told me" Gandalf answered.

"So the bird was indeed a spy" Boromir nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, that was Gwaihir the Windlord, I have sent him here to watch the River and bring we news about anything. Some things he has seen and something I have seen my self. I know that the Ring bearer is out of my help. Frodo has chosen to walk to Mordor alone, a road he will walk with much peril."

"Not alone" said Gimli. "We think Sam is with him"

"Is he" said Gandalf slowly and a small smile played on his lips. 

"Tell us then what you have seen," said Boromir and Gandalf nodded and slowly started to tell. 

"The enemy knows that the Ring is abroad and that a hobbit carries it. He knows the number that set from Rivendell, but he does not know the purpose of your wandering. He suppose we are all going to Minas Tirith for it is there he would have gone had he been in our shoes. He fears that the Ring bearer will come, cast him down from the tower, and take his place. He does not think we would destroy the Ring, that is something that has not even entered his darkest nightmare.

            With that, we carry some small light of hope. He believes that he needs to start the battle, and strike one hard blow. Maybe then, he would not strike more.  The army he has been preparing is now setting in motion sooner then we intended. Wise fool. He uses all his power to guard Mordor so that none can enter and bent all his guile in hunting of the Ring. Instead of using his well-forced army to fight his enemy one by one he will split it and try to break us all at once, that is where he will fail. He looks towards Minas Tirith and maybe under his gaze can the Ringer bearer sneak in, but the Enemy's wrath will soon be over us like a storm"

He paused a little and then chuckled ironically.

"All that was planed in the darkness has failed, the Enemy has not succeeded in taking the Ring so far, and all this is thanks to Saruman. For in his greed to take the ring for him self he has made moves to fast without thinking. Isengard cannot fight Mordor unless he has the Ring. That is what I know, now let me hear your tale and maybe things will get clearer"

Then Aragorn started to tell of their adventures since Moria. Gandalf said nothing and sat with his eyes closed, his palms open resting on his knees. When Aragorn reached the point of where Boromir was injured, he suddenly halted and Gandalf opened his eyes.

"What happened next I still can not understand, Boromir was dead and still Feavair did something to him, she saved his life, or more like she brought him back from the dead"

"Then Elrond was right, she is indeed…and all the time the answer lay in a simple name" Gandalf muttered to him self.

"Is indeed what?" Legolas asked, demandingly. Had the wizard and even the lord of Rivendell discovered something about Feavair he did not know, something that could explain her actions the last days, the reason for her departure.

"Haldir said so as well….._Feavair_"

"Feavair…..her name, it is really simple, as most things are when you have discovered the answer.  Tell me Legolas what does her name mean on the elven tongue?" Gandalf asked and Legolas though swiftly before he answered with a shrug.

"Weaver of Spirit"

"Elrond suspected she was a Spirit Weaver, he will be pleased to know he was right," Gandalf said and this time Boromir could not keep his questions at bay.

"A Sprit Weaver? What is that?" 

Gandalf told them slowly the same tale Elrond had told him that night not so long ago, about the Valar sending the spirits down to earth. The gift to the Seven Elves that gave them the skill to heal wounds, to bind spirit, to become part of a beast or man and to save the dead even when they are beyond the grasp of life.

"She has a part to play in the destiny of the Ring, for better or for worse. It was her mother, Ithill Quessir, the only weaver who escaped the clutches of the Dark Lord, who bound his evil spirit and power to the One Ring"

"But what does it have to do with Feavair?" Legolas demanded. 

"Through her mother she is also connected to the Ring. She has waited all her life for this time to come. When the Ring is thrown into the flames of Mordor, she must be dear and kill Sauron's spirit so that he may never rise again" said Gandalf. 

"That was why Haldir said she had to go to Mordor…." Said Aragorn thoughtfully.

"If she does not destroy his spirit he will return" mused Boromir.

"But what I do not understand is….if she is with Merry and Pippin now, how will she get to Mordor. Can she find the way all by her self?" asked Gimli

"That I can't answered, it may be the call of dark things….or other. She knows what must be done and we can only pray that the Dark Lord done not figure out her plan. As I know, they have meet Treebeard the Ent…." Gandalf began when suddenly Legolas turned around and walked away.

"Legolas" Aragorn called and was about to follow him when Gandalf said. 

"Let him go…he needs to figure things out"

"Figure out what?" asked Aragorn.

Gandalf did not answer, and again silence ruled over them. After a while, Boromir asked.

"Who is Treebeard"

"Treebeard is Fangorn, the guardian of the forest, the oldest thing that still walks under the sun here on Middle Earth. I hope that we will indeed meet him; they have been fortuned to find such a soul in this forest. For he meet them two days and bore them away to his dwelling. The news of the outside world has indeed troubled him and the darkness that rises in Mordor.

            Something is soon going to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents will wake up and discover they are strong, and together rise against that what threatens the forest and the world," said Gandalf.

"Then what will the Ents do to Isengard?" 

"I do not think even they know" answered Gandalf.

Just then, the white wolf that had been lying next to Gandalf, raised his head and howled long and hard.

"Tell me Gandalf what white beast is it you bring" said Gimli and stared suspiciously at the wolf. It was very much larger then a normal wolf, almost the size of a pony. His fur was white like snow with streaks of silver in them, the ears where sharp and pointy clouded with dark spots and the tip. The eyes were deep brown and held an innocent expression.

"This my friend is the bravest dog that has ever walked upon Middle earth," said Gandalf and they all stared at the dog, disbelief written all over their face.

"T`quel…but how is it possible?" Boromir asked, but Gandalf did not answer and for a long time they sat in silence.

            "Then what shall we do, shall we go to find this Treebeard?" Gimli asked and Gandalf shook his head once again. "That is not the journey we must take. I have spoken with words of hope but they are only words and hope is to victory. War is coming a war that may destroy all we held dear; a war that can only be won with the use of the Ring and such thoughts fills me with great sorrow. I am Gandalf the white, but still Black is mightier"

"Then what shall we do?" 

"We must go to Edoras and seek out the King in his hall. There is a war in Rohan and they need our help" Gandalf said and the others nodded.

"Then we must move now, Boromir go and find Legolas" Boromir rose but Gandalf held up his hands and said.

"His mind is troubled, let him have peace a little while yet and he will make the right decision of that I am sure" Aragorn furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why is heart troubled?" 

Gandalf did not answer.

Please review


	22. Entmoont

Disclaimer: See chapter one in part one. Thank you for all the reviews, this story would not have lived without them.

Chapter 7: Entmoont.

"Hoo ho! Good morning all, morning Merry and Pippin" Treebeard boomed happily when he saw them. "You slept a great many hours. I have already stridden many hundred strides today. Let us have a drink and then go to Entmoot, we must decide what to do with Isengard for Saruman is not a kind neighbor anymore" 

Once again, he filled three small bowls and they drank eagerly the strange and wonderful liquid. It was not the same drink as before, it was heavier and richer. When they were finished the hobbits and Feavair sat down and eat some of the elven waybread. ( more of a habit then of hunger.) Treebeard hummed some song in entish, elvish or other strange tongue. 

Feavair seemed distance and after she had drunken her drink, she was silent and stared towards the mountains for a long time. Pippin had a hard time keeping his eye away from her, since he knew the reasons for her troubles.

"Okay…where is this Entmoot?" Merry ventured to ask when they where finished.

"Eh…Entmoot? It is not a place but a gathering of Ents- something that has not happened in a great many days. There are some that have promised to come and we will meet them at the same place as always, Derndingle. We must get there before noon, and that means we should go very soon and very quickly" Treebeard said.

Then they went. Treebeard carried them on his back, as the previous day. At the entrance to the court, he turned right and then he strode southwards. He walked for a long time humming on his strange tongues and soon he turned away from the hill that had roamed over them the whole day. Here the trees where larger, older then any of the hobbits had seen before.  All the way Treebeard hummed deep and thoughtfully, it did not sound like any tongue or proper words more like.

Boom, boom, rumboom, boorar, boom boom, dahrar boom boom, dahrar boom 

They had been walking for a while, Feavair tried to keep track of the Ent striders but lost track after 3000 when Treebeard began to slacken his pace. Suddenly he stopped, put his hands to his mouth so they made a hollow tube, and then he called a great hoom, hoom that rang like a deep horn in the woods. Then far away in an echo the answer came, many more and deep hooms. 

Then he began to walk again, on what they could now see was a path. It was a hard worn path and they would never have guessed it was a road if it was not for the trees that seemed to be lined up as great fence along the path. Then suddenly it turned into a great, deep slope and they seemed to be walking into a bowl.

Several other Ents had already arrived. More were coming down other paths, and from out the trees others, and followed Treebeard as they marched along. Pippin had suspected that all the Ents looked alike, but he was greatly surprised to see that they were as different as night and day. There were many sizes, shapes and colors, some had only three toes, and other had nine.

As soon as the whole company was assembled, standing in a wide circle around Treebeard the Ents began to murmur slowly. It seemed like chanting and it went up and down in tone and rhythm. At first it was very pleasant to listen to, but after a couple of minutes it became only tiring and they blinked their eyes heavy with sleep.

"Hey, hey, you are indeed a hasty folk, I have forgotten, you may come down now" Treebeard laughed and lifted them down to the ground. "There is a river a little east from here you may walk there if you like"

            After they had drunken and washed their face, they sat down on a rock. Pippin stared at Feavair, but she did not seem to notice his gaze. They sat in silence for a long time before suddenly Merry began to talk to break the uncomftable silence that had settled over the others.

"I wonder where Isengard is, Treebeard mentioned something about going there…."

"Isengard…. It lays in the western part of Nan Curunït" Feavair answered quickly and then she grabbed a stick and started to draw in the earth.

She drew a long and crocket line and then marked a spot in the middle of it, a bit south and then at the very edge of the line. Then on the east side she wrote Shire, and west she wrote Lothlórien.  "This is Rivendell" she said and pointed to the mark on the middle. "And this is the gate of Moria" she pointed to the point a little bit southern. "You with me?" they nodded.

The she moved the stick to the end of the crocket line she had drawn, she made a little gap before continuing her line. "This is the gap of Rohan, and here lies Isengard," she pointed to the mark and the hobbits nodded. "Then where are we, where is Fangorn?" Merry asked.

"About here" she said and pointed at a point just a little north from Isengard. Pippin shuddered he had not thought they actually where so close. "But what is Isengard then?" Pippin asked and Feavair thought for a little while before she answered.

"It is a sort of ring of rocks or hills. Inside there is a flat space in the middle called Orcthanc, there is the tower Saruman has. There are two more gates leading into the tower, I think and a stream running through it, called Isen as far as I can remember"

"But what is Saruman then?" Merry asked, "Is he a wizard, like Gandalf?"

"Saruman was the first of the five Wizards to arrive in Middle earth, he is the eldest of the order. Gandalf said he is the wisest…. or was the wisest. He was long reckoned great among the wizards…among all people. Before he settled down at Isengard he wandered around meddling in the business of men and elves, much like Gandalf," said Feavair. 

"How is it you know so much about history and geography?" asked Merry a little suspicious and Feavair shrugged. "The same reason you know much about what interests you and Sam knows a lot about gardening. If you have lived for some time, history…is not very much history but a part of you"

"Would it be very impolite to ask you how old you are," Pippin asked without thinking and Feavair smiled sadly. " I am very old Pippin, but yes it would be very impolite" 

Then sun was now high on the sky and Feavair had said little in a long time. Pippin had also grown silent as he watched her staring at the lake, whishing he had never know about the conversation he had over heard last night. Curse his curiosity. He felt sad to think that she had to go Mordor and end her life in the fiery clutches of Mt. Doom, very much like the ring. 

He felt a little scared knowing she was somehow connected to the Dark Lord. However, all this was very much for his little hobbit heart to bear, and even later, he did not fully understand the deepness of the situation. Pippin sighed thoughtfully and shifted position as he felt his legs start to fall a sleep. And then he thought what they had been thought and he missed the others, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, Boromir, Strider and…

He became silent in thoughts as he looked briefly at Feavair. Why did she not want Legolas to find her? What secret did she carry that was connected to him. Had it anything to do with his strange behavior since she found them in the woods?

He was ripped out of his thoughts when Treebeard; accompanied with another Ent came walking towards them. "Are you getting weary or feeling impatient….hm…well I am afraid that we have a lot more talking to do to those who live far away from Isengard. I have brought a friend here…he has already made up his mind and he will take care of you." Treebeard smiled a little behind his white beard and then he sighed deeply and said "Good bye then little folks, I suspect we will be meeting again." then swiftly, Treebeard turned and left.

They stood up and faced the new Ent that looked at them with a mixture of curiosity and awe. "Hullo…I am Bregalad, though most Ents call me Quickbeam". He was tall and seemed to be one of the younger Ents. He hat smooth shining skin on his arms and legs. His hair was gray green, and he could bend and sway like a young and slender tree in the wind.

"Ha….hm…my new friends let us go for a walk" he said.

They walked through the forest not doing anything but singing and laughing for Quickbeam laughed a lot, and when he did the earth shook and the leaves on the trees rattled. For Feavair he was a welcomed relief to all the seriousness that had hung on her shoulders for days now. She did not know why but somehow Quickbeam made her forget…everything. He told them many stories and he listened to Merry and Pippin as they told them about their land. 

When night fell he took them to his house where they slept soundly on soft mattresses. And as they slept they could hear his soft singing in their ear as he stood outside watching the moon letting the quiet night rain, wash over him.

Even the next day they spent in his company, but they didn`t go far from his house. They sat under the silent trees listening to the wind and enjoying the sun on their skin. And soon Feavair started to tell stories from her homeland. Strange stories they had never heard before, and she told with such glow and fire that for the hobbits it felt like they were really there. She told them about the Valar, about the dragons and the early days. They soon learned much about the elves and ancient times.

All through the time, they heard the distance voice of the Ents as they talked. Now and then the large, unmistakable noise of Treebeard`s great hooms rang through the forest.

            The third day broke with wind, and when the sun rose the Ents voices rose to a great crescendo before they died down again. Quickbeam told them that they where leaving to Entmoot today and they waited as the wind grew more heavy and stronger. 

This day Feavair seemed more nervous and when they woke up they found her sitting in one of the trees staring aimlessly into nothing. Only Pippin knew why and it weighed heavily o his shoulders, for none should carry the burden of another person's pain and grief.

Then by noon, something happened. Loud voices cracked through the forest and they could hear the Ents sing as the marched. Without a word, Quickbeam picked them up and carried them and when they caught up with the others, they started to march one a line.  Treebeard walked first with somewhat between fifty followers behind him.

"We are off" he sang, "We are off to Isengard"

"To Isengard" the Ents cried in many voices as they sang while they marched southwards.

"The Ents did make up their mid rather quickly did they not?" Pippin asked and Treebeard nodded while he hoomed. "Yes they did, quicker then I would have though"

"Then what will happen now? Will you brake the doors of Isengard" asked Merry.

"Humm…ho well we could you know. We are stronger then any troll and orc that may be defending the Great Darkness. If we want we could splint Isengard into splinters and crack its walls into rubble!"

"But won't Saruman try to stop you?"

"Hm…hoo, yes that is so. I have forgotten it, indeed, I have though long, we are many now and strong for many Ents lives of the trees and they have their mind set on one thing, that is the breaking of Isengard. But let us now march and sing, for it is a long road and we have time to think"

They strode off in great pace and even as darkness fall the song did not stop and even far away they could feel the earth rumble as the Ents marched on. They started to climb a great western ridge and the forest fell away behind them. As the gray dusk fell, the forest seemed to come alive behind them and the singing ceased.  And at last they came to the great darkness and stared up on the tall tower.

Feavair shudder as the cold wind blew over her. She turned around and stared at the mountains of Mordor that rose to the sky far away. She only whished to get away as fast as possible so she could get free of her promise to Treebeard and continue on what she had started to do.

Get to Mt. Doom.

Please review.


	23. The choice of Legolas

Disclaimer:  See chapter one, part one. Thanks for all the reviews. The song **Sit and Think** belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. From the Lord of the Rings (1955)

 Chapter 8: The choice of Legolas.

I sit beside the fire and think 

_Of all that I have seen,_

_Of medow-flowers and butterflies_

_In summers that have been._

_Of yellow leaves and gossamar_

_In autumns that there were_

_With morning mist and silver sun_

_And wind upon my hair._

He walked into the woods until he could no longer see the others or hear their murmurs. He clenched his fists and lifted his gaze to the sky as if he was waiting to see somebody sitting above him, mocking him. The only thing hanging over his head was the luminous sunless sky. He let his hands wipe over his face, let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on a small moss covered stone.

Why was this happening to him, what cruel game was faith playing with his life? Was it not enough that they had to take her, so brutally, away from him, and then giver her back only to keep her out of his grasp? Now Gandalf told them she was connected to the Ring, that she had been waiting for this moment all her life. 

That must be the reason she had made him promise to never follow her. She knew that she was destined to go to the Dark Land and to battle Dark Lord, and she did not want him with him. But how could he let her go through all that, alone? He had to go with her and protect her, who knew what dangers lay behind the Mountains of Shadow.

He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Why did you not tell me," he whispered to him self. "Why did you not tell me what you are, what you had to do. I would have helped you" How many had known what she was? Laivindur, her foster father, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and Haldir her brother-friend. They knew what danger she had to face, but the man she had wedded, no one had told. Had his father known, was that the reason he did not want him to marry her.

He could see her in front of him as real as the trees around him. He hid his face in his hands and his mind started to conjure up a memory

She was sitting outside in the garden under a magnolia tree reading a book. It was late spring and the flowers from the tree were falling down around her, some had landed in her hair and she had not bothered to brush them away. As he saw her, his breath was caught in his throat and he imagined that this had to be when Elwë, lord of the Teleri fist lay eyes on Melian.

Her beauty captured him in an enchantment that made him stare at her in what seemed like years. Finally, he walked towards her and sat down. She did nothing to acknowledge his presences.

"Tell me about your self" he had said, she ignored him like she usually did when he tried to start a conversation. He waited, for he had learned the value of patient, she could not ignore him for to long. At last, she answered and he knew she did because she felt obligated to, since he was a prince, since she worked for his father.

"What do you want to know, your majesty?"

"Haven I not told you to call me by my name and not my title?" he had said and closed the book she was reading so her focus was fully on him. She had turned her head in his direction and stared on him with her dark green eyes, the stare sent a wave of tingling sensation down his spine as she breathed his name.

"Legolas"

"Feavair"

As she heard him speak her name, she had smiled sadly.  He could no longer resist the urge to touch her chin. As he reached out a hand to wipe some hair away from her face, she had flinched against his touch and moved slightly away.

"Why do you fear me?"

"I do not fear you"

"But why do you move away when all I want to is to touch you" 

She had stared out in the garden for a long time not saying anything. She then sighed deeply and looked down in her lap where her hands rested against her dress. 

"You should not long for things you can never have" Feavair had said and then started at him again, this time her eyes were nothing more then a green ocean and he knew then that he was certain, this was love. If it was not then love was not meant to be in his life.

"I will always long for you when you are away and even when you are sitting next to me. Why do you avoid my touch, don't you care for me?" he had asked and then gently taken her hands in his. She had stared at their fingers twinned together for along time.

"Then what will you father say. I carry nothing then my name I can not…"she had stopped abruptly  and tried to tug her hand free. He had refused to let her go.

"I hope it is not my father you worry about, for surely he will not care. I would have cared for you even if you had your own forest or you owned not even a name. But if it is my title that strains your heart, then let me tell you I would cast it away to be with you" he had answered gravely and stared into her eyes that started to fill with tears.

"Do not cry, _a'mael_" (beloved) he had whispered and lifted his hand to wipe the tears away, this time she had not drawn back and with his palm resting against her chin as he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Why do you care for me?" Feavair had asked.

"This to ask why the sky is blue, it just is, and I just do. Don you not love me?" After that followed moments of dead silence, and he knew that if she turned him down, his heart would be forever broken. She had then reached out a hand and gingerly touched his chin while her hand, still twinned together with his other, tightened the grip.

"I do, I do care for you very much"

"If you can't promise me that if I walk to my doom you won't follow me, I will walk out now and it will be as we have never met!"

Her voice  haunted him again. He could hear her voice singing in his head, as he had done on the shore of the River. Like he had done everyday since she died. The vision in front of his eyes faded and there was again nothing but trees and stones in front of him. 

¨

Why had he made that promise, why did she not want his help? He loved her; he would risk his life for her.

Legolas knew that was why she made him give his word not to follow her to doom. She did not want him to die because of her.  "Why can you not understand that to die for you, that is what love is. To be willing to sacrifices once life" 

I sit beside the fire and think 

_Of how the world will be_

_When winter comes without a spring_

_That I shall never see._

_For still, there are so many things_

_That I have never seen_

_In every wood in every spring_

_There is a different green_

They had been riding a cold winter morning north in Mirkwood. The week before the snow had reached down the mountain and heavy snowfall had covered the landscape white. The forest had been covered in a white soundless carpet. The frost made her cheeks blush of red roses and the snowflake melted and turned to crystal pearls in her hair.

"Oh, look," she had exclaimed happily as they reached the Forest River. It was a deep and swift stream and it had suddenly stopped its movements. "The rive is frozen."  She dismounted her white mare and started to make her way down to the river trudging through the heavy snow.

He had watched her as she slid on the ice with the delight of a child and her laughter butterflied in his heart.

"Legolas, come down here" she had called happily. He had jumped down and started to walk slowly towards her. As he neared the river he got a sickening feeling in the pitch of his stomach, he turned around and saw that the horses were nervously stomping the ground. Then came the silent sound of ice, cracking and he watches as she suddenly slipped between the ice blocks and disappeared.

"Feavair!"

He had run down to the river and never before had a distance seemed so far. He scanned the river but saw nothing but heavy blocks of ice and heard only the river, thunder.  

He usually never rode with a bridle; to this day, he tanks the gods he did. He called his horse and it came running down, as if he knew she was in danger. He saw her resurface and she grabbed hold on to a small ice block. Her lips were blue and he could see she was struggling to keep her body above the water. Her heavy and soaked cloak pulling her down

He took the reins and made along leash, which he threw out to her. She managed to grab it the third time and together with his horse, he pulled her up to safety. He had grabbed her hands as she reached the shore and pulled her up to his arms. She was shacking and sobbing at once and he took her wet clock off and wrapped her in his own, her clothes were already starting to freeze.

            When they got back to the house the maids immediately swept her away to be fuzzed over. Her fingers grown numb and her hair were already frozen. He had not seen her until later that evening and all though the day horrible images had fought around in his head. Each time he came to late to save her. 

She was sitting in front of the fireplace wrapped in a blanked. She had finally stopped shacking and the colors were returning to her skin. He had watched her for along time, remembering when he saw her in the garden. He would never let out off this room again. 

He had taken a step closer to her and then spoken with a hoarse voice that was still stained with fear of loosing her.

"Did you know that if you had gone under the ice today, I would have gone after you?"

He had never expected the reaction he got. She rose quickly, her body tensed, and her eyes filled with the same fear that had been in them that day in the garden many years ago. 

"No you would not" she said determined. "You would have lived on and you would have loved again"

She walked over to him and pierced him with her green eyes and he had taken another step closing the distance between them. "Never" he said and reached out to wrap her in his arms.  She had moved away, turned around, and stared at the fire for a moment, before she turned around again.

"If you can not promise me that if I walk to my doom you will not follow me, I will walk out now and it will be as we have never met!" her voice was filled with anger and tears and he had answered quickly.

"Never!"

She had taken off her ring then and held it in her palm challenging him to take it. "Then it will end here, if you can not promise me that you will live and love again I will go now!" tears had started to appear in her eyes but she did not let them fall. He closed his eyes, clenched his fist and slowly opened his eyes again.

"Then…..then I promise" he had whispered and closed her hand keeping her ring safe. He saw a single tear run down from her left eye and he gently took her arm and brought her body close to his, and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. 

"But you will never walk to your doom for I will never let you out of my arms!"

            _I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of people long ago,_

_And of people who will se a world_

_That I shall never know._

Legolas was draw out of his daydreaming. He had not realized he was clutching the ring around his neck with all his might. 

He had made a promise and as much as it strained his heart, he would value it, for her. He would live and they would be together again.  As he started to walk back to the others, he knew he would not be able to keep his promise.

But all the while I sit and think 

_Of times there were before_

_I listen for returning feet_

_And voices at the door._

Please review.


	24. The Last Journey

Disclaimer: Please see chapter one, part one. Thank you for all the reviews.

Chapter 10: The Last Journey.

The very ground was shacking as the Ents threw large rocks at the dark tower.  Feavair and the hobbits had taken cover far away and lay to the ground trying to be as invisible as possible, hoping they would not be smashed by of one of the rocks that soared through the sky or stepped on by an Ent. All along, the Ents roared making the very mountains quake as they tossed pillars of stone down the shafts. Some of the Ents started to throw them self against the tower, but it was to strong and they only bruised them self.

At last, Treebeard gathered them around in a circle and spoke to them in his own tongue as he explained a plan he had had in his head for a very long time. Then night came and there was nothing but dead silence as the Ents stood still until dawn was breaking.

            "What do you think is happening?" asked Pippin when the silence became too unbearable. " I do not know," answered Merry as they walked away from the battle filed.  Feavair followed them quietly now and then stealing a glance up at the tower. They could hear that the Ents were working but what they where doing they did not know.

"I wonder where Strider and the others are, Master Frodo and Sam also. I hope they are safe," Merry muttered and Pippin looked at Feavair to see if there was any kind of reaction in the mentions of the others. She seemed to stiffen a little but that was all.

"I hope they are safe. I wonder if they wandered after us"

"Of course they did…. let us hope they meet the riders"

Feavair was about to say something when Treebeard walked over to them humming happily.

"Are you tired?" Pippin asked. "Tired?" he asked "Tired? No well a tad stiff I am, not tired, I will need draught of Entwash. We have worked harder then in a many long years. When night falls don not linger near the gate, perhaps there will come water and we can wash Saruman out of his tower, then Isen can run clean again"

Suddenly there was the sound of a rider coming towards them, and to everybody's disbelief, a white horse appeared and Gandalf dismounted and stood in front of them. He stared around with wild eyes, a look of panic and anger on his face.

"Gandalf!" Pippin cried out and they rushed to his side staring at him in a mixture of wonder and happiness.

"Merry, Pippin and Feavair, good to see you in good health, that will be happy news for the others" Gandalf said and smiled softly, before he turned to Treebeard.

Treebeard did not seem surprised at all to meet Gandalf and the others wondered if perhaps this meeting had been planned.

"Hoom Gandalf!" said Treebeard. " I am happy that you have come, wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a pesky Wizard to handle here"

"I need your help, Treebeard" Gandalf said. "You have done much but I need more, I have about ten thousand orcs to manage" Then Gandalf and Treebeard walked away talking quietly together.

"I can't believe, thought I suspect I should have I couldn't imagine Gandalf ending so…so…" Merry trailed off lost for words.

"Suddenly" Pippin suggested.

"No, no Gandalf always appears and disappears suddenly. Well it really doesn't matter I am glad to have him back, now we can feel a little safer, we have at least one wizard on our side" sighed Merry "and Frodo will be happy as well, he was dreading to break the news to old Bilbo that is if…he ever lives to get back" Pippin trailed off.

Feavair was silent and stared towards the Dark Mountains. It was hard to imagine all this anguish and strain for a simple little gold ring, a gold ring her mother had helped created to save her life. This was all her fault.

Gandalf walked back to them and now he was smiling and looking more relax then he had done in a long time. He stared at them for a few minutes and then said.

"Feavair, I wish to speak with you" and then he led them away from the others.

            "In the last few days I have learned much, much I did not know, but should have known….." He started but she stopped him and said. "You do not need to say anything, I know what I am, and I know what I must do." She stared at the ground and continued.

"Long ago when my name was Eowerith my foster father, Laivindur, took me to the golden woods Lothlòrien. There I saw in the Lady Galadriel's mirror what will happen. Do not worry, I will not fail" 

"You are aware of the danger?"

"The Dark Lord has been whispering in my mind for many days now. He is searching for me, but he is still to weak and cannot find me. I shall go to Mordor and I shall burn in the flames with the One Ring"

"Feavair you are indeed brave. I wish I had not been so blind and that I had learned to know you long before" Gandalf sighed.

Feavair smiled sorrowfully and then said.

"My foster father kept a journal does…."

"…yes, yes, Lord Elrond has it in his possession" Gandalf said quickly.

"The journal belong to Lord Celeborn, I stole it from him and gave it to Lord Elrond. Can you make sure he gets it is returned to him?" she asked and Gandalf looked at her puzzled.

"Why did you take the journal?" 

"Spirit Weavers were all but forgotten. Six of them were captured and tortured in the Black Lands, after only walking a few years on the earth. My mother lived her life in secret; I have lived my life in secret. When all is done, I do not want it to be secret any more. Danger comes in not knowing" 

"Wise are your words and I shall make sure the Lord Celebron gets his book back." Gandalf paused and gave a sigh that belonged the old and gray Gandalf. 

"I wish there was some counsel I could give you," he muttered.

"Do the others know?" she asked concerned.

"Haldir had told Aragorn to make sure you reached Mordor. All they know is that you must face the Dark Lord and cast his spirit down into the fire"

"Then you can give me counsel by not telling them that it is within in me his spirit lies. Do not tell…" she stopped and Gandalf nodded.

"I will not tell him"

"Do not let him break his promise"

"Now my dear friends, you must take care, stay away from Orthanc! We will all meet again very soon" said Gandalf and walked towards the white horse.

"Will we meet again?" Merry asked and Gandalf nodded and mounted the white horse.

"Say hello to the others" Pippin called as they watched him ride away. 

Feavair stared at him for a long time until she could no longer see him, then she made up her mind and knew it was time to go. She had held her promise to Treebeard, she had come to Isengard, nothing had changed and it never could. She was getting tired with walking around with all these emotions and wanted to end it all, now.

As night approached, she quickly gathered the one thing she had, and that was her cloak, some food and water. The wind was playing with her hair and the voice was stronger then never before.  Darkness followed her like a shadow.

She stared towards Mordor where dark smoke was rising and the clouds were heavy and black.

She took one last deep breath and then started to walk. She had not taken many steps before she heard a voice behind her and she turned around, seeing the last person she had expected to meet.

"So you really are leaving then?" it was Pippin and he was staring at her with his brown eyes full of as much seriousness as the cheerful hobbit could manage.

"What….what do you know?" she stuttered, she thought this was a secret between only her and Treebeard.

"I…I heard you talking to Treebeard" muttered Pippin. She bit her lower lip and stared once more at the road she had to take, and then turned around to face the hobbit.

"Then you know what I must do" she said quietly her voice was small and weak, like she felt. Pippin crossed his arms and stared at her. She was different then she had in Rivendell there a glow had been over her face, even at the Watchtower she had held a certain grace in her eyes, a grace that was no replaced with a dark flame.

"I suppose I can not stop you," he said finally. Deep inside he knew that she had to do this. "If I do not do it Pippin…. he will live forever and the suffering in Middle-earth will never stop" she said calmly. Pippin nodded and sniffed. She turned back and started to walk when he said.

"Then…then why won't you wait for Legolas, and tell him what must happen, tell him good bye?" she turned around swiftly a look of total horror and panic on her face. She started to shake and tears appear in her eyes, she did not try to hid them and they slid down her chin. 

"You…you know about that?" she stuttered. She thought she had managed to keep her secret. She watched Pippin for a long time and finally the hobbit nodded slowly, before he smiled slyly.

" I suspected that there was something between you two, you just confirmed it. And when you talked to Treebeard, I guessed it was him"

"You are one sneaky hobbit," she muttered

"I know"

"You know curiosity killed the cat"

"It did?"

Feavair bit her lower lip. "Then what do you know about me and….and Legolas?"

"Not….not…much, though I know you two know each other….I don't know all" he said. She wiped some tears away from her eyes, walked over to him, and kneeled down. "Blessed be you don't know Pippin," she whispered.

"But….why won't you tell us, I can stop you for going you know. I can tell him where you are going, he will come," he said trying to sound as harsh he could manage.

"Oh, don't tell him Pippin for he will come, he will follow me to Mt. Doom even if I beg him not to. And if he follows me, he will not come back" Feavair whispered. Pippin bit his lower lip.

"This is deeper then just a mere friendship" he said slowly.  Feavair nodded and slowly took of her ring and handed it to Pippin. "I really can't ask you to do this," she said slowly, staring at her own wedding ring, she had only removed it one time before.

"I will do anything for you, you saved from the wolves" he said and she laughed slowly. "I like to think I saved the wolves from you. They would surely have gotten a stomachache from eating hobbit such as you" she laughed. She continued stare at the ring, before she turned her head towards Mordor and sighed, then turned back to Pippin.

"Can you give him this, when time is ready, perhaps when it is all over? Give it to him, but do not say anything for he will understand"

"It will break his heart"

"Broken hearts can be mended, broken souls can't," she said. Then she placed the ring in Pippins palm and closed it, keeping her hands on his for a couple of minutes.

"I whish you would not do this, I have grow very found of you" Pippin said sadly and stared into her green eyes.

"And I have grown found of you, and Merry. It's through friendships that we will all be strong and win." she said. Just then, they heard a long scream pierce they air and they looked up to see the great eagle on the sky once more.

"Then you must go and do what you must do," Pippin said and Feavair nodded and then she slowly started to walk, not looking back. Pippin stared at her for a long time, then she disappeared down a vally, then suddenly something struck him and he yelled out into the night.

"Say hello to Sam and Frodo for me, if you stumble over them" 

Feavair stopped walking, but did not turn around instead she let a small smile play on her lips as she continued to walk away from Isengard and towards Mordor. The eagle above her head cried once more and she looked up to see it soar slowly down in front of her.

She reached out her arm and gingerly the bird landed on her arm, careful not to scratch her skin. She let a hand stroke its soft and brown-feathered body. Then she stared into the gleaming yellow eyes. Soon she saw the green light inside it, and reached out and gently grasped it in her own hands.

Pippin was about to walk back, when a new scream pierced the air, and he turned around this time to see a great bird soar on the sky as they slowly disappeared towards Mordor and the black mountain of doom.

Please review.


	25. Breaking of Promise

Disclaimer. See chapter one part one. NB! Some are direct quotas; this is so the best part of the book, I can't change it!!! Pg. 580-581 From LOTR (illustrated by Alan Lee) and published in 1991 by HarperCollins Publishers.

Chapter 11: Breaking of  Promise.

Merry was sound a sleep while Pippin could not close his eyes. They sat by the entrance to Isengard among the last hobbles of rocks, pillars, debris and orc-chain mail. They had just enjoyed a grand feast of supplies they found stored in crates and Merry who had been yawning for hours had finally found his sleep.

Pippin sighed deeply and thought about poor Feavair. How her troubles weighed heavily on his shoulders, the pain she must feel for knowing that she would never return. He thought about his poor heart that had made such a heavy promise, a promise he did not think he could bear.

Treebeard had not been surprised to hear that she had left. He had just hummed long had deep as he did, when he seemed to not have an answer to something, or was deep in thought. Merry, who sensed that the Ent and his best friend was keeping something from him had sighed deep and disapprovingly and often and given Pippin a look….he did not know how to read.

Pippin took out the small gold ring she had given him. It was a stunning ring, not a ring given to someone in friendship but in love.  Much troubled his poor hobbit mind as he let the ring dance around in his palm. He had little doubt that Gandalf would be able to answer many of those questions.

Why did she have the Dark Lord Sauron's spirit bond to her?

Who had given her such a terrible curse?  What had happened to her to send that wrecked skeleton, of nothing but panic, to Bree. He remembered that horrible muttering she had spoke after she had killed the Rider at the Watchtower. Could it have something to do with why she was going to Mordor?

He thought about the wolves, he was sure that if she had not found him he would have ended up in the belly of one of the beasts. Was it more then just simple elf magic to tame the wild beasts? Somehow it all came down to the spirits, spirits he did not understand.

His thoughts turned to Legolas and he wondered how he would be able to face the elf without telling him where is love had gone and that she would not return. If he found out, how would he stop him from going to Mordor?

Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps, but he didn't panic instead he lit his pipe and started to slowly puff, sending small smoke rings up the roof for he knew, with little doubt, that now he had to face all his demons and dread at once.

He saw the company halt in the doorway and stare at them. He sprang to his feet and dusted his gray and travel worn cloak put a hand to his chest and bowed very low. Then he turned his focus away from Gandalf and to the humans he did not recognize at once. This had to be the king and his men that Gandalf had spoken off.

"Welcome my lords to Isengard" he said calmly.

 "We are the door wardens. I am Peregrin son of Paladin of the house of Took and this is my companion who alas! Is overcome with weariness" he gave Merry a little dig with his foot and continued "Meriadoc son of Saradoc. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtounge, our doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests"

"Doubtless he would" laugh Gandalf "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests when you attention could be spared from plate and bottle?"

"No good sire, the matter escaped him" Pippin answered gravely and scratched his head " he has been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has currently taken over management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best"

"And what about your companions. What about Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and me?" cried Gimli unable to contain him self any longer.

 " You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-patted truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues through fen and forest, battle and death to rescue you! And, here we find you feasting and idling- and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy that if I do not burst it will be a marvel"

"You speak for me Gimli," laughed Boromir "Though I would sooner learn how they came by this wine"

"One thing you have not found in your hunting and that is brighter wits!" said Merry and opened one eye. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies and you wonder how we came by a few well earned comforts"

"Well earned" cried Gimli " I can't believe it!" 

Legolas stepped forward and anxiously scanned the ruins; as much as he wanted to, he did not call her name aloud. Aragorn also saw the elf's staring and knew what was in his heart. So did Boromir who saw that someone was missing and he spoke before the others.

"But where is Feavair is she not with you?"

The riders and the others looked at Boromir then at Pippin. Merry rose slowly and yawned and then he to looked at Pippin. Pippin wondered later, how they could know that he held the answer. He took a step back and felt the ring slightly burn in his palm, and just then, he knew that they knew he knew something.

"She was indeed with us, rescued our necks I would say" said Pippin trying to prolog the minutes. " Hadn't she found us in the forest, or rather we found her it would have been a dreadful sight you'd meet today"

"What do you mean?" said Gimli before any of the others could say anything "rescue you? Was she not captured by the orcs as you?"

"No" Merry said "Now that I know you did indeed search for us I am very happy, although your searching was in vain. She believed you would Follow Sam and Frodo so she followed us to rescue us and bring us to a safe place, although it was actually the riders who…." He was interrupted by Boromir.

"You did not answer my question! Where is she?" Boromir said growing angry. Legolas tightened his fists and let his eyes scan around as if he was waiting to find her remains among the heaps of armor and rocks.

"She left!" Pippin squeaked finally when the silence in the room seemed to suffocate him.

"Left!" Legolas cried and took a step in the hobbits direction Gandalf put a hand on his arm and then walked slowly to Pippin and stared the hobbit long and hard in the eye.

"So you know….did she tell you?" said Gandalf.

"No….I overheard her talking to Treebeard" answered Pippin.

"Talk to Treebeard about what? What did she tell you?" Legolas demanded.

Pippin stared at the ground.

" I will not say"

Legolas had had endured everything he could manage. He could no longer pretend that nothing was happening. Without a word, he marched over to Pippin, grabbed the hobbit by the collar of his jacked, and lifted him up so that he was eye level with him.  The others yelled and ordered him to stop, to let Pippin down, but he ignored them.

"Where is she," he said slowly and Pippin struggled to breath against Legolas`s grasp.

"She told me you wouldn't understand" Pippin cried. Aragorn walked hurryingly over and freed the hobbit from the elf's hands. "Legolas go outside and see to the horses!" he ordered. Legolas looked at Gandalf in despair. The wizard nodded and growling, Legolas left.

"Poor, poor me" sniffed Pippin. He never thought he would have to face the anger of the elf archer.  He whished again that he had never heard that dreaded conversation.

Only Gandalf seemed calm and he sighed deeply for he knew, and he to had promised not to tell him. Danger may perhaps come in ignorance, but right now, the danger was for Feavair. She could not be hindered in her quest.

"What can we do? What is going on, where has she gone" Boromir said slowly and sank to his knees. He wanted more then anything else to thank her for saving his life.  Retribution lay heavily in his soul and he turned to the others looking for answer.

They sat in silence for long time while Aragorn told the King, Eomer and the riders what he knew, and what he felt they should know. Gandalf hummed for him self and he reminded the hobbits very much about Treebeard. The old wizard sat down in the middle of the room, his eyebrows were furrowed with thoughts and Pippin marched worryingly back and forth.

"The future depends on her not failing." Gandalf said finally.

"I gave my word to Haldir to help her and now that…." Aragorn trailed off and swallowed "perhaps I should follow her and…" he suggested.

"No" said Gandalf quickly "Your road is towards Gondor. Feavair must do this alone, there is nothing anybody can do to help"  Gandalf said to him self after moments of silence. They all looked at him.

"How can she kill his spirit all alone?" Boromir asked.

" I still do not understand…." Gimli tried, Gandalf sighed and rose slowly. How could he explain everything without telling them the truth? Suddenly Pippin spoke.

"His spirit is within her, it is woven to her. She must go to Mordor and there she must die in the flames like the Ring or else his spirit will be reborn"

Utter silence ruled the room. All eyes were once again at Pippin and he swallowed. Aragorn opened his mouth to say something when the loud thud of something falling to the ground. Everybody turned around and saw that Legolas had returned. He stood in the doorway, with a look of terror and dread on his face. 

Pippin saw that his knees were trembling and he swallowed deeply before he walked over to the elf prince and without a word placed the ring in his hand. 

Legolas stared at the gold ring for a long time, feeling cold, empty and helpless. 

He was reminded of his promise, that dreadful promise he had made all those years ago about not following her. He knew, like he had done then, that he would break it, he could not let her do it.

"I will go after her! Nothing you can say or do will stop me!" Legolas said simply, then he walked out.

 "And I will follow him, she saved my life I will save hers!" Boromir said and then he too walked out. 

They stared after them for along time, feeling very powerless and knew there was nothing they could do. Nobody said anything and the only sound they could hear was a distance humming and the cry of an eagle. At last, Merry sighed deeply and said.

"Mordor is getting crowded!"

Please review.

END PART II


	26. Meeting old friends

Disclaimer: See chapter one in part one.

A/N: I suggest you read those first. I want to thank all you who volunteered to help me, I got in touch with someone who is helping me with the story and hopefully, together we will be able to finish the….kind of trilogy.

**Chapter one: Meeting old friends.**

March 5. 3019.

She was born in a small colony outside Lindon. Her mother died in childbirth and she grew up under the protection of Lord Laivindur. Looking back at the events in history she learned that her life cycle was very much that of the Ring and the Dark Lord Sauron. Her nightmares started when she had walked the earth 650 years. It was at that time the first appearance of the Nazgûl.  She had horrible dreams about fire, pain and death, she would wake up drenched in sweat or screaming. Lord Laivindur told her nothing and told her nothing that could ease her visions. Nearing the end of the Second Age, they traveled to Lothlòrien.

She had later wondered why they would take such a dangerous road when she was unaware of what she. Why they traveled in the midst of war. 

They had arrived in Lothlòrien when Elendil and Gil-galad overthrew Sauron. Isildur took the One Ring and Sauron passed away. The Ringwraiths went into shadows and the Second Age ended. Her nightmares stopped. Then Laivindur departed, to where she did not know, but she believed that he took the Straight Road.

Time flowed, as time does. Now and then, her nightmares were reawakened but they disappeared again and she had learned to think nothing of them. 

Then one day the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn wished to speak with her. The Lady Galadriel had looked at her gravely and then said. " A great shadow is stirring and it is time you learned the truth. Nothing but peril arrives in unawareness"

The Lady Galadriel had taken her to her mirror and said.

"You try to hide your troubles but they are clear in your eyes. You may learn something, whether what you see be fair or evil. The Mirror shows things that were, and things that are, and things that yet may be."

Feavair had stared down into the Mirror. The water turned dark as if a great void to the bottom of the world had opened of before her. It felt as if she fell down into the emptiness and the Lady Galadriel had said quickly "Do not touch the water." 

As the Mirror cleared, she saw a dark land with mountains looming in the distance against a shadowy sky. A long road wound back and out sight and far away came a figure riding slowly, on a black horse, down the road. The figure was small at first, but grew larger and clearer. It was an elven maid. From under the rim of her hood, she spotted long raven black hair and she had pale green ice.

The surfaces rippled and before her flashed scenes and she saw fires and wars. Screams and anger roared towards her, rivers were colored red by blood and grassplains were stained by blood. People lay dead and dying on fields, men, elves and orcs huddled together, the sky burned and mist crept over the imagine. 

Then there was a pause and the mist cleared and she saw a dark forest. The trees were tall and the grass soft, between the trees lights floated as stars. Then between the trees six figures appeared. They were tall and fair, clad in white with silver hair. She could not see the features of their faces for their skin glowed in eerie shine. The only thing she saw were their green eyes staring at her. The lights around them drew closer and one of the six figures reached out and grasped the light.

            The surfaces rippled again and the mirror went al together black. Feavair looked down into the emptiness and in the abyss a single Eye appear naked and clad in flames, and it grew until it covered the while mirror. The sight was so terrible that she stood frozen unable to withdraw her gaze. Whispers flowed through her mind, whispers that death would follow her.

The vision faded, she stepped back and looked at the Lady Galadriel horrified. Without a word, the Lady Galadriel led her away from the mirror and the Lord Celeborn waited for them.

"Lord Laivindur gave this to my keeping. It is time that you read it" Lord Celeborn had said and handed her a leather book with red cover.

"Shadow is upon this world," the Lady Galadriel whispered.

"What must I do?"

"You must find the One Ring, and you must go the Mountains"

Feavair reached Mordor with the aid of the wind.  She was sitting on a cliff, hidden behind some bushes and staring at the huge Black Gates, The Morannon. On top of the gates black figures stood guard. She remembered reading about the history of the Gates. She had known she would one day stand before them. 

The gates where build at the beginning of the third age, after Sauron had been defeated by the last Alliance.  Gondor built fortresses along the fences of Mordor so they could watch out for the evil within.  During the Great Plague they fortresses were abounded and upon Sauron`s return they became his bowl for his ceaseless vigilance.

She stared up on the two great towers crowned a ceast and black hill, the stories told held caves and maggot-holes. The towers were called the Towers of the Teeth, Narchost (Fire-toot) and Carchost ( Fang Fort). 

There was a dark wind, that played with her hair and she closed her eyes and heard the whispers in her heart chant the rhyme over again.__

_"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha . gurth tula khila amin, gurth ta tuluva a' lye"_

She thought about Pippin`s words, could Sam and Frodo be here, somewhere among the heaps or rocks and black stone. If they were, she did not see them. 

She sighed deeply, opened her small pouch, and took out some lembas bread. There was just enough food to keep her strength so she could climb up the mountain, it was there, and not back again.

One could ask why she did not end her life with a sword. She had often stood on the edges of cliffs and stared down at the sharp rocks below. Her life was well  guarded, even when the orc sword pierced her chest she did not die, for at that time even Sauron had had the strength to exist. As long as he existed so did she. Their spirits were bound together and one could be vanquished, forever.

He most have known what her mother had done and she was sure that if he found her he would cast her in the deepest dungeon to keep her safe so that he could live, knowing he was safe from eternal death. The Dark Lord could feel her presences but he could not touch her, nor could any of his legions of dark forces.

            She heard whispers; faint murmurs but voices non-the less. Then suddenly there was she cry of brazen throated trumpets. The day was coming and the fallow sun blinked faintly over the lifeless mountain ridges. In an answer, other trumpets called out and they echoed through the hollow land.

Feavair lifted her gaze and saw that the black figures on the gates were moving as the night guards were called down into the deep again while others took over. Then she heard the voices again and she could make out three of them, one more hissing then the other.

Carefully she started to make her way towards the sound. A faint smile crept on her face as she saw brown and curly hair dance in the wind. Frodo and Sam, no doubt.  Who could the third person be?  Should she make her presences known? It was probably not a good thing to do, she would only endanger them, but on another hand, she could perhaps help them. 

She decided to step forward.

As she walked closer, she could hear the faint hissing voice again this time eagerly talking.

"Master said to bring us here. Master says: Bring us to the Gate. So good, good, Sméagol does so, Master told, wise master."  She took a deep breath and then stepped forward to make her presences known.

The gray, hissing creature, Sméagol wailed as he saw her and immediately jumped to Frodo's arms. Frodo stumbled back with the sudden weight in his arms and fell on his bum.  Feavair quickly put a finger to her lips telling them to be silent. They started at her for a long time before Sméagol crawled out of  Frodo arm, and Sam finally closed his mouth.

"Feavair?" Frodo asked and she nodded quickly. "What….how…when…..why?" he stuttered.

"Those were many questions at once, I am not sure if I will be able to answer them all" she muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks a little suspiciously.

"I…." She started to but ended in a stutter. "I…I followed you after the Orcs separated us" It was not the truth, but it was not a lie.

"You did?" Frodo asked with disbelief written all over his face.

"Yeah….I have been walking, hours behind you, for days now"

"But…but why did you follow us? Why did not you stick with the others?" Sam asked.

"I…I don't know, at the time it just seemed like the right thing to do" she answered and stared at Frodo. 

"How did you cross the River?" Sam asked, and she did not answer. Frodo stared at her and his intense blue gaze forced her eyes to the ground.

"Did you see Merry or Pippin, are they alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes they are fine, the last I saw they where all heading towards Isengard"

"Isengard" asked Sam "why would they go there?"

Feavair shrugged and Sam opened his mouth ready to bombard her with a new horde of questions, when she said quickly.

"This isn't the time and certainly not the place to hold any arguments or discussions"

"She is right" Frodo said  "We need to decide what we do now, how are we going to get in when the gates are closed?"

Sméagol, who had been sitting on some rocks, tilting his head in a manner of loathsome and rolling his eyes, at the presence of the elf, suddenly opened his mouth and said.

"There is another way in master"

"Another way?" Sam asked a little suspiciously and Sméagol nodded vigorously. 

Frodo let a slapped a hand on his forehead and exclaimed. "Why did you not say so?"

"Master did not ask. Master say take hobbits to gates, and we did"

"Well, where is this other way?" Sam asked.

Sméagol stared at Feavair with his large dead eyes and then pointed a long and crocket finger at her.

"Sméagol not help when nasssssty elf is here…pesssssky elves, do not like them we do"

            And so started a very long discussion, an argument Feavair had told them would not be wise to hold among the rocks so close to the enemy's gates. It did not look like it mattered to Gollum, he wailed loudly when Sam and Frodo said determined that Feavair was coming with him. Finally, he gave up, with a determined frown, which said he did not improve of the nasty elf coming with them he crossed his arms and was silent.

"Then we must wait for the sun to disappear," said Feavair and the others, even Gollum, nodded. "Then we shall rest here, among the rocks, under the shadows of the Black Gates until the yellow Faces goes away" Gollum said and then sat down among the gray rocks, almost blending in completely and sat still with his eyes open, never taking them off Feavair.

            The last hour of the sun was upon them and they were still where they had rested. When the sun faded to night and the dark hour crept over the sky, they started to move. They had walked rapidly, stumbling among the rocks as they tried to cover 30 leagues in four journeys. They decided to stop for another rest and have some water. Gollum accepted water gladly and drank it greedily. 

"Get more" he said, licking his lips " then me go down to the Great River and get food, Sméagol is very hungry, hungry his he. Yes" Sam put a hand to his stomach and felt hunger growl angrily. They had lived on lembas the last days, but had not eaten since last night. What he really craved for was a good breakfast, fit to the greatest king or the hungriest hobbit.

Gollum was ready to crawl away on his usual night hunting, when an idea entered Sam`s mind and quickly he asked him if, perhaps, he could bring something back for them. Gollum nodded thoughtfully, sent Feavair a nasty glance and disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned, holding a bundle of small brown creatures in his hand. The same present T`quel had brought him all those nights ago.

            Feavair woke with a soft sent filling her nostrils. She opened her eyes and saw the two hobbits seated around a small fire. Gollum was gone. "There is still something left for you if you want" said Sam when they noticed that she had opened her eyes.

"Quickly, you must put out the fire" she said, fearing that her voice would break and show them the panic that filled her. How foolish it was, even for them, to light a fire here of all places, had they learned nothing of their mistake at the Watchtower?  

"Don't worry…." Said Frodo calmly, but Feavair did not listen instead she walked quickly over to the fire and stomped the red flames out with her own boots.

Sam was ready to protest, even more when she knocked the pot over sending bits of the dinner on the cold and hard ground.

"Let us hope nobody saw it," she muttered and stared towards the black mountains. She could hear the voice whisper inside her head again, stronger and clearer then ever before. She could barely make out words spoken on the dark tongue.

" I know you are here" 

Just then, her fears came through. In the mist of the night, they heard voices, getting closer.

Please review.


	27. Friends and Foes

Dislcaimer: see chapter one, part one. This chapter is co written with Chibimagic! Chapter Two: Friends and Foes 

"This is where the smoke came from, right here!" spoke one low voice. "Surround the area! We must not let it escape, whatever kind of thing it is," said another voice.

Before the hobbits and Feavair could hide, four men strode into the clearing through the bushes. Immediately, Frodo and Sam  were standing back to back with their swords in hand.

The Four men stopped when they saw them, and they were clearly surprised. They were all very tall and strong looking, wielding great spears and bows that were larger than the hobbits. They were clad in green and brown hues, probably for camouflage purposes. In their eyes, the only feature of their hooded faces she could see. Feavair saw the eyes that Boromir had. In fact, these men resembled Boromir very much.

"What is this that we have found?" exclaimed one. "Definitely not Orcs… as we expected."  "Then what are they? They cannot be Elves… Elves do not walk in Ithilien any longer… but…" said a third one doubtfully. "This fair lady must be an elf! But… what of the other two… shorter ones?" another asked.

Sam gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"No, the two of us are not Elves, but you are correct in assuming our lady companion is," he stated. "When you are quite done with this conversation of yours, would you mind telling us who you are? We were quite content, you know, resting here, before you came trudging along."

"So it is as it's said… Elves are wondrous fair to look upon!" said the fourth man, the one of tallest stature. They all gazed at Feavair in wonder, and she began to feel uncomfortable.  "I beg your pardon, good sir, but a question was asked of you," she said softly.

The tall man laughed, though his face was grim. "I am Faramir, Captain of Gondor. Moreover, the only beings walking the lands of Ithilien are servants of the Dark Tower, or the White Tower. Certainly no travelers… Come! We have not the time for riddles or parleys, so declare yourselves and your reasons for being here."

Frodo exchanged glances with the other two. Sam looked unsure, as if these men could not be trusted. Feavair seemed to think they were not trustworthy either, but she nodded to him.

"We are Hobbits of the Shire, which lies far to North West. I am Frodo son of Drogo, and this is Samwise son of Hamfast, a hobbit in my service. The Lady Elf is Feavair, who is aiding us on our journey, and we have come a long ways already. We came out of Rivendell with seven other companions: one was lost in Moria, the others left at Parth Galen by the Falls of Rauros. They were two other hobbits, a Dwarf, another Elf, and two Men. Aragorn and Boromir were their names," explained Frodo. 

"Boromir, you say!?" cried all of them.

"Do you speak of Boromir son of Lord Denethor?" asked Faramir. "Such strange news you bring us. Boromir son of Denethor is High Warden of the White Tower, and our Captain-General. What do you have to do with him?"                                                                        "Are you familiar with the words that Boromir brought to Rivendell? Seek for the Sword that was Broken. In Imladris it dwells," said Feavair suddenly.

Faramir was a little surprised to hear her speaking, but he was astonished to hear those words.

"They are familiar indeed. That is a somewhat token of your truth that you would also know them."                                                                                                                                   "Aragorn is the bearer of Broken Sword, and Sam and I are the halflings the rhyme spoke of," replied Frodo.

"I see that might be so. And what is Isildur's Bane?" asked Faramir.

Frodo exchanged glances with the other two, and then spoke quickly. "That is hidden. It most likely will be made clear in time." Feavair gazed at Faramir intently, to see his reaction. He looked very much like Boromir, she noted. Almost as if they were…

"I must learn more of this… but not now. There is other urgent business at hand. I will leave two to guard you. If I return, we will speak more," he said.

Frodo bowed. "Farewell, and think what you will. Friends of ours are any enemies of the One Enemy. We would go with you, if we could hope to serve you, and if our errand permitted it."

"The Halflings are courteous folk, whatever else they may be. But I must say, I would have expected Elves to be more lively," said Faramir, glancing at Feavair. 

She did not respond, but looked away. 

When he had left the Hobbits and Feavair sat down in silence. The two men guarding, who were revealed to be; Mablung and Damrod, stood speaking in low voices to each other. Feavair noticed that they were speaking in Elvish. That meant they had to be Dúnedain of the South. When asked they spoke that they had come to ambush the Men of Harad. The Southrons were now in league with the Enemy, and theirs hosts were marching to swell the hosts of the Dark Tower. Damrod claimed that they would not pass the road above while Faramir was Captain.

There was silence again for a time after their conversation. Feavair saw Sam move over to crouch by the edge of the fern-brake peering out below. Judging by the sounds she knew there had to be a lot of Men moving about around their hiding place. She had no desire to have a better look, for she did not fully trust Men, and she didn't like being around so many of them. Right as Sam came crawling back to them, she suddenly felt extremely tired. She decided she might as well get her strength back. She lay down and dozed off the elvish way close to the hobbits.

           Feavair slowly awakened to the slightly distant sound of sword clashing upon sword and Men yelling and screaming. Men against Men, it was fighting, and it was not pleasant to listen to. She closed her eyes and attempted to shut out the sounds. She knew Frodo and Sam were awake and looking down at the battle.

For a long while the battle raged, but when it ended, Sam and Frodo came crawling back. At one point in the battle, Feavair had heard a great trumpeting and bellowing sound of some large creature that she could not recognize. 

"An Oliphaunt it was!" exclaimed Sam, excitement glistening in his eyes. "Amazing! But yet no one at home shall believe my tale… oh well! If that is over, I shall have a bit more sleep.

"The Captain shall return, if he is unhurt that is. Sleep while you may, but shall be pursued when news of our deed reaches the Enemy," replied Mablung.

Feavair sighed and lay on her back staring at the sky. Her mind drifted to Mordor, and to the one who had felt her presence.                                                                                                    "I know you are here," was what she had heard in her head. 

Such a terrible and cold voice it was that just thinking of it made her shiver. If the Dark Lord could feel her presence, surely he would be able to find them? Her walking around with Frodo was probably as a beacon for Him in Barad-Dûr. Worry swam over her at these thoughts, and the fact that she might be endangering Frodo's mission. Should she separate from him and Sam? Go on ahead? No, she could not do that. She had to first make sure they would actually reach Orodruin, or everything would be in vain. Besides, something inside told her to stay with Frodo, as if she had yet to aid him in something of great importance.

She shook off these thoughts finally, and returned to the comfort of sleep. Unfortunately, her dreams were plagued with visions of terrible things that might happen to them in the future, as well as visions of her past. Her past with Legolas. And he was the 'last' person she needed to be thinking of.

For some sleep was a refuge in the mists of troubles, for Feavair sleep had never come easy to her, and especially not in the last couple of days.

She pretended to be a sleep when Faramir and the other men returned. Just their presences made a chill run down her spine and she was thorn by the desires to run away and lash out. Nevertheless, she stayed still and listened to their quiet talking. She knew the Captain was not happy with the brief explanation Frodo and Sam had given them, and gray clouds of doubts were in his eyes as he stared at the two hobbits. Now and then, his gaze turned to her and each time he reminded her more of Boromir.

Slowly Frodo and Sam, who had been sleeping, awoke and yawned. They never stopped to amaze her, here they were in the middle of the Dark Lands with the Enemy almost breathing down their necks and they were sleeping as if they were in a field of flowers.

"I was wondering" Faramir said suddenly and Sam and Frodo turned their heads in his direction. "It was the coming of the Halflings that Isildur's Bane should waken….or so I would interpret the words" he said."And if you are indeed the Halflings then you must have what Boromir rode so swiftly to participate in a Council for and there he saw it" 

Frodo did not answer and he stiffened nervously. " I wish to learn more for if it was great matter to Boromir then it was great matter to me"

Feavair felt her heart jolt in her chest as she thought about the darkness that had almost consumed Boromir, the very same darkness that rested in the Ring Frodo had around his neck.

"You choose to hid it." Faramir said and his voice was low and tight.

"I choose not for it does not belong to me, or to no mortal, though if any with right could claim it had be Aragorn son of Arathorn who lead our Company from Moria to Rauros"

"Why not Boromir, prince of the City that sons of Elendil founded?"

"Because Aragorn is descended in direct linage, father to father from Isildur Elendil`s son him self" Sam said feeling a need to prove that he to knew history.

"Boromir was satisfied with that claim and if he was here he would answer all your questions" said Frodo quickly " I came on an errand to this country that was appointed from Elrond of Imladris himself. It is not for me to reveal to any outside of the Company what we are doing here, yet those who claim to oppose the Enemy would not want to hinder it"

Feavair rose slowly and suddenly the conversation stopped and everybody stared at her. Faramir`s eyes darkened and she quickly hid her self in her cloak and said slowly.

"What are you quarreling about?"

"The halfing, thinks that we should mind our own business, let you be and go back home" Faramir answered "and when Boromir comes he will answer all my questions, tell me were you a friend of Boromir?" his eyes were at Feavair but he was asking Frodo the question.

Frodo hesitated and caught the look of Sam's eyes, they had both seen Boromir's assault before they fled.

She had become increasingly angry at this conversation. She could sense that Frodo and Sam were growing unsure were this conversation was leading, and she to was wondering what the reason for all the questions was.

"Boromir was a strong member of our Company" said Frodo slowly testing each word "and yes he was a friend"

"So you would grief if he died" Faramir asked and Frodo looked at Sam once more, but his friend could not help him.

"Dead, is Boromir dead?" he asked suddenly and before Faramir could answer Feavair spoke.

"No, he is just fine"

They all looked at her with surprise written clearly in their eyes. Faramir`s eyes darkened once more and he stared at her long and hard.

"Eleven days ago I heard the blowing of his horn and then I feared the worst" he took a deep breath. "Boromir is my brother and I am greatly concerned for him" Feavair caught Frodo's eyes as he turned to her seeking some kind of council, she could not give him.

If Faramir was Boromir's brother that would explain the likeness, she saw in their eyes. Faramir sighed deeply ripping her out of her thoughts and Frodo shifted nervously and said

"If it was eleven days ago, that would indeed be the day of our parting and as I know the others are also fine" he turned to Feavair and she nodded slowly.

"I can not explain it" Faramir said slowly, mostly to his self and now he removed his eyes from Feavair and stared at the others. " But I have no longer any doubt. There is something strange about all of you. Who would have thought and elf maid and two hafling in this darkened land" now he laughed heartily, before he spoke again.

"I should now take you back to Minas Tirith to answer to Denethor and my life will justly be forfeit if I now chose ill for my city. We must move without more delay" Then he leaped to his feet and issued some orders, and the men broke up in small groups and disappeared in the shadows of the rocks and trees. Soon only Mablung and Damrod remained.

"Now…all you will come with me and my guards" Faramir said. "You can't travel on the road southward if that was your plans. I am weary, and guesses so are you. We will go no to a secret place and rest. Tomorrow I will decided what is best for me to do with you"

They started to walk, and Feavair, Frodo and Sam wondered if he was truly a friend, or an enemy they had stumbled over. 

Please review.


	28. The Window

Disclaimer:  Chapter one, part one. Thanks for all the reviews and suppoert.

Chapter thre: The Window 

They had little choice but to follow Faramir and the others.  Malbung and Damrod walked first, and then followed Sam, Frodo and Feavair; Faramir walked last never taking his eyes of them. Now and then, Feavair turned her head and stared at Faramir, each time he caught her eyes and he smiled, she quickly turned her head away.

As she could feel his stare burn in her back she could also feel what he was thinking as he every so often looked at Frodo and Sam. He somehow sensed that Frodo and Boromir had not been so very good friends.

They walked on passing gray and green shadows under ancient trees, their feet made no sound and above their head the birds sang. Feavair looked up on and above the trees she spotted the eagle that once more soared over her head, as a watchful guardian. She was glad to have it there. 

"Feavair?" she turned looked down and spotted that Sam was suddenly walking next to her.

"Yes" she answered shortly and let the bag she was carrying shift position because the leather rein was starting to dig in her shoulder.

"I….I was just wondering if I could ask you a question" Sam muttered and avoided looking at her.

"You may ask me a question," she said, knowing very well that the hobbit would not have ease until he had satisfied his mind, hobbits where very alike in that way.

"I was just wondering; how and why you crossed the river and followed us?"

Feavair stopped walking and sucked in a sharp breath that she hoped went unnoticed by the hobbit. She knew of course that this question would rise eventually, she had preferred later. Sam stole a glance on her before he lowered his eyes on the road.

"I believe that was two questions" she said shortly and stared to walk again.

"So are you hiding something?" he asked suspiciously. This time they both stopped walking and Feavair cast a glance up towards the sky, the eagle was gone.

"If I said yes that would be a lie, but if I said no that would not bee the truth either" she muttered, and Sam scratched his head.

"I`ve have learned that people who speak in riddles often has something to hide"

"So what do you want to know? Would it matter what I told you for clearly you have made up your own mind" she spoke softly.

Sam hesitated and looked quickly towards the others that were starting to disappear from their view. He could not hide that he had been pondering about her presences ever since the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn insisted that she journey with them from Lothlórien.

"Yes I have been making up my own theories, but my own mind tell me that they are only my worst fears and doubts cooked together with my imagination" he answered and she laughed.

"We often fear the worst when we are in doubt" she replied, "but tell me what you think of me" she said and Sam hesitated before he sighed deeply and said.

"I think you are hiding something, and that you are running from something or someone." He stopped and looked at her and could clearly she the reaction in her face, her eyes darkened and she quickly avoided his look.

"You silences confirms it," he said simply and she sighed deeply once again and bit her lower lip.

"We find our self always running," Feavair answered 

"So who are you running from and why? Are you being hunted?" Sam asked and Feavair looked up in the trees again and felt the wind stroke her skin as she heard the foul and cold voice whisper in her head.

"We are always hunted by our past, some more then other " she closed her eyes briefly and then stared at Sam with the most mournful and remorseful eyes Sam had ever seen.

"But in my past lies an unforgivable sin and-" she cut him off when she saw that he was about to speak "-the wise advice is always to fight your hunters, and that is what I am doing"

Then she started to walk again with not looking back at him. Sam stood for a long time staring after her, and he wished he had kept his question to him self. Now he did not know what he thought or what he should do.

            "Alas I am sorry, but I am order that no one, not even those who fight with us must see the path we now walk, I must blindfold you" Faramir exclaimed suddenly as they stopped at a narrow gorge. Feavair dumped her bag, stretched her soar muscles, and rubbed her eyes. She blinked against the last rays of the sun as it bathed in the river of Anduin that they could see far below them surrounded by nothing but green.

"That is okay, " Frodo, said sitting down to rest. "Even the elves wanted to blindfold us as we crossed the borders to Lothlórien" Faramir nodded slowly and ordered Mablung and Damrod to blind fold them.

Then started to walk again, enfolded by darkness as Faramir led them on an unknown path.  Feavair felt a strange hand grab hers and armored fingers curled around hers as a gruffly male voice ordered her to go.

She bit her lower lip to control the shivers that ran through her body. She feared the darkness more then anything else and old nightmares and ghosts started to hunt around in her memory.  It felt as if they walked forever and each moment that passed, she drew closer to crossing the edge of panic and to rip the folds of her eyes.

When she thought she could not handle it anymore, Faramir`s voice suddenly rang through the darkness.

"Let them see" as soon as the folds were removed she blinked her eyes several times and she could hear the hobbits draw in gasps of aw.

The found them self, standing on a wet floor of polished stone. Around them stonewalls rose and through the window they stared at the ever changing color of the sun set as the sun spread its wings on the sky.

"The Window of Sunset" Feavair exclaimed without thinking. "Henneth Annûn, fairest of all the falls of Ithilien" she spoke with a soft voice filled with wonder. She walked over to the window and leaned out as if she could touch the sun.

Faramir cleared his throat and Frodo and Sam looked at her with a small hint of suspicion in their eyes. "Yes….that would be the correct name, how do you know this?" he asked staring at the others that also grew tense.

Feavair did not seem to notice their reaction, her eyes shone once again as if they had done in Rivendell. She had heard so many stories about this tower, that it held the most spectacular view in all of Middle- earth. She had never believed she would ever see it.

She turned slowly around and saw that the others were staring at her, Faramir`s eyes were a tad darker then they had before.

"My old guardian spoke of this tower" she explained and turned her face to the sun set again.

Faramir opened his mouth to say something, but quickly changed his mind.

"Come" he ordered shortly "let us eat and drink, then sleep"

Tables were lowered from the walls, and Frodo and Sam were shown a small corner with two small beds.  A smile of comfort appeared on both their faces as they thought about resting in a bed again, that was something they had not done since Lothlórien.

Feavair managed to draw her eyes away from the window as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon. 

She could hear the men talk among them self, muttering about something they had seen among the rocks.

Something small and gray.

"I think it was a squirrel from Mirkwood that has wandered here," said one of the guards to Faramir. "I have heard that they have squirrels of that color" Faramir furrowed his eyebrow in though and then turned to Feavair and the hobbits.

"Perhaps so, but it has to be an ill omen, we don't want the escapes of Mirkwood in Ithilien"

            After they had eaten, Feavair could feel every bone in her body ache and she blinked her eyes heavy with sleep.  She thanked her hosts and then walked over to the bed she had been given in the corner. She curled up with her back to the wall and watched the shadows of the men flicker against the wall. They talked in low hushed voices, as if not to awake her and soon their voices grew to murmurs and she fell as sleep.

She was unable to escape the nightmares. She was standing in a clearing in a forest, silence of dead hung over her head, pressing her to the ground. Suddenly the images that always danced at the edge of her subconscious started to twirl around her, like a flock of wild birds fleeing. 

The images grasped at her and spun her around as their screech grasped at her. The sound grew and she closed her eyes and covered her ears trying to block the sound out as the images moved faster and the noise grew like a gigantic crescendo, until it suddenly stopped and a calm and icy voice spoke in the darkness. 

_"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha , gurth tula khila amin, gurth ta tuluva a' lye"_

She opened her eyes, expecting to be sitting up in a bed drenched in sweat. However, the dream still trapped her, and now a figure emerged from the darkness. 

He was no more an illusion a mere shadow of his former self, but she knew, she could feel it carved in her soul, that this was the man that shared her spirit.

"You come spirit child" 

She slowly removed her hands from her ears and stared at him, unable to move or to think and she felt a cold wind wash over her.

"You come to Spirit Child, like I knew you would" the voice was raspy and old, echoing through the darkness as the shadow moved closer. She wanted to scream, to run away she wanted to feel something, but she felt nothing.

"I have always been there, you can not deny it. In every dream, in every cold wind, I was there you knew it" his voice was still calm and the shadow moved closer. She could not see any features on him; he was nothing but a dark phantom.

"You wonder what I am doing, why I am showing my self" his voice grew taunting and she took a steep back hoping to find a way to escape, to wake up. 

"You struggle so hard to hide it, to hide me. You struggle so hard because you know I am a part of you, and you a part of me. We share something, something that is even deeper then the blue light that all mortals, even the elves, carry."

He moved even closer and she could feel her self growing dizzy, a whisper started to swarm around her and she felt her self becoming drowsy. She could feel her body sway slightly and the shadow grew closer. Her vision blurred and she could barley see the darkness reach out a hand to grasp at her. Suddenly something jolted through her body.

            Her eyes flung open and she stared straight into a pair of scared brow eyes.

"When you sleep, you really sleep like a log, I remember an old uncle of my father who also…." the cheerful voice belonging to Sam said and she blinked her eyes a couple of times and scanned the room. She could see Faramir and Frodo sitting and talking and a couple of the guards were resting on the floor.

She was about to ask Sam what was going on, when one of the men burs through the door with a wild look of panic on his face.

"We have caught a spy!" 

Please review.


	29. Gollum

Disclaimer: See chapter one of part one. I am very grateful for all the reviews.

**Chapter Four: Gollum**

"Gollum " Frodo exclaimed loudly as two guards carried the gray creature through the door. They had bound his wrists and ankles tightly and he was struggling with all his might to get out of their grasps. When he saw Frodo, his eyes widened with fear, before they narrowed in hatred and he glared, but calmed down. He had a half eaten fish in his mouth, and in one of his hands, he was clutching the rest of it.

"Gollum?" Faramir asked puzzled.

"This…this is our guide" Sam said slowly, taking in a deep breaths.

"This is your guide, this becomes truly stranger" said Faramir and walked towards Gollum. Gollums`s eyes narrowed as Faramir walked up to him, and they stared at each other for a long time in silence. Suddenly Gollum spat the fish in Faramir`s face, hissed loudly and started to struggle again.

Faramir wiped the remains of fish guts off his face and reached for his sword, but Frodo stopped him.

"No, you can't harm him" he said desperately "Gandalf forbid it…though I can't say I know why" he added thoughtfully. Faramir looked at Frodo skeptical, but lowered his sword. Gollum went limp and then started to whine and weep.

"Poor Sméagol, master goes with new friends and leaves poor Sméagol alone"

The guards looked at each other uncertain before they turned to Faramir who hesitated before he nodded. They dumped Gollum on the floor and then looked once again at Faramir, just to make sure, and he nodded again. They saluted and then walked away.

Feavair crept out of the bed and wiped a hand across her face as if she could rub the nightmares away. She stared at Gollum, who continued to weep and mutter nonsense to him self and walked slowly over to the others.

"Do you have to tie him up like that?" she asked concerned when she saw the bruises he had gotten from the ropes.

"Loose us! Loose us!" Gollum cried, "the cord hurts us, yes it does so bad, it hurts and we have done nothing"

"Nothing?" said Faramir looking at the creature wondering if he should be angry. "Have you never done anything that is worthy of punishment? Well that is not for me to decide. But tonight you have come where it is death to come, the fish in the pool are dearly bought"

Gollum dropped the fish from his hand "don't want fish" he said quickly hoping that he would be released.

"The price is not set on fish" Faramir started, but Feavair said sharply.

"Enough, the ropes are hurting him set him free. He can't hurt you,"

Sam took a step back and stared at Feavair in wonder. He had never heard her speak so harshly to anybody before, and was surprised with the amount of anger her voice held.

Faramir was about to protest when he caught the glee in the green elf eyes, he tightened his fists and was about to reply, when Frodo said.

"She is right, let me unloose him"

Faramir sighed deeply, but then handed Frodo a small nail knife, never removing his eyes from Feavair. Her eyes were narrowed, and they seemed to grow darker as an unfamiliar voice started to whisper in his head. He shook it quickly away and noticed that her body tensed.

"Now" said Faramir tearing his eyes away from the elf and looked at Gollum who was rubbing his wrists and ankles.   "Come here, do you know the name of this place, have you been here before?" For a long time, there was only silence before Gollum whimpered.

"We doesn't know and we doesn't want to know. Never came here, will never come again!"

"I judge that you speak the truth, what oath will you swear never to return and never to lead any living creature here hither by word or sign?" Faramir asked.

Gollum looked around in the room and then he pointed a long and thin finger at Frodo and hissed.

"Hobbits know, we will promise master" then suddenly he took a sidelong glance at Feavair. "We will even promise not so nasty elf," he muttered. "What oath?" said Faramir sternly and Gollum shivered visibly and crawled over to Frodo`s feet.

"Save us, nice master. Sméagol promise to Precious, promise faithfully. Never come never speak, never!" he whined and held on to Frodo`s feet while he stared at Faramir like a dog that had been kicked.

"Are you satisfied?" Faramir asked and Frodo nodded slowly while he unclasped the grip around his ankles. 

"Then I surrender you to your master Frodo son of Drogo" said Faramir. Gollum hesitated and stared once again around in the room with a wild look in his eyes, before they rested at the elf. Then he turned to Faramir and nodded his head eagerly.

"Now then" sighed Faramir and stretched his arms "We have much more to talk about" he said and motioned to them to sit down around the table again. Gollum stared at them for a long time; before he crawled over to his fish and hungrily eat the rest of it.

Feavair hesitated before she slowly walked over to where Gollum was sitting, in a corner, liking his fingers. When he noticed that she approached, his whole body tensed and he quickly turned his head and looked at her. She stopped walking and crouched down.

"Not so very nasty elf" he muttered " help us did it…. take us from the ropes" he said and then crawled up to her face, their nooses almost rubbing, and sniffed at her.

His pale and drunken eyes stared at her green ones as a small fire started to flicker in them.

"Are you hurt?" she asked and stared at his wrists. Gollum looked at his own writs in wonder, as if he had never seen them before. They were, slightly swollen and small drops of blood were running down to his palm. Without even thinking, he stretched out his hands to her.

Feavair paused and looked towards the others who were still talking. She slowly placed her hands on his wrists. Gollum tensed as he felt her cold fingers wrap around his gray skin before unfamiliar warmth spread through his arms.

Suddenly both his hands grabbed her wrists and he forced her eyes to stare at him. She tried to pull her arms free, but Gollum had the strength of ten men.

Feavair struggled to keep her eyes open, knowing what was coming, but it was as if they were heavy with sleep and slowly they closed. When she opened them again, there was nothing but whiteness around her and her body felt cold and empty.

She looked around, waiting to see the blue spirit, but saw nothing, there was nothing here not even a fracture or a remains of what had once had been a soul. A cold wind washed over her and mutters without words where whispered everywhere. 

A foggy black mist started to twirl around her feet, she felt pressure build in her chest, and she struggled to breath. The shadow twirled around her feet before they started to take shape, brining back the vision from her dream.

She prepared her self for the pain to start, when she was, suddenly, brought back to the present. A sharp jolt of ache throbbed through her body and her eyes flew open as she stared into the lifeless eyes of Gollum.

"Death follows me, and death will follow you"

His voice was solemn and calm and his eyes clear and his body rigid. She blinked her eyes several times and pulled her arms out of his grasp. He continued to stare at her and slowly blinked his eyes that were starting to fill with water. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and he shook his head.

"Not so nasty elf want any fish?" he asked and handed her the bones from his dinner. 

She rose, slowly, feeling the bones in her body shake and her heart thundering in her chest. There was also a strange sense of calmness she had not felt in a long time.

            "So where was this guide leading you?" Faramir asked.

"To the Black Gate, but it was impassible" said Frodo and Faramir nodded.

"There is no open Gates to the Nameless land"

"That was why we ventured southward," Sam said, feeling a need to take part of the conversation. "Gollum said there is, or was a path near Minas Ithil" "Minas Morgul" Faramir corrected.

"Where was this pass?" Faramir asked and Frodo was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking.

"I am not sure, but the path climbs up into the mountains on the northern side of that vale where the old city stands. It goes up to a high cleft and so down to- that which is beyond"

"Do you know the name of the high pass?" asked Faramir and both the hobbit shook their head.

"Cirith Ungol" said Feavair coming towards them, without a word she sat down.

"You know much" said Faramir darkly "for one who has never been to the Dark Lands"

Feavair tilted her head and wiped some hair away from her face.

"Both the hobbits look at each other shocked and turned towards Feavair with disbelief written all over their faces.

"So you have been here before." Faramir asked and she shook her head.

"No I have not, but my guardian has, he spoke often of this place and I have had my time to learn a little about the world I walk on" she answered calmly.

Frodo, who was sensing another fall out between the man and elf, said quickly"We must try to get inn" 

Sam nodded " Or we could walk up and knock on the Black Gates" he said "maybe they will greet us with milk and cookies" 

"More like death and torture" Faramir answered, not appreciating Sam`s attempted joke.

"So you will let this creature lead your way?" he asked, Frodo, and the hobbit nodded, feeling the ring burn around his neck.

" I am destined to take the path to the mountain and I have little choice"

"Well I will not be the one that stands in the way of your destiny when it surly weighs heavily on all the shoulders" said Faramir and sighed deeply, and then he turned to Feavair.

"But the maiden elf then, will she embark on such a dangerous task, or will she stay and seek refuge here?" Feavair turned to Frodo and could clearly see what he was thinking. He would not blame her for staying; in fact, he wanted her to stay.

"No" she said shortly. " I will not, the hands of kismet pulls more then one string".

"Then may it be" said Faramir slowly and rubbed his temples. " I will give you what food and supplies you can carry and show you back to your path." He smiled sadly.

"But let the sun set for it is low already. Rest now in peace for I do not know if you will get the chance to do so again among these dark rocks"

Please review.


	30. The Journey Continues

Disclaimer: See chapter one, part one. The 'poem' is a result of the small poetic bone in my body.

**Chapter five: The Journey Continues.**

They where blindfolded on their way back as well, but that was only because Gollum had a fit when Faramir wanted only to blindfold him. They were led away from the cave of Henneth Annün and they walked down the stairs. No words were exchanged between them as they could feel the cold morning air play against their skin.

At last, their blinds were removed and they stood under the bought of the woods once again. They could no longer hear the noise of the fall or the singing of the river. They gazed towards the west and they could see light through the tress, as if the world came to a sudden end at a rim looking out only to sky.

"Here is the last parting of our ways," said Faramir. "If you take my advice, you will not turn eastward yet. Continue on the path straight on because then you will have the cover of nature. For a few days you may travel in day light for the land dreams in a false peace, and for a wile all evil is withdraw"

He looked at them all and smiled sadly. "I ask you again Feavair if you will stay. This is surly no path for a lady may she be of elf or man." He looked at her for a long time and she sighed deeply. Only a fracture of her that wanted to stay behind, but that part she had left in Isengard.

"I will not stay." She smiled sadly "Maybe some day you will learn the course of my faith, and you will be happy that I choose to continue"

Faramir bowed deeply. "Then fare well elven lady and I shall tell all those I meet of your grace" and then he turned to the hobbits and embraced them for so was the manner of his people. He placed a hand on their shoulder and kissed them on the forehead.

"Go with good will of all good men," 

Without looking back, he turned around and left. Frodo, Sam, and Feavair stood for a long time and marveled over the speed the green clad men moved. Soon they were gone. The forest where Faramir had stood seemed empty and drear as if it had only been a dream.

Frodo sighed deeply and turned back southwards. Gollum, who had been standing near the root of an old tree, finally crawled towards them, and stared at the road the men had just disappeared.

"Have they gone at last?" he said. "Nassty wicked Men! Sméagol neck still hurts him, yes it does. Let's go!"

"Yes let us go," said Frodo and then turned to Sméagol "But if you can only speak ill of those who showed you mercy, keep silent!" he barked.

"Nice Master!" wailed Gollum. "Sméagol was only joking, yes. Always forgives he does, yes; yes even nice Master's little trickses. Oh yes, nice Master, nice Sméagol" he turned to Feavair.

"Even nice not so nasty elf"

The sun was high on the sky when they at last stopped. They had not spoken since they began to travel and they could feel the tension that hung in the air. Feavair looked at her fingers, almost wishing the ring back. But with it gone was also a part of her life, a part of her life she needed to forget.

They sat under the cover of some small trees eating dried fruit and salted meat, enough for many days, curtsey of Faramir. After they had eaten, Sam leaned heavily back against some of the rocks and sighed deeply.

"You know what would be perfect now?" he said, mostly to him self.

"No. What?" said Frodo and yawned.

"A fine smoke. Oh my I haven't smoked in days" Sam exclaimed as it dawned on him.

"Yes a smoke would have done well, and one of old Bilbo` stories" Frodo said and a dark shadow flickered over his face.

"I miss him, and the others I guess we will never see them again"

"We might just yet Mr. Frodo," said Sam brightly.

"Maybe you are right" he said thoughtfully " I wonder what they are doing now, where are they now"

"Well, at least they have the adventure they wanted," said Sam cheerfully and Frodo chuckled

"Yes they have…we will have stories enough for a hundredth years…. if we live to tell them" he added.

Feavair, who had been keeping her distance all day suddenly sighed loudly and bit her lower lip. She felt that she was somehow dragging the darkness to them, or if she was pulled towards it, she could not decide. The two hobbits, which had heard her sudden intake of breath, turned their head in her direction.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked and she shook her head, her hair dancing around her head.

"I was just thinking" she answered and then combed some hair away from her face.

"Do you want to hear a story?" she asked unexpectedly. A light suddenly appeared on the face of the two hobbits, and even Gollum opened one eye and looked at her and they nodded.

"Many long years ago, before the making of the Sun and Moon, two seeds were planted in the earth. The first tree that bloomed was _Teleperion_ the White Tree, which shed silver light on the domain of the Valar. Then came _Laurelin_ blossoming with flowers of gold.

Fëanor, the elven prince of Eldamar and the son of the Noldor High King Finwë, made three great jewels in which he locked the light of the two trees. The first Dark Lord, Morgoth, stole the jewels from Fëanor at his stronghold at Formenos and slew his father. Then he flew back to his dark fortress of Angbad in the north of Middle Earth. Feänor swore by his father's blood to recover the stolen treasures and many of the Noldor followed him into exile in pursuit of the jewels. 

So began the hopeless war against the forces of Morgoth. Elves and Men were slaughtered against Morgoth`s unbeatable forces. But even as the days seemed pitch black, one of the jewels were recovered by Beren and Luthien, and they gave them to Eärendil when he sailed into the West to seek the aid of the Valar"

Feavair stopped talking and looked at the hobbits to make sure she still had their attention. They were drinking in each word she said and when she stopped speaking they looked at her, dreading if the story was at its end.

"You know," she said, mostly to her self. "Eärendil is Lord Elrond`s father"

"He is" Sam exclaimed loudly and Gollum put a finger to his lips and hushed him.

"The Valar where in origin the greatest of the Ainur who created our World. In the first beginning of the World the four mightiest spirits came down to it, Manwë, Ulmo and Aluë prepared for the coming of the elves." Suddenly she was cut off.

"You said there was four" Sam protested and he was once again hushed down by Gollum.

"Morgoth, or Melkor was the fourth one and he claimed the elves for his own domain.

 Conflict between Manwë and Melkor broke out and Manwë called other spirits to aid him. Among them was the lesser order known as Maiar.  But that was really not the point of my story" Feavair laughed softly "But I just wanted you to learn a little about the Valar

Eärendil sailed the Great Sea at the end of the first year looking for a way to the Undying Land. Trough the power of the jewel he bore around his neck, he finally made his way and then stood before the great Valar and begged their aid against the forces of Morgoth. The Valar heard his plea and sent the great force to battle the evil of Morgoth, led by Manwë. So started the War of Wrath at the End of the Elder Days."

In the great battle that followed Morgoth`s army was slaughtered upon a bloody battle fielded surrounded by mountains of shadows. On the sky flew the mighty dragons consuming the army's with their magnificent power. Only a few of the dark Lords evil creations exists today" she was suddenly silent and her skin grew a little pale. "Among them are the dragons, orcs and Balrogs…."__

She paused again and furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully.

"There is an old poem about the battle…. Laivindur used to tell me…let me see

_Mighty beasts walked the ground_

_And the earth shock at the very sound_

_Of their roars of wrath and the drums in the dark_

_And all fall under the mark _

_Of the Dark Lord, who sough nothing more then power._

_The lands lay waste and red, _

Drowned by the blood of the dead 

_All hope seemed lost and pale_

_And across the sea, an elf sat sail_

_Around him, the jewel of the Silver tree shone._

_He found the Great ones in the Undying Land_

_Then he begged then to give him a helping hand._

_The spirits heard his cry for aid_

_And a strong army they made_

_The evil was slain and the darkness killed._

_After all the violence there was nothing else then silence._

Sam could almost see the battles in front of him. Gollum rocked back and forth on his heel while his thin fingers drummed on his forehead. Then suddenly he leaped up.

"Must get up, yes they must" he said. "Long ways to go still south, and east. Hobbits must make hast and not so nasty elf"

Therefore, they did, but in the back of their minds where still the last lines of Feavair`s poem.

After all the violence, there was nothing but silence.

Please review.

Note: Just so you know I'm no Middle-earth history expert and apologies for any mistakes there may be.


	31. Rays of Hope

Disclaimer.  See chapter one, part one.  Thank you, for all your reviews.

Chapter six: Rays of Hope 

_Manke eller a`me`a, eller a` estela_

The day passed much as the day before, except that the silence seemed deeper and the air grew heavier. Feavair could feel that her chest was, somehow, pressed towards the ground and the oxygen she breathed inn was harsh and ripped against her lunges.

Gollum stopped more often, he sniffed the air, and then he would urge them to haste on. 

They were drawing nearer the Black Mountain. As the third day of their march approached afternoon, the forest opened out and the trees became smaller and more scattered.

They stopped for a moment and stared out towards the field they had to cross to reach a forest again. About them lay long lauds of green grass dappled with celandine and anemones. No living creature, beast or bird was seen or heard, and in these open spaces, Gollum grew afraid.

Light was fading when they came to the forest end and they sat under a large oak tree that looked like it was holding on to the earth with its bare will. A deep valley lay before them and on the other side the woods gathered again. To their right the mountains of Gondor hovered over them, to the west where the dark mountains surrounded by a gray cloud.

"Do…do you know where we are?" Frodo asked Gollum who nodded.

"Yes, Master. Evil and dangerous place. This is the road to the Tower of the Moon, down to the ruined city at the shores of the river" he paused and scratched his forehead.

"We should not have listened to the nasty Men" he said "Not so nasty elf and hobbits have come a long way out of the path, must go east and up there now" he waved his skinny arm towards the darkling mountains. 

"And this road will not bring us there, cruel people walk this way, down from the tower"

"Then what shall we do" said Sam "We have walked this far no point in turning around now. Shall we look for some place in the woods where he can hide?"

"No good hiding in the dark, it is in the day the hobbits and not so nasty elf must hide…. under the yellow face" Gollum answered.

"We need to rest for a bit, even if we get up again in the middle of the night. There will still be hours of dark then" Sam said sternly and reluctantly Gollum agreed to this.

Gollum would not rest on the ground so close to the evil road and after some debate they climbed up in a hollow oak tree that provided shelter and a good hiding place. 

Night fell and the hobbits drew together. They drank little water and some meat. Gollum curled up and went to sleep.

Frodo and Sam stared at him, and Feavair could guess what they were thinking. They did not dare to sleep, because they did not trust their guide.

"You should rest," she said softly, and they both turned towards her.

"Fear not, for sleep will not close my eyes". The two hobbits hesitated, but soon fell to sleep as the day had made their body and mind weary. Feavair sat still, listening to the wind howling outside and the voice whispering in her head. 

They were indeed getting closer.

            Just after midnight, Gollum woke up. He listened and then sniffed the air, as if he could smell the time of the night. "Have we rested, all had beautiful sleep?" Gollum asked, without really wanting an answer. "Let us go!"

They hasted on again, Gollum lead them eastwards up the dark and sloping land. The hobbits could see little in the darkness and several times, they feared they would loose their guide. 

Feavair would stop then, and wait, while her green eyes illuminated in the darkness. At one point, Frodo stumbled and almost lost his balance; she grabbed his hand and did not let go of it in a long time. Frodo could still feel her cold palm and icy fingers wrapped around his, hours later.

They climbed up steadily for a long time, and when they first halted, the hobbits sat down and exhaled deeply. Feavair turned her head towards the sky and looked at the stars. Their faint presences did nothing to calm her.

"It seems," she said slowly. "That the blackness is eating up the stars" 

Frodo and Sam turned their head towards the sky and saw the great shadow looming slowly out of the east.

Gollum turned around and said hastily "day soon, hobbits and not so nasty elf must hurry. Not safe in these places"

They hurried on quicker then before, and the hobbits followed him wearily. Soon they began to climb up on to a great hogback of land. It was covered with thick gorse and whortleberry and low though thorns. Feavair sat down, placed her hand on the ground, and let her fingers comb through the earth.

"There are traces of recent fire," she said and everybody looked up at the mountain.

They continued to walk and the plants grew scares, and the gorse bushed taller and more frequent as they journey higher.  

At last day came, only a dead brown twilight. "It seems" Sam said staring at the gray and colorless sky "that not even the sun dares to shine in such a dreadful place"

"Which way do we go from here," asked Frodo "Is that the opening of the Morgoul Valley away over there beyond the black mass"

"We don't have to think of yet, surely we will move no more today…if" Sam looked at the sky again, uncertain "…if it really is day"

"Perhaps not, perhaps not" said Gollum. "But we must go soon, to the Cross roads"

They found a place to rest, and Gollum disappeared quickly, of hunting maybe, Sam said. Feavair sat down, picked some moss and twigs out of her hair, and tossed them carelessly at a spot near her feet.  Sam yawned and then he looked at Feavair, and thought of the story she had told them yesterday.

"Feavair…. have you ever been to Shire?" Sam asked. Feavair stopped picking the twigs out of her hair and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. She shook her head.

"No…I can't say I have," she muttered and Sam's eyes lit up as he got an opportunity to tell about his beloved Shire.

"Shire" he said dreamily  "There are no greener, peaceful or happier places in Middle earth, except perhaps maybe Lothlórien. It lies just west of the Brandywine River and a little east of the Far Downs, it has been the homelands for the hobbits since the seventeenth century of the Third Age of the Sun. The fields in Shire are green as far as the eye can see, ocean of wheat and corn and trees as old as they can be and water blue as the clearest crystal" he said proudly. 

"It was founded by Marcho and Blanco as a gift to them and their followers by king Argeleb II of Arthedain."

"Argeleb II" Feavair said cutting him off and Sam nodded. She counted on her fingers and then a small smile appeared on her lips. "It is a small world indeed. Argeleb was the tenth kind of Arthedain, son of Araphor, and direct ancestor of Aragon"

"Hey, did you hear that Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked and Frodo nodded. "We owe Strider our lands….why…." he trailed off muttering to him self.

"Please" Feavair said hurryingly,  "continue."

"Shire was divided into four farthings, North, South, East and West in late 2340 I think it was…. The hobbit family called Oldbucks, crossed the Brandywine River and settled in what is now called Buckland. Of course Shire is very well adapted to the ways of a hobbit" Sam said and Feavair arched an eyebrow guessingly.

"That's right…." She said thoughtfully. "You live in holes in the ground"

"Yes….cozy little holes with many rooms. Hobbits are well known as gardeners and Shire is perfect for farming. One of our chief products is the Halflings`leaf…or tobacco as it is more commonly called."  Sam sighed blissfully and looked sadly down at his pipe.

"Shire is a real peaceful place, like a small world cut off from the other parts of Middle-earth" Frodo said. "You must come and see it sometime….that is if….we ever get out of here" he added sadly. Feavair looked at the darkened sky and sighed drearily, she knew she would never see the green fields of Shire or her homelands again.

            The afternoon, as Sam supposed it was, wore on and the full and shadowless world was slowly fading away. A cold wind started to wash over them. Feavair had fallen into a deep and restless sleep, and she was tossing and turning, twice the hobbits thought they heard her speak a name.

Time seemed to just drag on and on.  Suddenly Gollum returned creping out of the darkness on all four, peering at them with gleaming eyes.

"We must go quickly at once, wake up sleepies" he whispered. "Wake up, no time to loose, hurry" his whisper grew more urgent and he started to claw at Feavair. She sat up quickly and looked around, wondering where she was.

Gollum continued to urge them to get moving and Sam stared at him suspiciously, he seemed frightened even panicked. 

"We must go now!" he hissed and no other words could they get out of him. 

Very stealthily, Gollum led them down the hillside, keeping under cover wherever it was possible and running almost bent to the ground over open places. However, the light was now so dim that not even the keenest hawk would be able to spot the huddles figures moving in the shadows.

For about an hour they went on silently in a single file, Gollum first, then Frodo, Sam and last Feavair.  They spoke not and the only sound they heard was a faint humbling of thunder in the distance. Feavair felt that she grew colder in the dim light, her pale skin had gotten shades of blue, and her fingers were had turned bony and skinny. She shuddered and bit her lower lip as she hurried on.

"The Cross-roads, yes" whispered Gollum, the first word he had spoken since they left their hiding place. "We must go that way" turning eastwards, he led them up the slope and then suddenly there it was. Before them they could see the Southward Road windings its way about the outer feet of the mountains until it plunged deep into a great ring of trees

"This is the only way," whispered Gollum. "We must make haste and be quiet, be very silent"

            As quiet as an animal hunting they crept down on the road and stole along its westward edge under the stony bank. Finally, they reached the trees and found that they stood in a great roofless ring. In the very center four roads went.

"Before us lay the road to the Marannon" said Feavair. "To our right is the road from the old Osgiliath and it passes eastward. I guess the fourth road is the road we must take"

"Are you sure you have never been here?" Sam asked suspiciously and she nodded.

"Yes, but I am beginning to wonder if my guardian ever was"

Standing there, dread suddenly filled Frodo. He had actually never imagined that he would get this far, but here he was at the crossroads. It was no or never, after this there was no turning back. 

Beyond the arch he saw the road to Osgiliath running almost as straight as a stretched ribbon, down, down to the west far away beyond the sad Gondor, now overwhelmed in shade, the sun was sinking and fell into the ominous fire. The brief glow fell upon a huge sitting figure, still and solemn as it had been for many ages.

The years had gnawed on it, and hands without care had violated it the great statue was missing its head. At the statue's feet were carved foul symbols that the maggot folk of Mordor used.

Suddenly small rays of sun fell on the statue head and for a moment, the light glittered in gold and silver.

"Look Sam" said Frodo startled by his own voice. "The king has a got a crown again" the sun blinked and vanished as if at the shutting of a lamp, black light fell.

_"Manke eller a`me`a, eller a` estela"_ Feavair said, "Where there is light…."

"…There is hope" Frodo finished.

Please review.


	32. Nearing the End

Disclaimer: You know the drill, they don not belong to me….I would really appreciate it if you took a couple of seconds and reviewed my story.

Chapter Seven: Nearing the End.

Gollum was tugging at Frodo`s cloak and hissing with fear and impatience. 

"We must go, hobbit and not so nasty elf" he said, "We mustn't stand here, make haste"

Not really wanting to Frodo turned his back on the West and followed as his guide led him out into the darkness of the East. They left the ring of trees and crept on the road towards the mountains.

Frodo`s head was bowed, his burden pulling his head down, and Sam was plodding along with a heavy heart. Feavair blinked her eyes several times to keep the tears that threatened to wash over, at bay. First, now it seemed to really dawn on her and her heart grew heavy with sorrow.

First, now she did not want to go. She wanted to turn back and run on the road leading back to safety, leading back to life, and leading back to Legolas.  It was so unfair, why had her mother done this to her, why give her such a cruel fate; it was better never to have been born at all.

Frodo raised his head and shuddered as he saw what Gollum had promised, the city of the Ringwraiths. He turned around and waited for Sam, his friend hurried his pace, smiled bravly, and patted Frodo on the shoulder.

"Won't be long now" he said brightly "until this whole affair is over with, and I tell you. This is the last time I do the elves a favor" Frodo smiled sadly at his friends attempt to lift the spirit as he failed miserable.

They continued to walk on, and soon a white bridge lay before them, here the road gleamed faintly, passed over the stream in the midst of the valley and went deviously up towards the city's gate. The water flowing beneath was silent and the smell of something rotten filled the air.

Suddenly something started to pull Frodo, and unable to control his feet he hurried on. His senses heightened and his mind darkened. They all ran after him and Gollum wailed that his master was running the wrong way.

Feavair cough his sleeve and stopped him so suddenly, he almost fell. 

"Come back" she whispered in his ear and for a moment it seemed like he wasn`t listening, when suddenly he blinked his eyes and looked around puzzled.

"Hold on Mr. Frodo!" Muttered Sam "Gollum says that is the wrong way and for once I agree with him" Gollum, who had stopped wailing, started to crawl on the ground, like a frightened animal, and was starting to vanish in the gloom.  

Frodo breathed deeply as he felt the ring around his neck drag him towards the darkness. Feavair held onto his sleeve, and suddenly he felt something warm prickle up his arm. The darkness started to vanish. He was about to ask her what she was doing, when he saw her eyes, hollow and dark as they had been at the Watchtower. He did dare to ask her, but let the strange feeling calm his mind and heart.

            Along a new path, slopping into a gap not far from the bank of the stream they trudged on. The hobbits were unable to see Gollum, except when he turned back to beckon them on. Feavair did not let go of Frodo`s hand as she felt what had been missing in Gollum starting to tear away Frodo`s. 

They walked on in what seemed like forever, and at last, Frodo sat down, his feet were unable to carry him.

"I must rest" he insisted and Gollum hissed "No, not here, not here"

Sam turned around and looked at his master concerned, he seemed pale, but compared to Feavair he seemed perfectly healthy. Her skin was white as snow almost deadly blue, her eyes seemed darker and sunken in and her body was visible shaking.

"He is right, we must hurry on. We will rest soon, but not here." Sam said.

Frodo sighed deeply "Alright, I will try" wearily he got to his feet, and without thinking he grabbed Feavair`s hand again, hoping to draw strength from her.

Suddenly there was a crack of thunder and a flare of livid lighting cut through the sky. Forks of blue flame sprang out from the tower and disappeared in the sullen clouds. Mingled with harsh, high, voices of unnamed birds and rending screech, shivering followed beyond the range of hearing. The hobbits wheeled round toward it and cast them self down, holding their hands to their ears.

As the terrible cry ended, there was nothing more then a sickening silence. Feavair slowly raised her head feeling her heart thunder against her chest. Across the narrow valley, now at the level with her eyes stood the evil city, its gate shaped like a gaping mouth was wide open, and through the gate an army came.

The entire host was clad in sable, dark as the night. They could clearly see them; small black figures in rank upon rank marching swiftly and silently, cavalry of horsemen, moving like shadows. And leading the group was a rider all dressed in black, greater then the others. Feavair felt all the blood drain from her face and her hands started to tremble; surely, this was the Lord of the Nine Riders.

Suddenly the rider halted, and the entire army stood still, right before the entrance to the bridge. A spell of deadly silence hung over them, maybe it was the ring that called the Wraithlord or Sauron was feeling her presences. The whisper in her head became more urgent and she closed her eyes and covered her hear muttering for them to be quiet.

Suddenly the Wraith-king turned and spurred his horse and rode quickly across the bridge and his dark host followed.  Soon he passed like a shadow into the shadow, down the winding road and behind him, the black ranks crossed the bridge. So great an army had never issued from that vale since the days of Isildur`s might.

"Let us hope" Feavair whispered and took in a deep and ragged breath. "That Faramir and the others will be alright. This is the greatest army Mordor has ever sent forth. We should give them what little hope we can spare."

Then there was a dull clang. The gates of Minas Morgul had closed, and the last rank of spears vanished down the road.

"We must hurry" Sam said feeling nothing more then fear and dread. Gollum crawled over to them his eyes narrowed in anger. 

"Foolish, must not think that the danger is gone, it hasn't must make haste"

They started to climb the stairs, four hours it seemed and the wind was growing colder and the darkness thicker. At last, they reached the top and they sank down on the ground.

"Must not rest here," Gollum urged.

"We have climbed the Straight stairs…. now comes the longer Winding stairs…we will rest at the top of those" he said.

"Longer" Sam groaned and Gollum nodded.

"And what…what is after that?" Frodo asked.

"We shall see…O yes we shall se," said Gollum softly.

"I thought you mentioned a tunnel," Frodo said and Gollum nodded.

"O yes, there is a tunnel but hobbits and not so nasty elf can rest before they try that. If they get through that, they will nearly be at the top" Frodo shivered and wiped sweat of his forehead.

"Then let us go, this in no place to sit"

They continued and now they noticed more clearly the foul stench in the air. Gollum seemed to ignore, and he had stopped his sniffing.  They had walked the stairs and their feet where now aching with pain. "Let us find a place with shelter…and rest," breathed Sam, and behind some large stones, they sat down.

The hobbits eat and drank what they guessed would be their last meal outside. Feavair did not, food was wasted on her, and she felt that even if she had eaten something, her stomach would throw it up again. She leaned against the stone and closed her eyes hoping to bring back happy memories, but it was no use, all she saw now was darkness.

She stared at the two hobbits. They had not questioned her presences since she came her, and she knew they would not ask unless she told them. She sighed deeply and let a hand comb through her hair, she guessed she owned them to know why she was here. Nevertheless, it didn`t feel like the right time yet, Frodo was struggling against the will of the ring, and she was not sure if her being here, was helping him.

"Let me tell you an old fairytale" she said unexpectedly. The two hobbits stopped eating and looked at her.

"Once upon a time a new world was created. On the world walked the fairest of all creatures, the ones of pure heart and mind. Elves, unicorns, birds, beast and men lived in peace, an immortal life on this world. The new world had green fields and a clear blue sky, great rivers twirled through the lands, and the waterfalls sang softly. The mountain peaks disappeared in the sky and when night fell you could reach out your hand and touch the stars.

Under this world, there was a lesser world, where creatures of good and bad lived in delicate balanced life. The elves, men, beast and birds here raged against each other and destroyed lives and land. However, even this world held some of the same grace as the other world, with magnificent forest, tall mountains, the immortal elves and the same stars shone down on them as it did the other world. When they died, they went to the pure world above them, if their life had been good.

Under that world was the world of pure evil. Nothing but savage beasts and black shadows flickered around here in a world with nothing but dead and fire. The monster here consumed each other, always seeking more power and more strength. Here the ones, who had lived a life craving for more then they could eat, came."

Feavair paused for a moment, and though the only other person she had told this story too. Maybe he to would see the meaning of it someday.

The hobbits sat as on nails, drinking in each word she spoke. Gone were the thoughts of the darkness around them and the evil that waited.

" One of the immortal man who lived in the world over the others started to get greedy and his brothers and sister tossed him down to the evil world, where the darkness consumed him. One day the Dark Lord of the dark world planted a great tree and with help of evil magic, the tree grew, up to the sky and into the world of the mortals. 

So sprang the evil up and aided the darkness that already hung on the land. Wars started and the people with good hearts where slaughtered without mercy.

The immortal people on the top world stared down and grieved at what was happening to their brothers and sisters under them.

They sent down seven elves that they called the Spirits Weaver. The Spirits Weaver would help the good and defeat the evil. They were a gift to all mankind, for they held the power to stop death, even when life was going down to the dark world. However, the Dark Lord`s power was too strong, and slaughtered all them all…. except one who escaped to the dark world, a place nobody would think of looking.

But even without the aid of the Spirit Weavers, the evil was vanquished to their own world and the tree was cut down. The last Spirit Weaver was trapped in a dark world where the monsters were tearing at her soul. So, she made a deal with the Dark Lord. If she helped him with a small favor, just a simple thing that seemed insignificant at the time, he would help her back to he own world."

Feavair stopped talking and Sam and Frodo looked at her for a long time wanting her to continue.

"So?" Sam asked when she did not speak anymore, and Feavair shook her head. 

"There is no more, the last Spirit Weaver held her deal and helped the dark lord up. However, as she reached the immortal world, her own home, the people punished her. They gave her a child that would have to go down to the dark world and end her life, so that the Dark Lord would be gone forever. As she gave birth to her child, she died"

They were silent for a long time, and finally Frodo started to yawn.

"You should sleep" Feavair said. "I can not and will keep guard" the two hobbits hesitated but finally they closed their eyes and sleep consumed them.

Feavair did not sleep and she stared aimlessly at her own feet now and then sighing deeply. When she had done what she had to do, they would understand her fairytale. 

Suddenly Gollum came creping back and suddenly she felt his knuckled hand on her shoulder. Feavair tensed and turned around and meet his gloomy eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly as not to wake the others. Gollum shrugged.

"I have been nowhere and done nothing," he whispered.

"I would think not, why have you been sneaking off and sneaking back"

"Sneaking, sneaking!" he hissed. "Nasty elves always so police, O `nice` elves. Sméagol brings them up secret ways that nobody else could find. Tired he is, thirsty he is, yes thirsty and he guides them and he searches for paths and the elf say sneak, sneak!"

Feavair bit her lower lip and looked away unable to meet his eyes, thinking about what had happening in the tower with Faramir and the others, what she had felt.

"Sorry" she said " I am sorry, you just startled me, and it made me a bit sharp. I am sorry. But where have you been?" she said.

"Sneaking" he said quickly.

"Then maybe we should get sneaking" she said and Gollum nodded.

"Wake up, foolish hobbits" he hissed and Sam and Frodo quickly blinked their eyes open.

"The last lap" Frodo breathed and Sam nodded.

"Have you gotten any rest or food Sméagol?" Frodo asked and Gollum shook his head.

"No food, nothing for Sméagol" he said. " He is a sneak"

"Don`t give your self names" said Frodo "it is not wise whether they are true or false"

"Sméagol was given the name, by the not so nasty elf, she who knows so much"

Frodo and Sam looked at Feavair and she shrugged.

"Well then Sméagol…. you have done what you have promised, you are free to go where you want" said Frodo "but no to the Enemy. I will reward you someday, or the ones who remembers me" he said thoughtfully. 

"No, no not yet" Gollum whined. "O no, they can't find their way them selves can they? No not indeed, there's the tunnel coming, Sméagol must go, and Sméagol must sneak"

Feavair closed her eyes once more and the dread fell over her again like a dark carpet. She was there; she was walking the last lap of the road of her life.

Please review.


	33. Spirit of Frodo

Disclaimer: See chapter one, part one.

Chapter eight: The spirit of Frodo 

If it was day or night, nobody could tell. Gollum walked first leading them up the rocks. There was no sound and deep misty shadows lay by their feet.

"Ugh!" groaned Sam as he sniffed the air " the smell it is getting stronger and stronger." Just then, Gollum stopped and pointed a head. 

They where standing at the opening of a cave.

"Is this the only way?" Frodo asked knowing it was the truth and Gollum nodded.

"You mean to say you have been through this hole." Sam asked, disbelief written all over his face and Gollum nodded again.

"Phew! Perhaps you do not mind bad smells. And what makes the smell I wonder" said Sam " It is like…rotten meat or something, some beastly of the orcs, with a hundredth year of their filth I guess" whispered Feavair.

"Well orcs or not, this is the way we must take"

Drawing a deep breath, they passed inside. In a few steps they were in utter impenetrable dark, not even Feavair with her keen elven eyes could see anything. The air was still and heavy and sound fell dead.

Gollum had walked inn first and seemed to be only a few steps ahead, his breath hissing and gasping. As they walked, their senses became dull to touch and hearing, they just walked on. 

There was nothing else then pain that ripped through Feavair`s body. It felt like she was swimming in an ocean of broken class cutting and ripping her skin. She felt dizzy and unbelievable tired, and she was sure. he knew she was here

"You come spirit child, you come to me," the voice hissed in her ear.

The darkness that she feared more then her own faith was everywhere and she struggled to keep her breath calm and tried to stop her body from shaking.  She tried to think about other things, tried to get back the images of Mirkwood or Lothlórien, tried to picture the sun and the sky. But they were just fragments of a memory long time ago.

At one point, an old root or something caught her foot and she stumbled and fell. Frodo and Sam quickly helped her up, and she was glad it was dark so that they could not see the scars on her palms or the blood that oozed from a cut on her forehead. She could feel her hair stick to her forehead in dried blood and the scars in her palms throbbed. 

Without a word, they continued their journey in the dark.

"There is more then one passage here," Sam whispered after a little way. They looked around and saw several passing on both sides disappearing down in the mountain. They kept walking straight ahead now and then; something brushed their foreheads or fell down in their necks.

The stench still grew, it grew until it was the only thing that kept them knowing they were alive. Sam covered his nose, so did Frodo as their eyes started to fill with water from the stench. 

One hour, perhaps two or even four hours, how long had they been walking, nobody knew. It felt like days, weeks even.

Unknown to him, Frodo searched for the elf hand, and the hand of his friend. At last, he found both of them and held on tightly in fear that that they would disappear into the darkness and leave him alone. 

Feavair let one hand trace the wall so that they would know they were still walking on the main path.

Suddenly, her hand came to a void and she almost fell sideways into the emptiness. Frodo quickly dragged her back and they stumbled to the other side of the wall. 

Again, they kept walking, without a word; soon they came to a new difficulty. The tunnel forked or so it seemed, it was to dark to tell. Frodo squinted in the darkness, but could not even see his own hands.

"Feavair can you…." He asked and she nodded, her eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness.

"Yes….I see…it is a fork, but which way?" she asked.

"Where is Gollum, a false choice will surly be fatal" Sam panted. "And why didn't he wait"

They stood for a moment in silence waiting for one of the other to speak first, to make the choice. Once again, Frodo had to choose the way of their journey.

"I guess he is gone this time. I think that was his plan all alone. Gollum!" he growled. "If I ever lay my hands on him again he will be sorry"

Feavair reached out her hand and fumbled in the dark. Her hand found that one of the paths was blocked and she turned to the others.

"Right or wrong, death or life, that is the path we must take, I think the other one is blood" she nodded her head in the direction of the other opening.

"And let us hurry, there is something else then Gollum waiting….I can feel it" Sam whispered.

Frodo nodded, and then something seemed to strike him and he hit his forehead chiding him self. Slowly he unwrapped the gift from the Lady Galadriel and took out the star glass.

Slowly and faintly, it glowed and Sam gasped with delight. "The Lady's gift, I had completely forgotten," he said happily and Frodo smiled faintly. " A light when all other light has gone". Feavair quickly hid her face under her hood, not wanting the others to see how deadly white her skin was, not wanting them to see her body shiver.

"A small silver flame…. This must be the light Eärendil had on his journey" Feavair muttered and Frodo gazed in wonder on this marvelous gift that he had carried for so long.

            Suddenly Feavair was overwhelmed by a sense of death and pain. Tears started ran down her cheeks washing away the dirt and sooth that rested on her skin. Frodo and Sam also gasped as they saw a deep and hidden menace, the fear that had lurked over them ever since they entered the came was finally unmasked.

Baleful eyes stared at them, and slowly they advanced. Frodo`s hand began to shake and he dropped the small light. Sam bent slowly down, picked it up, and clutched it in his hands. They were unable to move as the horror crept closer and their body started to fill with dread. Then suddenly the holding spell was broken, and they turned around and fled together.

"What…what is that thing?" Sam gasped.

"Let us not wait and be introduced" Frodo replied.

Feavair turned her head and saw the horror coming towards them quicker. "Stand!" she cried desperately. "Running is no use". They stopped and slowly the eyes crept nearer, and she knew there was no way out, they were doomed all was in vein.

"_Mele en coiamin, amin hiraetha"_

The eyes approached and the beast within hissed, then suddenly the many eyes meet Feavair`s and they stared at her as in doubt or maybe even fear. She felt her body relax and the creature took a steep in their direction, but it was hesitating.

Then with a loud shrieking sound, it started to back off. The hobbits stared at Feavair and the thing in disbelief.

"What was it, what happened?" the asked and she slowly shook her head and wiped away the tears.

"I…I don`t know, but now is not the time to dwell on that, this may be our only chance of escaping"

Therefore, they turned once more, walking first then running for as they went the floor of the tunnel rose steeply and with every stride they climbed higher from the lair of the unknown creature. Suddenly they felt a cold wind prickle their skin, but it was not a foul wind, it was a wind from an opening.

Holding onto the light, Sam looked and before him, he saw greyness, which radiated and danced in the shadows of the light.

"Cobwebs" Sam cried. "Cobwebs" Frodo took out Sting and slowly cut them down and watched as they slowly fell to the ground.

They hurried on once more. The eyes of the creature were still in their minds. For Feavair another puzzle had emerged. Why had the creature turned around when it saw her, could it possible be in league with the Dark Enemy. Had it return to report on its discovery. Were the guards on their way here?

It was very likely, and that meant that they needed to part soon. If they kept together, the E nemy would find Frodo, Sam and the Ring, and then all would be lost.

"On, on…the Cirith Ungol is before us" Frodo cried happily and they rushed out. A short race a sprinters lap and they would be through, and nobody could stop them.

Unknown to them the anger they had stirred in the beast, in Shelob. Not fly had ever escaped form her net and she was hungry for death and revenge. So what if Sauron had promised plenty for the finding of the elf maiden, she lusted for blood and now she would hunt those who escaped her grasp.

            As they walked the path towards the dark city, she appeared again. She squeezed her body out from the upper exit of her lair, and the eyes that had been following them now suddenly held a body. She was like a spider, a great terrible spider with great horn, and a short stalk like neck. Her body was huge and swollen, and her she had great legs with hair of steel bent out from under her body, at the end of each leg was a claw.

She moved with a horrible speed, her eyes fixed on Frodo, either she did not see Sam or she avoided him because he held the light. Feavair, who had been running first, suddenly felt the overwhelming sense of bereavement again and she turned around, knowing what she would see.

"Frodo watch out!" but her cry was cut short, as cold and clammy hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"Got her" Gollum hissed in her ear "at last my precious, we got her, nasty elf and nasty hobbits. Shelob will get them, not Sméagol, he promised he wouldn't hurt master, but not you. Maybe he will give us the precious once he has you"

She watched helplessly as the monster crawled over Sam and Frodo. She could hear Gollum hiss in her hear and she could feel his claws rip at her skin as he held her down. Not knowing where she got the strength from she suddenly freed her self from his gasp, sending him stumbling back.

He cried out in anger and pain, and leaped at her feet as soon as she struggled to get to the hobbit's aid. His fingers were like vices around her ankles, she fell to the ground, and she could feel the air being pressed out of her. Gollum crawled up her legs his sharp nails cutting through her dress and drawing blood from her skin.

She dried to kick him off but he held on, like glue, to her legs. Suddenly he got hold of one of her hands and the grip around her legs loosened. This was just what she needed and with all her might, she kicked her feet furiously at Gollum. One of her foot hit his stomach, he hissed in pain, and he let her go.

She staggered forwards half blinded in pain as she saw the monster bend over the two hobbits. Suddenly Shelob grabbed hold of Frodo`s feet and slung him against the wall. A new pain ripped her body, before she felt a throbbing spasm up her back. She turned around.

Gollum was standing behind her, his eye gleaming in the dark and a broken staff in his hands. Quick as lightning he leaped at her and both his hands clutched around her neck. Gollum hissed again, before he suddenly started to wail loudly.

He let go of her neck and covered his ears while he hissed and cried in pain. Feavair stood for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. Shelob was finished with Frodo and now advanced slowly towards Sam who was standing with his sword raised, clearly shacking with fear.

Feavair looked around, and there she saw Sting next to some rocks. She leaped forward and grabbed the sword. Shelob was roaring over Sam and he stood there valiant with his sword raised and the light stretched out towards Shelob as if the light could shade him from the horror.

Without thinking, with the only knowledge that Shelob could not kill her, Feavair rushed towards Sam. Shelob was ready to strike her claw inches over the hobbit's head. Feavair pushed Sam away and he stumbled towards Frodo.

In the mist of the confusing Shelob hesitated and it was just the distraction Feavair needed. She stroke out blindly and felt the sword dig into the flesh of Shelob`s stomach. The creature wailed in pain a high and screeching sound that cut through glass.

The spider staggered backwards still screeching and looking at Feavair. She stood still feeling her body tense and her arm drenched in blood and smile.  She wiped the arm over her face, without thinking, her skin was covered in  the spider's gush.

Suddenly she remembered Frodo and Sam and dropped the sword. Sam was sitting next to Frodo, his head in his lap and stroking his hair, tears running down his cheeks. Feavair closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth from Frodo`s body and his pain started to rip through her.

"Is…is he?" she stuttered and Sam nodded, his face tear streaked and his body shaking. 

Feavair bent down and placed a hand over Frodo`s heart and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw for a moment nothing but darkness, then a piercing white light cut through.

The blue light was still there, he still had his spirit, the Ring had not consumed it. She felt her self, tense with joy as she started to walk towards the faint light. All of a sudden, the shadow snakes appeared.

She faltered. She was torn; somebody was calling her name, telling her to get away from the spirit, that this light the darkness would claim. Somebody was crying for help. Tightening her fists, she walked forward and raised her hands.

"Step away, you will not take him" the snakes hesitated and raised there head, their tongues flickering in their mouth and they hissed angrily.

One of the snakes swung its head from side to side, before it swiftly curled around the blue light.

"Step away" she ordered, more sternly. 

It seemed like she snakes were laughing at her, and she took another step towards them.

"You will not claim him" she said..

Then the snakes leaped at her, but instead of coiling them self around her body, they entered her and she staggered backwards as they started to move around inside her. The blue light started to glow brighter, and soon she had to close her eyes to shed them.

When she opened them up again, she was outside once more, Frodo and Sam sitting in front of her.

Slowly Frodo`s eyes blinked open and he stared around disbelief written all over his face.

"Is it time for dinner already?" he asked. Sam gaped at him, before he flung his arms around his master's neck.

Feavair took a deep and ragged breath and sat down feeling sweat start to prickle on her skin.

"Are you alright?" Frodo asked, Feavair, suddenly. She closed and opened her eyes, slowly and then turned her head towards the city, where a they could hear a loud, trumped, howl. 

"What happened, what did you…. how did you?" Sam asked Feavair, who was still staring towards the dark tower. Suddenly she took a deep breath and turned towards them.

"Orcs….are coming you must hide" she ordered.

"Where shall we hide?" Sam asked and she shook her head. Feavair looked around, and then spotted a small opening in the wall, not far from where Shelob had come from. surly the spider would not return after being wounded.

"There, quickly" she said and helped Sam carry Frodo towards the cave. The cave was, seated a little up on the hill and hidden behind a large out-spring form the mountain. The two hobbits climbed in and Feavair handed them their bags and then her. Sam reached out a hand to help her up, when she refused to take it.

"They can not harm me. I am safe"

" What do you mean?" Sam asked. Feavair looked towards the tower again and then turned to Frodo and Sam to explain it, when it suddenly dawned on Frodo.

"It was no fairytale was it?" he asked slowly and she shook her head.

"No, the Spirit Weaver was my mother, and the child is I" she answered.

"Then….that is why you are here…." Frodo said slowly and she nodded.

"What?" Sam asked not following the conversation.

"You must hide, he can't harm me" she repeated and handed Frodo his sword.

"But…but why must you do it?" Frodo asked not wanting to believe it. Feavair bit her lower lip and took another deep breath.  She felt slime run down her forehead, she placed both her cold hands on his, stared him deep in the eyes and said.

"Do not try to stop me, for it must be done, or else a new ring will be forge and new evil, greater then this one will emerge, and it will start all over again and when then happens" she smiled sadly at Frodo. 

"There may not be a soul as brave as yours to try and end it. This is what must happen and maybe…maybe someday it will all be just a fairytale"

Without another word, she disappeared. Sam was about to shout her name, when Frodo covered his mouth with his hand. 

They could hear the orcs coming.

Please review.


	34. Changing the Stars part one

Disclaimer: see chapter one, part one.

**Chapter nine: Changing the stars **

**Part one.******

Aragorn filled his lungs with air before he slowly exhaled. He watched Legolas and Boromir walk away, and then he turned to Pippin. Pippin looked towards Merry, Merry looked another way and Pippin cast his eyes to the ground. Gandalf stood, leaning on his staff his eyes closed. 

Aragorn turned to Gimli and said gruffly.

"Get them back"

Gimli nodded and then hurried after them. 

Aragorn was about to ask Gandalf  what they should do, when he saw something he had never seen before in his entire life. The old wizard had started to pace. One hand was resting on his back, his head was bent and the other hand was stroking his beard and he walked back and forth between the rubbles muttering.

Merry, and the riders were looking at the pacing wizard and at Aragorn not sure what to do. At last, Merry also sighed deeply, then turned to Pippin and asked gravely.

"So, this is the secret you have been carrying…did she tell you?" Pippin shook his head.

"Eh… no I heard her talking to Treebeard and then…" he stopped when he saw that Gandalf was staring at him. The old wizard was about to say something, when they could hear Legolas telling Gimli to take his hands off him.

"I said…..let go!" Legolas ordered and tugged his arm free from the dwarf's grip. When he noticed that everybody in the room was staring at him, he crossed his arms and turned his head in another direction. He did not say anything; his fingers were curled around the ring, hiding it from the others.

"Now Legolas, if you even are going….." Aragorn started calmly.

"He will not go" the White Wizard said. "Feavair must not be stopped. If she is hindered then all that we have accomplished is worthless. Even without the One Ring if she is alive, Sauron will have enough strength to cover the land in another darkness" Gandalf sighed.

"Everything happens for a reason. You were meant to find her in Bree, she was meant to go to Rivendell and she is meant to go to the Mountains, her time has come."

"There must be another way," said Legolas.

"There is not another way!" answered Gandalf.

"There is always another way!"

"Not this time!"

"How come you did not know of this?" Boromir said suddenly and Gandalf looked at him puzzled.

"Not once did you mention her at the Council of Elrond. Why should we have taken such a dangerous journey if it was all in vain if she did not come!" he demanded. "Or how come Lord Elrond did not know?"

Aragorn, Legolas, Merry and Pippin turned towards Gandalf. The white wizard suddenly looked very old and very tired.

"Lord Elrond knew, but there was nothing he could do, he could not force her to go to Mordor, just as he could not force Isildur to cast the Ring into the fire, when he first claimed it"

"Not force!" ask Gimli "he was willing to sacrifice the future of Middle-earth just to let her live"

"No force on this earth can kill her, just as no force can destroy the One Ring. The Dark Lord Sauron protects her. She could very well have claimed the darkness inside her and defeat us all. She has fought the shadows and she makes the sacrifice willingly."

"How do you know the Dark Lord protects her?" asked Aragorn.

"The Balrog feared her, the…."

"The Uruk-kai or the orcs at Rauros Falls" said Merry  "They did not capture her and…."

"The orcs in Mirkwood" said Legolas and sat down. 

"Aragorn captured Gollum in the Dead Marshes, and brought him to my father Thranduil in Mirkwood. Feavair was with my father when they were attacked by wild orcs roaming the forest. My father was only injured but she " he paused  

" she was running to my fathers aid when she was stabbed in the stomach. She fell; she was covered in blood…. I was with her when she stopped breathing.  And….I" he stopped again and stared at the ring in his palm. 

" I left her and to pursue the orcs. They ran deeper in the forest, we had no idea how many of them they were…..when I returned, she was gone. Orcs…." He hid his face in his hands and said nothing.

They were silent and Aragorn swallowed. He knew what orcs did with their victims. She was alive when they….

"That was the reason she did not remember who she was" Aragorn swallowed "she must have……her mind, she must have suppressed it…."

They were silent again; nobody could manage to find the words.  Finally, Boromir opened his mouth and said calmly.

"You should have told the truth. Perhaps the inkling to use the Ring against Sauron been stronger had we known that destroying the Ring would achieve nothing. We could have…."

"Had you used the Ring Boromir son of Denethor II, the Ring of Power would have deceived you. Even if you wish to use the Ring for good, its will would twist your mind to evil and the Dark Lord's power would have been reborn in you." said Gandalf equally calm.

"Then what do we do now?" said Gimli.

"It is out of our hands. It all depends on Frodo and Feavair"

"I will not leave her again" said Legolas and looked up " I will not leave her, she will not be alone." He rose and walked out again. 

Boromir looked a little hesitated around the room. Aragorn walked over to him, placed an arm on his shoulder and said.

"You know what must be done."

Boromir closed his eyes and said "She saved my life….how can you ask me to?" he opened his eyes and looked at Aragorn.

"She saved your life so you would live. She is going to Mordor so that you will continue to live." 

Boromir stared down in the ground and then said, " I will not let him stop her. You have my word" he placed his hand on his heart and bowed.

He walked over to his backpack, lifted it up and swung it on his back. Then he grabbed his shield and sword. He stared at the sword for a long time, before he slid it into its sheath. 

Legolas leaned heavily against his horse and felt the taste of salt tears on his lips. He should never have left her, if his anger and not driven him after the orcs then none of this would happen.

_"Everything happens for a reason_"

Gandalf's voice said inside his him. There was a reason why the orcs attacked that day, there was  reason she left him. The stars had decided it. The reason was that she was meant to die in the fires of Mordor.

"She could very well have claimed the darkness inside her and defeat us all. She has fought the darkness and she makes the sacrifice willingly"

Things seemed to fall in place. She did not know that he had watched her fight the nightmares. Sometimes he had woken up from his sleep because she held on to his hands so tightly and dug her nails in his palm so hard that they drew blood.

She had pretended like nothing, and he had never said anything, because he did not want to know. He did not want to know that she struggled through life, only to face a brutal death.

Now there was nothing he could or should do, to stop her.

He knew that he should not go after her, that he was breaking a promise but he could not abandon her, again.  His heart and mind yearned to see her once again, to touch her once more, even if it meant saying good-bye forever.

He felt the horse exhale heavily, before a soft nuzzle nipped against his cloak. He looked into the gleaming brow eyes of the white mare, as if she knew what he was feeling. Legolas smiled sadly and let his fingers stroke the horse's forehead. The he sighed deeply.

It mattered not what he had promised, he would not have peace of mind before he had talked to her, until he saw her once again.

He swung his body upon the horse and was about to ride away, when suddenly Boromir caught up with him again. The man said nothing, just mounted another horse, and then looked at Legolas waiting for the elf to make the decision. The elf exhaled slowly once again before he clicked his tongue and the horse started to move. 

Please review.


	35. Chaning the Stars part two

Disclaimer: see chapter one, part one. **Sit and Think **does still not belong to me, but to J.R.R Tolkien. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter ten: Changing the Stars **

He was relived that nobody tried to stop him. He was glad his father was not here and witnessed as he betrayed the Fellowship, to see that he pursued his own feelings. Could his father have known about what she was, was that the reason he was so against her, against him marrying her.

He thought that he had accepted her death when she died in his arms. Perhaps that was the reason he had told his father that he would travel to Rivendell and attend the Council of Elrond. His father warned him that it could be dangerous task, but he no longer feared anything. If he should fall, he would only be reunited with Feavair in the Halls of Mandos.

When he had seen her in Rivendell, everything changed. All he wanted to do was to protect her and take her home. But the Feavair in Rivendell was not the same, she did not remember him or her previous life. He wanted to protect her, to make the world a safe place. That was why he had joined the Fellowship of the Ring. He though that if the Ring was destroy then everything would return to normal and he could continue to guard her. 

In the end, he could not protect her. He had failed her again.

Rain started to whip against his face as they rode faster on the road. He really did not know where he was going, or what he would do once they reached Mordor. 

They.

He turned his head and looked at Boromir, his face was calm and content, rain was dripping down his noose, and mud was splattered across his face. Why he had insisted on coming with him, he did not know. The horses galloped swiftly and quickly down the North/South Road. 

" We should get to Edoras before nightfall." Boromir said "We can contiune down the Great West Road until we reach Erlas, from there we should head to Henneth Annûn and….then the mountains"

"How long will that take us?"

"Without delays, days"

"I do not think we have days" answered Legolas.

Rain continued to fall down from the sky. The open plains around them were soaked. Trees and bushes stood bent under the spring storms the ground was mud covered and the gray sky rolled with clouds of thunder.

They passed Helm's Deep and saw the battleground still smoking in the rain. The grass was covered with dark mire and blood. The heavy armored boots that had marched towards war had trampled the ground down.

            They had been riding for hours. The horses were a gift from the Riders, and they were quicker and stronger then other horses in Middle earth and they could run for many hours without rest.

Boromir and Legolas continued to ride until the rain stopped and the last bits of sunlight lingered on the sky. 

The horses became weary, Legolas could feel his horse breath more ragged and ordered it to slow down, so did Boromir`s horse, and shacking their heads, stomping their hoofs, the two horses started to slowly walk on the road, nipping at grass now and then. Boromir sighed and shifted position; his legs were beginning to ache.

Boromir wondered what he would do, if they found Feavair and Legolas tried to stop her. Would he be able to watch her die? He swallowed and thought about the night back in Rivendell. He had no doubt that it was because of him she had fled Rivendell.  Had she not left Rivendell she would have been safe and none of this would have happened.

He would be dead.

If she had not saved his life, woven his spirit, he would have been dead, and things might be different. Things happen for a reason, was that not what Gandalf had said. Maybe he was meant to follow Feavair and perhaps in the end, he could change her faith.

The ring, the ring Pippin had handed Legolas. The ring of lovers. Boromir looked at the elf prince and shuddered. If he knew what he had almost done, that he had driven her away from Rivendell, that this was his fault. That did not happen for a reason, it happened because he could not control the darkness within himself. 

The elf sighed and felt the ring burn slightly against his skin. He could still see Pippin standing before him with the ring, as Feavair had done, many years ago.

He had promised then, not to follow her, but his heart could not manage to keep the promise, they had been thorn apart to suddenly and he needed….he needed to see her again, to touch her one last time, to let her know he loved her, even after everything, that she was not alone… that he would not let her go alone.

"We should camp soon" Boromir`s voice ran out from the silence. All through the night they had rode, only stopping just for nightfall to let the horses have small break.

"We can still travel a few more leagues, I am not tired, and the horses can go a good many more marches….it is you that is tired"

"True," laughed Boromir. "My whole body is aching and we have not slept decent in days!"

"We may stop, a few hours when the sun is high. When night falls, we must move again," Legolas answered. 

Boromir was silent for a couple of minutes, before he asked a question that had been on his mind a long time.

"How…how has she traveled to Mordor, Pippin said she left on foot how can she have traveled so far so fast?"

"I…. do not know" he answered. 

"Must be more magic" Boromir muttered.

They stopped and sought refuge under some tall pine trees. Boromir sat down, closed his eyes and soon fell a sleep. The horses also dozed under the sun. Legolas climbed the tree and scanned the horizon. He saw black clouds, cracking with fire over the Shadow Moutnains. 

His heart shattered thinking that she was there alone, crawling towards the top so she could die. Why had she not told him? Why had she not told him she was a Spirit Weaver, why had she not sought his aid, why had she not asked for help?

Perhaps she had. Perhaps her whispers in her sleep were meant for him. Why had he never questioned her past, why had he never questioned her green eyes? Why had he taken her for granted.

I sit beside the fire and think 

_Of how the world will be_

_When winter comes without a spring_

_That I shall never see._

Her voice haunted him again and he closed his eyes and allowed him self to be swept away in the illusion. 

            She was standing on the balcony watching the stars. Her pale, smooth and flawless skin glowed in the moonlight. Her black hair hung like silk down her back and her eyes shone like stars.

What are you thinking about?" he had asked.

"About…faith" she answered, not turning around

"Ah yes…the strange thing called destiny, you believe in it?" He had walked up next to her and followed her gaze towards the dark blue colored sky.

"I have little other choice," she had said.

"So you believe we are doomed to follow our stars that we are no more then puppets in a play by the gods" he was trying to be serious but could not hide the playfulness in his voice. 

"I believe we walk the life written in the stars," she had answered gravely.

He had turned to look at her, her glass like silhouette. 

"And who has written the play of our lives?"

"Our ancestors"

"So the action of our ancestors decides what role we play in life."

"Does it not?" she asked and turned around and for the first time meet his gaze.

For still there are so many things 

_That I have never seen:_

_In every wood in every spring_

_There is a different green._

"Perhaps" he had said. "But that doesn't mean that you can change the way and re-write the script"

"What would happen if we each time re-wrote the script?" 

"We would live and control our own life" he reached out ha hand to touch her chin, but she had turned away from him and stared at the sky again.

"Stars never change" 

Please review.


	36. Ninth of March

Disclaimer: chapter one, part one. Thanks for all the reviews and that you stick with this long story.

**Chapter eleven: Ninth of March.**

Ninth of March 3019

They had left the horses a couple of hours ago and continued on foot. They were drawing nearer the dark mountains; they could feel it in the air and in their bones.  Right before they parted with the horses they had eaten, rested, and in Boromir`s case slept. 

They had taken shelter behind some large and gray rocks; thanks to the cloaks of Lothlórien they were almost invisible. Boromir had told him that they were nearing Henneth Annûn. He had also mentioned that maybe they would encounter soldiers from his city here, perhaps they had seen Frodo, Sam and Feavair, if they were traveling together.

Legolas was starting to feel nervous and edgy. Not only did the darkness around them tare at his senses, he was also starting to wonder what he would do once he saw her again. In his heart, he knew that he needed to see her again, at least to try to stop her, although he knew it would be hopeless. In his mind, he knew that she had to do this, or else Sauron would never die. He sighed deeply, and leaned his back against the rock.

Why did his heart and mind have to disagree? It was tearing him apart.

            He must have dozed off, because he awoke at the small sound of footsteps. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. Night had fallen over them, and not even the moon or stars managed to send their light through the dark clouds. 

The sounds were distant and the ones who approached moved with the skill of the most experienced ranger, but they could not escape the ears on an elf. Now and then low and hushed murmurs broke through the silence, and the occasionally clinging of armor and weapons.

He rose slowly and tightened the grip around his two elf swords, could it perhaps be the soldiers Boromir spoke of, or was it perhaps an orc patrol coming their way.  What ever it was, it moved steadily and gently on the rocks, not in the manner of orcs. The voices were also speaking in the common tongue of the West, a language he was not to familiar with.

"Boromir" Legolas whispered and nudged the sleeping man with his foot. Boromir`s eyes quickly opened and he looked around with a panicked look on his face, as if he had been awaken from a nightmare and was expecting to see the monster of his dream standing before him.

"I hear people, they are using the common tongue of the West" Legolas muttered. Boromir rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was at once fully awake. He listened but the only thing he could hear was the sound of the wind howling.

"I can not hear anything" he muttered " but I do not question it if you say you do…"

Legolas quickly withdrew his sword as he heard the sounds getting closer. Boromir saw that the elf was getting ready to attack and quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"They might be soldiers from Gondor"

"Or orcs" Legolas muttered.

"Orcs do not use the common lounge of the West at least not to my knowledge….but then again stranger things have happened" Boromir said.

The voices and footsteps were getting closer now, and now even Boromir could hear them.

"How many do you think they are?" Boromir asked.

"Nine, and they are not heavily armed" Legolas said calmly.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and Legolas and Boromir held their breaths. A low murmur spread through the dark before a single voice, louder then the others shouted.

"I think I hear voices"

"Orcs?"

"Nay…. something else"

"Aha…. more hobbits and elves then" another one said brightly.

Boromir looked at Legolas and could clearly the shock on his face. But, he remained calmed. Boromir was about to make their presence known, when Legolas stopped him. 

"Who goes there!" a voice rang through the night again. 

"Show your self are you friends or enemies!" a new voice and this time Boromir felt his heart leap with joy. He clearly recognized this voice although it was months since he had last heard it speak.

"Are you servants of the Dark Lord, or servers of the free people of Middle-earth!" Legolas asked.  This clearly surprised the others and a few of them started to walk even closer, when the same voice rang through the darkness again.

"We serve the free people of Gondor….now I demand that you show your self!" the voice was a little tight and held a small scent of anger.

"You can relax I know these people!" Boromir said to Legolas. The elf looked at him, rather suspiciously.

"You know us?" the voice asked, surprised now "then show your self and let us end this foolishness, it is not safe to have a long conversation on these roads"

"Well then, Faramir son of Denthor II, I suggest that we move away from these paths"

This time there was no time for any surprised murmurs because Boromir stepped forward, he was surprised to see how close they had actually been. As he rose and took one simple step, he was standing right in front of his own brother.

"Boromir" Faramir cried out in happiness and the two brothers embraced warmly.

"Faramir, brother, it is good to see you in one piece and still alive" Boromir said happily. Legolas also stepped forward when he heard the sound of two brothers reunite.

Faramir stared at Legolas, then he chuckled quietly and so did the others.

"Is it going to be a costume that elves greet us whenever we stumble over this road, tell me good elf, what is your name?"

"My name is Legolas and I am an elf from Mirkwood," he said and was about to ask them if they had seen Feavair, when and how, when a shrilling sound suddenly pierced the air.

They all froze and turned their heads in direction of the dark city. The sound of a horn railed through the night for along time thundering against the stones and echoing between the valleys. The soldiers tensed and Legolas felt all the blood drain from his body.

At last, the sound stopped and they all held their breath waiting for some hideous and devilish monster to approach them, but there were no more sounds. Faramir exhaled slowly and shook his head.

"My guess is that an army has now left Mordor, and at the sound of those evil horns, it has to be a big one, we must get moving soon," he said and the other soldiers nodded.

"Wait, we cannot leave for we seek the people you say you have meet!" Legolas said trying to keep calm.

"You mean, Sam, Frodo and Feavair." Faramir asked, and the sound of her name Legolas felt his knees almost refuse to hold his weight up.

"Yes, when did you see them?" Boromir asked.

"We encountered them about three days ago, at this very spot!" one of the soldiers said and the others nodded. 

Three days ago, they were almost three days ahead of them; they would never reach them in time.

"They stayed with us about two days…. we followed them down to the path and our ways parted not more then one day ago" Faramir said. 

"One day….did they say were they where heading?" Boromir asked and Faramir shook his head.

"Nay did not, but I know as much as that the matters were urgent"

"They told you nothing…?" Legolas asked not willing to believe that they had been so close to find them.

"They told me enough, and then they and their guide set out" Faramir said calmly.

"Guide?"

"Yes a small gray creature…." One of the soldiers said again. Legolas felt his heart clench a little and Boromir looked at them questioningly, wondering who the fourth member of their little party was.

"Gollum!" Legolas muttered and Faramir nodded.

"Yes that was the name of the creature….I would not have trusted it, but I trust Frodo son of Drogo`s ability to tell good from evil" Faramir muttered.

"But what about Feavair…did she tell you why she was going with them?" Boromir asked and Faramir shook his head.

"We offered her shelter, but she was rather determined to continue her journey although….I don`t understand what an elf maiden would do in such a dark and dreary place" Faramir turned to Legolas wondering if he could offer him some answer, but the elf prince looked another way.

"But why are you searching for them?" Faramir asked, "Frodo told me that they were traveling alone to Mordor"

"That, my brother is a story that is to long to tell here" Boromir sighed. "We need to hurry on….could you point us in which direction we must take" 

"You should come with us, brother, I just got news that Gondor is in the need of our aid"

Boromir sighed deeply, he really wanted to go with his brother and fight for his city, but something inside of him was tugging him towards Feavair, what is what he did not know.

"I fear you must manage on your own for now, we need to get to the mountains"

"You can go with your brother if you wish" Legolas said calmly. He really did not want to drag Boromir with him all the way up to the mountain. If faith had its way and Feavair would not return with him down to the forests again, he would not see the trees again either.

"No, friend, I am going to help you on your quest, do not ask me why, for that is something I do not know my self" Boromir said. Faramir shook his head sadly.

"I wish you could answer some of the many questions running through my mind, brother, but I have a feeling that some day I will know what this is all about!"

Faramir told them quickly the route he suspected they had taken and warned them to keep off the road at all time. Legolas and Boromir listened closely to his words and all to soon it came for the time for the two brothers to part.

"Well then" Faramir said slowly and stared at his brother. He was certainly different; the stubborn brother he had once known was surly gone. His eyes held another glow, gone was the glimt, and yearn for power that had often lingered in them. Instead, they glowed a soft, almost elvish glow in them, and the man in front of him held him self, vigilant and strong.

"I hope that we will meet again, brother," Boromir said and once again, the two brothers embraced. Faramir held on to his brother, just a second longer, so did Boromir. Both of them had a strange feeling that they would never meet again.

"Then go with good will of all good men, brother and Legolas the Elf. May you find what you seek, and when the times of troubles are over, let us feast by the White Tower again!" 

Then Boromir and Legolas started to slowly walk. Faramir watched them until they disappeared in the darkness, then he ordered his men to start walking again. For the rest of his journey home, Faramir could not shake of the feeling, growing stronger in his mind and heart all the time, that he would never see his brother again.

Moreover, that somehow that would be all Feavair`s fault.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for your review.


	37. The Stairs

Disclaimer: Par one, chapter one. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Chapter 12:  The Stairs.**

The sky grew darker and the air heavier for each passing moment. Legolas and Boromir made their way through the crocket forest and not a word was spoken. Now and then Legolas stopped and placed his hands on one of the many dark trees that surrounded them. He could feel the darkness in the root of the trees and the shadows in the earth. 

Not a single sound from any bird or beast was heard as they staggered through the forest. The sky above them was gray, threatening, and it looked like it could begin to rain any moment. Legolas wondered how Feavair could have managed to walk in this corrupted land; even him in the deep mines of Moria had had trouble managing. 

Boromir could also sense the dread that hung over this land and as they continued to march on, never stopping or resting. The fact that Faramir had told them, Frodo, Sam and Feavair left only a day ago gave them new hope and no time to loose. 

It was approaching day again, or you could not really tell. Boromir was weary for they had been walking the whole night, and they had not tasted food in over a day. He could hear his stomach scream for food and his mouth dry from thirst.

"Hey, Legolas, may we stop for a moment and rest and eat" Boromir said and Legolas stopped his quick pace.

"They can not be far ahead, and even they have to stop to eat and sleep" Boromir said. Legolas sighed and was about to protest, but realized that Boromir was right.

"Let us rest then," he muttered and Boromir sighed blissfully.

"Good, or else all we could do when we find them is to collapse" 

Boromir sat down lowered the burden from his back. He opened his bag and took out some salted meat and his water bottle. Legolas also sat down and drank some, then he took some dried fruit Boromir offered him and they eat in silence. 

"So….what are we…or you going to do when we find them?" Boromir asked suddenly. Legolas lifted his gaze from the ground and furrowed his eyebrows but he did not answer.

"I mean….if all this is true, which it most likely is since I am still breathing…" Boromir muttered and gently touched his chest where she had placed her palm. He could still feel a small scent of warmth running through his chest.

"…then will it be right to stop her from….you know?"

Legolas looked another way again and felt the ring once again burn around his neck. Deep down he knew he could never stop her from doing what had to be done. He just had to see her one last time and let her know she was not alone anymore.

"….we will never be able to stop her, and it would not be fair to rest of the world to keep her..... just for my happiness" Legolas muttered.

"Then you are going to let her go?" Boromir said, but the elf did not answer. Instead, he climbed up in one of the trees. 

"We shall rest here, until nightfall….or whatever is night in this place…." He said and Boromir sighed.

Whatever the elf prince had planned, he hoped it was nothing foolish.

When they embarked on their next lap, the air was lighter and the sky not quite so dark. Boromir supposed it was morning, although he could not tell for sure.  They had not seen any traces of the army Faramir had feared, but they had not seen anything else either.

The forest was opening up and the trees became more scares and the earth was covered with moose and tangled plants. Legolas stopped now and then and let the wind blow at his face, each time he stopped the wind became fouler. On the ground grew woolthberry and torns, ripping against their shoes as they walked on.

They continued to walk, and Legolas quicken his pace even more, fearing that perhaps the others had gotten further away from them. Boromir followed quietly, he had long ago learned that it was impossible to get anything out of the elf, other then mumbles.

They had been walking almost a whole day, and Boromir was about to suggest that they stop and rest again, when Legolas suddenly halted. He stood vigilant staring straight ahead, and then slowly he bent down and let his fingers touch the earth.

"Is something wrong?" Boromir asked. Legolas let the soil run through his fingers and then he slowly rose and dusted the dirt off his hands. 

"I am not sure…there are traces of recent fire here….and clearly footprints" he said.

Boromir walked up to him, bent down among the soothed grass, and looked at the earth. He could clearly see footprints in the earth, some were larger then the others, two of them were walking next to each other, and a forth one was not the mark of a booth.

"This Gollum?" Boromir asked and pointed at the bare footed mark and Legolas nodded slowly.

"I suspect it is….but if we can see the traces, perhaps others have as well?" the elf prince muttered. Boromir rose again.

The started to walk again and now even the plants became scars and the gorse bushes higher. The land became more mountains like and sharp and gray rocks started to appear as they neared the edge of the mountain.

Suddenly the forest ended and they stood in a great circle of trees hovering over their head providing a roofless room. They stopped dead in the tracks, they had not expecting a cross road here.

"Were are we?" Legolas asked. Boromir was silent for a moment trying to remember what his brother had told him. 

"This must be the Crossroads. Before us lay the road to the Marannon. To our right is the road from the old Osgiliath and it passes eastward. I guess the fourth road is the road the others have taken"

"Then that is the road we will take, unless you want to turn around." Legolas said and burned Boromir with his intense blue eyes.

Boromir shook his head and quickly started to walk. Legolas waited a couple of seconds and swallowed deeply before he hurried after him.

            The road sloped upwards now, and the mountains started to rise above their heads. First, now Legolas began to notice a stench that seemed to reek the air. It grew stronger as they trudged on. He was about to ask Boromir what he thought it was, when Boromir suddenly halted.

Legolas followed Boromir`s view as he looked up at a city roaring above their heads. Dark towers surrounded with dank clouds. The two of them stood in what seemed like forever staring at the Dark City.

"Minas Morgul" Boromir muttered. Legolas said nothing and turned his head back on the road. Ahead of them was the main road sloping its way to a tower they could barley see in the distance.

"Which way shall we take now….surly we can not continue on this road, it probably leads right to Sauron`s doorknob" Legolas said and Boromir nodded. Faramir had not been sure of what would greet them once they crossed the crossroads. Few scouts had retuned from spying on this land.

"I suspect we shall take the stairs" Boromir said and pointed to a long and straight stair almost hidden between the rocks.

"Faramir mentioned that he thought there was a tunnel leading to Cirith Ungol, beyond that he has no knowledge," Boromir said. Legolas nodded slowly.

"Then let us go, quickly, I have a bad feeling about this place!" Legolas muttered and started to move. Boromir waited and sighed deeply. He gently touched his chest again, the spot she had touched. He could feel the slightest tag against his heart and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

There was more about this place than just a bad feeling.

Pretty-please, review.


	38. Cobweb and dogs

Disclaimer: See chapter one, part one.  **Journey's End** belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. (The Lord of the Rings 1955)

**Chapter fourteen: Journey's End.**

Frodo emptied his backpack and searched around for his water bottle. Sam was also roaming around, and at last, he took out a small leather-bound bag. Inside were the last remains of the leaves he had gathered all those months ago.

"Do you think this will work, Sam?" Frodo asked and handed him the water bottle.

"I am not sure, mister Frodo…. but at least it might help her to fight the fever, if only temporarily" he said.

Feavair had curled back up and her eyes were staring dead ahead. Sweat from the fever was running down her forehead, her hair was glued to her forehead and her body was shaking. Sam hurryingly mixed the medicine and handed it to Frodo.

"Feavair, you need to drink this," he said softly. Then with the most care he could manage, he lifted her up into a sitting position and put the bottle to her lips. Sam watched her drink the water hungrily; his insides were twisting with rage. 

"Why do you think they did this to her?" he asked.

"To prevent her from escaping and going to the mountain, as long as she is blind there is not much she can do" Frodo said and took the bottle away from her lips. Feavair blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"We must let her rest for a while, we may rest as well" Frodo said and Sam nodded.

"But what about…. them…do you think they might return?" Sam asked concerned and Frodo shook his head.

"Nay, I think there are other matters that will prevent them"

            "Legolas" 

The elf name whispered awoke Frodo from his sleep. Sam had been awake, quit determined to keep guard, not sure why. If the enemy found them, there was no way they could escape and nothing he could do to protect them.

Feavair was twisting and turning and suddenly she sat up with a startled gasp. Frodo was quickly up on his legs and rushed to her aid. Her skin was not so flushed and there was less trace of sweat.

"Light?" she asked in the weakest voice Frodo had ever heard.

"Feavair…. you need to stay calm" Frodo whispered. She turned her face in the direction of his voice; tears were running down her cheek washing away dried blood and dirt.

"I…I can not see" she stuttered and Frodo gently took her hand in his.

"I know…. but be not afraid…you are not alone" 

"Frodo?" she asked and he smiled sadly.

"Yes it is I…and Sam is here as well"

"Did…did they capture you?" she asked concerned and Sam shook his head.

"No, we came to rescue you" he said brightly.

"Rescue me?" she asked puzzled and Frodo nodded.

"Though you distracted them so that we could hurry to the mountain we could not leave you here to be tortured by the orcs" he said and cringed.

"He found me" her voice was filled with panic and she tried to stand on her own two feet. 

"He is stronger, he knows I am here. I must hurry to the mountain"

Frodo slowly helped her up, with good aid from Sam.

"Yes we must…and we shall go there now!"

            Sam walked ahead holding up Sting in case some of the orcs had survived the fight, or others had returned. The sword was calm and they could quite calmly walk out of the tower. Frodo quickly followed Sam holding her hand in his and guiding her carefully down the stairs.

Soon they came to a door and they halted. Frodo could feel Feavair tense as they started to slowly tread their way through the hideous bodies of the orcs. Sam shivered as he imagined the fight they had overheard, which had led to the orcs jumping at each other throat's. There was no need for them to fight their way out.

At last, they came to the archway and the gate. Sam withdrew the elven glass of Galadriel.

"When we get out, we need to run…do you think you can manage." Frodo asked and Feavair clutched his hand tighter and nodded.

Then they ran. Through the gates as they ran they could hear a crack, the keystone of the arch crashed almost on their heads and the wall above them crumbled and fell into ruin. A bell clang and from the Watchers  and they heard a high and dreadful wail. Out of the black sky, there came a dropping like bolt of a winged shape, rending the clouds with its ghastly shriek.

            Sam trusted the phial back into his breast. "Come on we need to run!" They fled down the road from the gate, they ran fifty paces and then they hid behind a jutting bastion of the cliff. It took them out of the sight from the tower. They bent down behind the rocks, near the bridge; they could hear the Nazgûl send out its deadly shrieks. All the cliffs echoed.

A head of them the road went eastwards putting them in sharp view of the tower. Sam swallowed deeply and turned to Frodo, he was still clutching Feavair`s hand. She was gasping for air and shacking; if it was from the fever or fear, none of the hobbits knew.

Suddenly a harsh bell rang and horns sounded through the darkness. They could not see ahead but they could hear the sound of iron-shod feet, and the swift clatter of hoofs.

"We must hide" Sam stuttered and Frodo nodded.

"Let us go over the bridge," Frodo suggested and Sam nodded, then Frodo turned to Feavair.

" _Feavair ,lle ant ai` khila anmin_" ( Feavair you need to follow me!)

He spoke the words softly, and in the back of his mind, he wondered when he had learned the tongue of the high elven. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

They scrambled on to the low parapet of the bridge. There was no longer any dreadful drop into the gulf, for the slopes of the Morgai had already risen, almost to the level of the road.

As they fell, they heard the rush of horsemen sweeping over the bridge and the sound of thundering orc feet, the landed in a huddle of thorny bushes. They lay still listening and waiting for the sound of hoof and foot to disappear. 

They crawled out from the thorn bush bloody and thorn. Sam had to laugh a little as he dusted some of the twigs off his hair.

"I dare say mister Frodo….it looks like we have been to a war" he said. Their clothes were rent and tattered and their arms and faces bruised.

"Now, we must go down to the valley, and turn northward as soon as we can"

Day was coming again and in the world outside, far beyond the darkness of Mordor the sun was climbing over the mountains and greeting the people with a new day. However, with Sam, Frodo and Feavair it was still black, as if it was night. Slowly and painfully, they clambered down groping, stumbling among rocks, briar, and dead wood, down until they could go now further.

Feavair had not spoken since they left the tower, she just clanged to Frodo`s hand and let him guide her among the rocks. Now and then, dizziness and nausea overwhelmed her and she felt as if she had to double over, but she swallowed it back and followed.

She felt like she was walking in a dream or in thick fog. With the loss of sight came all the sounds, ten fold crashing down around her. She could not concentrate and she zoned out and told her self that soon the pain would be over.

"If…Sauron him self came and offered me a glass of water…I would shake his hand!" Sam said as they sat down to rest.

"Do not say such things," said Frodo quickly watching Feavair flinch forcefully at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

It was the morning of 15 March, over the Vale of Anduin, the Sun was rising above the eastern shadow, and the southwest wind was blowing. 

Theoden lay dying on the Pelennor fields.

Sam and Frodo stood still and gazed on the rim of light spread all alone the line of Ephel Duath, the mountains. Then they saw a black shape moving with great speed out of the West. It plunged deep into dark canopy and the voice of a Nazgûl pierced the air. It was the sound of pain, anguish and dismay. Frodo turned around and watched Feavair, but she did not tense at the sound of this Nazgûl, instead her shoulders straightened a little and she wiped some blood away from her forehead..

"There war was going well, did not one of the orcs say?" asked Sam and Frodo nodded.

"But the others are were not so sure, I have a feeling things are going good for us"

After what seemed like an hour they got up again and continued to walk. Frodo now lead the way closely followed by the blinded elf. With just the small glimpse of the sun, both Frodo and Sam felt stronger and Frodo sighed blissfully as he remembered the words of wisdom Feavair had spoken at the Crossroads.

_Manke eller a`me`a, eller a` estela_

They continued to walk nobody saying a word. They had been walking for a great many hours, when they suddenly heard a sound that made their hearts leap.

The sound of water.

They crawled and trudged their way through the stones and onward and upwards, across unknown territory. Some times, they stopped and eat what little they had left; sometimes they stopped because Feavair could no longer walk on.

Now and then, they slept, on shifts. Feavair did not speak, she just sat still, her legs pulled up under her chin and bare and bloody arms wrapped around her knees, her face hidden in her hair. She had no longer her soul for with the loss of sight and light the darkness had truly consumed her. The only reason she continued to breath was that she needed to end her pain and the anguish of the world.

Frodo and Sam grew nervous and weary, as the journey never seemed to stop. Frodo was amazed that he did no longer feel the burden of the ring. He had suspected that it would grow heavier the closer he got to the Enemy. He wondered if it had something to do with Feavair.

As he thought about the elf his heart started to wrench in agony in his chest.  She had been no more then a scarred bird when they found her in Bree. In Rivendell, she had grown stronger and Lothlórien the light had been returned to her. Through their travel's in Mordor she had provided good spirit, stories and words of wisdom. She had kept their hopes up even when it seemed long gone.

He thought about the name whispered by her lips in pain in the tower. Did the elf prince, and the others, know what she was. Did they know that she was here, with them, prepared to end her life to save the others? That she carried a burden stronger then the Ring, that she had endured torture and agony beyond anyone else.

At last they stood at the edge, at the spirit of Mordor and stared at the mountain of doom.

The Feavair opened her mouth and sang softly and quietly in a whisper.

In western lands beneath the Sun 

_The flowers may rise in Spring_

_The trees may bud, the waters run_

_The merry finches sing._

_Or there maybe 'this cloudless night_

_And swaying branches bear_

_The Elven-stars jewels white_

_Amid their branching hair_

_Through here at journey's end I lie_

_In darkness buried deep._

_Beyond all towers strong and high_

_Beyond all mountains steep_

_Above all shadows rides the Sun_

_And Stars forever dwell:_

_I will not say the Day is done_

_Nor bid the Stars farewell._

Thanks for all the reviews.


	39. The Tower

Disclaimer: see any other part. ( How long do I have to continue writing this?)

**Chapter fourteen:  The Tower.**

They listened and they waited. The sound of footsteps drew closer and they could hear voices talking, but they could not understand the language. Frodo closed his eyes and he touched his heart, the spot she had placed her palm and saved him from death.

Solved was the mystery and her secret reviled and now he wished he did not know.  

The footsteps were drawing closer and they could hear the clinging of orc chain mail as they came nearer. 

It must be difficult for her, he thought and opened his eyes again, too know that for Sauron to be vanquished forever she had to kill her self, because of the deal her mother made with the Dark Lord.

However, why was she sacrificing her self now, how would she escape from the grasp of the Dark Lord when he got hold of her. Surely, he would lock her inn in the deepest dungeon so she could be safe forever and he could feast on her life. 

That must not happen, whatever plans she had, they had to help her.

Suddenly the voices grew stronger and urgent, but there were no scream or cry for help from Feavair. The chain mails chirred and the orcs shouted to each other, to her, in harsh voices. Then there was the sound of someone been hit in the head, and then they could hear the sounds start to disappear. 

Frodo swallowed and dared to peak out.  He could see them on the road; five orcs and one of them had her body swung over his shoulder. Her dark hair was dancing down the orcs back and her arms were dangling lifeless. The orcs continued to talk on their own language, but suddenly another language rang through the grunting.

"So where are we taking her?"

"To the Tower"

"What is to be done with her, if there are any games me and my lads want inn on it"

"She is not to be harmed, all prisoners are to be stripped, full description of every article, garment, weapon, letter, ring or trinket, sent to…." 

Then he did not hear anymore as the orcs disappeared in the mist that settled over the road to the dark city.  Ahead them, in what seemed like only a couple of meters rose, a tall and dark tower grinning at them. Sam and Frodo waited even longer before they finally dared to climb out from their hiding place

"Are they gone?" Sam asked nervously and Frodo nodded. 

"Yes"

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Then what shall we do now?" Sam asked.

"We need to save her…somehow" Frodo muttered and took a deep ragged breath. 

"Are you alright Mister Frodo?" he asked concerned and Frodo nodded.

"Yes…. though I can't see how… I should have died" he said and shuddered as he thought about Shelob hovering over him, and then the pain that shot through his body as she grabbed hold of his legs.

"You…you where dead Mr. Frodo" Sam said quietly and thought back to the few seconds he had held his lifeless body in his arms.

"Let us not dwell on that now…. we need to find where they are going and how we are going to save her" Frodo said determined.

"Right…but…." Sam trailed off not being able to ask the questions that weighed on his mind. "What?" 

"Do…what did she mean when she said that maybe it would all day just be a fairytale?"

" Remember that strange story she told us about the one who made a deal with the Dark Lord?" Frodo asked and Sam nodded. He had been thinking about the story repeatedly in his head so that he could someday tell it to somebody else. It was a strange and sad story, but a special one, non-the less.

"That was about her…she told us it to explain why she is here, why she followed us to Mordor. Probably the reason she has been traveling with us all this time," said Frodo.

Sam did not answer for there was nothing he could say.

"Then we should, somehow rescue her…only to bring her to her death" he muttered finally and Frodo nodded.

They started to walk again, in silence glaring over their shoulders every other step. The orc tower was right above them, frowning black and in it the red eye glowed.  The road lay before them dank and dark descending into the Nameless Land.

Suddenly they heard voices again, and by now, they had learned that they were orc voices. They stood still, not knowing what to do. Then came the sound of tramping feet and angry shouts.  In the darkness, they saw the flicker of torches and they both froze on the spot, not knowing what to do.

"Quickly" Frodo whispered and grabbed Sam's sleeve and pulled him down behind some dark stones. The sounds drew nearer and they held their breath, as the grunting turned into to words spoken raspy on the common tongue.

"Gorbag, what are you doing here…. had enough war?"

"Orders you ludder, and what are you doing, Shagrat, thinking of coming down for a fight"

"I am command of this pass, what have you to report!"

"Nothing"

"What about the spy, they caught?"

"A maiden elf….what she was doing here nobody knows"

"A maiden elf?….was she alone?"

"We don`t know, but it is not likely"

The orcs, ten or so, walked past them, so close they could smell the stench from their mouths and hear them breath. They walked quietly past them and disappeared down the road in the darkness. Sam and Frodo lay still for what seemed forever, and Frodo noticed, he did not have the urge to put the ring on his finger. He lifted a hand to his chest to make sure it was still there; it was, hanging lightly against his chest.

Suddenly he felt something stab his chest, he gasped in surprise and agony and he covered his mouth to suppress the urge to scream in pain. His eyes began to run with tears as a strange throbbing started to ache in his chest. The pain disappeared as quickly as it had started.

They were about to move, when the voices returned. 

"Can't you stop your rabble making such a racket, Shagrat?" grunted one. "We don`t want Shelob on us!"

"Yours are making more then half the noise. But the lads play, we don`t need to worry about Shelob"

"Hrm…perhaps you are right. What did Lugbûrz want with that elf anyway?"

"I don`t know"

"Ha" said the orc named Gorbarg.

"You don`t fool me, you know more then you say!"

"All right," said Shagrat, then he lowered his voice. "The eye….has been growing stronger, quicker then the Big Boss predicted, he thought that maybe the ring had gotten closer. But when it turned out to be an elf…he was more pleased!"

The voices died down as they walked past them. Frodo held his breath once more, and then he looked out from behind his hiding place and saw the orcs open and almost invisible door, and step inside in what had to be a corridor leading to the tower.

They waited once more until they were sure there was no more orc patrols.

"They probably took her to the tower" Sam whispered barley audible and Frodo nodded.

"Yes…let us hurry" and then he grabbed Sam's hand and quickly the two of them scurried along the stones until they reached the door where the orcs had disappeared.

Just as the door closed, they managed to sneak inn and took, once again, cover behind some large rocks.  Some of the orcs continued to walk down the corridor until they disappeared but Gorbag and Shagrat stood behind, still talking.

"Where is this `special prisoner` anyway!" asked Gorbarg.

"Up in the tower, I don`t trust your or any of my lads"

Then they started to walk, and not even hesitating the two hobbits followed, keeping a safe distance. The passage ran straight until they came to the end, wide open, were great double doors, probably leading to the deep champers far below the tower.  They could hear blaring horns, burst of hoarse singing and banging of gongs. 

Frodo looked at Sam, to see if he was ready to dash towards the door, and the hobbit nodded. Nevertheless, as soon as they got ready to run, the iron doors suddenly closed. With a deep and hollow bang, the massive bolt was lowered, and the door shut.

The two hobbits stood for a long time, neither one knowing what to say. They had come this far, and crossed all those dangers only to have the door close in their faces.

"What…what shall we do Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam.

Frodo closed his eyes briefly, wondering if what they were trying to do was madness. Then came the strange and warm feeling back in his body, as he though of Feavair`s simple touch, brining him back to life.

Although she had said she would be fine on her own, they could not let her perish to torture at the hands of the orcs. 

"We must…." Said Frodo slowly and exhaled. "Try to find the main entrance to the tower"

Please review. Phew, I never thought this story would be so long.


	40. Journey's End

Disclaimer: See chapter one, part one.  **Journey's End** belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. (The Lord of the Rings 1955)

**Chapter fourteen: Journey's End.**

Frodo emptied his backpack and searched around for his water bottle. Sam was also roaming around, and at last, he took out a small leather-bound bag. Inside were the last remains of the leaves he had gathered all those months ago.

"Do you think this will work, Sam?" Frodo asked and handed him the water bottle.

"I am not sure, mister Frodo…. but at least it might help her to fight the fever, if only temporarily" he said.

Feavair had curled back up and her eyes were staring dead ahead. Sweat from the fever was running down her forehead, her hair was glued to her forehead and her body was shaking. Sam hurryingly mixed the medicine and handed it to Frodo.

"Feavair, you need to drink this," he said softly. Then with the most care he could manage, he lifted her up into a sitting position and put the bottle to her lips. Sam watched her drink the water hungrily; his insides were twisting with rage. 

"Why do you think they did this to her?" he asked.

"To prevent her from escaping and going to the mountain, as long as she is blind there is not much she can do" Frodo said and took the bottle away from her lips. Feavair blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"We must let her rest for a while, we may rest as well" Frodo said and Sam nodded.

"But what about…. them…do you think they might return?" Sam asked concerned and Frodo shook his head.

"Nay, I think there are other matters that will prevent them"

            "Legolas" 

The elf name whispered awoke Frodo from his sleep. Sam had been awake, quit determined to keep guard, not sure why. If the enemy found them, there was no way they could escape and nothing he could do to protect them.

Feavair was twisting and turning and suddenly she sat up with a startled gasp. Frodo was quickly up on his legs and rushed to her aid. Her skin was not so flushed and there was less trace of sweat.

"Light?" she asked in the weakest voice Frodo had ever heard.

"Feavair…. you need to stay calm" Frodo whispered. She turned her face in the direction of his voice; tears were running down her cheek washing away dried blood and dirt.

"I…I can not see" she stuttered and Frodo gently took her hand in his.

"I know…. but be not afraid…you are not alone" 

"Frodo?" she asked and he smiled sadly.

"Yes it is I…and Sam is here as well"

"Did…did they capture you?" she asked concerned and Sam shook his head.

"No, we came to rescue you" he said brightly.

"Rescue me?" she asked puzzled and Frodo nodded.

"Though you distracted them so that we could hurry to the mountain we could not leave you here to be tortured by the orcs" he said and cringed.

"He found me" her voice was filled with panic and she tried to stand on her own two feet. 

"He is stronger, he knows I am here. I must hurry to the mountain"

Frodo slowly helped her up, with good aid from Sam.

"Yes we must…and we shall go there now!"

            Sam walked ahead holding up Sting in case some of the orcs had survived the fight, or others had returned. The sword was calm and they could quite calmly walk out of the tower. Frodo quickly followed Sam holding her hand in his and guiding her carefully down the stairs.

Soon they came to a door and they halted. Frodo could feel Feavair tense as they started to slowly tread their way through the hideous bodies of the orcs. Sam shivered as he imagined the fight they had overheard, which had led to the orcs jumping at each other throat's. There was no need for them to fight their way out.

At last, they came to the archway and the gate. Sam withdrew the elven glass of Galadriel.

"When we get out, we need to run…do you think you can manage." Frodo asked and Feavair clutched his hand tighter and nodded.

Then they ran. Through the gates as they ran they could hear a crack, the keystone of the arch crashed almost on their heads and the wall above them crumbled and fell into ruin. A bell clang and from the Watchers  and they heard a high and dreadful wail. Out of the black sky, there came a dropping like bolt of a winged shape, rending the clouds with its ghastly shriek.

            Sam trusted the phial back into his breast. "Come on we need to run!" They fled down the road from the gate, they ran fifty paces and then they hid behind a jutting bastion of the cliff. It took them out of the sight from the tower. They bent down behind the rocks, near the bridge; they could hear the Nazgûl send out its deadly shrieks. All the cliffs echoed.

A head of them the road went eastwards putting them in sharp view of the tower. Sam swallowed deeply and turned to Frodo, he was still clutching Feavair`s hand. She was gasping for air and shacking; if it was from the fever or fear, none of the hobbits knew.

Suddenly a harsh bell rang and horns sounded through the darkness. They could not see ahead but they could hear the sound of iron-shod feet, and the swift clatter of hoofs.

"We must hide" Sam stuttered and Frodo nodded.

"Let us go over the bridge," Frodo suggested and Sam nodded, then Frodo turned to Feavair.

" _Feavair ,lle ant ai` khila anmin_" ( Feavair you need to follow me!)

He spoke the words softly, and in the back of his mind, he wondered when he had learned the tongue of the high elven. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

They scrambled on to the low parapet of the bridge. There was no longer any dreadful drop into the gulf, for the slopes of the Morgai had already risen, almost to the level of the road.

As they fell, they heard the rush of horsemen sweeping over the bridge and the sound of thundering orc feet, the landed in a huddle of thorny bushes. They lay still listening and waiting for the sound of hoof and foot to disappear. 

They crawled out from the thorn bush bloody and thorn. Sam had to laugh a little as he dusted some of the twigs off his hair.

"I dare say mister Frodo….it looks like we have been to a war" he said. Their clothes were rent and tattered and their arms and faces bruised.

"Now, we must go down to the valley, and turn northward as soon as we can"

Day was coming again and in the world outside, far beyond the darkness of Mordor the sun was climbing over the mountains and greeting the people with a new day. However, with Sam, Frodo and Feavair it was still black, as if it was night. Slowly and painfully, they clambered down groping, stumbling among rocks, briar, and dead wood, down until they could go now further.

Feavair had not spoken since they left the tower, she just clanged to Frodo`s hand and let him guide her among the rocks. Now and then, dizziness and nausea overwhelmed her and she felt as if she had to double over, but she swallowed it back and followed.

She felt like she was walking in a dream or in thick fog. With the loss of sight came all the sounds, ten fold crashing down around her. She could not concentrate and she zoned out and told her self that soon the pain would be over.

"If…Sauron him self came and offered me a glass of water…I would shake his hand!" Sam said as they sat down to rest.

"Do not say such things," said Frodo quickly watching Feavair flinch forcefully at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

It was the morning of 15 March, over the Vale of Anduin, the Sun was rising above the eastern shadow, and the southwest wind was blowing. 

Theoden lay dying on the Pelennor fields.

Sam and Frodo stood still and gazed on the rim of light spread all alone the line of Ephel Duath, the mountains. Then they saw a black shape moving with great speed out of the West. It plunged deep into dark canopy and the voice of a Nazgûl pierced the air. It was the sound of pain, anguish and dismay. Frodo turned around and watched Feavair, but she did not tense at the sound of this Nazgûl, instead her shoulders straightened a little and she wiped some blood away from her forehead..

"There war was going well, did not one of the orcs say?" asked Sam and Frodo nodded.

"But the others are were not so sure, I have a feeling things are going good for us"

After what seemed like an hour they got up again and continued to walk. Frodo now lead the way closely followed by the blinded elf. With just the small glimpse of the sun, both Frodo and Sam felt stronger and Frodo sighed blissfully as he remembered the words of wisdom Feavair had spoken at the Crossroads.

_Manke eller a`me`a, eller a` estela_

They continued to walk nobody saying a word. They had been walking for a great many hours, when they suddenly heard a sound that made their hearts leap.

The sound of water.

They crawled and trudged their way through the stones and onward and upwards, across unknown territory. Some times, they stopped and eat what little they had left; sometimes they stopped because Feavair could no longer walk on.

Now and then, they slept, on shifts. Feavair did not speak, she just sat still, her legs pulled up under her chin and bare and bloody arms wrapped around her knees, her face hidden in her hair. She had no longer her soul for with the loss of sight and light the darkness had truly consumed her. The only reason she continued to breath was that she needed to end her pain and the anguish of the world.

Frodo and Sam grew nervous and weary, as the journey never seemed to stop. Frodo was amazed that he did no longer feel the burden of the ring. He had suspected that it would grow heavier the closer he got to the Enemy. He wondered if it had something to do with Feavair.

As he thought about the elf his heart started to wrench in agony in his chest.  She had been no more then a scarred bird when they found her in Bree. In Rivendell, she had grown stronger and Lothlórien the light had been returned to her. Through their travel's in Mordor she had provided good spirit, stories and words of wisdom. She had kept their hopes up even when it seemed long gone.

He thought about the name whispered by her lips in pain in the tower. Did the elf prince, and the others, know what she was. Did they know that she was here, with them, prepared to end her life to save the others? That she carried a burden stronger then the Ring, that she had endured torture and agony beyond anyone else.

At last they stood at the edge, at the spirit of Mordor and stared at the mountain of doom.

The Feavair opened her mouth and sang softly and quietly in a whisper.

In western lands beneath the Sun 

_The flowers may rise in Spring_

_The trees may bud, the waters run_

_The merry finches sing._

_Or there maybe 'this cloudless night_

_And swaying branches bear_

_The Elven-stars jewels white_

_Amid their branching hair_

_Through here at journey's end I lie_

_In darkness buried deep._

_Beyond all towers strong and high_

_Beyond all mountains steep_

_Above all shadows rides the Sun_

_And Stars forever dwell:_

_I will not say the Day is done_

_Nor bid the Stars farewell._

Thanks for all the reviews.


	41. The Spirit of Mordor

Disclaimer: See chapter one, part one.

**Chapter fifteen: The Spirit of Mordor.**

"Feavair…can you hear me?" he gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her from her deep and restless sleep. Frodo was bent over her a look of deep concern in his eyes. They had decided to rest at the foot of the mountain before they started to the last lap of their journey.

Feavair blinked her eyes open and stared at them, her green eyes shrouded behind a gray cover. Her eyes filled with water and a single tear ran down her cheek, her jawbone and collar.

"Darkness all around. I have always been scared of the dark"

Frodo swallowed deeply and closed his eyes briefly.

"There is not much to see here anyway, only rocks and a few scares plants here and there…the sky is gray and neither sun or moon has greeted us in days" he whispered.

"So we are here then…at the edges of Mount Doom." it was not a question and Sam nodded and took a deep and ragy breath.

"Yes we are…at last we have reached what we have been wandering towards….it is not long now" Sam said.

"Then we must get to the top" she tried to move but still found that her strength was deceiving her again. Frodo immediately grabbed her arm and supported her as she slowly rose.

"You have barley any strength left…do you want to rest some more." Frodo asked concerned and she shook her head.

"I do not need more strength then to climb this mountain, it was always planned to be a one way trip," she said.

"Are you…sure there is no other way?" Sam asked, she had become a dear friend to him, and wished nothing more then to take her home and show her Shire, the rivers and the trees of his home lands.

"No…this is the only way, we all know it" she said and let her sleeve wipe across her eyes, drawing away the tears. 

"You have given me life…and strength. Without your aid I would never be able to fight the will of the Ring" Frodo said and a small smile or frown played on her lips.

"Yes, the Ring, it has been a burden for so many years, and so have I it is time for it all to end"

"Then may it be" Frodo said slowly and Feavair nodded "Yes, may it be. Frodo can …can you show me the way?" she asked and he nodded.

Once again, he grabbed her hand and slowly they started to crawl up the mountain, making their way through the sharp rocks and the small thorn bushes poking up here and there. The blackness of night surrounded them again as they climbed on. Now and then they stopped and eat some of the remaining elven way-bread or what was left of the food Faramir had given them.

The dreadful night passed and the dim daylight fell over them. The air was even heavier and murkier then when they climbed the road to Shelob`s lair. Out from the Dark Tower crept the veils of Shadow that Sauron wove about him self. He had lost his prisoner, but could not understand how a blind woman could escape his army of orcs.

The two hobbits were also growing weary because they had lived off scares food and little sleep. Nevertheless, they would not give up, hope seemed to grow stronger each second and the end of their quest seemed to be closer then ever.

As they walked Frodo dreamed about the happy times back in Shire and hoped that they would one day be again, that someday they would see all the others again, Merry and Pippin.

He had not though about them in many days, he hoped they were safe, wherever they were.

He hoped that Gimli, Boromir and Aragon were rested and safe. He hoped that Legolas was wandering under the stars and singing softly for him self.

Out of now where a sentences the elf prince had whispered to Feavair in Moria drifted through his mind. It was right after she had pushed him safe of the blow of the troll. He had though it nothing more then an elven dream whispered on their strange tongue.

"Amine mela lle, Feavair Uma gurth" 

Then drifted to him the words she had spoken in fear when they faced the huge spider.

"Mele en coiamin, amin hiraetha" 

He did not know since when the elven tongue of Lothlórien had become part of his own language, but he suddenly found meaning in the words they had whispered when they thought nobody else listened. 

They were exclaims of love.

He turned around and stared at Feavair, she to had stopped when he did no longer move. She stared ahead, her eyes empty and lifeless. Did Legolas know that she was here, what she was going to do? How was he going to face the elf prince again?

Perhaps he would not be so lucky.

"Why have we stopped, is something wrong?" Sam asked concerned.  Frodo shook his head and then continued to go. As he tugged at Feavair hands, she stood still and she tilted her head slowly to the left.

"I think…I hear something," she muttered. The two hobbits immediately froze and scanned the area, but they could see nothing.

"Whh…what?" Stuttered Sam. Feavair sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Perhaps it was nothing, let us go"

Frodo nodded and they embarked on.

            After a good day, walking and a night with unrest full sleep they were ready to walk again. Frodo slowly gathered his things and sighed deeply as he touched the ring. It was still hanging lifeless around his neck. He looked up at the mountain standing ominous and alone, looking taller then it had yesterday.  The confused and tumbled shoulders of its great base rose for about three thousands feet above the plain and above them. Frodo sighed deeply once more and then continued to walk, when he suddenly discovered something.

They were walking on a road.

"Hey….looks like they have prepared for our coming" he said brightly. "They have mad a road for us"

Unknown to Frodo they were walking on Sauron`s Road from Bara-dûr to the Sammath Nur, the Chambers of Fire.  

They stood for a moment in silence marveling at the road that sloped ahead before them. Sam was about to say something, when suddenly something gray leaped out from the rocks.

"Wicked master and nasty elf" it hissed "Wicked master cheat us, cheats Sméagol, Gollum. He must go that way, he must not he will hurt Precious. Give it to Sméagol….yess…give it to us!"

Sam quickly drew his sword, but he could do nothing. Frodo and Gollum were locked together, Gollum tearing at Frodo`s neck trying to get the chain and the ring. Feavair stood still, only hearing the voice of the creature and Frodo`s muffled cries for help.

From an unknown source, Frodo suddenly found he had massive strength. Gone was the weariness from his body and the ache in his bone. He pushed Gollum off and he landed among some rocks, but quickly crawled out, ready to attack again. He was nothing more then a ragged, starved skeleton of gray skin.

"Go away…If you touch me again you will end up in the cracks of the Mount Doom" Frodo yelled. Gollum hissed again, but this time Sam stepped forward and raised his sword ready to attack.

"You two go I will deal with him!" Sam growled, then he turned to Feavair and stared at her for a long time, knowing that this was probably the last time he would ever see the green elf eyes again. In the back of his mind, he knew she would the inspiration to many songs and stories, which he hoped would be told later.

Frodo grabbed Feavair`s hand and the two of them started to climb.

            "Now" said Sam. "At last I can deal with you!" He leaped forward with drawn blade ready for battle. Nevertheless, Gollum did not spring; he fell flat on the ground and whimpered.

"Don`t kill us" he wept " Don't hurt us with nasty cruel steel. Let us live….yess…let us live a little while longer, when Precious go we will die". He clawed up the ashes of the path with his long fleshless fingers. "Dusssst!" he hissed.

Sam hesitated, his mind was short with the wrath of the memory of what had happened, of what evil this creature had inflicted on them. It would be easy for him to slay this treacherous murderous creature….but deep down inside him there was something that hesitated. He could not kill the wretched creature tormented by the Ring. Frodo was also tormented by the Ring.

"Be of…argh…. curse you stinking thing!" he yelled. Gollum got up on all fours and backed away for several paces, and then as Sam aimed a kick, he fled down the path. Sam stared after him then he remembered Feavair and Frodo. Maybe there was time for a proper goodbye.

He climbed on, and soon the road bent down eastwards passing in a cutting along the face of the cone and came to an end at the dark door of the mountains said. The door to Sammath Naur…the crack of Mt. Doom.

Far away in the south the sun, piercing the smoke and haze burned ominous dull and red.  However, Mordor lay in the darkness, like a dead land silent and folded in shadows.

He had come to the heart of the realm of Sauron. Fearfully he took a few steps into the darkness suddenly there came a flash of red that leaped upward and smote the rood. Then Sam saw that he was in a long cave or tunnel that bored into the mountains smoking cone. 

Feavair stood silently in the opening staring dead ahead as Frodo stood erect staring at the small ring that he suddenly held in his palm. Sam stopped and hid his gasp as he stared at his friend. Would perhaps the ring claim him in the very end? Would the power be too strong for Frodo and Feavair to fight off?

He stood frozen in the spot and around him the fire danced and licked the walls around them. He opened his mouth to call his master's name, when suddenly Gollum leaped forward. Before anybody had time to do anything, Gollum snatched the ring from Frodo`s palm.

"Precious, precious, precious" Gollum cried. "Oh my Precious" he sang and lifted up the price to gaze at it in wonder. Then he started to dance happily around, and suddenly he took a step too much backwards. He toppled and wavered for a moment on the brink, then with a shriek he fell.

Out of the darkness came his last wail "Precious" and he was gone.

Roars of fire leaped up and licked the roof, and the mountain started to shake. Frodo staggered backwards until he stumbled into Sam`s arms. Then before them danced visions of fire, great towers fell, armies stumbled and rivers of blood floated. The shrieks of the Nazgûl echoed in the mountain, and pierced the clouds asunder.

Frodo and Sam stood for a long time, still feeling the mountain shake.

Then they turned around and saw that Feavair was starting to walk towards the crack. Frodo reached out a hand and grabbed her writs. She stopped moving, but did not look at them. Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly.

"You will not be forgotten," he said slowly. She did not move or blink, she was like in a trance and Frodo could guess that she was thinking about happier times years away.

_"Amin  nyar ro, lle meale ro"                       _( I will tell him, you love him)

He whispered, she turned her head in the direction of his voice and smiled sadly.

"_Diola lle aier, amin harmuva onalle"_          

(Thank you little one I shall treasure your gift in my heart)

Frodo gave her hand one last squeeze, and then he grabbed Sam's hand and together they walked out and left her alone.

Thanks for all the reviews. 


	42. To change the Stars

Disclaimer: See chapter one, part one.

**Chapter sixteen: To Change the Stars.**

_"What are you thinking about?" _

_"About…faith" _

_"Ah yes…the strange thing called destiny, you believe in it?"_

_"I have little other choice," _

_"Oh. So you believe we are doomed to follow our stars that we are no more then puppets in a play by the gods" _

_"I believe we walk the life written in the stars"_

_"And who has written the play of our lives?"_

_"Our ancestors"_

_"So the action of our ancestors decides what role we play in life."_

_"Don`t it?" _

_"Perhaps. But that doesn't mean that you can change the chores and re-write the script"_

_"And what would happen if we each time re-wrote the script?" _

_"We would live and control of our own life,  we would make our own play"_

She sat, kneeling her hands in her lap, at the edge of the cliff, the cliff Gollum had stumbled off only minutes ago. Around her hungry flames licked the walls and thick smoke twirled up from the fiery center of the mountain. The smoke wrapped around her, like wings of a devil.

Feavair sat still; neither the inferiors heat nor the twirling smoke bothered her. She felt her heart, beat, slowly and steadily against her chest and she breathed deep and calm breaths. She had always known she would someday; somehow do this, pay retribution for her mother's unforgivable sin.  

She thought about what had happened through her life and how each second had build up to this moment. 

She could see Laivindur`s an early summer morning she gave him freshly picked flowers. She remembered the golden autumn's leaves in Lothlòrien, the Lady Galadriel's calm eyes and the stars on the night sky. The times she sat by the riverbank with Haldir and talking for hours about everything and nothing and watched the birds float over the water. She remembered leaving Lothlòrien to learn the world, traveling with Jar`en Ben`al and Fiowyn. 

When winter comes without a spring 

_That I shall never see._

Legolas. His skin against hers, they way he touched her, his kisses and the sound of his voice when he murmured her name.

Feavair spoke his name, but the words turned to dust in her mouth.

She felt her head throb with feelings and she clutched her forehead willing the thoughts to disappear. Why did she always have to argue with her thoughts and fight her own emotions?

Closing her eyes, she took one last deep breath and opened them again. There was still nothing but darkness around her; perhaps he had done her a favor shedding her eyes for what she had to see.

The mountain was trembling, she could feel it and knew that outside a wave of panic was washing over the land as fire shot up and rivers of melted stone licked its way down the mountainside. She hoped that Frodo and Sam were okay, that they would get home safely and live to tell their stories. She sent them one last thought, for she knew with out the aid of two, small and brave hobbits she would never have reached the Cracks of Doom. 

The world outside was still trembling, but she felt peaceful and at ease. She had just finished her long journey and at last, she was home. She rose slowly and felt her body sway a little. Then she took one step forward and could feel the fire greet her. She stopped again, and closed her eyes willing her strength to return so she could finish it all.

            "_Tampa_" his voice shattered through the silence and she felt her heart leap with fear and pain.  She closed her eyes again, and when she opened them, water ran down her cheeks and she could feel the salt taste of tears on her lips.

He had promised.

Why did he come here now, why had he followed her when he had promised, so many years ago, not to do this, why did he want to make things harder for her then it already was. She had tried to spare him for the inevitable, how could she keep him safe now?

Her shoulders tensed but she did not turn around. She took a deep breath and heard that he moved, hesitantly, towards her. She bent her head, and was once again grateful for the darkness around her, that way she would not have to face his eyes.

"_Lle vesta_"                                         (You promised)

She was surprised with the strength and anger her voice held and she could hear that he stopped. She could almost imagine his face and blank eyes staring at her. She could hear his breath, his breathing synchronized with her, ragged with tears.

"_Amin irma uma coi avaene lle_"        (I can not live without you)

His voice was soft and pleading and she felt her body tremble. She had feared this, beyond everything else she had feared that he could not let her go, that he would follow her and do something thoughtless. 

That in the end he would break his promise.

_"Tampa, lee vesta, kel!"_                               (Stop, you promised, go!)

_"Amin mela lle,  Feavair, uma gurth!"_         ( I love you Feavair, don`t die)

More tears prickled down her cheeks they mixed with the dried blood, dirt, and they ran down her jaw line until her sleeve captured them. She struggled to remain calm, struggled not to turn around and face him.

_"Amine mela lle, amin hiraetha"_                  ( I love you, I am sorry)

She took another step closer to the edge and could feel the rocks crumble beneath her feet. Just a few more inches now and it would all be over. Just a few more inches and there would be no more pain in the world.

"No!" 

Just as her body swayed forward, somebody grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She

stumbled to the ground, but quickly rose again. Turning her head around she tried to identify the person who had stopped her, for it had not been Legolas.

"There must be another way" his voice was filled with concern and panic. Last time she had heard it was at the bank of a river almost a month ago.

"Boromir?" she asked, trying to hide the fact that she could not see him.

"There must be another way!" he repeated, she could hear Legolas move and in the next moment, Boromir told him to stay out of this.

"No" she said, wondering why they could not see that it was the only way. For his evil to end she had to die.

"Yes, there must, I will not let you do this" his voice was soft, and pleading. Feavair closed her eyes again, trying once again to summon her strength.

"No Boromir, there is not, and you know it," she said calmly.

"Now, would you both please just leave me!" she could hear that her voice was trembling and she felt that her whole body shacking and her heart was racing against her chest.

She could feel Boromir grab her wrist again, softly this time and he turned her face so that he could stare into his eyes. 

It mattered not for she could not see his brown eyes filled with concern and love.

"I know there is another way… you can bind the dark spirit to me and save your self!"

He let her arm loose and took a step back, as if he was studying her.

She could hear Legolas gasp and a few seconds later she could feel his palm touch her arm and fire shot up through it. It was a long time ago, they had touched and she had missed his warmth ,all those cold and lonely nights.

"No Boromir….I will do it" he said calmly. Feavair shook her head. 

"No I will not see you die," she whispered.

His trembling hand reached out and gently wiped some hair away from her face and brushed away some tears, blood and dirt. She felt her whole body, quiver, as he touched her with his featherlike touches.

"It matters not, for if you die today so will I"

"You promised," she whispered trying to fight away the warmness that spread through her body like a swarm of wild birds.

 "Then I break my promise," he said calmly.  She closed her eyes and turned her head away, unable to let him stare into her eyes. 

Why did he have to make this more difficult that in it already was, did he not see the rages of emotions that struggled through her. Why could he not let her die, why did he love her so much that he was willing to sacrifice his own life. She did not deserve this.

"_Amin uma irma  lle ai` gurth_"                                  (I do not want you to die)

_"Amin irma uma coi avaene lle"_                              (I can not live without you)

Boromir stood at a distance watching them, the feelings those too shared made his heart yearn for somebody he could share his with. He had never felt connected to anybody in his life, not the way those two were. 

It was these thoughts that drove him to do what he had planned. There was nothing in his life he felt proud of accomplishing. If there had to be one, he wanted it to spare those two for the pain that would follow if he did nothing

He walked towards her again, and pushed Legolas out of the way.

"You saved my life, let me save yours" he could see the traces of tears on her face and her eyes stared at him blank and distance. It was then he realized that she could not see them. A wave of pain and anger flickered through him as he grew more determined, she had suffered enough, he would not let her endure any more.

"I can not let you do it" she whispered and then took a step closer to the edge. Twice they had stopped her from falling, and one more time he had to stop her.

"No! If you do not bind the spirit to me, I will kill him!"

Before the elf prince even had time to think of defending him self, Boromir withdrew his sword and charged at Legolas. With one hand, he grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, and then he put his knee in the elf's back forcing him to fall to his knees and then rested the knife against his throat. 

"I have my sword against his throat. You do not want to see him die, then you better do as I tell you!" Boromir yelled. Legolas struggled to get free, but then he felt the edge of the sword against his skin.

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. She did nothing to hide them. She closed her eyes briefly and then let her sleeve comb away the water from her eyes. 

"Do it!" Boromir yelled and saw her body jolt as she moved unsteadily towards them.  She walked slowly, as if she was trying to prolong time, to find a way to escape. She sobbed and stumbled her way towards them.

"If you do not want to see him die then do it!" he yelled again, and she tensed once again. More tears escaped her sleeve as she stopped only inches from him. Not able to meet Legolas` eyes she placed a trembling hand on Boromir`s arm, and in the next moment felt her body drawn into the whiteness again.

            The blue light was glowing brightly and it hummed lightly as it floated towards her. She stood still and watched the light appear before her. 

"Why?" she whispered with dry lips. 

"You said you saw the light inside me. Now let me find the light inside me"

"There is no light inside me, it is all corrupted"

"Your love for him, his love for you. It burns, it breaks the darkness"

"I can not let you die like this. You will not go to the Halls of Mandos, your spirit will be forever restless and forever roaming"

"You do not know that for sure"

"What about your brother"

"Do not try to change my mind, for it is already made up. Feavair you need to live, you want to live. Please, do it for me. If not, do it for him"

"This is not your sin…." 

She trailed off and his voice sighed deeply and wearily as if it had walked on a long journey and had finally reached home.

"Gandalf said there is a reason for everything. The reason you saved my life, was so that I could save yours. You showed me mercy when already my spirit had been darkened by the presence of the Ring. I betrayed the Company, I tried to take the Ring, and still you saw something good in me. Let me do this one thing, let me prove my self to you that I am worthy of a life!" 

"How will you prove your self worthy of a life if you die"

"Is there a better way?"

She did not answer.

"Then do what must be done"

She could feel the dark snakes move around inside her, and she closed her eyes willing them to escape.  She could hear the dark shadow hiss at her, calling her name and luring her away from the blue light.

As the serpents jolted out of her, she felt an almost unbearable relief. She was not able to hold her body up and she felt her self grow limp. Her vision blurred, and she saw the blue light consume the spirits.

            Boromir let Legolas go as Feavair fell and he just managed to grab her before she tumbled to the ground. Boromir stood for a moment and swayed feeling dizziness and nausea running through him. He felt so unbelievable cold and wondered how she could have managed living with the spirit inside her for so long.

He took a deep ragged breath and then slowly started to move towards the edge. He stopped and stared down at the flames below him. He could feel the earth tremble and hear rocks falling around them outside. 

"Boromir…" Legolas called, still holding her lifeless body in his arms. Boromir turned around and stared at the elves intense blue eyes as he held the valuable burden in his arms. 

He knew then he had done the right thing.

"She is so cold, so afraid of the dark. You keep her warm and you keep the light inside her"

He smiled and then hummed "I sit beside the fire and think of how the world will be" 

Then he allowed him self to fall backwards.

Thank you for your review.


	43. In the End

Disclaimer: See chapter one, part one. 

**Chapter seventeen. In the End.**

When Frodo awoke, he found that he was lying on a soft bed. His vision blurred and for a moment, he thought that he was back in Shire and that Bilbo was waiting for him with a fresh boiled eggs and newly baked bread.

However, above his head swayed wide beech boughs and through their leafs sunlight glimmered in gold. The sun warmed his skin and he felt an almost unbelievable sense of peace swim through his body.

Suddenly memory dawned on him and he shot up in the bed and looked around trying to figure out where he was.

"No don`t" he yelped. 

"Do not what?" a voice spoke from behind.

With that, Gandalf stood before him, robed in white, his beard gleaming like pure snow and his eyes twinkled in the sun.

"Well Master Frodo…how do you feel" he said.

Frodo lay back and stared with open mouth, for a moment he could not believe his own eyes, then his heart filled with a great joy, and he could not answer. At last, he gasped.

"Gandalf! I though you were dead. But then again I thought my self dead as well…. what has happened to the world!"

"A great shadow has departed," said Gandalf.

"How do I feel?" cried Frodo happily. " Well I do not know how to say it. I feel….I feel" he waved his arms in the air, " I feel like spring after winter, I feel like signing with all the trumpets and harps in the world I feel…." He trailed off as deep sense of emptiness suddenly washed over him. There was something missing, that comforting feeling that had given him strength all through Mordor. It was gone. He opened his mouth to say something, but then changed his mind and instead asked.

"But how is Sam….I hope he is alright he had such a cruel time".

"I am alright!" said Sam happily and Frodo turned his head and saw his friend standing in the doorway, and had his ears not stopped it, the smile would have cut his face in two.

"But you sure are a sleepy head…it is already noon" he said.

"Noon…noon of what day?" Frodo asked sitting up in the bed again.

"The fourteenth of the New Year" said Gandalf. " Or the eighteenth of April in Shire reckoning. But in Gondor a new age began when the Ring was destroyed and the Dark Lord Sauron fell…on march 25 and you where brought out of the fire and to the king"

"But…. but the others, Legolas and Boromir did you not rescue them as well?" Frodo stuttered. He remembered how he and Sam had suddenly stumbled over them as they tried to flee from the crumbling mountain. He had yelled at them, saying that they must not go inside. But they had, and they had not returned.

A gray shadow flickered across Gandalf`s face and he shook his head.

"There was only you and Sam," he said slowly and Frodo felt his heart jolt.  Then what Feavair had been fighting all alone had captured her in the very end.

"In the end, not even I could hinder him"

"Let us not think about that now," said Sam softly seeing the struggles on his master's face.

"You shall eat and drink with the King," said Gandalf ripping him out of his thoughts.

"The King?" asked Frodo. "What King and who is he?"

"The King of Gondor and the Lord of the Western Lands" said Gandalf. " He has taken back his ancient realm and he will ride soon to his crowing, but he waits for you"

            When they had washed, dressed, and eaten a light meal the two hobbits followed Gandalf. They stepped out on a long green lawn battered in sunlight bordered with stately dark leaved trees laden with blossom.  Behind them, they could hear the sound of falling water, and a stream ran before them between the flowering banks.

Sam awed at everything, but Frodo could not help thinking about Feavair and the others. No matter how hard he tried to enjoy this, his memory returned to all those time she had helped him and how she had saved their lives. The only thing she had wanted was for him to not follow her, for him to  not see her. In the end, not even that simple wish had been granted her.

They were surprised to be greeted by knights in bright mail and tall guards in silver and black, who welcomed them with honor and bowed before them, one blew a trumped and they went on through the aisle of trees and beyond.  So came they to a wide green land and beyond it was a broad river in silver and on it laid many ships glittering in the sun. However, on the field where they now stood, great hosts where drawn up in ranks and they raised their swords as the hobbits approached.

He thought about the stories she had told them, how she had held his hands and lead him through the darkness, how her words had comforted him in the cold and dark nights. How she had sat, awaken, keeping watch over them as they rested and how she had eased his burden.

They went forward and saw that amidst the clamorous host were set three high-seats build of green turfs. Behind the seat upon the right floated, white on green a great horse running free, and beside it a gigantic white dog barked happily. 

Frodo closed his eyes briefly and was brought back to the Watchtower at Amon Sûl all those weeks ago. How Feavair had helped them even then.

He remembered the words he had heard spoken to her in the high tower and he shuddered. No matter how hard he tried he could not forget and he could not enjoy what was happening around him.

On the throne sat a mail-clad man, a great sword was laid across his knees and he wore no helm. As they drew near he rose and then they knew him, changed he was, so high and glad of face, kingly, lord of Men and dark-haired with gray hairs.

            Sam ran to meet him and Frodo followed close behind him. 

"Well if that isn't the crown of all " Sam laughed, " Strider or I am still asleep!"

"Yes, Sam, Strider" said Aragorn "It is a long way, is it not, from Bree where you did not like the look of me? A long way for us all but yours have been the darkest road"

Then shouts of prays and glory echoed through the green valley and all the great lords and knight, even the king him self, knelt before them. Sam looked close to tears and Frodo looked down in the ground. He felt like they did not deserve this honor it was she who had helped them, she had sacrificed her self.

It was Feavair who felt like an unforgivable sinner and he wished so much he could have given her some kind of peace in the end.

They were lead away to a great feast in their honor, and they sat at the King's table with Gandalf and Eomer of Rohan, and Gimli. Next to the dwarf were three empty seats and Frodo felt his heart shudder for he knew who should have been seated in the chairs and joined their celebration.

After the Standing Silence, wine was brought and there came two esquires to serve the king, or so it seemed. One was clad in silver and sable of the Guards of Minas Thirit, the other was clad in green. However, Sam wondered what such young boys were doing in an army of mighty men. Then suddenly as they drew near and he could see them plainly he exclaimed.

"Look Mr. Frodo. Look here! Well is it is not Pippin. Mr. Peregrin Took I should say and Mr. Merry. How they have grown. Bless me! But I can see there's more tales to tell then ours"

"There are indeed," laughed Merry turning towards him. 

"And we will begin telling them as soon as this feast has ended. In the meantime, you can try Gandalf. He is not to close as he used to be; though he laughs more then he talks. For the presence, Pippin and I are busy. We are knights of the City and the Mark, as I hope you observe"

Frodo turned and smiled at his two friends his heart swelling with joy as he saw them safe and sound. Pippin was scanning the room not able to meet any eyes. At last, his eyes rested on the three empty chairs and a dark shadow flickered across his face. He then meet Frodo`s eyes and he slowly shook his head.

            The glad ended and when the Sun was gone and the round Moon rode slowly above the mists of Anduin and flickered trees amid the fragrance of fair Ithilien. They talked deep into the night with Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and Gimli.

There Frodo and Sam learned much of all that had happened to the Company after their fellowship was broken on that evil day at Parth Galen by Rauros Falls, and there still there was always more to ask and more to tell.

Orcs and talking trees, leagues of grass and galloping riders and glittering caves, white towers and golden halls. All this passed through Sam`s mind until he felt bewildered, but amidst all these wonder he returned always to his astonishment at the size of Merry and Pippin and he made them stand back to back with Frodo and him self.

He scratched his head. "Can't understand it, at your age!" he said. 

"But there it is, you are three inches taller then you ought to be, or I am a dwarf"

"That you certainly are not," said Gimli laughing. "But what did I say? Mortals cannot go drinking ent-draughts and expect no more to come of them than of pot of beer"

"Ent-draughts" said Frodo. "There you go about Ents again; but what they are beats me. Why it will take weeks before we get all these things sized up"

"Weeks indeed" said Pippin "And then Frodo will have to be locked up in a tower in Minas Tirith and write it all down. Otherwise he will forget half of it and poor old Bilbo will be dreadfully disappointed"

The others laughed and finally a silence settled over them, and now Frodo knew he had to get answer to some of the questions that raged through his mind.

"We meet Faramir…does anybody know if he is okay?" he asked. Pippin, Merry and Gandalf exchanged glances, at last Gandalf nodded.

"Yes it he…he has been hurt in the battles, but he is healing"

"Tell me…Gandalf that white wolf like creature that has been running around on a field with Shadowfax…and is now sitting under the trees, who is he?" Sam asked and they all turned their heads in the direction of the white wolf. It turned its head, his brown eyes twinkled, and Sam chuckled.

"T`quel, that old rascal" 

"Yes, that is T`quel the bravest dog to walk the earth, now in white as I am" laughed Gandalf.

The wind started to blow playfully around them and it twirled through T`quel`s fur as the dog rose and turned his head in the direction of Mordor. Then it howled a long and hollow howl that echoed through the valleys.

The others sat still watching T`quel, and then the dog turned its head to them again and its eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I wish I had not said it. Though I knew I could not stop them…I wish I had" Pippin said suddenly, and Merry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not think of it Took, you could not have stopped them more then I can fly"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Alas, Legolas and Boromir determined to follow after Lady Feavair, even though she forbid it" Pippin said and stared at T`quel.

"Feavair….I can still see her in my mind" Sam muttered sadly and the others stared at him bewildered and it dawned on him and Frodo that they had not told them that Feavair had traveled with them all the way through Mordor.

"So you did meet her" Gandalf mused and Frodo and Sam nodded.

"Yes…but that is a tale we should spare for tomorrow….it is getting late" Sam said seeing the pain that flickered across Frodo`s face at the memory.

"Yes…tomorrow, we shall learn the tale of the Last Spirit Weaver," said Gandalf.

Thank you for your review.


	44. Lord Laivindur

Disclaimer: chapter one, part one.

**Chapter eighteen:  Lord Laivindur.**

Aragorn had been crowned king and nothing but happy days passed in the white city. The hobbits welcomed peace and had no desires to leave out on any adventure in a long while yet. Although they yearned for Shire, to return home and tell of their adventures, there were still issues that were unresolved.

For many days Frodo and Sam told Gandalf and Aragorn about what happened to Feavair. Now and then, Gandalf would nod his head and it was as he said.

"A tapestry, were not all the strings have been attached before now"

He did not tell them that she had been captured by the orcs, that she was blinded. He did not tell them about the whisper on the foul language by the unknown shadow. He did not tell them how she had murmured the elf-prince's name in her fevered fantasies. 

Many nights he lay awake and he could still hear the murmur coming from everywhere as if the Dark Lord or Feavair was standing beside him. He could hear her voice, singing in his head, he could feel her cold hand grasp his in the dark.

He thought about Feavair and Legolas. He wondered what had happened to them in the Cracks of Doom. Had they talked and announced their love for so and perish together. Why did he no longer feel her presence in his heart as he had done all through the journey after she saved him, did the feeling die when she died?

It was one day before midsummer. They were sitting outside in the sunshine watching the birds play in the trees and felt the sun warm their skin. Gandalf was sitting next to him, and he sat quite still and smoked, smoke rings of all colors twirled around their heads.

Sam was chewing on a straw and humming softly to him self, probably songs about their adventures. Pippin was chasing T`quel around on the ground and Merry was talking with Gimli. Frodo sighed deeply and shifted position as he felt his legs start to fall a sleep.

Suddenly a messenger came running through the garden, when he spotted Gandalf and Frodo his face lit up and he hurried over to them.

"My Lords…. the king wishes to see you" he said. Frodo looked at Gandalf waiting for some kind of explanation, if there were more surprises in store. However, even the white wizard seemed to wonder what was going on.

"Yes of course" said Gandalf. 

"He wishes to see you too Master Frodo and Master Sam" the messengers said and then he hurried off.  Frodo, Sam and Gandalf exchanged glances, but slowly they rose and started to walk towards the hall.

            There Aragorn was seated at his throne and before him was a gray and ragged dressed man. He was of elf kind, but his manners were different, he did not seem the elvish glow and his eyes were hallow and dark. His hair was long, silvered running freely down his back, he was dressed in plain gray tunic, black pants, a tattern and worn cloak. On his head, he had a long and pointed hat that seemed to be rooted to his hair and he looked similar to the Gray Gandalf.

He was pacing back and forth his head bend and now and then, he looked at Aragorn. His eyes seemed to burn with some kind of rage and he muttered for him self on the high elven tongue. When he saw the others he stopped tensed and Gandalf froze dead in his sight.

"Lord Laivindur" Gandalf said slowly and the old elf nodded. His face was flawless and pasty, his eyes were ageless, he had scars alone his hairline and his hands were thin and knuckled.

Aragorn rose from his seat and then looked from Gandalf to the gray-cloaked elf.

"So you know each other." It was a statement not a question and Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, though it is long since we last have meet" he said and Lord Laivindur forced a smile.

"Yes….I have been traveling for some time" he muttered.

"Then what brings you here?" Gandalf asked.

"Matters of my foster daughter" he answered calmly.

|           They sat around a round table, Gandalf had his staff lying on it, and Lord Laivindur sat opposite of him, his fingers folded in front of his face. Aragorn looked like he was not sure what to think or do. Frodo and Sam still exchanged glances.

"So you heard the news then?" Gandalf said and Laivindur nodded slowly, his fingers still folded in front of his eyes.

"The birds and beasts told me. I could feel the shadow letting go of its grip around the earth…all the elves have" his voice was calm and low filled with age and tight with anger.

"May I ask why you never told anybody your ward was the daughter of the last Spirit Weaver" Gandalf said, trying to be calm. The truth was that he had bad feeling about the elf sitting in front of him. True his greatness was known around the world and he was counted among the oldest of all the elves, but he was mysterious and strange for he came and went as it pleased him.

"It seemed of no important," he said calmly.

"Not of important" Gandalf almost yelled. "You knew she had the spirit of Sauron bond to her"

"Yes I knew" Laivindur said calmly, then he unfolded his fingers and let his hands rest on the table and for a long time he stared at the people sitting around him.

"I knew that if men, who are so foolish in their ways, knew about her she would be hunted down. They would try to kill her, but would not succeed, she would endure torture at their hands." He paused.

"Elves and Men took little notice of the Spirit Weavers, they came and marveled the world with their beauty, their voices and their skill. They marveled, and people grew afraid of them and they turned to the Dark Lord, as Men did before Melkor. Sauron even managed to fool the Elves of Eregion.  

They were captured by the Dark Lord and placed in his dungeon, where they lived until they went mad from darkness and started to kill each other.  Ithill Quessir was with child when she was captured and when the Dark Lord offered her freedom and her child protection from the madness, she took it.

Her spirit was already broken when she returned and she died in childbirth. I knew what Feavair had to face and I did not want anybody to put pressure on her. That was why I did not tell anyone. If she was pressured…."

"The darkness may have consumed her…" Gandalf ended and Lord Laivindur nodded.

"Now I wish to learn what happened in her last days," he said.

"Not much" Frodo muttered, he had not yet told anybody about the pieces of conversation he had overheard.

"Nothing…so the Dark Lord Sauron did nothing to prevent her from…?" Laivindur trailed off.

Sam sighed deeply and frowned, the name Laivindur seemed familiar to him somehow.

"He captured her and held her captive, but we rescued her" Frodo said. Laivindur was starting to grow anxious and Sam could see that his hands were trembling.

"So did he talk to her?" he asked slowly.

Gandalf furrowed his eyebrows he could not see why this had any importance at all, he turned his head to Frodo and Sam. They had told them that the orcs captured her, at orders from the dark Lord, and had her imprisoned.

Frodo looked quickly at Sam. They had both heard the whispers on the Black Speech; they had felt the presences of an evil shadow.

"No" Frodo said calmly. Laivindur stared at Frodo with an intense glare that almost burned a hole in him. Moreover, as he glared, Frodo felt a small tug at his chest.

"You lie" Laivindur yelled suddenly and slammed his fists in the table. Aragorn rose quickly, and some of the guards, who had heard the yell, opened the door to see if everything was all right.

"I do not lie" Frodo growled. Could it be the Dark Lord Sauron that had spoken to her in the Tower. Laivindur continued to glare at him, and the pain in Frodo`s chest returned, stronger then last time.

"You lie, I can see it, she did meet the Dark Lord" Lord Laivindur said, finally managing to calm down again. Frodo looked away unable to meet the elf's stare.

"Frodo….?" Gandalf said calmly. Frodo looked up from the table and stared at the white wizard, the king and his friend. Lord Laivindur was still staring at him, his fists clenched and his body tensed. Frodo opened his mouth to say something when a new tug pulled at his chest and he felt that the air became heavier to breath.

Why did Laivindur want to know if Feavair had talked to the Dark Lord? Why did it matter now that both of them were dead?

He could see him self, standing on Sam`s shoulder, and he could hear the murmur from above his head.  The pain in his chest grew and he gasped for air, slowly he rose from the chair, and staggered backwards. Lord Laivindur also rose and continued to stare at the frightened hobbit.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Sam began to talk all at once wondering what was going on.

Frodo clutched his chest, he had only felt this pain one time before, and that was in the mists of danger right before they found Feavair, right before they heard the conversation.

His vision started to blur and a voice started to flow through his brain as memory brought back the voice of Sauron and it hissed evil in his s ear.

_"She wove half my spirit on the ring, and the other half to her child our child._

Frodo opened his eyes and saw that Lord Laivindur was still staring at him, his eyes flickering with flame, and his fists opening and closing, he knew that it was a strong will that held the elf from leaping to his throat.

Then Lord Laivindur seemed to calm down. He closed his eyes and straightened up.

"Very well then, if you do not wish to tell me, then I shall not force you. Feavair is dead and the Dark Lord Sauron is gone."

He grabbed his hat  and then bowed before the king. 

"Then I bid my farewell. I have done my quest for this world and I shall at last take the Straight Road. My prayers are that she did not suffer to much in the end." Then he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Now…would anyone tell me what is going on?" Aragorn said slowly. Frodo rose slowly on unsteady legs and wiped some sweat of his forehead.

"Frodo…." Gandalf warned "Are you keeping something from us?"

Frodo looked at Sam and he shrugged, he knew not what was going on.

"No Gandalf, she did not meet anybody it……it is nothing. Feavair…..she suffered much in the end, I do not wish to talk about it"

Gandalf sighed wearingly and leaned against his staff.

" Then we shall no longer dwell on her." He smiled a little sadly. "The Spirit Weaver came, and she marveled," he repeated.

Aragorn was about to say something, when a new messenger arrived telling him that fair folk came out of the North. His eyes seemed to light up, so did Gandalf`s.

"I see that there is still much for me to learn. But now, let us end the discussion for now"

"Yes, let us go and great the Lords of Rivendell and Lady Galadriel and Celeborn Lord or Lothlórien" Aragorn said and could not contain his excitement as he walked towards the door.

Frodo watched them disappear and then he sighed deeply and placed his palm on his heart. He could feel it again, the calm warmth of her touch spreading through his body, filling his blood veins.

"Master Frodo…are you alright?" asked Sam and Frodo nodded and then a small smile appeared on his lips.

"She is alive Sam," he said slowly.

"Alive…. but how?" Sam asked startled and Frodo closed his eyes briefly.

"I do not know…but I can feel it and Lord  Laivindur knows it…. if not he would not have come asking for her"

"So what do we do?"

"We…need to rescue her…and the others if they are still alive"

"But the Dark Lord is he not destroyed…. how can it be…?"

"I do not know, quickly let us talk to Gandalf"

The two of them dashed towards the door, but just as they were inches from the White Wizard somebody grabbed Sam`s arm. Surprised by the assault Sam yelped in pain, causing both Gandalf and Aragorn to turn around quickly.

Sam stared into a pair of blue eyes filled with questions and concern. It was an elf and his hair was blond and cut right over his shoulders. He was wearing a blue tunic and  around his neck hung a silver flute. Behind him was another elf, female, this one with curly dark hair and blue eyes; she was dressed in a long red dress.

"Let go of me" Sam yelped. The elf that had grabbed him looked at him surprised and quickly let go of him. Aragorn and Gandalf walked over and stared at the elves suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked and Sam rubbed his arm.

"Don`t worry, we are only bards my name is Jar`en Ben`al and this is my wife Fiowyn" he pointed a thumb at the woman standing behind him, and she waved her hand nervously at them.

"We….eh…kind of heard you talking about Feavair…" she stuttered feeling slightly nervous in the presence of the king, the mighty wizard and the two heroes from Shire. Jar`en Ben`al did not, he felt no differently, if he was talking to a king or a beggar.

"You knew her?" Aragorn asked. The bards had been at the castle when he was crowned, but he had not yet heard them perform. Jar`en Ben`al nodded.

"Yeah, she used to play with us, we were the Traveling Trio…you know kind of famous a couple of years ago" he said proudly.

"I have never heard of you," muttered Sam.

"It doesn`t matter" said Fiowyn quickly. "It was a long time ago, and we have not seen Feavair since she left us, and we were wondering why you were talking about her"

"Feavair aided the Fellowship of the Ring. In the end, she fell in battle" Aragorn said.

Fiowyn's eyes started to fill with water. 

"She is dead…" she muttered and Jar`en Ben`al grabbed her hand. "Prince Legolas must be feeling…" he trailed off and tightened the grip on his wife's hand, not being able to put words on the demotions.

"I am afraid that the Prince of Mirkwood has also fallen in battle," said Aragorn.

Jar'en Ben'al and Fiowyn muttered a few words on an elven prayer and then said.

"Than at least they are together in the Hall of Mandos. Perhaps they will meet again. Yet another tale of tragic lovers"

"Ah…." Gandalf began and Frodo blinked away a few tears.

"When did they meet, do you know?" Aragorn asked. He had known Legolas for several years and never before had the elfprince mentioned his love.

" The year 2890 of the Third Age, and they were wed not many years later" Fiowyn said.

"Wed?" Aragorn asked shocked " I never heard that the elf prince of Mirkwood had wedded"

"King Thranduil disapproved of her," Jar'en Ben'al snorted and Fiowyn elbowed him in the ribs.

"King Thranduil did not approve of their marriage. They were wed in secret and their love hidden."

"My Lord…." The messenger said and urged King Aragorn to come. Aragorn closed his eyes and thought about his own love for Arwen, forbidden for so long.

"I am coming" Aragorn said, Fiowyn  and her husband bowed and then the King walked away to great his guests. Gandalf followed him shortly, while Frodo, Sam, Fiowyn and Jar'en Ben'al stared at each other, not sure who should speak first.

"Well, farewell then" Jar'en Ben'al said, he bowed, before he took his wife's arm and led her down the corridor.

"Mr. Frodo you did not tell Gandalf and Aragorn that…." Sam started.

"Hurry on Sam" Frodo said, and ran the other way.

Thanks for you review.


	45. FeaTaur

Disclaimer: Chapter one, part one.

A/N:  I was rather stuck with my story, until I suddenly stumbled over a song called "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennit.  It has been my inspiration and if you have not heard the song, I suggest you do.

**Chapter nineteen:  FeaTaur.**

The world ended.

A dark wood fell before her. The trees, tall, dark and silent, like rows of soldiers, rose to a star lit sky.  Around her, small lights in different colours danced silently around her. She felt her self, drifting towards the trees and she saw they pass by her in a blurry motion as if in a dream. At last, she stood in front of an overgrown path.  

"Legolas?" she spoke softly as she entered the forest. She could not see him anywhere, and terror fluttered through her body. He had to be here, somewhere.

Suddenly, six lights appeared in the darkness, like torches.  She hesitated. The lights floated silently a couple of meters over the ground, and then she started to move towards them. The illumination seemed tangible, but she dared not to touch them. As she stood among the small orbs of lights, a question slowly drifted towards her mind, as she heard her self ask.

"Am I dead?"

One by one, the orbs started to stretch and the lights grew until it blended her. She covered her eyes, and she felt a small tingles run through her body. When she opened her eyes again, six female elves stood before her. They were in white, tall, with dresses sweeping the ground, their hair were ashy and ran freely down to their waist their skin were as white as snow and it glowed faintly bluish. Their eyes were dark green and burned lifelessly.

"Am I dead? Is Legolas here?" Feavair repeated.  One of the women reached out her hand, as if she was going to shake it, then she changed her mind and instead bowed deeply. The others soon followed, and they kept their gaze to the ground.

"Am I dead? Please, answer me" 

"Yes" One of the woman said, and immediately another one, added. "And no" The voices seemed to echo through the forest, and she could hear the answer of the resonance far away in the darkness.

"Part of you is dead"

"Part of you is alive"

Feavair closed her eyes briefly and then she asked.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"_FeaTaur_"

"We are the Spirit Weavers long forgotten, and long since passed"

"The Weavers…. but there are only six of you, where is my mother."

"Your mother betrayed her kin"

"What do you mean?"

"We were trapped in the darkness, waiting for death. Your mother bought her freedom with you and with the prize of the world" It seemed like it was one person, talking, but at the same time it seemed to be everybody at the same time.

She swallowed.

"No, she did not. He threatened to kill her, to kill you to"

"We were already dead, and you were not even a seed in your mothers womb"

"What do you mean?" Feavair asked again.

"Spirit Weavers can not bare children. Our powers descends upon the child, and as it does, we die"

"The Dark Lord fooled you mother. She believed that she would carry his child, live, and then rule the shadows"

 Her body started to tremble and she sat down, her feet not able to carry her anymore.

"We have waited for you sister, you have wandered a long time, and your spirit has been trapped, clouded by the presence of darkness" Slowly they raised their gaze and meet hers.

"But if you are dead, and are here…and I am here…that must mean that I to am dead?" and she realized that she was not upset. For the first time she felt safe, she felt like she belonged, she felt peace.

"The Dark Spirit that you carried is dead, and the light inside you is liberated, that is why you are here."

She looked at her self, and saw that all her cuts and wounds were gone. Her skin was clean and as white as the other Weavers were; gone was her crumbled, dirty and worn dress and instead she was wearing the same long white dress as the others. It hugged her body nicely and the sleeves disappeared over her fingers. The twigs and tangles were gone from her hair, and it had grown back to its full length, before it was cut in Rivendell in order to remove the mess.

"What kind of place is this….FeaTaur? What about Legolas and Boromir?" she asked, almost embarrassed to ask all these questions. The others seemed motionless and one of them answered calmly.

" We do not know those you speak off. All the clean spirits of the world come here and yonder, to rest before they go to the Hall. Here there is no emotions, no thoughts no time. There exists no tomorrow, or no yesterday, there is only now." As if to demonstrate her point, some of the lights she had seen started to twirl around them and she heard a silent buzzing, echoes of life. Each glowing orb contained the memory, experience, and the very essence of a being that had once walked the earth.

"As long as we are in the minds and hearts of those we left, some spirits go away, but the children of the stars return to earth to continue the cycle of life and death until the world ends." 

"I….I don't understand….you  keep saying that…." Feavair stuttered.

"You have been given a choice," one of them said, in the same calm, emotionless voice. 

"You can stay here with your sister in FeaTaur and embrace your harmony. Even though you are a child of the stars, you will not return to the cycle."

"You can go back to the World, and keep living, keep suffering"

Feavair looked down in the ground not sure what to do. They were offering her the peace she had been walking towards, the one she had feared Legolas and Boromir had stolen from her. But that was before she had a choice. Before, she had nothing else then to free her self and the world from the evil spirit. Now, she had a choice.

"Be in this forest….forever, for all eternity?" she asked slowly.

"There is no time, there is no forever, there is just now" one of them repeated.  "You will rid your self of all your emotions and all your memories, you will merely exists in the faint memory of others"

"And if…. if I go back?" she asked silently.

"You will be stripped of your power, your spirit"

"But…. how can…can I live without a spirit?" she asked shocked.

"You cannot," they answered simply.

"So this is a no win situation" she stated and felt her heart sink.

"If you find your own way out of this forest, you may keep your spirit"

"Oh…. okay then" she said, and started to back away, when suddenly a voice rang out, stronger then the other.

"So you will embark on another struggle, just to keep living, to keep suffering" as soon as the words left her mouth, the spirit looked shocked and covered her mouth, as if she had just said the most horrible thing. The other woman looked at her, impassive and one of them said.

"Did she just show an emotion?"

"She just asked a question"

"I am not sure, I do not bear in mind what feeling is"

"We do not have our own memory, so you can not remember" 

 "You choose to leave FeaTaur" One of them said, while the others kept talking in low, hushed voices that were starting to fill fear. If they had known what fear was, they would have been terrified.

"Ye….yes I do" Feavair said determined. 

"You will not find your way out"

"Even if you do, half your spirit is gone and the light inside you has forever been tainted by darkness. You will keep on living an immortal life, weaker then humans and infected by disease like we were."

"You don't know that, I will…..I have walked far to reach my death, I will walk father to reach life" and with that she started to walk quickly away from the spirits.

' If they don't know what emotions is, how can they know what harmony is. 

 The answer seemed obvious. Spirits float around in peace. Peace is also an emotion, but since they know nothing else, no other emotion to compare them with, it is nothing else then existence for them.

            She walked for what seemed like forever, but just a few seconds as well. The forest seemed to be the same, the trees seemed all alike and around her the spirits glowed silently.  It was peaceful to know that the dead indeed found peace and rest. It was more disturbing to know that as soon as they were forgotten they were nothing.

She was still between dark vegetation; her toes were tickled by shadowy grass and above the trees, stars shone. What had happened before she woke up here? They had been inside the mountain, he had said he loved her, Boromir had jumped and…then the mountain had crumbled down over them.

Had Legolas survived, or was he here, somewhere in this forest.  How would she be able to find him? 

She felt eyes start to water and her body filled with dread. Had she chosen wrong, should she have embraced what they had offered? Now she was wandering aimlessly through a forest like a ghost.

Her body started to tremble and she slowly sat down on rock, there she hid her head in her hands and she cried.

            "So am I dead?" Legolas asked as he stared at the six glowing forms in front of him. He had woken up, and all he could see was this forest and he walked around, mesmerized by the beauty and the sense of peace that settled over him, he felt at home here. Then he had remembered Feavair.

"Yes" one of them said.

"And no" the other answered.

"Right" Legolas said bitterly. He tried to get some sense of these…ghost or whatever they were, but they seemed to have a problem giving straight answers.

"A part of you is dead, and a part of you chose to live"

"So what am I suppose to do?" he asked slowly.

"You are given a choice"

"To embrace your peace, leave your emotions and suffering."

"Or you can go back to the world, keep living, keep suffering"

"Who are you?" he asked slowly.

"We are the Spirit Weavers," one of them said dully. Legolas felt his heart jolt and he spun around searching for Feavair.

"What about Feavair have you meet her? Is she here?" he asked.

"Our sister has left us. She is trying to find her way out of this forest, but she is lost. She will always be lost"

"She is here, somewhere in this forest? Right then, I will just leave you and find her!"

"Even if you find her and bring her out of this forest, she has been eternally weaken.

The one who had displayed emotions earlier, since there were only the presence and no past, it was not earlier, just an older now.

"What is this emotion they fight for, why do they struggle so to find each other?" She gasped again, as she realized she had once again done this strange thing. The others turned their head slowly and stared at her.

"Did she just show an emotion?"

"She just asked a question"

"I am not sure, I do not bear in mind what feeling is"

"We do not have our own memory, so you can not remember"

"They are disturbing us. Their emotions are to strong"

As the spirits started to talk in low hushed voices, Legolas started to slowly back away. When he was sure they could no longer see him he started to run. He was not sure what had just happened, but he was sure he did not want to become a part of it. 

She is lost, here, somewhere. I must find here, and then we need to find a way out of this place.

            He had no idea how long he ran, but his body started to tire and his breath ragged in his lounges. He slowed down and started to walk. It seemed like he just kept walking in a circle, all the trees seemed the same, and he could not find any traces of her. Around him, the orbs floated and glowed silently in the darkness, in a brilliant display of colours.

Suddenly, he saw a bluish white shine among the others. Not knowing why, he started to walk towards it. As the light grew, he could hear the gentle sound of someone crying. And then suddenly, she was in front of him.

She was different from when he had seen her inside the mountain. Gone were all the scars, and her tattern clothes. In stead, she was dressed in a brilliant white dress; her skin was smooth and pale. Her face was hidden in her ebony hair.

He spoke her name softly, afraid to startle her, afraid if she would break. As she heard her name whispered she raised her gaze and meet his. He stood still, not sure what to do or say.

_"Legolas, nai ta lle" _                                     (Legolas, is that you?)

He could do nothing else then nod, and then she flung her self in his arms.  He took a deep breath before he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they stood like that while the spirits floated around them. Her head was buried in the crock of his neck, and she was silent for along time before she whispered.

_"Amin hiraetha"_

She could feel him sake his head, before he echoed her statement.  There were so many things he wanted to tell her, needed to tell her, but he had no idea how to find the words. So instead, he repeated her words. 

_"Amin hiraetha_….I should have honored my promise…._"_

She closed her eyes as she felt his body take a deep and raggedy breath. It was strange how the stars had changed, how they were together, in the end. She could not put words on the passion that raged inside her. She opened her eyes, and stared at the spirits around them. They seemed unease, some were drawing nearer them, and some backed away.

Then slowly, one by one, the spirits started to approach them, and stopped only inches away. 

She heard him continue to talk, but could not hear his words, she just stared at the lights bobbing up and down, some of the flickering. It did not seem right. The buzzing grew louder and the lights drew nearer them. He was still talking, but the words meant so little, the words were wrong spoken here, so she silenced him with a kiss. 

"_Amin mela'lle" _she whispered against his lips.

"Amin mela'lle" 

And then, the world returned.

            The Spirit Weavers stood still in the forest, experience what had just happened, or what was happening in the presence. The two lovers faded away, and the uneasy spirits floated around, not sure what to do, until they slowly started to settle down.

"There to many emotions" one of them said.

"We could have spared them for the emotions that will hurt them in the future" another continued

"They did not want to be spared. They wanted to fight, they will have to fight for their life"

"She could have been safe here, she should have been safe here. We could have stopped him from finding her, from unleashing the darkness."

"She was safe with him"

"This love…..it is such a strong word"

"No, it is a strong emotion"

Thank you for reading, and thanks for your review.


	46. Haunted Cave

Disclaimer: See chapter one, part one.

_Chapter twenty: Haunted Cave._

Life dawned on them. For the first time in many days, the sun cast its rays on the crocked shoulders of the Shadow Mountains, which surrounded Mordor. Life, hidden among the mysterious boulders, squinted against the sharp sunlight. The wind blew over the mountains, chasing away the dark clouds and the dust in the air. 

Feavair opened her eyes and stared up in a grey blue sky. 

She had expected darkness to great her, and she felt her eyes water as she could see the beginning of a new day. The wind tickled her skin as it breezed around her, washing away the old sand on her clothes. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her skin and the tepid airstreams play with her hair.

She could still see the coloured flames in the back of her mind; still feel the slick grass of the spirit forest between her toes. 

The vibrating of life still echoed in her ear. It seemed so real, the trees seemed to be only inches away from her, as if she could reach out her hand and touch them. 

For a moment, she wondered if the grey blue sky, the sun and the wind had all been a dream. She opened her eyes for a second time, the heavens were still above her, she could still feel the sun against her skin, and feel the air fill her lunges. 

She was still alive.

Slowly she rose to her feet, and felt the blood rush to her head and she swayed a little. She was weaker then she had believed, almost all her strength was gone. Could the Weavers be right, had she lost her strength? She took a deep and steady breath and then looked around. 

Nothing but granites and mountains rose before her in an endless sea of rocks and stones. Far away, in the distance, she could see green forest and never-ending leagues with grass and a blue river snaked its way towards a great lake. In the horizon, she could see a white stripe against mountains, cloaked in fog. 

Below lay the black land in ruins.

Then she saw him, standing on the edge, straight, against sky looking over the horizon. A current of air grabbed hold of his hair, and she saw him tuck it irritating away from his eyes.  She walked slowly towards him, stopping a few inches behind him, wavering before she took the last step and stood beside Legolas.

He could feel her hesitate before she stood next to her. 

He looked at her briefly; he could not believe that she was with him, that they had somehow, survived whatever had happened to them.  He had found her motionless on the ground, and panic had struck him, before he realized she was just sleeping. Therefore, he let her rest. 

He could feel her breath on his skin, and he grabbed her hand softly and felt her cold and thin fingers squeeze his. An unspoken agreement, that once they were home, once they were both safe, they would talk. 

"Beyond those leagues of those marshlands, is home" he said softly and pointed to streak of green trees, she could barley see.

"Then there we must go," she answered and he nodded. 

They stood for a moment in silence, but it was a fine silence, a silence that said that promised that everything would be all right. 

He turned and looked at her again.

"How long do you think has passed?"  She continued to stare, her eyes lost in the view she never thought she would see again.

"I do not know, days, weeks."

"When the stars come out, we shall find out," he said firmly and she nodded slowly.

"Do you think the others are worried?" she asked suddenly and turned around to look at him. He paused, considering the question.

"I think they believe we are dead" he responded, shuddering slightly at the thought of that place they had been, no matter how right it had felt, it was still wrong.

"We were dead," she said silently, moving away from his eyes to gaze over the horizon again.

"Yet, now we live" he said, drawing her eyes away from the view to meet his once more. Her heart fluttered against her chest as she meet his clear blue stare. She could not believe that they were together it was so unreal. Yet here they were, after walking miles and miles through the continent, after defying death.

"Now, we live" she repeated. Then taking her hand, he started to lead her away from the edge. They started descending from the mountain into the land once hidden in shadows. As they left the top of the mountain, she felt a cold breeze wash up her back. 

She shuddered, but quickly ignored it. The Dark Lord Sauron was gone, and there were no more shadows over the land. Her mind was just playing tricks with her.

            When they reached the foundation of the mountain, the sun was starting to disappear and the dark blue night was starting to spread across the sky. When the sun left, the temperature dropped and she felt her skin prickle in the cold night. They kept walking in silence long into the night and the air was cold and the earth frost bitten.

Soon the ominous and gleaming moon appeared on the sky, casting a dim light on the earth. The light from the moon made the stones cast monster-like, shadows and she felt fear crawl up her back before settling behind her ear, whispering in her mind.

She could not shake the feeling that something still inhabited this land.

For some strange reason she still had the crystal white dress that swept the earth. Her skin was pale and smooth like milk, and all her scars were gone, the first rays of the moon shone down on her smooth ebony hair that reached her forearm.

"Still, they could have given me shoes" she said and looked down at her bare toes, curling against the rough sand.

"_A'mael,_ did you say something?"  Legolas asked and stopped walking.

"No…it is nothing" she said and bit her lower lip.

"But, _A'mael,_ you are freezing" he cried out in horror, as he saw her pale skin in the moonlight and her lips turning an unnatural shade of blue. He quickly wrapped his cloak around her shoulders.

"Come, we shall find a place and light a fire" he said and dragged her towards some old and crocked trees that stretched their dead branches up to the skies. She sat down on the ground and pulled her legs up to her chin, and wrapped his cloak around her body.

He started to gather dead branches, and he was about to light a fire when she stopped him.

"What about orcs, they could still be here"

" I do not believe they would be here after the mountain crumbled, the fire will probably only scare them" he reassured her. She was not too sure about that, but all her doubts were removed from her mind as the roaring fire started to lick the sky, gently warming her chilled bones.

She sighed deeply in content, the warmth making her body dozy. Legolas stared towards the sky, he whispered slowly to him self, and counted on his fingers. He furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully and then he started to calculate again.

She stared at the stars as well. It was a long time since she had seen them. Ever since they entered Mordor, the sky had been too cloudy to see them. Now, they were blinking reassuringly over her.

"March 25th…we reached Mt. Doom" Legolas said slowly.

"How long have we been gone?" she asked.

"Almost three months" he said slowly " It is midsummer day" 

"Were do you think the others are?"

"Minas Tirith, if they have not started on their journey home"

"Where should we go?" she asked and saw the shadows from the fire dance across his face.

"We need supplies and to get a message to Mirkwood, let them know we are not dead. I think perhaps Minas Tirith is a wise decision." 

"Perhaps, we will meet patrolling soldiers " she said and hid a yawn. She felt so unbelievable tired, and weak, she could not understand why. Elves barley slept and they seldom tired.

"Yes" he muttered.

            The next day the sun was hiding behind large and dank clouds and rain was in the air. She awoke from her dreamless sleep to feel small drops of water, fall down on her. As they hit the fire, it sizzled and sent sparks flying. 

"L…Legolas?" she asked, when she could not see him anywhere. All she saw were rocks, dead trees and a small bush here and there. The rain grew heavier, and soon the warming fire was killed and the smoke twirled up from the burned branches.

Terror filled her, as she discovered that his backpack was nowhere either. Could something have happened to him? She knew he would not leave her, or would he. 

She walked back to the road; the rain was soaking her, as large drops continued to escape the sky. She was about to call his name again, when he suddenly appeared, a couple of meters down the road.

Relief filled her, and she started to quickly walk in his direction.  

"Where were you?" she asked, hiding the trembling in her voice.

"Looking for shelter, there is a cave not far from here" he said, and then grabbed her hand.

He led her among the sharp and pointy rocks. The sky opened up and the downpour washed over them.  She was soaked to her skin and she began to shudder, her feet slipped on the rocks, and she had to hold on him to keep her balance. At last, they reached a small cave in the mountainside, hidden behind some rocks that must have slid down the ridge.

            She twisted water out of her hair and wiped it away from her face. The cave was just large enough for them to stand in, and it went further inn, she could only see a dark gap that swallowed all light.

A cold wind howled over her, and she shuddered. It was stronger then a normal draft, and the air was, fouler. She did not like this cave, there was something disturbing about it she could feel it. It was different from Shelob's lair, the air did not stink it was only tainted, but it held the same promise of menace.

After a few moments, the elf prince finally managed to light some of the damp wood, and the fire brought more light to the grotto. Feavair stood still staring into the darkness until her view disappeared.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked concerned as he watched her gaze into the darkness. She closed her eyes and reached out her hand, trying to sense the small disturbance in the air. Her unease grew as she could sense the presence of something.

"I think there is something here…." She whispered, opened her eyes, turned around and walked to the fire.

"What? Orcs?" he asked and withdrew his swords. She sank down to her knees and shook her head.

"No, something else….I don't know what"

"Is it dangerous?" he asked, staring into the darkness, were the cave disappeared.

"I do not know"

"Then we should find out" he said, and rose.  She put a hand on his arm, and started to say "no…."

"Stay here" he ordered firmly, but she shook her head and rose again.  Then she grabbed a branch from the fire and started to walk into the darkness. He followed her closely.

            She could feel his breath on her neck as they walked slowly into the darkness. As they walked further inn, the cave grew until the roof and walls disappeared. Their breathing echoed and they could no longer see the light from the entrance.

Suddenly she saw the familiar light of a spirit flickering in front of her. It lasted only a second before it disappeared in the darkness.  At least, whatever haunted this cave was dead, she did not know if this was reassuring.

"I, smell something" Legolas said suddenly. 

"What?" she asked carefully.

"Something dead, like in the lair of the great spider, only less…."

They started to walk again, followed by the echoing of their steps in the damp cave. Now and then, they heard water drip down from the walls and the ground was muddy. 

"Perhaps we should turn around, I do not think there is anything in this cave" Legolas suggested after they had walked a few more minutes in silence. She was about to answer, when suddenly something cast a shadow on the wall.

They both froze in their steps, and Legolas stepped in front of Feavair, both swords drew. They heard a small faint buzzing, like form insects. Feavair hesitated before she took a step in front of Legolas and let the light shine of the object in front of them. She gasped, and her shock was, echoed in Legolas' surprise as they gazed on the beast lying before them.

It had to be at least 100 hundredth feet long and covered with green scales. Its tail lay by its body and its gigantic head was resting on its paws with massive claws. The scales on its body were of different shades of green and here and there, the scales were missing showing dark, almost black flesh. Around the body was a pair of large cloth-like wings, cocooning the body. The skins on the wings looked like dried leather, it was crumbled and murky. 

Rats and mice crawled over the dead body, some of them shrieking in fear as the two elves approached brining the feared light, some of them hissed angrily and showed their teeth. 

They saw a large gash on the creature's throat and they could see the bones in its ribcage, and rotting flesh wound on its tail, dried, dark blood was splattered against the walls and in the hollow holes of its eye socked hundredths of flies feasted on the rotting mutton.

"What is it Legolas?" 

"_uruloki"_

"A dragon"

Thank you for reading and thanks for your review.


	47. The Plains

Disclaimer:  see chapter one, part one.

**Chapter twenty one: The Plains.****__**

They stared in horror and awe at the remains of the dead dragon. The fleas continued to buzz around the carcass, ignoring the newcomers.  As they inspected the other wounds, they saw more beetles, lavers and other vultures gnawing away the old dragon's meat.

"What could have made those injuries," Feavair asked, dreading the answer.

"Another dragon" he said simply and slid his swords back in their hilts. He then grabbed the torch and took a few steps further into the cave.

"There is another opening here…I can feel a draft" he said.

Feavair just stared fixated on the dead body. She had never seen a dragon before, few had, but she had heard stories about their viciousness and fiery wrath.  Could the flickering light she had seen, bee the dragon's spirit, was it still trapped here in this cave.

"Come on" Legolas said and grabbed her arm gently. "Let us go back"

They started to walk away; she could sense the lifeless eye sockets follow them as the body disappeared in the darkness. 

            What bothered Legolas the most was that there was still meat on the dragon; it was still decaying which meant that it could not have been killed long ago. He shuddered at the thought

"Are you sure that it was killed by another dragon?" he heard Feavair ask suddenly. 

"Nay, but I do not think that creature was killed by orcs, you saw those marks, it has to be a dragon, or another large monster" he took a deep breath before he continued, "That means that the killer could still be around"

"What shall we do?" she asked and fumbled with her damp sleeve. 

"We shall get out of here, as quickly as possible"

The fire was still alive when they returned to the cave entrance, outside the rain had lessened and an uneasy fog had settled over the land. High upon the sky a hoarse crow cracked the silence; it was the first sign of animals she had seen since Sam cooked the rabbit.

The thought of the rabbit stew made her stomach rumble and she placed a hand on her abdomen. When was the last time she had tasted food? The last days up the mountain was just a foggy memory, all she remembered was walking in the darkness, led by Frodo`s hand.

Legolas started to roam through his package to see what supplies they had. Two water bottles, one empty, and the other only half full. He handed it to Feavair, and she drank some, then he emptied it. Then he walked outside and placed the bottles there, hoping to catch some rain.

Besides the water bottles, he had a small knife, some flint, a blanked; some rope a little dried fruit, meat, and two _lembas _bread. ' We can go one week on these supplies' he thought. He broke the lembas bread in two and handed her half of it, and then took the other one himself.

They sat on opposite sides and stared into the fire, she still with his cloak around her shoulders, and he had wrapped the blanked around him self. Their clothes were still damp from the rain and the draft blew angrily through the cave. 

He heard her heave a sigh, then she walked over to him and set next to him, so close he could feel the chill from her body. He draped his blanked over both of them, and she smiled slightly and then laid her head on his shoulders. Then, they sat like that in silence, their breathing in rhythm, watching the rain, hearing the small cracks from the fire.

            It did not stop raining until the moon appeared on the sky. Feavair`s breathing had slowed down, and a couple of hours ago she had fallen a sleep and even he had dozed off.  Whatever had happened to them, must have strained her body, he thought as he watched the sky clear. She had slept for hours, and elves usually went days without sleeping.

"I think we should move" he spoke a few minutes later when her eyes fluttered open."We have lost a day's march already"

"I…..I do not want to cross Shelob's lair" she stuttered as she followed his gaze across the plains. Now as the fog had lifted, they could see the Tower of Cirith Ungol standing silently and luminous. 

"The Great Spider is dead, you do not need to worry" he assured her.

"How? We nearly managed to escape her net, and she followed us and almost dragged us back into her cave"

He was about to tell her about T'quel, when suddenly a great howl ripped through the sky. They both jumped to their legs and walked outside.

"Orc?" she asked, as silence continued to rule, Legolas nodded slowly and let his keen eyes scan the area outside, but even in the remains of the fog he had trouble spotting movements.

"Then they are still here," she said slowly.

"Yes, let us move, I do not feel safe here any more" he said, and started to toss mud on the fire and picked up their half filled water bottles.

They were ready to leave the cave, and had just stared walking, when Legolas stopped, bent down and started to untie the lazes around his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Feavair asked.

"You need the shoes more then I," he said. She put a hand on his arm, and shook his head.

"No, you need them as much as I do"

"Then I will carry you," he stated.

"That will only slow us down, and we have little time to waist," she answered calmly

He sighed deeply, a small smile playing on his lips, he knew she could be really stubborn and if she first set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. How else would she have managed to go through everything?  Only a strong mind could acknowledge their own death.

"At least let me make you some foot wear," he said. Then he sat down, took out his knife, the blanked and the ropes. Feavair watched him as he started to cut the thick fabric; he worked quickly and in silence and a few minutes later she the blanket firmly wrapped around her foot.

"Now, let us go" he said and took her hand.

"I…I still do not want to cross through the spider's den" she stuttered slowly.

"Then we must go through the gates at Morannon and then walk along the mountain until we reach the river" he paused and looked at her. The thought of entering the cave again obviously scared her, and if he could prevent it, he never wanted her to feel fear again.

"But that journey will take a fortnight and…" he trailed off and she knew what he was going to say, that they did not have supplies to survive that journey.

"T…. then" she took a deep breath and swallowed back her fear "then we shall have to cross it" He reached out a hand and gently touched the side of her face and wiped away some hair.

"Fear not _A'mael_, I will never leave you again" then he gently placed a kiss on her forehead, before taking her hand and leading them across the rocky plains.

            The fog made it almost impossible to see she clutched his hand, afraid to loose him in the darkness. They walked slowly time seemed to stand still. She felt nothing except the cold draft and the slick fog, eating them up.

She could not explain how unbelievable happy she was, and how guilty she felt. She should have not have given into Boromir so easy, she should have fought stronger for her right to keep her own faith. Although the truth was, she had never really wanted it, not since she met Legolas.

Now she was guilt driven because she felt happy, for the reason that she was with her lover. What about those who had waited for his return, what about his brother, how was she going to face him again. What about all the other people, their fates had been in her hands. How could she explain it to them.

Her mother, she had betrayed her kin and all the people of Middle-earth, she had hoped to rule the darkness, and she had… Did Lord Laivindur know about what her mother had done? Did anybody really know the truth?

Those thoughts haunted her as they walked in stillness, he leading her. Silence seemed to be what ruled them now, it was not an uncomftable silence, it was just a quiet content that they were together, that they were alive. She wished they could talk, as they used to, without thinking about everything they had been through. Maybe they did not have any words to put on those things they had witnessed and felt.

            The knowledge that something, strong enough to kill a dragon, was in the same part of the country as them, trapped between the mountains, was very troubling. Could it be another creature, another evidence of Sauron's power that skulked around. Was another Balrog or Shelob waiting for them?

The scream they had heard just before nightfall did nothing to ease his mind. It could be a lonely orc that had, somehow, survived the turmoil, he did not think so.

He turned around and looked at Feavair, her eyes were fixated on the path they were walking, and she seemed deep in thoughts. He was worried; she did not look well. She was to thin, to pale and seemed tired. He needed to take her away from these stony and dark mountains; she needed to see the clear sky, stars and the woods again. He could feel it himself as well; the tugging at his heart, the looming shadows that still lingered in the land was slowly consuming them.

He turned his gaze to the road ahead, there was something else that bothered him. He could not escape the feeling that they were being followed.

When Feavair had travelled with Sam and Frodo, they had followed the narrow trail along the mountainside. It had taken them more then a weak to get to Mount Doom. Now they were crossing the plains, witnessing the fall of the Dark Lord.

 What the two elves did not know was that two days after the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, on March 25, 3019, Aragorn led forth an army to challenge Sauron at his own black front door. The numbers were clearly documented as 1000 cavalry and 6000 infantry. Aragorn burned the bridge and to Minas Morgul and left guards at the Crossroads in case enemies came through the Morgul Pass or up the south road.

When they army reached the desolation of the Morraron, the spirits of many left faltered and he sent them southwest to recapture Cair Andros.  Between the remaining troops and those left at the Cross-roads, there were about 6000 soldiers.

After the departure of the emissary at the Black gate, the host of Gondor faced forces ten times, and more then ten times their power. In desperate to meet the onslaughter, Aragorn placed his troops in rings around the two great hills of rubble opposite of the gate.

On the left stood the sons of Elrond and then Dùnedain with Gandalf the White. On the hill to his right were Èomer and Imrahill with the knights of Dol Amroth and with them stood Pippin and Beregond.

They were quickly surrounded by enemies; orcs and streamed down from the mountain slopes and Easterlings marched from beyond the northern tower. Trolls also fought, but were viscously overcome, by the forces of Gondor. The Great Eagles swooped down and drew the Nazgûl back to Mt. Doom were they disappeared in fiery holocaust.  Then the creatures of Sauron destroyed them self and left only the Men of Rhûn and Harad to do battle, most of them fled or surrender.

Feavair was lucky that they did not choose to walk the old battle lands by the Black Gate. The anguish and horrors that haunted those plains were worse then the ghosts in Moria and her fear for the Spider's net.

Thank you for reading and thanks for your review.


	48. Rescue

Disclaimer: Part one, chapter one.

**_Chapter twenty-two: Rescue. _**

It was a little after dawn, and the morning mist still hung in the air.

They were, seated in the corner of the Old Guesthouse, trying to be as invisible as possible. It was difficult, since the whole town knew the small heroes from Shire. Something else seemed to occupy the minds of the inhabitants, because they were celebrating and singing.

" I have managed to have four ponies delivered by the Great Gates. I said we were feeling cramped and wanted to take a ride just outside the city wall," Pippin said proudly.

"I have managed to get supplies, although it was difficult because I had to steal them" Merry said dully "I did not like it, I hope we don't get caught" he added.

"Do not worry, they are busy with preparation for the new arrival" Frodo assured him.

"I wish we could stay and see them" Merry sighed.

"Don't fret, they will still be here when we return" Sam said, Merry looked like he did not believe him, but he sighed again and took a deep drink from his mug.

"Then let us go" Pippin said, jumped down from his chair and rushed to the door, closely followed by Sam. Frodo seemed to hesitate and so did Merry. It usually was not Merry's nature to be reasonable, he had tasted adventure and he found that he quite liked it, but right now, his stomach was full.

"You are sure about this Mister Frodo, it is still time to return," he said slowly. Frodo emptied his drink and then said. "We are a days walk from the gap of Minas Morgul, on ponies it will go faster, we should be able to make it to the tower before another night is upon us" he said as he started to walk towards the door.

"But, they burned the Bridge leading to Minas Morgul and to Morgul Road, do you want us to go through that dreadful cave you and Sam told us about?" Merry asked, disbelief written all over his face. Frodo shook his head thoughtfully.

"No, we shall find another way….if you really do not wish to come Merry, then you do not need to" he said and looked at his friend, who was almost a head taller then him.

"No, I had better follow, see that Pippin do not end in trouble" Frodo grinned.

"And that is coming from his partner in mischief?" 

            The Guards at the Gate wished them a safe trip and waved after them as the disappeared. They rode quickly down the slopes towards the mountains. 

Just as they crossed the river and were out of the city's view, rode another company forth. First rode Erohir and Elladan with banner of silver, and then came Glorfindel and Erestor and all the household of Rivendell, and after them came the Lady Galadriel and Celeborn, Lord of Lothlòrien, riding upon white steeds, and after them came many fair folks.

The hobbits never saw Master Elrond and his daughter Arwen, Evenstar of her people. They never saw her come glimmering in the evening with stars on her brow and a sweet fragrance around her. They did not see Elrond lay the sceptre of Annùminas in the king's hands and lay his daughter's hand upon the king.

As Gandalf watched Aragorn the King Elessar, Arwen Undòmiel and Elrond walk up onto the High City, he spun around, wondering where the halflings were, and why they were not witnessing this joyous reunion.

            As the sun started to descend slowly on the grey sky, clouds gathered above their heads and they could feel the rain in the air.  Sam turned around in his saddle and saw that, far away, the sun was shining upon Minas Tirith, only Mordor that was doomed with this sullen rain.

"I never thought we would see these roads again….I had hoped we would never see them again" Sam muttered as the they stopped on the cross roads.

"Before us lays the road to Morannon" Frodo said, remembering Feavair's words "To our right is the road from the old Osgiliath and it passes eastward. The fourth was the road we took, and the road we must take. The bridge is burned, and we no other choice then to climb the stairs"

"Not the stairs" groaned Sam, his body aching just by the memory off it.

"We are not going through the cave. Are we?" Pippin asked as he tightened the rains on his pony as it tripped nervously from side to side.

"Not today anyway" Frodo said.

"You can not be serious, going back through those caves is suicide" Sam stuttered.

"How can we help her, if we are dead"

"You are right, I will think of something, but for now this is the only road I know. Let us walk a little while further before we rest" Frodo said and clicked his tongue.

"Do you think Gandalf and Gimli are wondering were we are?" Pippin whispered to Merry as they continued to ride.

"I believe, a search party has already been established"

"Look" Pippin exclaimed suddenly and they halted

They saw the road to Osgiliath running almost as straight as a head, down to the west far away beyond the sad Gondor, cloaked in the dull, gray weather. Once more, the sun fell with its brief glow upon a huge sitting figure.

Suddenly small rays of sun fell on the statue head and for a moment and it glittered like gold and silver.

Frodo felt a small smile tug on his lips and he said "Remember Manke_ eller a`me`a, eller a` estela" _and then he clicked his tongue again and his pony trotted away.

"He?" Pippin asked stunned and scratched his head.

"Where there is light, there is hope" Sam translated and then he gentle pushed his heels in the pony's side and then he once again followed his master to the dark land.

            They were soaked by the time they reached the top of the stairs. They had hid their ponies in the forest, knowing that they would not go anywhere, unless they were, attacked. Now they sat by the entrance to Shelob's lair, Pippin and Merry wrinkling their nose in disgust of the awful smell.

"Do you still feel it?" Sam asked, after they had shared their meal, considering of fresh baked bread stolen from the kitchen by Merry, and some apples. 

"Yes" Frodo answered simply and cast a glance in the direction of the cave. He could almost hear Shelob hiss in the darkness, he could picture her glittering eyes and feel her claws grab hold of her legs.

"But how is it possible?" Pippin asked for the hundredth time.

"I can not answer" Frodo said and yawned. They had been travelling for almost a full day and night without rest. Their stay in Minas Tirith had made them used to long, restful sleep in warm comftable beds.

"Do you think Boromir and Legolas is still alive?" Sam asked and Frodo shrugged.

"But I thought Gandalf told us the mountain crumbled how can they….." Merry trailed off when he saw the deadly stare Frodo was sending him. No matter how hard Merry tried to show him the facts, neither he nor the others refused to face the truth.

There was no way Feavair was alive, and the only thing they were going to find in this dreadful land was trouble.

_Thank you for reading, and thanks for your review.._


	49. Hobbits and Riders of the Mark

Disclaimer:  See chapter one, part one.

****

**Chapter twenty-three: Hobbits and Riders of the Mark.**

Feavair woke with a start, pain gripping her chest. She gasped for air, the gasp drew Legolas from his watch post and he quickly dashed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"_A'mael_, what is wrong?" he asked concerned. 

She closed her eyes briefly, took some deep steady inhalations and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What is wrong?" he repeated and wiped some sweat away from her forehead, as he touched her skin he felt that it was, slightly flushed, and he immediately stoked the fire hoping to steal more heat.

"So…. something is wrong" she stuttered and brought back the image that had haunted her mind, death rising from the earth and fire swooping over the land. She felt cold hands grasp her in her sleep and she clutched the safety of his arms.

"What _A'mael_?" he murmured feeling her arms wrap around him and her breath getting slower and steadier.

"I…I do not know, I just felt…. something dead" she muttered.  He started to slowly stroke her hair, he had only little knowledge of her power, and had only witnessed one of her premonition one time before, the day they were attacked by orcs and he thought he had lost her. However, this seemed so much worse, she was terrified, and he had no idea of what.

"Are you sure it is not only the cave that frightens you?" he asked and cast a quick glance in the direction of the darkness.  They had stopped briefly outside, only because it seemed like she would collapse if they walked anymore.  It must have drained her more then he thoughts, or, perhaps it was still draining her.

"I…I do not know" she repeated quietly.

"Worry not, let us go quickly through the tunnel, once we are out of these corrupt lands you will be better again" he said, hoping to convince both of them.

            The last time he had walked through the dark tunnel he had followed the white wolf and let it guide him. Feavair had had the light from the Lady Galadriel's star. Now they only thing they had were their torches. They had gathered several large wooden objects so they could light new torches before others died.

The stench was still wrenching through the corridors, they breathed with their mouth to escape the disgusting odour. They walked in the darkness, their hands grouping the murky and slick walks. The flames from her torch sent ghastly shadows on Feavair's pasty skin, and the flames reflected in her dark green eyes.

"How…how far do you think it is to the other side?" she asked after they had walked for a couple of hours. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows and tried to remember how long they had walked, but in the darkness of the cave, time seemed to stand still, and the surroundings were alike.

"Not far" he said, hoping his voice sounded more reassuring, then he felt. He wondered for a moment if they should turn around and head for the Black Gates. The road would most defiantly be longer, but surly safer. He would never forgive him self if anything happened to her, now that they were finally together. 

" I missed you"

He did not know that he had spoken the words aloud, and as they echoed through the cave, he felt a tug at his hand as she stopped walking.  Legolas filled his lungs, closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts before he turned around.

"When you were gone…. I missed you, and when I found you again and it did not seem like you remembered me, I missed you even more" she cast her eyes briefly to the ground before she looked at him.

"I missed you to. I wanted to tell you, but….it would only make things harder" she could not believe how weak her voice sounded, this was not the time nor place to wrench her heart out.

"I did not make things easier for you, I am sorry" this time he looked to the ground and for the first time an indomitable silence settled over the couple and they both realized they had some unresolved issues that neither wanted to touch.

"We shall…talk" she said slowly and started to walk " later…. we shall talk later". He closed his eyes again and took another steady breath before he followed her.

He gently grabbed her hand and said those three precious words in the darkness. She repeated them quickly, and once more, the two lovers continued to stride in the shadows.

            In the darkness something started to scratch and claw the earth, then a pair of glistening eyes opened and nose started to viciously sniff the air. There was something else in the air now, something else then the stench of death. The creature nudged the creature beside him and another pair of eyes opened.  It to started to sniff and scratch the ground, before waking a third creature.

Soon fifty pair of glistening eyes was glowing in the darkness, and noses eagerly sniffed the air, trying to identify the smell. Claws clawed the sand and the stony. Cave walls, and rusty swords were withdrawn from old hilts.  One of them started to growl low and threatening in the back of his throat and it let out a small yelp before it started to quickly walk down the corridor, the others soon followed and one of them muttered. 

"Elf"

The goblins had fled from the battle and had spent days running around in fear, searching for a place to hide. They feared the humans would hunt them down and had taken shelter in the abandoned cave, the smell did not bother them and for the first couple of days they had feasted on the remains of a huge spider.

They walked in a single file down the small and narrow corridor, they had soon learned the outlay of the spider's cave and could easily find their way in the darkness.  As they reached the Pit, the largest part of the cave they started to growl and howl loudly, their grunts booming through the cave. As they walked down the passage, more eyes opened and the rank of goblins grew.

            "Did….did you hear that?" Feavair asked. The sound was followed by another howl deep in the cave. Legolas gritted his teeth, tightened his grip around her hand and started to run down the corridor.

"Goblins" he said, now the sound grew stronger and they could hear footsteps moving their way, quickly. 

"Me must hurry, do not let go of my hand" he said and she nodded, even though he could not see her.

They started to run, they stumbled over rocks and water splashed around their feet as they ran over small puddles. Feavair's shoes were soon ripped to shreds on the sharp rocks and her toes banged against razor-sharp rocks as he dragged her through the grotto. 

They could hear the grunting in the background and the metallic sound of knives hitting the mountain wall. The air turned to glass in her throat and she gasped heavily as they continued ro race for the exit. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth and her heart beat viciously against her chest.

He could hear her desperate gasps for air, and was about to suggest that they stop for just a second, when an arrow soared through the air, sizzling above their heads. He turned his head, stared past her panic struck eyes, and saw the gloomy eyes of goblins in the background.

He had to slow down their run, or else she would never be able to make it, her breathing had become, ragged and sobbed, and her palm was slick from sweat and her already fevered flushed body. Just as it seemed like there was no way they would be able to escape, he saw the other end of the tunnel.

            He praised the gods as he saw the rays of sun penetrate the darkness, and he prayed that the goblins would not follow them once they were out in the sun. 

"I can see the sun," he told her, as another arrow shot through the dark and flew past his ear.  She nodded and was about to answer, when suddenly her foot was caught in a root and she stumbled to the ground.

He fell the loss from his hands, and immediately turned around and rushed to her side. The straps of lazes from her boots were ,twinned around her foot and around the root.  Her eyes were blank with tears as tried to free her self from the grasp and more arrows soared around them, hitting the earth only inches from them.

She waved her hand, ordering him to continue, but he ignored her, withdrew his sword and was about to cut her loose, when the first goblin attacked. The goblin was desperate, brutally clawing and grasping, ripping his tunic and drawing blood from his skin.

He was weary after the run, but still found he had strength and he trusted his sword upwards, and felt the blade penetrate the goblin armour and enter its stomach. He tossed the dead goblin at the next one who tried to attack him, and then charged at the one grasping at Feavair's struggling form.  He cut the head of the beast, dark blood covering both of them.

Another arrow whistled through the sky and landed an inch from her foot.  He lifted his sword and quickly cut the leather straps pinning her to the ground and lifted her up in his arms. He started to carry her towards the exit, seeing the lights only feet away from them.

Then he felt a burning sensation rip through his shoulder and to his arms and he cursed some unknown god before losing his precious cargo.  The goblins were howling with joy, and they stood at a distance watching the female elf crawl her way towards the fallen elf.

One of the goblins grunted deeply and pointed to him self and the struggling elves before he rushed towards them, swords drawn. Just as he was about to attack the male elf from behind, something hit him in the stomach, he looked amazed a the little sword, and the small man withdrawing it from his body.

The goblin howled in pain, and his comrades quickly rushed forwards. The first one received the same greeting; the ones in the back grew more cautious and started to fire their bows again.

"Quickly, me must get out" a voice shouted.  The goblins clawed against the walls, not sure what to do, their leader had already fallen and the elves seemed to have meet some friends.

They swayed in the dark, watching their pray slowly make their way towards the burning sun with gleaming eyes.

Legolas slowly rose again, Feavair stood on shaky legs beside him, trying her best to tend to his wound, blind to her own. An arrow was, pierced through his shoulders and bloodstains had already formed on the back of his tunic. He cast one glance at her legs and saw the stained of blood on her dress, then he lifted her up in his arms, gritting in pain.

Then one of the goblins howled, and they rushed forwards again. They saw them escaped into the dreaded light, but followed desperate for food. For weeks, they had starved and had even started fighting each other for provisions. They stormed out of the cave screaming against the sun, shedding their eyes from the bright light and howling in pain.

            "I do not think they can follow us," Frodo cried as the goblins fell over each other and turned into a pile of screaming and grasping creatures.

"They are not allergic to the light, they just don't like it" Legolas muttered and stumbled among the rocks. As if fate was being especially cruel this day, the sun started to sneak away as night slowly fell over them.

The goblins started to crawl their way towards the fledging group, as soon as the sky darkened; they stumbled to their feet, and blinked their large yellow eyes.  The goblins seemed to pour out from the cave and the hobbits and two elves stared in horror at the army yelling, hissing and pointing at them.

"The stairs" Frodo said, pointing to the Winding Stairs in front of them.

"There is no way we can escape them down those stairs" Sam said.

"We have to hurry, it will be dark soon" 

"But it is impossible to go….."

"The stairs, we have little other choice, come on"

They started to run down the stairs, Legolas still clutching Feavair in his arms, his shoulder screaming in pain. They could hear the goblins howl in anger and a few optimistic arrows spit over them.

            After a couple of minutes of running down the stairs, Sam began to gasp in agony and he clutched his side were and goblin had drawn blood. 

"We must….rest….a little, or else I will die of exhaustion before the goblins comes". They stopped and each of them fell down on a step, breathing heavily and gulping water.

Legolas sat her down, and flinched as pain shot through his arm. Feavair laid a concerned hand on his shoulder, the wound arrow reminding her of those that had wounded and killed Boromir. 

"L…Let me" she ordered softly. He gritted his teeth in agony and then handed her his knife. She quickly cut a hole in his shirt so she could see his swollen and throbbing skin. 

"I…I can heal this" she said and was about to place her hand on his shoulder when he stopped her.

"You are to weak already, you should heal your self"

" I can not heal my self" she said, and then placed her hand on his wound, feeling the blood pump between her fingers. He felt strange warmth spread through his shoulder and he briefly closed his eyes, while his eyes were closed, she pulled out the arrow, and quickly covered the wound with her own hand.

She gasped as the pain left his shoulder and started to drift up her arm, it fluttered through her body before it found the throbbing ache in her legs and settled there. She felt her body flinch as arrows of pain shot up her legs, cross her pelvic and to her spine.

He grasped her as she lost consciousness and slung like a doll in his arms.

"We must hurry," he said and the hobbits nodded, and then they continued to run down the stairs again. The sun was slowly setting on the sky casting its last rays of sun down on the earth as soon as it was dark the stony hills would be swarming with goblins.

The Stair was, protected on each side by sheer walls of growing height.  The Winding Stair coiled along the face of the reclining cliff, and at some point, they could see the Morgul-road in a ravine far below. They ran, carefully so not to loose their, footing, for miles and miles.

At last, they reached the Straight Star, and they stopped once more to catch their breaths. The sun had disappeared behind a cloud and the last paint strokes of yellow, gold, red and orange lingered in the sky before they fainted into the dark and dull sky. Far away in the distance, Legolas could hear the goblins roar.

"We need to move again, they have left the cave" 

            They were near the foot of the bridge west of Minas Morgul. Night was over them and the stars squinted on the dark velvet sky. They were still moving quickly down the stony road towards the crossroads. Their bodies were screaming in pain and their knees threatened to buckle under them, but they continued to run. Now they hobbits could also hear the faint screams of the goblins.

"The ponies" Sam gasped as they saw four brown heads appear behind some bushes. Merry and Pippin rushed towards them and grabbed their reins before they had time to escape.  Merry and Pippin climbed on two of he ponies, Frodo jumped on another and Sam slung his body up behind him. 

Legolas ripped the saddle of a chestnut brown horse, then hoisted Feavair on the pony's back, and then mounted. They were larger then normal ponies and heavy build for trudging on the open plains of Gondor.

As they started to ride, the first arrow sizzled through the air, followed quickly by several more. The horses whined in fear and danced sideways, shaking their heads and stomping their hooves.

They made it past the Gap and far away in the distance, between the crocked trees, Legolas could see the Crossroads. He turned his head and saw the goblins still following them. They were moving swifter then normal goblins, their strength running on bloodlust and hunger.

"I think we will make it!" Pippin called excitedly as slowly the distance between them self and the goblins grew. A couple of optimistic arrows still followed them and the goblins wailed in the darkness. 

"We are soon to the Crossroads" Merry shouted over the horse cries, when suddenly he felt his pony stiffen under him, and then it flinched forcefully before it wailed in pain before staggering to the ground. Merry flew over the horse's neck and he was, flung against the trunk of a tree.

"Merry!" Pippin cried, pulling his horse into a halt and turning it around. The others also stopped, got of the ponies and rushed to Merry's side. He opened his eyes groggily and moaned in pain.

"No. No brave speaks, lad," Frodo said, pulling Merry to his legs before he had time to tell them to move without him.  The goblins were meters away from them now, their numbers had lessened, but still Legolas counted eighty pair of eyes glimmering in the dark. They were outnumbered almost twenty to one.

            As the first goblin charged at him, he withdrew both his swords, and with a swift movement staked the creature, before spinning around, knocking two other goblins down.  Pippin had dragged Merry to a safe spot behind some rocks, were Feavair was, and then he walked out to join the others in the fight.

Merry grinned in pain and shifted position, then his gaze fell on the battered and bloody form of the elf. He swallowed deeply and reached out a hand to tenderly touch her hand, he felt sticky dried blood smeared to his fingers.

He remembered her glow in Rivendell, and he remembered the first time they had seen her, at the inn in Bree, taunted by the men for defending her dog.  Then again, in the corridor when they had asked for direction to Strider's room.  She seemed to always be defending others, never her self. 

He could hear her voice in his ears as he remembered her soft voice singing to them in the night, how he could ever questioned the value of risking their lives to rescue hers were beyond him. He had heard what she was a Spirit Weaver, they had been more respected then the kings in the old days, and even Gandalf seemed to look up to her. Now she looked like a sleeping doll, unknown to the danger that was over them. Unable to protect her self.

Suddenly he heard something snarl and he spun his head and saw a goblin glare over them, without thinking he withdrew his sword and staggered to  the goblin. He turned his back to her still form, ready to defend her self. The goblin seemed to surveyed the situation, before it flung it self madly towards Merry.

He jumped out of the way, spun around and trusted his weapon in the goblin's arm. It growled low in its throat then it turned around, grabbed hold of Merry's arm and tossed him to the side.  Merry bit his lower lip and ignored the pain shooting up his back, the goblin jumped him again, he rolled away just in time and the goblin went flying, head first into the rock, smashing its skull. Dark red blood splattered across his face and he grimaced.

He heard another snarl; he swallowed deeply before he turned slowly around, only to face two more goblins, each of them clutching a sword. Merry gripped his sword in his hands until he felt blood from his palm skim through his fingers. He was about to charge them, when suddenly, their eyes widened in surprise and they fell to their knees before falling head first into the ground, three arrows each in their backs.

            One goblin jumped on his back and he felt its claws rip through his skin. Twirling the swords between his fingers, he spun around and beheaded the first charging goblin, before turning around again feeling the goblin let go of his back, as another goblin trusted his rapier towards him.

Two goblins jumped on his feet, dragging him to the ground. For a brief second the air was knocked out of him and when he opened his eyes again, one of the goblins stood above him, sword inches from his chest. He rolled over and heard the metallic clang as the sword hit the ground.

Legolas quickly leaped back up on his legs, grabbed the goblin rushing towards him, by its collar, and used it as a shield for the arrows soaring towards him. He felt the body go limp in his arms and then tossed it towards a third, rushing, goblin, then he picked up his swords and hurried towards Pippin.

            Pippin's back was up against a tree as he blocked the blows from the goblin fiercely waving his sword trying to hit them. They fought nothing like the orcs in the Battle of the Morannon. The blows form the goblins were without control and goal, they just waved their swords trying to hit something. The echo of metal hitting metal seemed to zone him out and did nothing else then concentrate on his next breath and to dodge the next blow.

Suddenly the goblin froze and opened his mouth, gasping for air. Instead, dark blood poured out of his moth as he gagged. The body did not fall and the dead goblin just stood frozen and stared at Pippin while blood oozed out from his mouth

He saw Legolas twist his swords in the creatures back and flinched a little at the disgusting sound it was making. Legolas withdrew his sword and the dead goblin fell to the earth, he then wiped his elf swords on the dead creatures back.

"Thanks" Pippin muttered and wiped sweat of his hands.

"You are welcome" the elf prince mumbled and was about to dash towards a new fight, when suddenly a horn rang through the howls of the goblins.

Everybody froze as the song of the horn ventured between the mountains once again. They almost expected to see Boromir rush towards them, instead came a horde of metal clad men with spears glistening in the sun. The hooves of the horses stomped the ground angrily as they sped towards them. 

Arrows rained down on the huddle of goblins and wails of terror escaped the dreaded creatures, some started to flew towards the mountains at once, other hesitated wondering what to do, those who waited to long felt arrows pierce their armour and they fell to the ground lifeless.

            "Knights of the City and the Mark" Pippin called out happily as the soldiers drew to a halt before them. Sam tossed the dead goblin body off him and stumbled to his feet, still in a blurry haze of what had happened.  Frodo wiped some goblin blood of him self and gave one of the corpses a kick as he walked past them.

"Hello, my lords" the leader of the group called, jumped down from his horse and walked to Pippin. 

 " I never thought you would be seeking battles so soon" he said and chuckled. Pippin grinned and wiped more dirt of his clothes.

"We were not seeking it as much as it was forced upon us." He answered.

"What is going on here, when you did not return they were certain something terrible had happened to you" the knight paused. "And behold we were right"

"I am sorry to cause you worries" Pippin said "but we had one more quest"

"What matter of great importance is worth risking the wrath of the king and the white wizard?"

"W…wrath?" Pippin asked and swallowed " We needed to rescue somebody" the knight furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully and crossed his arms. 

"Who, my lord?"

Pippin pointed a finger to Legolas, who was helping Feavair back on her legs.

Thank you for reading and for your review.


	50. Heroes of the Shire

Disclaimer: chapter one, part one. **Sit and Think** Belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings. 

**Chapter twenty-four:  The Heroes from the Shire.**

The fire sputtered and cackled in the night as they rested their weary bodies around the campfire. Sam flinched as one of the knights washed his wound and cast a glance in Frodo's direction to see if he was all right. He was slowly drinking from a bottle of water and then poured some of the water into his palm and tried to wash away the blood and dirt from his hands. 

Legolas was studying the wounds on Feavair's legs and he flinched as he saw the long claw marks reaching her knees. Her foot was red and swollen and he reckoned some bones needed to be, healed. Her once, crimson white dress had turned pink from all the blood, but his heart lightened when he realized that most of the blood was from goblins. He gently touched her forehead and still felt a slight linger of fever. Then he draped a blanked over her sleeping form, and sat next to her by the fire.

"What were the elves doing in Mordor?" the knight asked, he was still very puzzled over what had happened and was not really sure what was going on.

"They… uhm…lady Feavair was with Frodo and Sam to Mount Doom to destroy the ring, Legolas followed her and they were both lost when the mountain collapsed" Pippin explained for the third time.

"The mountain collapsed three months ago" the knight cried startled. "How have they managed to survive in all those days?" 

Nobody answered.

As dawn broke, the riders broke camp and started for their journey back to Minas Tirith. It was a slow and steady march since neither Pippin nor Merry seemed reluctant to let the injured pony bee put out of its misery, and either Frodo or Sam wanted to leave the two 

other hobbits.

"Then I shall have to send my men ahead, and tell them that you have been recovered" one of 

the knights said, and so fifteen of the knights rode away swiftly towards the White City, 

while the rest of the group embarked slowly.

Feavair had awoken early, feeling much stronger. For the first time in weeks, she breathed 

in fresh air, and the sky above her was calm and clean.  As she mounted a white mare, she 

took one last look at the Shadowy Mountains, and hoped that she would never ever have to 

cross them again.

They had not travelled many hours before the city rose before them. The Tower seemed to glimmer in the sun, and they could see silver banners trail the city wall.

Laivindur had once told her that the fortress had once been called Minas Anor, Tower of the 

Setting Sun, and it was build to protect against wild men of the dales and the White 

Mountain. Throughtout the ages the fortress had changed its purpose from being a simple 

guards city, to King's Summer residence to king's house to capital city.  After 

the fall of Minas Ithil, 2002 in the Third Age, Minas Anor became Minas Tirith, Tower of 

Guards.

She had never seen the city her self, and she stopped for a moment in awe at the ancient 

city that rose before it. The Castle and the White Tower of Ecthelion were placed on top of 

the Hill of Guard, an almost circular ellipse. Only two features broke the symmetry; the 

narrow shoulder of the mountain mass, which connected the Hill to the mountain and a towering base of stones, its sharp edge pointing south, towards Mordor. From the and to the Main Gates the hill measured a little over 700 feet.

"What are you thinking?" she heard Legolas murmured in her hair. He had insisted that she was not fit to ride alone, although most of her fever was gone and she was feeling much stronger.  But the guilt was still gnawing at her heart.

"How to tell Faramir, that because of me, his brother is dead" she muttered. She heard him 

take a deep breath, and when he exhaled, his breath tickled her neck.

"Can you not tell him, that because of him, you live?" Legolas asked.

"Y...You think he will understand?" she stuttered. 

"If not, I will make him understand," he stated simply. She turned her head, briefly, to look 

at him, and saw the small twinkles of mischievous glint in his eyes. She chuckled slightly. 

It was the first time he heard her laugh, and to him the sound sounded like rain did to dry 

land.

"Do not worry" Legolas said, his voice serious now "You are a true hero"

"Me, but I did nothing" she stuttered again and swallowed deeply.

"You helped the hobbits, they would never have managed this without you. You saved Boromir's life. You walked all the way to Mordor to...." he trailed off, not really comftable thinking about it.

" But in the end I did nothing, and I believe the little ones would have done just as great without me, seeing as they rescued me from the tower and everything" she said and looked down in the ground.

"You carried the heaviest burden of all, you carried the darkness with you all your life, 

and all the way to the Dark Lands. Just those few moments Boromir had it, he struggled, how 

did you manage...." he trailed off, waiting for an answer but he never got one.

They were approaching the gates now, and suddenly silver trumpets bellowed. They heard the 

sound of heavy chains lifting the Great Gates up, and the guards on the City Wall, watched 

with curiosity the newcomers. They had known that the hobbits and riders had left the city, 

but they thought all the elves arrived yesterday. However, these elves did not look like they 

were dressed for a royal wedding.

            "The King are awaiting the Heroes from Shire, with Gandalf" One of the Guards 

informed Frodo as they rode through the city gates. Frodo just nodded and turned to his 

friends.

" I hope Gandalf is not to mad" Pippin shuddered "I do not think I can take his anger one more time"

"Of course not, we rescued Feavair and Legolas" Sam said reassuring.

"And almost got our self killed in the process" Merry added as they rode past the Old Guesthouse. "It was not our fault goblins dwelled in that wretched cave, and imagine what would have happened had we not arrived, they would have been ripped to pieces" Frodo said and Sam nodded.

            When they reached the stables, the captain of the guards told Legolas that if they 

went to the Houses of Healing, their wounds would be tended to. The elf prince nodded, 

grabbed Feavair's hand and led them down towards the house.

"I do not think they know who we are," Legolas said thoughtfully as they walked slowly down 

towards the large c-shaped building.

"Neither do I...I...I would wish to keep it that way...for a while" Feavair said, limping slightly as they walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked confused.

"I...I just think I can't face everybody.....not until I am sure..." she trailed off.

"Sure of what?"

"Sure of what happened"

Frodo was sure he had to face the wrath of Gandalf the White, and the wizard had more then one word to tell the hobbit for causing them concern. Sam stood by his side all the time while the wizard continued his tantrum, Aragorn, sat on his throne, watching the whole 

scene play in front of him. Gandalf was pacing while muttering things like; ignorance, imprudent and folly. 

Nevertheless, Frodo just smiled, and never tried to argue or explain him self. At last, Gandalf could not ignore the grin either, and he said grumpily.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because we found them!"

"Found who?"

            She sat in the windowsill, her knees drawn up under her chin and her arms wrapped around staring at the star lit sky.  Her hair flowed freely, like silk, down her forearms and the light from the moon made her hair glow.

"We were trapped in the darkness, waiting for death. Your mother bought her freedom with you and with the prize of the world"

Her mother's sin had been justified when she believed that what she had done, she had done out of love for her own child and out of fear for the people she cherished. But, she had done it out of greed. She had been nothing more then an object for her mother. She was a thing that was supposed to protect the Dark Lord's spirit so that he could live forever. 

"Spirit Weavers can not bare children. Our powers descends upon the child, and as it does, we die"

"The Dark Lord fooled you mother. She believed that she would carry his child, live, and then rule the shadows"

Her mother had believed that if she granted the Dark Lord a child that would protect him, she would join in his reign of terror. She was deceived, her powers descended on her daughter and she died.

Feavair closed her eyes and she was brought back to the Tower. She could not yet understand how he could have had the strength to find her. But he had, the orcs had seen her, grabbed her and dragged her to the tower.

His spirit appeared before her, as he did in her dreams. He had whispered to her on the Black Speech words so harsh they could only have been the truth.

All that she had believed in were lies. The ones she thought cared about her had wanted nothing more then to use her for their own selfish reasons. 

She sighed deeply and gazed on the skies again. The sky turned brighter and the clouds were colored in blood as a new day broke. 

Lord Laivindur should not be praised as protector of her life; her mother was not another innocent pawn in the Dark Lord's games. Today she would tell them truth, they had to know who's fault everything was. That it was her fault. 

I sit beside the fire and think

Of people long ago

And people who will see a world

That I shall never know.

The door opened and she heard the sound of his gentle, almost noiseless, footsteps. He stopped in the doorway before he walked over towards her.

"They are waiting for you"

The early hours of the morning had passed and sun was climbing on the sky. She turned towards him and said.

"I am coming" but she did not move and she turned her eyes towards the skies again.

"Are you sure you need to do this?" he asked and she nodded.

"If they had known before, then perhaps……." she whispered.

"Why can I not come?"

She turned toward him again and said.

"To them I am the last Spirit Weaver. I do not want to be the Spirit Weaver anymore. With you, I forgot who I was, only my name reminded me of the past. Please, let me just be Feavair"

"You will always be Feavair" he assured you.

"If you had known what I was, would you have let me go?" she asked.

He swallowed and his body tensed he clenched his fists and did not answer. He had already told her what he would have done. He had already done it; he did not let her go.

She swung her feet down from the windowsill and slid down on the floor.

"I need to clear things and put it behind me, before we go home." She whispered, and then she brushed past him and walked out of the room.

Thank you for reading, and thanks for your review.


	51. The Council of Feavair

Disclaimer: see chapter one, part one. 

**Chapter twenty five: The Council of Feavair.**

She walked along the terrace above the castle garden. Fair flowers bloomed below her, slanting in the silver mist of morning. The dew upon the leaves were glimmering and the woven nets of gossamer twinkled in every bush.

Of yellow leaves and gossamar 

_In autumns that there were_

_With morning mist and silver sun_

And the wind upon my hair.

She hummed softly and stopped for a moment. Birds were singing and peace lay over the garden. For a moment, she wondered if perhaps Lord Laivindur had been right, that safety lay in now knowing. 

Feavair turned the corner; the faces that were turned to meet her as she entered were serious. They rose as they saw her.

King Aragorn was there and seated next to him was his Queen Arwen. Several others were seated about them silence about him. The Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Elrond, Faramir, Glorfindel, Gimli, Gandalf and Frodo.  There were three elves and four men she had never seen before.

King Aragorn presented her to the company saying: "This is Caldor of an Elf from the Grey Havens and of his household and counselor is Vorfir and Elvebrindir."  Vorfir and Elvebrindir bowed deeply, but Caldor remained vigilant. 

"There sits Hàma counselor from Rohan and Legilan of the Western land. They have both questioned what and why this happened. I told them here they could find answer" The two men acknowledged her with gentle nods

"This is Gwelif and Frilald they will be writing down the words spoken today," King Aragorn said. Gwelif and Frilald bowed deeply before they sat down next to a table and dipped their quills in ink.

"Where is Lord Laivindur?" she asked.

"We could not find him," said Gandalf.

Feavair sat down in the empty chair, completing the circle. She looked at the writers again; they were holding their pen inches above their parchments. On the table lay a red book. Laivindur's journal.

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw that Feavair rose from her seat, walked over and grabbed the journal. Without a word, she returned to her seat and flipped through the book. They watched her in silence and then she read out loud.

_Yenerasira        1600  Second Age*_

_Today Ithil'quessir passed away._

_ Before she died, she approached me in confidence and told me, the tale I would whished I had never heard, but it weighed heavily on her spirit and she asked for forgiveness something I did not have the heart to deny her._

_            In the months of the blossoms she was traveling to Lothlòrien when her company was surprised by orcs.  They threatened to kill her protectors if she did not follow them to Mordor. __"_

_She did not tell me much about what happened in Mordor. A man approached her and told her that she had to bind his Spirit unto the Ring, so that his spirit could never die._

_-I know it does not justify what I did, but I could not let him harm my daughter, I made sure of that. As I wove, I took a part of him and carried it with me, one part that I gave to my newborn daughter, making sure she would be forever protected by the evils of the Dark Lord._ "And then she died, leaving the last Spirit Weaver with me, leaving me with a child that was bond to the Dark Lord Sauron. The Ring and this child is….._"__"_

She stopped reading, closed the book and stared at it, her hands trembling. Then she rose again and threw the book towards Aragorn. He ducked and the book flew over his head, over the railing and down in the garden.

Frodo jumped to his feet rushed over to the railing and stared down into the garden where he could see the book pages blowing across the grass in the wind.

"You shall forget what Lord Laivindur has written," said Feavair "and you shall forget the stories you have heard, they are nothing but lies. The Spirit Weavers have told me what I now will tell you, and that is the truth" she paused 

"The truth about the last Spirit Weaver and who you are to blame for the suffering of your people. Though in the end, I hope you can give forgiveness"

They were silent once again only the Lady Galadriel dared to meet her gaze and as she did, she nodded her head slowly urging her to continue to tell them what she had learned and what she had seen in her mirror.

"It is a story of treachery, broken promises and greed for power" and then she sat down and started to tell.

            "Seven Spirit Weavers were sent down to aid in the War of Wrath.  Melkor passed away and the Dark Lord Sauron prepared for his return. The Spirit Weavers' powers lay in healing, even when life was in death's grasp. Each time they healed, their spirit became tainted by darkness, their dreams turned to haunts by shadows and whispers. They tried to fight it, but it was too strong. They were weakening and became vulnerable to disease and wanted nothing more to be free of the pain. 

All, but Ithill quessir, she embraced the darkness. 

Ithill brought her sisters and brothers to the Dark Lord Sauron. She had told them, that he could end their suffering. He imprisoned them in his towers, and there the darkness consumed them, it drove them mad and they killed each other."

She paused. The writers were scribbling furiously.

"Ithill' quessir thought she would be rewarded but Sauron had yet another task for her to do. He had seen Melkor overthrown and did not want the same thing to happen to himself. That was why he made the One Ring, and that is why I was born. In the fires of Mount Doom, he made the One Ring to rule them all and he got Ithill quessir to bind all his evil and menace to it.

Then he seeded her with a child that would carry half his spirit. Even if, beyond his wildest dream, the Ring was lost, he could still draw power through the child. He wanted no harm to come to his child, so he protected her from all the evils in the world, from his evil.

Lord Laivindur raised me and when the time was right, he would send take me to Mount Doom. War was upon the world again; Elves and men formed a Last Alliance. Sauron was weakening and I sent towards Mordor. But it was to late. When I arrived in Lothlòrien, Isildur had already cut the Ring from the Dark Lord's hand and he was defeated."

She paused again briefly, to allow the writers to finish. Then she looked at the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn wanting them to back her up. Lord Celeborn cleared his throat and rose.

"We did not tell Feavair about her origin or what she was. The Dark Lord protected her against harm and her sacrifice had to be willingly. With the Ring lost, we saw no reason for her to journey to the mountains." He paused and looked towards Gandalf. The White Wizard rose and Lord Celeborn sat down.

"The Ring moves with a will of its own, it abandoned its human owner and for 2500 years it was lost until it was snatched up by the most unlikely creature. Dègol the Stoor, found the One Ring and was murdered by Smègol. We know that at some point Smègol made his way to the Misty Mountains and that he kept the Ring for 500 years. Then the Ring forsook him, sensing its Master calling for it. Then something happened what the Ring had not intended, it ensnared a new owner. Of all the creatures of this World, a hobbit was the last owner the Ring had intended.

            Bilbo Baggins picked up the Ring, not knowing of its power and Sauron returned in secret to Mordor." Gandalf sat down and turned his head towards Feavair. She rose slowly from her chair and he could see that her body was trembling. 

"My dreams were haunted by nightmares about a nameless shadow that was growing stronger. I looked in the Lady Galadriel's mirror and I saw what had been, what was and what would be the future. I read Laivindur's Journal and I learned what I had to do. Together with Haldir we set out to find the Ring so that I could bring it to the Mountain. 

I could not find it. Sauron began to gather power in Mordor and he began the rebuilding of Bara-dûr. The shadows in my heart grew stronger and I was frightened"

Her legs were unable to support her anymore and she sat down in the chair. She ran a hand through her hair and Frodo could see that her eyes were blank with tears. He touched his heart, looked at her, and smiled. She met his gaze and smiled sadly.

"I was frightened and I hid thinking that perhaps the Ring was lost forever and that my nightmares would disappear. My name remained me whom I was and the stars told me I could not change my destiny. Therefore, I waited until news of the Ring was brought to me. The Ring was found but its whereabouts was kept a secret until…." She paused and looked down in the floor, then she continued. 

"With the aid of Saruman, the forces of Sauron had grown stronger and his mind was set on the Ring and to find me, and my strength weakened. 

 I dwelt in Mirkwood until last year's June. King Thranduil of the Woodland realms was attacked and in the battle, I was injured and lost in the darkness. Orcs like to play with their victims may they be dead or alive. I was….." she swallowed " I do not know when I did or how I did it, but I make my way to the city Bree"

"It was on the nigh of the 29th September" said Frodo and rose. "She was found at tavern Prancing Pony. She had no memory of whom she was and it was decided that she should be taken to Rivendell. 30th September we left Bree. 6th of September we were attacked on Weathertop by the Black Riders who had hunted us since we left the Shire" He sat down again.

Then King Argorn continued, telling them about how she saved his life, and how she fell ill after slaying the Black Rider. Then Lord Elrond told about his discovery and the Journal. At this point, he cast a glance over his shoulder and towards the garden where the book pages were still dancing in the wind.

            "I knew the sacrifice had to be made freely. Perhaps with the Ring gone, perchance Men could triumph" he turned towards King Aragorn and his daughter.

"You keep talking about this willing sacrifice" Faramir said and rose from his seat "the future of the world depended on her death. Why could we simply not take her to Mordor and throw her into the fires like the Ring. What is one life against many?"

"How come we where not told about this" said Hàma "Why were we not warned about the coming of the Dark Lord. Why did Elves keep this a secret from Men"

"And dwarf" Gimli shot in.

"If we had known that destroying the Ring would only weakened his power, then perhaps people would have been more willingly to use the Ring against the Dark Lord. Maybe so many lives would not have been lost" 

King Aragorn raised his hands and the quarreling stopped. "Perhaps a small break is in order," he suggested. 

" I will have my answers now" Hàma said "and not give you time to make up more lies."

"What answer then can I give you, that would satisfy you" Feavair answered. 

"I want to see evidence of this power you speak so highly about, the one that has caused you so much suffering"

"But am I not evidence enough" cried Frodo "she saved me, even when death was upon the door to my soul"

"You do not need to look for creatures of legends to find healers," said Elvebrindir " you speak of raising the dead and that is indeed black magic, the approbation of the Necromancer."  

Feavair swallowed and clenched her fists. " I will not raise the dead," she said slowly. 

"You will not!" cried Hàma "yet Frodo Baggins spoke of you saving him."

"His time….." she began, but Hàma cut her short  by yelling "do not speak of time. My son was slain by Uruks. He was only thirteen winters old, was it his time?" he spat.

"I can not call back all the lives lost" she tried 

"Why not?" Legiland spat "perhaps then you would pay retribution for what you have done." They started to talk again, everybody at once, their voices echoed through the room until it was one thundering discord. Frodo covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes. It was the Council of Elrond all over again.

"Enough!" cried Aragorn. "This will stop this instance, and we will all leave the room. Perhaps when we have calmed down, then we will think clearly." Hàma was about to protest, but then he bowed under the will of the King.  He started to mutter to him self, then he waited until Lord Elrond, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had walked out, then he followed. Legilan waited and watched as Gandalf, put his hands on Frodo's shoulder and steered him out, followed by Gimli. The two writers looked at King Aragorn, he nodded and then they walked out as well. Caldor, Vorfir and Elvebrindir rose slowly and then they left, followed by King Aragorn and Queen Arwen. When they had gone Feavair sank to the floor.

Silence was draped over the room as a curtain and only the singing from the birds in the garden broke through. Feavair lifted a sleeve to her eyes and wiped away the moister in them.

Hàma was right. What power did she have to decide who lived or died? She had brought people back for her own selfish reasons. Boromir so that he could save her life in the end, and Frodo so that he could save her from the torment in the Tower. She had saved the Lady Galadriel and Lord Thranduil so that people she cared about would not have to face grief. She knew that if Legolas had fallen in battle, she would have saved him as well.

But she did not save Hàma's son, or the brothers, wives, sisters, fathers, mothers and husband to those who fell defending their family.

"I see you have learned that people are not so friendly and willing to understand when they are filled with sorrow and anger" 

"They are looking for something to blame, they are angry they do not see clear, it is all so difficult…" she whispered.

"And are you not to blame?"

She swallowed and nodded.

Feavair did not turn around to see who spoke to her. She knew the voice.

"This is what I tried to protect you from. This is why I told no one who you were" The voice paused "you could have been strong. You could have done like your mother and embraced the darkness in your heart." The voice stopped again, and she could hear the speaker draw a deep breath "what do you have to face now? The anger of people, a life in weakness. You cannot be killed, you will only wither away until you can do nothing then lay in a bed, and even then, you will not die. You are the daughter of the Dark Lord, his blood run through your veins, no matter how much you try to deny it he will always be a part of you. No ship will carry you across the sea."

Her eyes filled with water and she turned around and saw Caldor stand before her, but it was Lord Laivindur's voice that spoke. Caldor lifted a hand and drew it across his face, his features changed. His dark hair turned to silver, his chin grew narrower and his eyes darkened.

"Laivindur" she whispered.

"Ah yes, my dear Feavair. It has been to long since last we met" 

"What…..what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see what you were up to. I never thought that after all you had been through that you would tell people the truth. What they do not know, can not harm them." He said.

"But it did." she answered.

"Even if they had known, nothing would have changed," said Laivindur. He walked over to the railing and looked down into the garden, he could see some of the king's servants pick up his journal. Feavair watched him intently.

"Why did you write what you did in your journal? Why did you want me to believe that what my mother did, she did because she wanted to protect me" asked Feavair.

"If you had known that your whole existence had no other purpose then protect the Dark Lord's spirit, that your mother wanted nothing more out of you then power, then you would have grown up in anger." Laivindur leaned against the railing. 

"Anger turns to hate, and hate turns to darkness. If you had reached to the darkness inside you, you would have connected with the spirit and you would have become more powerful then the Dark Lord Sauron. " Laivindur turned around. 

"He wanted you weak so that you could no oppose him. I do not understand what made you find strength in fighting the darkness"

"My friends." She whispered "and my love. It is through friendship and love we find real strength."

"A noble thing to say for one who are about to lose her friends. Your friends will turn on you, their anger will turn into hate"

"Why did you leave me in Lothlòrien, why did you not take me to Mordor" Feavair asked.

Laivindur walked slowly towards her and then he kneeled down in front of her and gently lifted her chin with his fingers.

"You have your mothers beauty." He said softly "she was the fairest of them all. In your eyes, I saw the light of the world. I still see it, but it has grown faint. Beauty is so easily corrupter." he stroked some hair away from her face.

"You were the father I never had, did you never care for me?" she whispered and gazed into his steel eyes, tears running down her chin 

"I tried to bring you to the mountains once, but I could not let you go. I cared for you when you were but a child, but when you grew and I saw your mother in you. I knew you would be the downfall of us all." Said Laivindur.

"He is gone, his spirit is dead, and I did…. Boromir did what I had to do" her voice was nothing more then a hoarse whisper. "What more can I do, I can never undo my errors, I can never pay retribution to all the lives lost. I just want to go home and start living my life. I thought they would understand…."

"They will never understand because they do not want to understand why the people they loved died. There is nothing you can do to calm their anger and grief. You believed that you could escape what you are by death, but you cannot escape it unless you face it and concur it. Unless you live" Lord Laivindur said, then he rose and offered his hand to her, hesitating she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"When I felt that you were still alive, nothing made me happier, and nothing had ever scared me more. I feared that in the end you had surrender and joined with the darkness." Said Laivindur and then he wiped some tears away from her face and said.

"You have faced all the evils of this world, you can face the their doubts and fears. Show them the light inside" then he started to walk away.

"Wait" she said "please, do not leave me again I….."  She did not want to lose the last family she had.

Laivindur turned around and smiled "We shall meet again" then he walked away.

Feavair watched him leave, and then she closed her eyes and started to gather her strength.

            When she opened her eyes again, the room was filled again, only Lord Caldor's chair was empty, but non seem to question his absence. King Aragorn rose from his chair and said "Then we start again, and perhaps this time it will be a little calmer"

Hàma rose and said "Now I ask again….." he started. Feavair rose from her chair and walked slowly towards him and before he had a chance to finish his sentence, she said.

"If you are willing, then I will show you," she said softly. He raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Show me what? Your magic tricks?"

"Yes" and then, she grabbed his hands.

Hàma opened his eyes and spun around. He seemed to be in a room with no walls, no floor and no ceiling all he saw was white. In front of him, a small blue light burned faintly. He could feel his body been drawn towards the light, and as he drew nearer the light grew larger. It started to stretch and take form and in front of him appeared his own son.

"Haleth" he exclaimed and opened his arms. The child did not move, but he smiled.

" Father" he exlaimed, but did not move. "Why are you doing this daddy?" Haleth asked.

"What do you mean?" Hàma asked, "Why wont you come to me?"

"Father" Haleth laughed " I had done what I was suppose to do"

"What….what do you mean?" he repeated. 

"We are alive for a reason. Fate gives us some time, and it is our choice what we do with the time given to us. No matter what we do when our time is up we leave"

"I….." he trailed off.

"I was finished with what I did, so I left you. If I returned and my business was finished, then I would never be able to leave." The light started to fade.

"But what was it you did?" cried Hàma "Why did you come and leave me after such a short time"

"I came to give you thirteen years of love and happiness, and I left so that you would understand and so that you can help them understand and move on. Anger leads to hate and hate leads to darkness."

"I do not want you to leave me," Hàma cried, the boy laughed again.

" As long as I am in your heart I will never leave you"

The light started to flicker, he tried to grasp it, but the spirit of his son disappeared between his fingers. He was left in the whiteness again and now shadows appeared. He did not move as the darkness crept over him. 

"You must return" he turned around and saw the Spirit Weaver was standing behind him.

"What for?" he muttered " I have nothing left"  Black spots emerged under his feet.

"Why did you show me my son?" he asked.

"I showed you nothing, he chose to come here" Feavair said the shadows closed inn on them, she paused

"How can you believe that your talks and stories would make all better?"

"I did not believe it would, I just wanted you to know. Somebody once said to me that nothing but peril arrives in unawareness" she paused.

"If you stay, I do not know if I have the strength to save you" 

"Pah" he snorted, "if I die, then they will see who you really are"

"Then you are willing to sacrifice your self?"

"Of course I am I….." he stopped talking.

"You are right" Hàma said quietly. " Our time is not given to us, but the choice is what we do with it, in the end the stars are already written"

"Stars can change"

            He was sucked back to life. He opened his eyes and stumbled backwards. Around him the members of the council stared at him. Legilan grabbed his arm, supported him, and then asked. "Are you alright?" Hàma nodded and wiped a hand across his face.

He stared at Feavair, she was swaying slightly and drops of sweat had appeared on her forehead, she lifted a hand to her head and he cold see that she was trembling.  He tugged his arm free form Legilan's grip and then kneeled in front of her. 

"Please, forgive my ignorance" he said. Feavair shook her head and said, "Forgive me." Then her knees buckled under her, and she fell. 

Thank you for reading and for your review.


	52. Many a Partings

Disclaimer: All characters, places, names, language and other, related to The Lord of the Rings belong to J.R.R Tolkien. The books used as resource and inspiration is: "The Lord of the Rings (illustrated by Alan Lee) published in 1991." "A guide to Tolkien" by David Day, "The Atlas of Middle earth" by Karen Wynn Fonstad. Any similarity to characters not related to the books is entirely coincidental. Any original characters belong to me.

**Chapter twenty-six.  Many Partings.**

At last, the day of departure came and a great and fair company made ready to ride north from 

the City. Then the kings of Gondor and Rohan went to Hallows and they came to the tombs of 

Rath Dìnen and they burried King Thèoden upon a gold bier and they laid the bier upon a 

great wain with the Riders of Rohan all about it and his banners danced in the summer 

breeze.

Through the early summer, the travellers had remained in Minas Tirith, and no words are fit 

to describe the inconsolable peace that settled over Feavair, Legolas and the others. Their 

struggles were over, and at last, they could return home.

On July 19, the escort left with the bier of King Thèoden and going with without haste, they 

reached Edoras on August 7. Not until August 14 they set out for Helm's Deep, though Feavair and Legolas remained in the distance, so Feavair would not have to suffer the haunts that still hung over the battle fields. After two days, they rode north to Isengard, arriving on August 22.

For a while the old travellers rested on where once the old gates of Isengard had stood, and there were now two tall trees, like guards at the beginning of a green bored path that ran 

all the way to Orthanc.  They looked in wonder at the work that had been done, but they 

could still see no animals, the sky was dark and threatening over their heads, and some 

of the household of Lòrien seemed eager to leave the still dead country.

They sat in silence for a long time, until a great _Hoom-hom, hoom- hoom_ rang through the 

silence like a great, deep horn and there came Treebeard, striding down the path to greet 

them with Quickbeam at his side.

"Welcome to Treegarth of Orthanc" he said and scratched his long woolly beard.

" I knew you were coming, but I was at work up the valley, there is still much to be done. 

However, you have not been idle in the south and the east I heard. That is very good, very good indeed" 

Then the Ent praised all the deeds, of which he seemed to have full knowledge off, at last he stopped and looked long at Feavair.

"Now come here, Weaver of Spirits, there is still one thing you have to do" and before 

anybody had time to say anything, Treebeard bent down and picked Feavair up as if she was a 

 doll and carried her away. They heard a great _Hoom-hoom_ and both of them disappeared between the trees.

They were gone for a long time, and the only thing they heard were great _hooms,_ from 

Treebeard and other Ents between the trees. Then suddenly there was a crack of thunder, and 

they all raised their eyes to the sky, excepting to see black clouds of thunder gather over their heads. 

Instead, the dark clouds opened and the blue sky stared down on them, and the sun warmed the naked branches of the tree. Then slowly, spouts started to grow from the kindling and soon leaves blossomed. 

Treebeard returned with Feavair in the crock of his arm, he _homed_ thoughtfully and then sat 

her down on her white horse again. None of them said a word.

"Now, my mighty friend" Treebeard said, looking at Gandalf. "Where are you going, and what are you doing here?"

"To see how your work is going, my friend" Gandalf answered, casting a questingonly glance at Feavair, who stared at the sky.

"Hoom, well that is fair enough.  The Ents have played their parts, that is sure enough, in 

dealing with those pesky tree cutting orcs that came over the River and down from the North 

and all round the wood of Laruelindòrenan. Which they could not get into, thanks to the Great 

ones who are here," he said, and then he bowed to the Lord and Lady of Lòrien.

"We know it well" Aragorn said "And never shall it be forgotten in Minas Tirith or in Edoras"

"Never is too long a word for me" chuckled Treebeard "Not while your kingdoms last, you 

mean; but they shall have to last a good long time indeed, to seem long to Ents"

"The New Age begins," said Gandalf " and in this age it may well prove that kingdoms of Men shall outlast you, Fangorn, my friend. Now tell me, how is Saruman? Is he not weary of Orthanc yet? I do think he will not improve the new view from his window" Treebeard gave 

Gandalf a long and cunning look that seemed to burn through him.

"I though you might come to that, and indeed he is very of Orthanc. He came to his window 

and listened because he could not get news in any other way. I believe he hated the news, 

but he was greedy to have it, and I saw that he heard it all. But I added a great many 

things to the news, I believe it was good for him to ponder about. But he grew weary, he 

was always hasty, that was his ruin"

"I observe, my good Fangorn, that you speak of him in past tense. Is he dead?"

"I let him go, seven days ago. Though I knew you told me to keep him safe, and I have until 

he could do no more harm, you know I hate to keep things in cages, even him" Treebeard said, as the hobbits covered their mouth from gasps, how could he let Saruman go?

"He crawled towards the woods, were last of his minions greeted him." Treebeard said and 

furrowed his eyebrow thoughtfully as he saw panic flicker across Feavair's face, Frodo 

caught her sudden intake of breath and meet her gaze. Could they both be thinking the same thing, could Laivindur still do harm?

"Well then, the spider may still crawl and there is no more to be said. But the Tower of 

Orthanc now goes back to the King, to whom it belongs, though maybe he do not need it" 

Gandalf sighed. 

"That we will se later" said Aragorn "But I will give to the Ents all this valley to do with as they will, as long as they keep watch upon the tower and see that none may enter without my leave"

"I ordered Saruman to lock it and give me the keys, Quickbeam have them" Treebeard said.

Like a tree in the wind, Quickbeam bended and handed to Aragorn, two great black keys joined on a ring of steel. 

"Now I thank you once more" said Aragorn " and I bid you Farwell. May your forest grown again in peace. When this valley is filled, there is room to spare west of the mountains, where you once walked"

"Hm....this forest may once again blossom" Treebeard homed.

The leaves of the trees had continued to grow as they talked, and they now watched in awe as 

the brown, mud filled earth sprung with grass, moss and flowers of all colours. Life grew 

from the earth with grate haste, as if they wanted to make up for their lost time.  The sun 

shone down on the vegetation that stretched their arms to praise the warmth. Suddenly a dark shadow fell over them, and they all look up to see a large black cloud appear.

Then they heard the sound of hundredths of singing birds and flapping of eager wings as the 

sky spread and the birds flew down to settled among the trees. Treebeard started laughing, and it sounded like great iron doors closing in a deep dungeon, at the shocked and surprised look on everybody faces. 

"I am forgetting my manners. Will you stay and rest a while, the forest is not so gloomy 

anymore, and maybe some will be happy to pass through Fangorn Forest and so shorten their 

road home?" He said after he was finished laughing and looked at Galadriel and Celebron.

But, all said that they must take their leave and depart either south or west. All save for 

Feavair, Legolas and Gimli. They looked at the rest of the Fellowship and Legolas said.

" I fear no words have to come my father, and I do not wish for him to grieve for me while I 

still walk this earth" and Feavair nodded, there was nothing more she wanted, then to go home.

And so, at last the true ending of the Fellowship of the Ring came. 

None of the hobbits wanted to let Feavair go, and before they let her leave, she had to promise to come and visit the Shire soon.

"I hope that ere long you will return to my land, with the help you have promised" Aragorn 

said and shook their hands.

"We will come, if our lords allow it," said Gimli. "Well, farewell, my hobbits. You should 

come safe to your own homes now, and I shall not be kept awake to fear your peril. Hammer and thong, smoking, smoking!" he muttered mostly to him self, while Merry, and Pippin laughed.

"We shall send word when we may, and some of us may yet meet at times; but I fear that we 

shall not all be gathered ever again" Gandalf said.

Then Treebeard said farewell to each of them in turn, and he bower three times slowly and 

with great reverence to Celeborn and Galadriel.  "Stock and stone, it is long since we met. 

And I do not think we shall meet again. The world is changing, I smell it in the air, I feel 

it in the water and I feel in the earth" he paused and looked at Feavair and continued.

"There is a stirring in the earth, all what must be done, is still not finished"

And Celeborn said " I am not sure, Eldest. I believe the task is done" 

Feavair cast a glance in the direction of Mordor, so did Legolas. They both remembered the remains of the dragon they had found. Could the fire serpents still be lurking among the shadows. "No, it is not" Feavair muttered, so nobody else heard it.

Then he waved his great hand to all the company and went off into the trees, humming between the birds.

            After parting with Gimli, the two elves rode alone on the road to Mirkwood. The 

forest was slowly greeting the fall and the plants were in the shades of the sunset. The 

ground was dry and covered with a blanket of fallen leaves. The air was thinner and colder, 

and there was a promise of winter in the clouds,

"Elrond said that many of the elves are passing over to the Sea to the Grey Heavens" Feavair 

spoke as her horse waded through the sea of leaves.

"Yes I know. Father said that many of his household has also asked to leave," he 

answered calmly.

"Why is that so?" she asked. Legolas looked up at the darkening sky and was quiet for some 

time, before he answered.

"Have you noticed that each night, some stars fall from the sky? Perhaps they are afraid 

that one day, the sky will be all together black," he said.

"I have seen the darkness, and even though it scares me, I am not afraid. There is still 

much good in this land, or else men would not die for it" she said, feeling more confident then she was.

"You are the daughter of the Dark Lord. No ship will carry you across the sea" 

"We shall fight for this land as well, even thought it might mean fighting a long battle"

"I believed that all I wanted was the peace they offered me in FeaTaur, turning it down was 

hard" she paused and stroked the mane of her mare "but that is what living is all about getting through the struggles, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it"

And before them rose the great house of Lord Thranduil, they stopped and watched the green 

and silver banners sway in the autumn breeze and saw the million of lights in the windows, 

and on the trail leading up to the front door. Feavair was about to continue riding, when 

Legolas stopped her.

"I have something for you" he said, and then slid down his horse. Frowning, Feavair did the 

same. Legolas took something off his neck and then held it up for her to see. On the chain 

were two golden rings, clad with twirling leaves.

"My ring...." she said, and he nodded. Then opened the chain took the ring off and then 

placed it on her finger, as he had done all those years ago when they wed under the clear 

skies. She then took his ring and slid his ring on his finger once again, and then he lazed 

their fingers together. For a moment, they stood in silence, staring at each other, the 

warmth from their touches settling in their hearts. 

Then she whispered the gentle words of love, before he gently placed the palm of his hand 

on her cheek and with his thumb wiped away a strain of hair and repeated them. Then he stared into her, crystal green eyes of his lover before he placed a kiss on her pale red lips.

The kiss was only broken, by a squeal of delight, from one of the watchmen who had come to  

investigate what kind of strange people was kissing on the king's porch. Neither Feavair nor Legolas could not do anything but laugh.  Two guards stared at them stunned, before they started shouting and jumping up and down.

Soon other guards came rushing, wondering what was wrong, thinking it was perhaps an attack. Then roars of cheers, more laughter and celebration fled to towards the king's chamber, where he sat in the darkness.  As he heard the laughter, he rose slowly from his throne, wondering what could cause such a racked in the stillness of his night and grieving.

Then he saw that his son, Legolas, had returned and King Thranduil, 

did not know what to do, but he stepped outside and joined in the celebration. 

And so followed nothing but times of happiness for the Fellowship as they each 

settled down in their homes and their routines again. Sometimes they wondered if everything 

had just been a fairytale and they had to check their old scars to make sure it was true.

The King Elessar and his Queen ruled the peaceful kingdom in many months and the months that followed was called the Calm. There was no news from the Shadow Land, say for a few 

fledging orcs and goblins that roamed the mountains.

But Feavair never forgot Treebeard's words, that something was not yet done, she could still 

feel the cold wind sneak up her back, and in her sleep she was plagued by haunting imagines 

and memory of pain.

It was no more then a few tender years later that one of the guards at the Black Gate, arrived at Minas Tirith. His face was nothing more then a reflection of horror and dread as he 

gasped out what he had witnessed to the stunned king.

"Smoke.... smoke is rising from Mordor!"

FINISHED.

Thank you for reading, please review.

A/N: That was the last chapter, defiantly. 

Watch out for the sequel: Elves Prayer. 


	53. Appenindex

Disclaimer; see chapter one. This is the chronicle of May it Be. Changes will be made on this and on the story to make it fit. Remember my story is fictional and I have changed things to make them fit with the story line. The chorincle is based on the Appendix in J.R.R Tolkien's LOTR.

**The First Age.**

583:   Vairë sends the Seven Spirit Weavers to aid in the War of Wrath.

After Eärendil came to Valinor to beg the Valar to help him, they sent a mighty force into Middle-earth to do battle with Morgot, the first Dark Lord. In the battles that followed Morgoth's armies were, almost destroyed and Morgoth evicted. 

_The First Age Ended._

**The Second Age.**

1:                     Foundation of the Elven-kingdoms in west of Middle-earth, Mithlond and Lindon.

12:                   Lord Isimal, Laivindur's father born.

1100:               Laivindur born in Lindon.

1200:               Sauron comes to the Elves of Eregion in disguise and begins to teach them.

c.        1300:                The Spirit Weavers are taken to Sauron's fortress. The darkness                

them to madness and they start to kill eachother. Ithill'quessir joins the Dark Lord.

c.        1590:                The smiths of Eregion complete the Tree Rings for the Elves. 

Ithill' quessir promises to give the Dark Lord a child and to weave his evil to the One Ring. 

c.         1600:               Feavair born. Death of Ithill Quessir. The One Ring forged.

1693:               War begins between the Elves and Sauron. During this time     

                                    Feavair is hunted by nightmares

1701:               Sauron's forces, after taking much of Eriador, are driven back to   the East by an army of Nùmenor.

3430:               Formation of the Last Alliance 

3440:               Laivindur learns that Feavair and the Ring are connected. They begin their journey to Mordor.

3441:               Defeat of Sauron by the Last Alliance. The Ring is Lost. Laivindur leaves Feavair in Lothlòrien. He tries to figure out what happened to the One Ring.

End of the Second Age 

The Third Age 

2:                     Isildur plants a seedling of the White Tree in Minas Anor.

c.         1300:               Orcs increase in the Misty Mountains. The Nazgûls appear

                                   Feavair's nightmares start again. The Ring is still lost.

2470:               Gollum finds the One Ring and takes it with him to the Misty Moutnains. 

2500:               Feavair looks in Galadriel's mirror.

2510:               Feavair and Haldir leaves Lothlòrien.

2850:               Gandalf discovers that Sauron is seeking information about the One Ring.

2860:               Haldir is summoned back to Lothlòrien. Feavair joins the Traveling Trio, hoping to get closer to the Lords and Kings of the World and find information about the One Ring.

2890:               Feavair meets Legolas.

2942:               Bilbo returns to the Shire with the One Ring.

2951:               Sauron declares himself openly and gather powers in Mordor. Feavair is afraid and she decides to stop her searching and wait for news. She feels something is wrong and she is frightened.

2960:               She marries Legolas in secret. 

2970:               She makes Legolas promise never to follow her. 

2968:               Birth of Frodo.

3006:               Haleth son of Hàma, born.

3017:               Gollum is released from Mordor and is taken by Aragorn in the Dead Marshes and brought to Thranduil.

_The Great Years._

**3018:**

June 20:           Thranduil is attacked, Feavair taken by orcs, Gollum escapes.

c.         June/July:         Feavair comes to Bree.

July 10:            Gandalf imprisoned in Orthanc.

September 29: The hobbits comes to Bree and they meet Feavair.

October 6:       Attacked at Weathertop. Feavair saves Aragorn and she fall ill.

October 12:     They arrive in Rivendell.

October 14:     Elrond reads Lord Laivindur's journal.

October 25:     Council of Elrond.

December 24:  Feavair runs from Rivendell.

December 25:  The Fellowship of the Ring leaves Rivendell.

December 27:   Feavair saves Pippin from the wolves. She must join them to      Lothlòrien.

**3019**

January 11:      Caradhras.

January 13:       The Gates of Moria.

January 15:       The Bridge of Khaza-dûm. Fall of Gandalf ( and T'quel)

January 17:       Haldir finds the Company outside Lothlòrien. Feavair meets Galadriel.

February 25:    The boats passes the Argonath.

February 26:    Breaking of the Fellowship. Feavair follows Merry and Pippin. Boromir saved.

February 29:    Feavair, Merry and Pippin meet Treebeard.

February 30:    Entmoot beings.

March 1:          Frodo begins the passage over the Dead Marshes.

March 3:          The Ents begin the destruction of Isengard. Feavair leaves. Battle at Helm's Deep. Death of Haldir and Haleth.

March 4:          Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and the others arrive at Isengard. Legolas and Boromir leaves.

March 6:          Sam, Frodo and Feavair taken by Faramir. They leave the next day.

March 9:          Legolas and Boromir meet Faramir as he leaves Henneth Annûn.

March 10:        They reach the Cross Roads.

March 12:        Feavair, Sam, Frodo and Gollum enters Shelob's lair.

March 13:        Frodo injured by Shelob. Feavair taken by the orcs.

March 13:        Sam and Frodo rescue Feavair from the Tower.

March 22:        Sam, Frodo and Feavair begin to climb Mount Doom.

March 25:        Gollum takes the One Ring and falls into the Cracks of Doom. Legolas and Boromir find Feavair. Death of Boromir, the mountain crumbles, Eagles rescue Frodo and Sam.

April 9:             The Ringbearers are honoured.

May 1:             Crowing of King Elessar.

1 Lithe:           Lord Laivindur comes to the City. 

Mid-years Day:            Legolas and Feavair have escaped FeaTaur. The hobbits begin their rescue plan.

June 29:           The Haunted Cave and the Remains of the Dragon. The hobbits leave Gondor.

June 31:           Shelob's tunnel. The Hobbits and Riders rescue Legolas and Feavair.

July 18:            Council of Feavair.

August  7:         They begin their journey home.


	54. Authors Notes

Authors note.

Like many other fan fiction fans, I often find my self, haunted by my own stories. Plots, and characters seem to invade my dreams, even when I am not asleep. I catch my self living in an inertly different world and time when I should be focused on my school-work, or paying attention to what people are saying to me. But, who can blame people from escaping to their fictional fantasies when the real life is often too tedious and simple.

**_May it Be_** has been with me for two years now, and the story is continuing to grow and change in my mind. Currently it is undergoing its third makeover. In this editing process I am removing many of the language mistakes, but also changing the story line.

The change in story line is mostly for my own satisfaction and to match the sequel. There were several aspects of the First Edition that seems to me-as I re-read it -ridiculously naïve and simple.  I am realizing this now because I have gained more English-skills, but also because I have gained more _life-experience_, if I can call it that.  I am far from comparison to many of the great authors out there, but I would like to believe that I have changed and that my story has also changed-for the better.

I do not know if this story still has any fans out there, but I would like to thank those people who stayed with me through my stumbling journey of the First Edition. Without all the people who gave me advice and cheers, this story would never have become anything, and I believe I would have stopped writing altogether.

If there is still one other person out there that has some love for this story, then all the hours spent on editing the story is well-worth it.


End file.
